<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honor &amp; Vengeance On The High Seas by DisConsulate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676124">Honor &amp; Vengeance On The High Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisConsulate/pseuds/DisConsulate'>DisConsulate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 1, Gen, Gratuitous Discussion of Naval Tactics, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Rebellion, War, Zuko is a gay pirate, relationship tags as they appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisConsulate/pseuds/DisConsulate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko was banished, but instead of devoting his life to finding the Avatar to regain his honor he gave in to his spite and became a pirate against Ozai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prince In Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting notes:<br/>The year is 100 AG, and it is winter. The Fire Nation has nearly uncontested supremacy of the western oceans, especially the Mo Ce Sea, and makes regular sorties into the Eastern Sea. The Earth Kingdom remains on defensive footing, trusting their allies in the Southern Water Tribe to harass and frustrate the Fire Nation's fleets while they build up their own.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko loses hope and discovers a conspiracy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years was long enough to lose hope. </p><p>Zuko stood in the chart room aboard his ship, staring aimlessly at the world map pinned to the port wall. Scrolls, ancient in origin but only a few years freshly scribed at his request shortly after his banishment, sat in a disarrayed stack near to hand, scrolls detailing the known movements of the air nomads a century or more ago. He had studied their routes and consulted them frequently when laying course to the next destination. Next to the stack of scrolls was a box of yellowed and crumbling vellum sheets of Sozin’s campaign of extermination against the nomads. These, too, were referenced. Uncle had called on an old acquaintance to secure them on Zuko’s behalf. Fueled by shame and armed with the best maps in the world and exacting knowledge of his quarry, it should have been simple enough to find a clue.</p><p>And yet, after scouring the world three times over, there was nothing. No rumors, no sightings, neither of flying men nor the bison they rode. Many false tips that bore bitter fruit. Many frustrated nights combing the charts for a new hideout, an undiscovered shelter. Many near-misses with Water Tribe cutters or Earth Kingdom barges in enemy-controlled waters. What had begun as an impossible quest to return home in honor, to prove to his father once and for all that he was worth something, was turning more and more into an endless odyssey towards further failure. </p><p>Outside, through the red glass windows of the deckhouse, the tall peaks of the Nan Qi archipelago were visible on the horizon. Zuko knew that the Southern Air Temple’s ruins were there, and indeed the locations of Sozin’s surprise attacks had been among the first he thought to check. It would be another day at sea before they could drop anchor. Zuko would lead a party ashore, they would search fruitlessly, and return to the ship with nothing to show for it except perhaps some wild game and a basket of wild mountain peaches for the Cook. Another pointless venture.</p><p>With an hour left until high noon, Lieutenant Jee was down on the deck conducting an inspection of the catapult. Cook was in the galley beginning the preparations for lunch. Uncle was taking a turn about the deck, the crew giving him a respectful berth as he went. Zuko left the chart room and climbed the steps to the bridge where the Helmsman and the Quartermaster were laughing at some shared joke. They snapped to attention at his appearance, the mirth dying like the wind on a still day. Zuko clicked his tongue in irritation, but there was no real force behind it. What was the point in taking umbrage at his crew’s laziness when three years of diligence had produced no results? Instead of upbraiding them, he stepped out onto the observation deck to check their heading.</p><p>The smell of the sea and soot from the smokestacks brought no clarity of thought. The sky was blue, a bank of white clouds moving in from the east. The ocean was deeper blue, verging on grey, a few wave crests flecked with foam. Surrounded by such a featureless backdrop, Zuko’s thoughts continued to dwell on his banishment. </p><p>Increasingly of late, he felt his bitterness and frustration shifting from his elusive target towards the one who had set him on this path in the first place. His father. The Fire Lord. The man who had at every turn shown him nothing but disappointment, resentment, or anger. Had Zuko not tried to win his praise? Had he not worked as hard as Azula to master his firebending? Had he not tried to be a loyal son, an honorable prince that his people could be proud of? </p><p>Was this quest his father’s way of telling him that no matter what he did, he would never be wanted? </p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t see the distant plume of smoke until his mind registered a spot on the horizon that was noticeably darker than its surroundings. He went back into the bridge, startling the Quartermaster and Helmsman again with his sudden appearance, and grabbed the spyglass from its case. His crewmen exchanged looks.</p><p>“Is something the matter, your Highness?” the Helmsman asked. Zuko ignored him, stepping back out onto the deck and raising the glass. In the distance he could see a Fire Nation cruiser, it's dark iron hull cutting through the waves at a steady clip. By the height of the smoke plume, he deduced that their boilers were running quite hot. They were going somewhere with purpose.</p><p>“Fire Nation vessel on the horizon,” Zuko said to the Quartermaster, handing her the telescope. “Inform Lieutenant Jee and ready the signal lamp.”</p><p>“Yes, Prince Zuko,” the Quartermaster said, snapping a salute. She accepted the spyglass from Zuko to check the ship’s position and heading for herself and then called down to the deck. “Ship off the starboard stern! Ready the lamps!”</p><p>“Ship off the starboard stern!” </p><p>The cry went up, and soon sailors and soldiers alike were at the rails to watch its approach. Others entered the deckhouse to ready the signal lamp, and a minute later Lieutenant Jee and Uncle were both on the bridge.</p><p>“Maintain course,” Lieutenant Jee said to the helmsman. </p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>The Quartermaster handed Lieutenant Jee the spyglass with both hands to allow him to make his own observations. Uncle merely stood back and observed the officers at work, taking up a position slightly behind and to Zuko’s right. </p><p>“Fire Nation,” Lieutenant Jee mused. “Looks like a regular cruiser.”</p><p>“Perhaps a scout vessel for the Southern Raiders?” Uncle suggested.</p><p>“No,” Lieutenant Jee replied after a moment. “It’s a heavy cruiser. From Whaletail Island, judging by its heading.”</p><p>“I wonder what brings them here,” Uncle mused, stroking his beard. Zuko said nothing, merely glared at the proceedings. There was nothing that required his intervention. Lieutenant Jee signaled to the Quartermaster to take down a message for the signal lamp operators.</p><p>“Standard hail for now,” he said. “See if you can find out what their mission is.”</p><p>The Quartermaster took down the note and departed the bridge. Modern Fire Nation vessels had dedicated signal rooms in their deckhouses; however, Zuko’s ship, the <em> Momiji </em>, was not a modern vessel. Their signal lamp was a separate piece of equipment that could be moved to where it was needed, cumbersome though it was. Zuko, Uncle, and Lieutenant Jee stood on the observation deck while the Quartermaster and two other crewmen operated the lamp down on the main deck.</p><p>The distant vessel flashed its own lamps in response to the <em> Momiji </em>’s hail. Zuko had studied the standard signals and codes used by the navy, and had no difficulty deciphering the incoming message. </p><p>“Permission to approach and board,” Uncle said, interpreting the message aloud. Zuko felt a stab of irritation. “Prince Zuko, it seems they want to meet.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee looked over at him, awaiting his reaction.</p><p>“I can’t imagine what they could possibly want with us,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Perhaps they bring news,” Uncle offered. “It has been a while since we’ve had the opportunity to see new faces around here.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Zuko snorted.</p><p>“Shall I order the quartermaster to decline?” Lieutenant Jee suggested, correctly interpreting Zuko’s antipathy. It was a test in its own way to see whose opinion really counted: Zuko’s or his Uncle’s. </p><p>“No,” Zuko replied. “Let’s see what they want. But do not alter course. If they can’t keep up then I’m not interested in what they have to say.”</p><p>A petty compromise, but one which Lieutenant Jee nevertheless relayed down to the Quartermaster. Zuko withdrew from the bridge to his cabin to ready himself.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was directly overhead when the cruiser caught up with the <em> Momiji </em> . Zuko stood on the main deck and looked up at the taller vessel as it came alongside them, its railing lined with firebenders standing at attention. A pointless show of force. A man with dark hair in a topknot and a well-trimmed beard stood in their midst, his arms folded behind his back. Zuko knew him to be the captain based purely on the haughtiness of his smile as he looked down on the <em> Momiji </em>and her crew.</p><p>“A fine day to you!” the captain called.</p><p>“Indeed it is!” Uncle called back. “And what a welcome surprise to be running into friends in these remote waters!”</p><p>“It would be welcome indeed!” the captain replied. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the wording. “So close to the south pole, I would be afraid of those water rats sneaking aboard in the night!”</p><p>He laughed heartily. Zuko felt his hackles raise slightly at this captain’s familiarity, as if he had done anything to warrant more than Zuko’s passing attention. </p><p>“Identify yourself,” Zuko barked. “And state your business.”</p><p>“My humblest apologies!” the captain replied. “I am Captain Aoyama, and I am here investigating reports of pirate activity.”</p><p>“We have heard no such reports of pirate activity,” Zuko said, arms crossed.</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I encountered you when I did! It would be a shame if any Fire Nation ship were to fall victim to marine marauders, greater still if it were you, your Highness.”</p><p>“You know who I am?” Zuko demanded. Captain Aoyama bowed, a little too slightly to be fully respectful.</p><p>“Yes of course!” he said mildly. “You are well-known and oft-discussed among the officers of my cohort. The Banished Prince, ceaselessly devoting himself to a mission of critical importance that he might one day return home in glory. It’s quite inspirational to some of our younger recruits!”</p><p>Zuko sincerely doubted that. He heard Uncle shift next to him, and they exchanged looks. Uncle shook his head minutely. <em> Do not rise to his bait </em>. He did not need his Uncle’s silent admonishment. He endured such backhanded compliments whenever they dropped anchor near a Fire Nation controlled port. Zuko choked down his instinctive retort.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t deserve your high opinion of me,” he said instead.</p><p>“Nonsense! I would be honor-bound to banish myself were I to speak otherwise, your Highness,” Aoyama said, and it was perhaps one of the few silver linings of growing up with Azula that Zuko understood him properly. “But now that we have met each other, please you must do me the honor of allowing me to escort you and your vessel away from these dangerous waters until the pirate threat is dealt with.”</p><p>“If you are aware of my mission, then you know that I must respectfully decline,” Zuko answered, folding his own hands behind his back to mirror Aoyama’s posture. Aoyama did not seem overly perturbed by this response.</p><p>“Then if I cannot persuade you, at least let me invite you aboard to discuss it,” Aoyama called, stretching his hands out magnanimously. “Let us share the midday meal and I will tell you everything I know. And surely you must have some tales of your own to tell of your travels!”</p><p>“I don’t--,” Zuko began, but Uncle interrupted him.</p><p>“Of course, we will happily accept your hospitality, and hear your full report on the dangers that lurk in these waters of which we were previously unaware,” he said. Zuko rounded on him and hissed.</p><p>“Uncle, what are you doing? We can’t trust this man!”</p><p>“Perhaps not, but we do not tame a komodo rhino by showing it our backs,” he intoned. He turned to Lieutenant Jee and said quietly. “Tell the chief engineer to keep the boilers hot should we suddenly find we need to make up for lost time.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee bowed and gave the orders while Zuko looked at Uncle confused. There was not time to clarify himself, however, as a gangplank was lowered to the deck of the <em> Momiji </em>. Zuko squared himself up to it, Uncle right behind him.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee, the ship is yours,” he called over his shoulder. “I expect her ready to depart the moment I return.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Aoyama’s cabin was a large, well-appointed room near the base of the deckhouse. A steward was on hand setting out wine cups on a low table in the middle of a large red and gold trimmed carpet. Tapestries hung from the walls depicting pastoral scenes of Fire Nation antiquity. </p><p>“I see you are a man of culture, Captain,” Uncle said as he sat down, his eyes taking in the tapestries while he lifted his cup to inhale the scent of the wine. “The tapestries are a lovely addition. I am unfamiliar with this vintage, however.”</p><p>“It is one I acquired from a recent conquest in the western Earth Kingdom,” he said as he sat down and smelled his own cup with a deep, satisfied breath. “Ah! There’s nothing like it!”</p><p>“Can we get to business,” Zuko complained. He did not like to be so far from his ship with this man who he still didn’t trust. </p><p>“Well, I hate to do anything on an empty stomach,” Aoyama said boisterously. He snapped his fingers and the steward returned in the company of two firebenders. They all held trays each with a bowl of noodles, a bowl of broth, a plate of grilled fish, and a plate of battered vegetables. The steward set his tray in front of Aoyama, and the firebenders set their trays before Zuko and Uncle. Uncle rubbed his hands together and wafted the smell of the fish towards him.</p><p>“Mm, this smells heavenly!” he said. Aoyama took a sip of his broth before tucking in. Uncle took that as his own signal to begin eating. Zuko scoffed. He was neither hungry nor inclined to break his fast in Aoyama’s presence.</p><p>“Your highness, won’t you try the fish?” Aoyama asked, dabbing his beard with a cloth. Zuko reluctantly reached for his utensils when Uncle began to cough. He pounded his chest and covered his mouth with his other hand. Zuko saw tiny curls of smoke leaking from around the fingers. <em> Why did Uncle burn his food </em> while <em> eating it? </em></p><p>“My apologies,” he said, inhaling the smoke and putting on a winning smile before Aoyama noticed. “I seem to have eaten too quickly and got something stuck in my throat.”</p><p>“You’re so careless, old man,” Zuko huffed, putting his utensils down and folding his arms. </p><p>“You should have more heart, your highness!” Aoyama said, scandalized. “Choking is no laughing matter. Why, I myself almost lost my poor mother to a fish bone just this past solstice.”</p><p>“A toast to her full recovery and continued good health, then,” Uncle said, lifting up his wine cup.</p><p>“Indeed!” Aoyama concurred, lifting his own. Zuko begrudgingly followed suit. Aoyama drained his wine while Zuko took the smallest possible sip allowed by courtesy. He nearly spat it out, simply letting the wine flow back into the cup instead. It tasted awful. Uncle took a fuller sip and placed his cup back down. Zuko noticed it seemed to be just as full as when he picked it up. </p><p>“Now then,” Aoyama said, patting his belly and launching into a meandering tale about pirate attacks and reports flying back and forth in such a dizzying number of directions that Zuko could feel a headache coming on.</p><p>“Why are you wasting my time with these inanities?” he snapped, causing Aoyama to pause mid-rant. Aoyama looked at Zuko’s face, a little surprised, but he recovered quickly.</p><p>“I assure you these are important details,” Aoyama said. “Why not have another sip of wine, your highness? You’ve hardly touched it.”</p><p>“I don’t want any of your disgusting wine,” Zuko retorted.</p><p>“Disgusting? It comes all the way from the Purple Hills!” Aoyama said. </p><p>“Ah, I thought I recognized the flavor,” Uncle said. “Wine from the Purple Hills is generally very dry with floral notes and a hint of spice. It doesn’t pair very well with fish, nor does it disguise the taste of most common sedative herbs.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened as he looked between Uncle and Aoyama, whose surprise was quickly morphing into a more calculated expression.</p><p>“You tried to poison us!?” Zuko demanded. The firebenders, who had been standing guard by the door, took a step forward.</p><p>“I guess it didn’t work,” Aoyama conceded. “Seize them.”</p><p>The firebenders stepped forward and dragged Zuko and Uncle up by their arms. Aoyama’s steward poured him another cup of wine while Zuko struggled against his captor.</p><p>“Why are you doing this!?” he spat as Aoyama took another sip of wine.</p><p>“I told you,” he said. “I’m hunting down pirates and thieves in the southern seas. I wasn’t expecting to find any quite so soon.”</p><p>“I am the first son of the Fire Lord!” Zuko retorted.</p><p>“Then I guess we can add traitor to the list of charges,” Aoyama shrugged. “Why with a bounty that big, I may even be made admiral.”</p><p>“You won’t get away with this,” Zuko sneered.</p><p>“And you think you can stop me?” Aoyama raised an amused eyebrow. </p><p>“I wouldn’t underestimate me if I were you,” Zuko said. While he had been talking, he had been maneuvering himself into a position where he was directly in front of Aoyama. At that moment, he deadweight-dropped to the ground and twisted his upper body, throwing the firebender holding him over his shoulder and into Aoyama. There was a clatter of metalware and the sound of breaking wood as the table collapsed and the meal spread went flying. Planting his hands on the metal deck, Zuko swept his foot out to trip the firebender holding Uncle. They fell in a tangle of bodies, but Zuko was on his feet and dragging the old man behind him. They were out the door and in the corridor, running towards the deck.</p><p>“Don’t let them escape!” Aoyama shouted after them as he struggled to stand.</p><p>Two more firebenders ran at them, fists blazing. Zuko ducked under the first blast, striking the firebender’s knee to destabilize them. He kicked, and the firebender hit the metal wall with a loud clang. The second firebender moved in with a pair of fireballs, but Zuko blocked them. Zuko sent a return volley and used the firebender’s distraction to get beside them and shove them into the opposite wall.</p><p>“Come on!” he called to Uncle, who had hung back to watch the fight unfold. The two of them broke out onto the deck. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Zuko dragged Uncle towards the gangplank. </p><p>“Raise the gangplank!” Aoyama called, emerging from the deckhouse and coming to a halt. The sailors moved quickly, pulling it up before Zuko and Uncle were halfway to it. Fire arched through the air from the firebenders on deck, and Zuko pushed Uncle towards the railing, catching the fire and throwing it down. Uncle grabbed the sides of the ship and saw the <em> Momiji </em>’s crew in a confused rush. He filled his lungs and shouted over.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee! A rope!” </p><p>Lieutenant Jee ordered a rope thrown between the ships. Iroh caught the end and secured it to the railing while Zuko fended off Aoyama’s firebenders.</p><p>“Prince Zuko! It’s time to leave!” Uncle called. Zuko threw out a wave of fire to drive Aoyama’s firebenders back and followed Uncle down the rope towards his ship. Jee had organized the <em> Momiji </em>’s firebenders to provide cover while they slid. Once his feet were firmly on the deck, Zuko severed the rope with a flame blade.</p><p>“Full steam!” he ordered. The call went up, and the <em> Momiji </em> began to move quickly away from Aoyama’s vessel.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee, prepare the catapult,” Uncle ordered.</p><p>“Yes, General Iroh,” Jee said with an uncertain salute.</p><p>“You mean to fire on another Fire Nation ship?” Zuko asked, aghast.</p><p>“If Aoyama is serious about capturing you, Prince Zuko, then we will need to be prepared to defend ourselves,” Uncle replied. </p><p>“But our catapult isn’t capable of penetrating their hull,” Zuko protested.</p><p>“If we wait until we are away, their trebuchets will disable our engine and leave us vulnerable,” Uncle pointed out.</p><p>Zuko rushed up to the observation deck, seizing a spyglass. Aoyama’s vessel was indeed making preparations to move, but they hadn’t quite built up a head of steam. Their deck crews, however, were bringing up both of the ship’s large trebuchets. If they got a lucky shot, they could punch a hole in the <em> Momiji </em> large enough to sink her or damage her beyond repair. Looking back to his own ship, Zuko saw several crewmen bringing out the flammable shot while others primed the firing mechanism under the supervision of the Master At Arms.</p><p>“Catapult ready!” the Master at Arms called. Lieutenant Jee looked up to Zuko for orders.</p><p>“Aim for their foredeck!” Zuko called, pointing.</p><p>“Aim for the foredeck!” Lieutenant Jee relayed, and the Master at Arms had the catapult swivel around to point towards the two towering trebuchets.</p><p>“Ready!” the Master at Arms called.</p><p>“Ignite!” Zuko called.</p><p>“Ignite!” Lieutenant Jee concurred. The Master at Arms ignited the shot.</p><p>“Ignition!”</p><p>“Fire!” Zuko called.</p><p>“Fire!” Lieutenant Jee yelled.</p><p>The catapult fired, a bright orange arc of flame that landed on Aoyama’s ship amongst the trebuchets. It struck the second one, damaging the support frame, and bounced into the nearby ammunition stack. The ammunition ignited and then exploded, damaging the pivot mechanism of the first trebuchet, which immediately misfired. A raging inferno took up the front of Aoyama’s ship, and Zuko closed his ears to the screams of pain and alarm as the <em> Momiji </em> sailed away at top speed. He hadn’t started this fight.</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Jee stormed onto the bridge minutes later, Uncle in tow, fuming enough to leave smoking footprints on the ground where he walked. Zuko had retrieved the charts of the Nan Qi archipelago and was studying them. The Helmsman stood nearby at the wheel, silently sweating bullets. Lieutenant Jee stopped just behind Zuko, restraining himself from slamming his hand down on the table Zuko was using.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said through gritted teeth. “Can you please explain to me why I had to order my men to fire upon a Fire Nation ship?”</p><p>“At our current speed, we have a few hours before Aoyama’s ship can catch up with us,” Zuko said, as if the question did not merit his acknowledgement. Lieutenant Jee’s jaw began to twitch. “We need to adjust our heading in order to escape him.”</p><p>“And why do we need to escape in the first place!?” he shouted. Zuko quickly rounded on him.</p><p>“That traitorous rat tried to have me and Uncle poisoned!” he yelled over Lieutenant Jee. “If it was within my power to do so I would see him hanged.”</p><p>“You must be exaggerating,” Lieutenant Jee said, still angry but unwilling to call Zuko a liar to his face. Zuko scoffed.</p><p>“Unfortunately, he is not,” Uncle said. “Captain Aoyama attempted to administer a sedative to Prince Zuko and myself. For what reason, I cannot say.”</p><p>“That makes no sense,” Lieutenant Jee objected. “There has to be a misunderstanding going on.”</p><p>“If there is, it’s on Aoyama’s part, and not mine,” Zuko seethed. “He accused me of piracy and treason when his first plan failed and tried to have us both thrown in the brig.”</p><p>“Surely there must have been some way to resolve this matter peacefully,” Lieutenant Jee pressed.</p><p>“You would have me allow myself to be arrested?,” Zuko snarled, stepping in so that he was almost nose to nose with Lieutenant Jee. “On false charges of piracy? You think they wouldn’t have done the same to you and everyone on this ship? Do you think Aoyama would have just let you sail back home while a fair tribunal was held? You weren’t there, Lieutenant. That man has no interest in anything but his own career, and you would have me let him walk over both of our bodies?”</p><p>“I...Of course not, your Highness!” Lieutenant Jee protested. </p><p>“Then stand down and know your place,” Zuko spat. “I will deal with your insubordination once this situation is resolved. If you want to still be alive when that happens, then we need to form a strategy now.”</p><p>“I....Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, shaken. He stepped back and to the left so he could view the charts from a more deferential position. “We can’t beat them on the open sea, so we will need to find shelter in the islands.”</p><p>“Hiding only makes us vulnerable to bombardment,” Zuko shook his head. “I say we use one of the islands as cover for a surprise attack.”</p><p>“It may be wise not to further engage captain Aoyama,” Uncle said. “He has us outmatched in terms of speed, power, and numbers. We can’t win in a direct engagement.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko said, drawing a chart out of the pile that showed a nearby group of islands in relatively shallow seas. “We are only a few hours away from these islands. The <em> Momiji </em> is smaller and lighter on the draft. We could easily force Aoyama to ground his own vessel on a shoal.”</p><p>“That doesn’t solve the problem of his trebuchets,” Uncle pointed out. “We can’t approach him from any direction if he has managed to repair even one of those.”</p><p>“I seem to recall this place,” Lieutenant Jee said, tapping a pair of islands separated by a narrow strait. “The mountains here were quite tall and sheer. Moreover, this lagoon beyond is shallow enough for our vessel, but it might not be for captain Aoyama’s.”</p><p>“Then set course for that island,” Zuko ordered. “Have the Master at Arms distribute weapons and prepare for a fight.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, giving the order to the Helmsman and exiting the bridge to oversee the preparations. No doubt, Zuko thought, he would have his own orders to ensure the ship’s safety in the upcoming engagement. Zuko allowed himself a moment of weakness--a tired sigh, followed by a frustrated pinch of the nose. Uncle approached and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“How did it come to this?” Zuko asked him. “I know the admirals don’t think very highly of me to begin with, but to go this far?”</p><p>“It is indeed disturbing,” Uncle said. “But there is much about this situation that we don’t know. It is possible Aoyama is acting without the admirals’ knowledge. He would not be the first Fire Nation captain to abuse his authority or abandon his country for personal gain.”</p><p>“Maybe he’ll be more willing to talk to us after we’ve set our trap,” Zuko said darkly. He remained on the bridge and watched as a pair of tall, mountainous islands drew closer over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>The strait was narrow, but not so narrow that a cruiser couldn’t fit comfortably through it. To either side, the cliffs extended up nearly a hundred feet, sparse trees gripping the cracks in the otherwise fairly sheer rock. Long shadows from the mountains in the afternoon sun completely covered the strait, hiding them from view. Zuko scanned the cliffs critically. If he had more firebenders, or an archer unit, they would provide good cover; however, he did not have the crew to spare, but perhaps there was another way to use these cliffs to his advantage.</p><p>The lagoon beyond the strait was wide and roughly circular, opening towards a south-facing bay between two spurs from the islands’ mountains. If they needed to flee, they could do so in that direction, but they would have no cover. White sand hemmed in the lagoon’s eastern shoreline, and even Zuko could see where shoals and sandbars crisscrossed just beneath the waterline.</p><p>Aoyama’s vessel had been steadily gaining on them, and had once attempted to fire using one of her trebuchets. The shot had fallen well short of them, but it confirmed what Uncle had said might be the case for this fight: that Aoyama would indeed have his trebuchets at the ready. Zuko ordered the <em> Momiji </em>to drop anchor in the lagoon and conferred with Lieutenant Jee, Uncle, and the Master At Arms on the deck. The crew were arrayed behind them, weapons at the ready and awaiting orders.</p><p>“Once the enemy’s ship clears the strait, he’ll have enough room to use his trebuchets,” the Master At Arms was saying. “I suggest we prepare our catapult to take them out again before he gets the chance.”</p><p>“Damaging the trebuchets only removes his artillery advantage,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Captain Aoyama still commands more troops, and even if his ship were to run aground I suspect he would be able to deploy armored skiffs against us. While we spend our time navigating these shoals, they would be able to catch up and board.”</p><p>“Then we need to stop that from happening,” Zuko said, eyes still on the cliffs. “Our catapult can’t damage Aoyama’s ship, but can it destroy part of those cliffs?”</p><p>“Are you saying we should trap Captain Aoyama in the strait?” Lieutenant Jee asked.</p><p>“No,” Zuko said. “The water’s too deep and those cliffs too sturdy, but if we knock enough rocks loose they could do significant damage to Aoyama’s ship.”</p><p>The Master At Arms regarded the cliffs with a professional gaze and shrugged.</p><p>“It’s possible, your Highness, but unlikely with one or two shots, and there’s no guarantee it would collapse when we wanted it to,” he said.</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Uncle said, stroking his beard. “Many times when we have gone up against Earth Kingdom fortifications, it was only by digging beneath them that our artillery was able to penetrate those walls. Perhaps a similar principle could be employed here.”</p><p>“Then if we dig into the cliffs and plant explosives, which we trigger with the catapult shot, then we can bring down half the mountain on them,” Zuko said, the excitement of understanding and inspiration animating his voice. </p><p>“We have a few mines we recovered near that reef a few weeks ago in the hold,” the Master At Arms said. “We can use those.”</p><p>“Then here’s the plan,” Zuko said. “You will put together a team to carry the mines and place them on the far cliff. Lieutenant Jee, prime the catapult and wait for my signal to fire. We won’t have more than two shots. Keep the boilers hot in case we need to escape quickly, and if we have any mines left we will drop them behind us.”</p><p>“Prince Zuko, where are you going?” Uncle asked as Zuko strode away towards the stairwell. </p><p>“I’m going to ready the skiff. I will accompany the Master At Arms and give the signal when Aoyama’s vessel is in range,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous to go on this mission!” Uncle said, fear and reproval in his tone. “Trust in your crew.”</p><p>“I am trusting you and Lieutenant Jee to have this ship ready for us should we fail,” Zuko said. Without another word, he turned on his heel and descended towards the hold, calling for a pilot and a mechanic to operate the aft bay doors.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko, the Master At Arms, and four sailors along with the skiff’s pilot sailed across the lagoon towards the far cliffs. A mine sat on the deck between them, secured with ropes. Each of the sailors carried rappelling rope, tools for digging, and jars of sticky, flammable tar. Aoyama’s ship was visible approaching the strait, but still far enough away that it would be hard to make out the details without a spyglass. Their time was growing short.</p><p>The pilot pulled up the skiff to a sheltered cove and cut the engine. By silent acknowledgement, Zuko and the sailors disembarked and ascended the cliff face high enough to secure ropes for climbing and lifting the mine. The Master At Arms remained on the skiff while they worked, and within minutes they had climbed up halfway to a stable ledge. Zuko continued the ascent while the sailors fashioned a pulley system. When he reached the top of the cliff, he secured a line and threw down his slack for the sailors to use to follow after. While waiting for them, he stalked along the top of the cliffs, shaded by the mountain behind him. </p><p>Aoyama’s ship was beginning its approach to the strait. Zuko had briefly worried he wouldn’t take the bait and sail around the island instead to cut them off. It seemed, however, that he was a foolhardy man.</p><p>More pressingly, the top of the cliff was fairly solid. Zuko’s eye couldn’t find any significant faults or seams to take advantage of, and he let out a frustrated growl as the Master At Arms approached him ten minutes later. Aoyama’s ship was closer now.</p><p>“This is impossible,” Zuko said, fists curling. “The rock here’s too solid for just four of us to dig through to plant a mine.”</p><p>The Master At Arms looked around, frowning. He walked over to the cliff edge and looked down into the strait. </p><p>“Maybe we could dig in further down?” he suggested. Zuko joined him.</p><p>“No, that would take too much time,” he said. He shifted his stance, and accidentally knocked some rocks down into the water below. “But maybe we don’t need to. If we simply attach the mine to the cliff, would that be enough to break it?”</p><p>“If nothing else, we’d be dropping a mine directly onto his vessel,” the Master At Arms conceded.</p><p>“Then let’s get to work, quickly,” Zuko said. </p><p> </p><p>Captain Aoyama stood on the bridge as his ship entered the narrow strait between the two islands. Only one of the trebuchets was prepared. Annoyingly, that bratty prince’s attack had resulted in far too much damage to the second to be repaired without replacing parts that they didn’t have on hand. Still, he was looking forward to clapping the boy in irons and sending his joke of a boat to the bottom of the sea.</p><p>“Steady as she goes,” he said to the helmsman. He was in a good mood, despite the initial setbacks. No doubt the princeling was setting some sort of trap for him in the bay, but all he was doing was placing himself in a conveniently inescapable position. He ordered his firebenders to the top deck for a suppressing barrage and had weapons distributed to the soldiers under his command.</p><p>The ship came within sight of the lagoon, and Aoyama saw the <em> Momiji </em>sitting near the center, facing away from them at a slight angle. He didn’t have a clear view of the bow of the ship, but that would just make it easier to strike at her engines. He smirked. Obviously the idiot was preparing to flee.</p><p>“Give the order to the trebuchet crew to aim for her stacks,” Captain Aoyama said. “We’ll make them limp for a bit if they feel like running.”</p><p>As the order was conveyed, however, a flaming ball arched up gracefully through the air from the <em>Momiji</em>. Her catapult was not visible, so it was difficult to tell where she had been aiming. Aoyama followed the arc of her shot through the air.</p><p>“Tell the trebuchet crews to move double time--,” he called, but the catapult shot struck the cliff above the ship. To his horror, the cliff face exploded. Rocky shrapnel peppered the deck, but large cracks shot through the rock, which collapsed. The sailors nearest the cliffs ran for cover; those on the far side dove into the sea to escape. Massive boulders smashed onto the deck, buckling it and sending tremors throughout the vessel. The trebuchet was of course destroyed.</p><p>The sudden influx of weight near the bow of the vessel caused the ship to pitch forward. In the holds below the damaged deck, cargo that had been previously fixed came loose and tumbled towards the now heavier starboard side of the ship. Water began to leak in through cracks in the hull’s seams caused by the rocks, dragging her down further still. The vessel listed quite steeply when Captain Aoyama recovered himself enough to give the abandon ship order. </p><p>The bays were pitched in the wrong direction to deploy the skiffs, so Aoyama simply jumped into the sea like the rest of his crew, cutting hard through the currents of the strait to reach the beach near the lagoon. As he swam, a dark shadow overtook him, and he looked up to see Prince Zuko standing on a skiff of his own, one leg up on the railing, arms folded, and glaring daggers down into the water. Behind him, some of Aoyama’s own sailors sat dripping and miserable under the armed watch of five other sailors. </p><p>“Captain Aoyama,” Prince Zuko said. “I was hoping to find you alive. Let’s talk.”</p><p>Aoyama mutely nodded, and one of the sailors threw him a rope. </p><p> </p><p>The attack was much more successful than Zuko had anticipated, but he couldn’t say he was displeased with the result. He and the Master At Arms busied themselves pulling Aoyama’s crew out of the sea and ferrying them to the beach. Now that he had the captain himself onboard, he had the man bound and sat by the bow of the skiff until the rescue operations were done. Zuko took an almost sadistic satisfaction in forcing Aoyama to wait, giving him time to speculate on what Zuko had in store for him.</p><p>Finally, when it seemed that everyone who could be rescued had been, Zuko ordered the skiff taken out to the middle of the lagoon. He sat in front of Aoyama, their positions now quite the reverse of what they had been at lunch. The sun was low behind the mountain now, casting the whole bay in shadow. Candles were lit and placed on the deck on either side of Zuko. </p><p>“You’re going to answer my questions now, captain,” Zuko said. “And if I don’t like what I hear then being stranded far from home will be the least of your worries.”</p><p>“Fine,” Aoyama spat. “I am at your mercy.”</p><p>“Who sent you to kill me?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“What makes you think anyone <em> sent </em> me?” Aoyama scoffed. “Or that my intention was to kill you?”</p><p>“A piracy tribunal against the Fire Prince would have to be in the presence of some very high ranking admirals or the Fire Lord himself,” Zuko said, his tone dangerously even. The flames did not flicker with the breeze. “Either you are working for someone, or my body was never intended to make it to trial.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Aoyama conceded, eyeing the candles warily. “I was sent to kill you. But not by any of the admirals.”</p><p>“Then. <em> Who? </em>” Zuko demanded, and the candles blazed into bright torches. The display was enough to get Aoyama to scramble back, or attempt to at least. Zuko remained seated, hands on his knees, waiting.</p><p>“C-Commander Zhao! Of the Southern Fleet!” Aoyama said, voice trembling. “But I don’t know why! He said that you were a nuisance and a waste, and that the Fire Nation would be better off without you. He told me that if I brought you to him, dead or alive, he would be promoted to admiral. A rising tide carries all ships, after all.”</p><p>“Where can I find this Commander Zhao?” Zuko demanded, getting to his feet. The candles were burning down to their bases now.</p><p>“He’s at the port in Qing Gang!” Aoyama said. Zuko stood over him a second longer and then doused the flames with a contemptuous exhale. He had two of the sailors drag Aoyama up by his arms.</p><p>“Today may just be your lucky day after all, Captain Aoyama,” Zuko said. “Conspiring against the Fire Prince is worthy of life imprisonment. Impugning the honor of <em> any </em> member of the royal family is enough to have you banished. You should be stripped of your command and dragged through the streets in rags so children could throw rocks at you. But I can be merciful. Instead of imprisonment, I’m going to let you go. You may live with the dishonor of having been defeated by a nuisance and a waste.”</p><p>Zuko nodded to the sailors, who carried Aoyama to the edge of the skiff. Zuko cut his bindings and pushed him into the lagoon. Aoyama surfaced, spluttering, but the skiff was already in motion back towards the <em> Momiji </em>. He swam back to the beach where his men had gathered and were preparing a bonfire. So much for his ambitions of glory.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko disembarked from the skiff after it was pulled up into the bay, and let the sailors see to securing it. He felt his fatigue creeping up on him at this new hurdle. Banishment, impossible quests, and now an active conspiracy against him. He did not doubt that Father wouldn’t lift a finger to help him. After all, a strong prince should be able to handle his own problems. Azula would have the conspirators found and executed before sunrise. It was just another test. Why were there so many tests?</p><p>It was in this foul mood that Zuko found Lieutenant Jee sitting down to eat with the crew. The atmosphere of the galley was not great to begin with, but all conversation died when the sailors got a decent look at Zuko’s expression. It was the face of someone it would be dangerous to say no to.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee,” Zuko said. “See me on the bridge when you’re finished.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee replied. Zuko turned on his heel and stalked away, but not before hearing some of the whispers of the crew.</p><p>“Did you see his face?”</p><p>“He could at least wait five minutes…”</p><p>“What’s got him worked up now?”</p><p>Zuko gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the corridor wall. Those idiots didn’t get it, just how much pressure he was under at any moment of the day. And now this. He climbed up to the bridge and stood at the desk with the charts, willing himself to calm down lest he set the important pages ablaze. </p><p>He had collected himself somewhat when Lieutenant Jee and Uncle found him later sorting through maps of the southwestern Earth Kingdom.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, snapping a smart salute. Uncle had clearly been coaching him. “You wanted to see me?”</p><p>“I’m in a difficult position right now, Lieutenant,” Zuko began. “I’ve just learned today of a conspiracy against me being carried out by high ranking officials in the Fire Nation navy. If this situation is allowed to continue, it puts us all at risk.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee and Uncle exchanged looks. </p><p>“Do we know who is behind this conspiracy?” Uncle asked.</p><p>“Someone named Commander Zhao,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“I’ve met the man,” Uncle said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “Back when he was a humble captain, although I suppose humble is not the word I would use to describe a man such as Zhao. So he’s a commander now.”</p><p>“And he’s apparently in charge of the Southern Fleet at Qing Gang.”</p><p>There was quiet on the bridge as the three men considered the problem. Lieutenant Jee spoke first.</p><p>“If you appealed to the Fire Lord for help, surely he could quash this conspiracy.”</p><p>“The Fire Lord will likely not look favorably on a direct appeal for help,” Uncle said. “It would be seen as an admission of weakness if the Prince could not find a way to deal with this situation.”</p><p>“That’s absurd,” Lieutenant Jee said. “A threat to any member of the royal house is tantamount to treason, no matter the circumstances.”</p><p>“Uncle is right,” Zuko said bitterly, hunched over the charts and staring out to sea. “My Father wouldn’t help us unless doing so was useful to him in some way.”</p><p>“But your Highness, the mission--.” </p><p>“There is no mission!” Zuko slammed his fists down on the table, breathing fire. “Without the Avatar, without any usable strategic advantage to give back to the fleet, we’re dead weight!”</p><p>Uncle discreetly moved his hand to put out the flames that had caught the edges of the charts. Zuko put a hand to his scar, grimacing. His emotions were at their boiling point again, but he knew what the correct course of action was.</p><p>“I will go confront Zhao,” he said. “And I will put a stop to this before it gets further out of hand.”</p><p>“You know there is only one thing you can do against a man like Zhao,” Uncle said, and Zuko nodded. He turned to Lieutenant Jee.</p><p>“You and your men have served me capably these last three years,” he said, his back straight and his carriage as imperious as he could manage with his hands balled into shaking fists. “This will be my final order to you. Set a course to Qing Gang. Once we have arrived, I will formally release you from service. You and the others can return to your families with honor.”</p><p>“I understand, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, bowing. “I will see it done.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said. “The bridge is yours.”</p><p>He walked out of the bridge as dignified as he could, waiting until he was in the privacy of his cabin before collapsing down onto his knees. His body shook with suppressed wracking sobs. Tomorrow, he would put on a bold face and commit himself to his firebending training with vigor, morning and evening, until they made port at Qing Gang. When he wasn’t training, he would be at meditation or he would study written accounts of firebending master duels. Every outcome would be imagined and planned for.</p><p>But for now, Zuko was scared, and tired, and a whole host of interconnected emotions paralyzing him on the cabin floor. None of this was fair. None of it was right. He shouldn’t have to go to such lengths just to prove his worth to a man who never went out of his way to show him any approval.</p><p>He was able, barely, to remove his armor and crawl into bed before an exhaustion deep as the sea outside his window overtook him, and he dreamed of nothing but darkness and a pair of pale blue glowing eyes peering at him from beneath a glowing blue arrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>南气列島, pinyin nán qì liè dǎo, meaning 'south air archipelago'<br/>紅葉, on-yomi kouyou, kun-yomi momiji meaning 'autumn colors' or 'leaves turning red'<br/>青港, pinyin qīng gǎng, meaning 'green harbor' or 'blue harbor'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Commander Of The Southern Fleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko makes a powerful enemy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is possibly going to become a weekly thing. I have the next several chapters outlined already, so stay tuned.</p><p>All glory and honor to the beta reader, kashicanhaz!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun set on their second day at sea. The water was choppy, and the top deck was slick with sea spray as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>cut through the waves. Nevertheless, Zuko stood before two firebenders in ready stances. Iroh and Lieutenant Jee sat nearby on folding chairs, observing the proceedings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Iroh instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko unleashed two open-handed bursts of fire at head level. The firebenders blocked, dodging laterally while Zuko stepped between them. He kicked low and punched high, his fire extending beyond his limbs to strike at his opponents. The firebenders caught both and dissipated them. Zuko stood ready, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Iroh said, standing up. “Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscle. Breath becomes energy in your body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, he demonstrated with his hands the expansion and contraction of the diaphragm. He punched with his left hand, Iroh’s form flawless even in his advanced age, and a plume of fire burst forth. Zuko watched unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it right this time,” Iroh said, sitting back down. Zuko stalked over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been running this drill all afternoon. Teach me the next set. I’m more than ready,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re impatient,” Iroh replied. Zuko let out a frustrated snarl and unleashed a powerful back kick on one of the firebenders. She caught it, but the force threw her off her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle,” Zuko said, the volume of his voice rising. “I am going up against an opponent with years of training and experience in the field. I’m going to need more than the basics to defeat him. You will teach me the next set!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh regarded him with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he said. “I will teach you the next set, but on one condition. Do you know what separates an average firebender from a master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for another one of your lectures, Uncle,” Zuko said exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A master builds on a firm foundation,” Iroh spoke over him. “An average firebender rushes ahead into disaster. I will teach you the next set, but my condition is this: you must remain upright for sixty seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle any challenge you throw at me,” Zuko said, dropping back into a ready stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall see,” Iroh said. “Lieutenant Jee, if you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, General Iroh,” Lieutenant Jee stood up and joined the other firebenders in a triangle formation around Zuko. Zuko’s eyes flashed between the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begin,” Iroh said. Lieutenant Jee performed a basic kata, two punches and a front kick. Zuko dodged the punches easily, but overextended himself to set up a counter to the kick and slipped on the deck. He fell down with a loud thump and a grunt. Growling, he springboarded up to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Iroh instructed. The two firebenders moved in with their own basic katas, which Zuko responded more capably to. He fell when he tried to jump between a paired attack and lost his footing. He stood again, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control your breathing,” Iroh said. Zuko, begrudgingly, took in two deep breaths, which he let out evenly. “Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them drilled this way until the sun was nearly below the horizon, the sky painted in glorious purples and orange. Zuko stood at the end of a minute, panting and covered in sweat. The firebenders and Lieutenant Jee were also beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Lieutenant Jee set up for another kata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Iroh called. The four of them relaxed their stances. “Very good, Prince Zuko. Go and clean up, and begin your meditations. Tomorrow morning at sunrise, I will teach you the next set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko silently nodded and walked towards the boathouse. His gait was slightly wobbly from the day’s exertions, and it was plain he was using whatever energy he had left to maintain his upright posture. Iroh picked up a nearby bowl of roasted duck and reheated it with a gentle exhalation. Lieutenant Jee sat next to him as he ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prince is as stubborn as they come,” he said, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It runs in the family,” Iroh replied mildly. “What Zuko lacks in discipline he makes up for in willpower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a nice way of saying he’s a spoiled brat,” one of the firebenders said, stretching. The other firebender smacked her side and nodded significantly towards Iroh. “Uh, oh, my apologies, General Iroh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I have heard worse spoken of my nephew,” Iroh said with a mild shrug.The firebenders exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we’ll just dismiss ourselves,” the other one said, pushing his friend towards the galley by the shoulders. Lieutenant Jee sighed and shook his head, bowing respectfully to Iroh and following after them. Iroh remained on the deck a while longer, watching the last rays of the sunset disappear beneath the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was third watch, and the Chief Engineer, a broad older man with a long white beard, the Cook, a thin, ancient specimen with missing teeth and little hair left to him, the Second Watch Officer, young by comparison to the present company but seasoned with scars and flecks of white in his hair and beard, and Lieutenant Jee sat around a brazier in the hold drinking warm rice wine and talking. The voyage since the island had been uneventful, but rumors had been spreading all day like wildfire. Helmsman had said this was their last voyage, which turned into the rhino riders discussing a suicide mission to run the Earth Kingdom’s blockade of the Eastern Sea, which had been picked up by the stokers and somehow became a tale of how the prince’s greatest ambition was to become a Fire Sage and devote himself to worshipping the Avatar. Some speculated that they were being cast out of the Navy; some thought that Zuko would be elevated to Admiral and Lieutenant Jee would become a Commander of a new fleet. Several stories had Zuko forcing Captain Aoyama to lick his boots before drowning him in the lagoon. Nearly all of them mentioned Commander Zhao as some shadowy minister pulling strings. The imagination of bored sailors was an ever-evolving spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So which is it, Jee?” the Cook asked, gesturing at Lieutenant Jee with his spoon. “You were there on the bridge. What’s the Prince’s grand new scheme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he would formally release us from his service when we arrive at Qing Gang,” Lieutenant Jee said, taking a sip of rice wine. The others exchanged surprised looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s given up on this foolish mission, has he?” the Chief Engineer asked. The Second Watch Officer huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think I’d live to see the day,” he said, taking a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe now I’ll get a job on a ship whose crew appreciate my cooking,” groused the Cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’d clean our plates if you cooked something other than salted cod,” the Chief Engineer shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cod’s what’s in the cooler, so cod’s what you’ll eat until it’s gone,” the Cook smacked him with his spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be glad for the chance to go home after three years,” the Second Watch Officer said, leaning back against the cool metal of the hold wall. “Can’t say it’s been a pleasure being under that brat’s command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That brat is still your prince,” Lieutenant Jee said reprovingly. “Even if he is just a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s his plan, then?” the Cook pressed again. “Don’t make a lot of sense for him to just let us all go with a bounty on his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not turning himself in, is he?” the Chief Engineer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not,” Lieutenant Jee replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “I have a guess, but I’m not privy to the prince’s thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this case there’s only one thing he really can do,” said a voice from behind them. Iroh closed the hold door behind him and approached the group. “Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen. May I join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, General,” Lieutenant Jee said, moving over so that Iroh could take his seat. He pulled up a nearby crate and sat himself down while the Chief Engineer poured Iroh a cup of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he really going to face Commander Zhao?” the Cook asked once Iroh was seated and furnished with drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Iroh confirmed, taking a moment to savor the wine before sipping it. “Commander Zhao has through his actions directly challenged Prince Zuko’s honor, and there can be only one way to resolve the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agni Kai,” Lieutenant Jee said. The oft-storied duel of fire, an infrequent but not unheard of sight in the reign of Fire Lord Ozai. Lieutenant Jee heard that they were a daily occurrence in Capital City before the Fire Lord tightened the laws governing duels, in part due to the loss of good firebending stock over frivolous matters. Certainly the hospitals were now less crowded by young noble men and women suffering from severe and extensive burns. Nevertheless, even the threat of Agni Kai was often enough to cow even the most arrogant man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to get himself killed,” the Second Watch Officer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proud fool,” the Cook agreed. “With all respect to your nephew, General, but he’d be better off running. We know these seas better than any commander. He should just lay low until this storm blows over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not go running back to the Fire Lord instead?” the Second Watch Officer said over the brim of his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Lord will not help him in this matter,” Iroh replied, his expression darkening. Several pairs of eyebrows shot up at that, and the Chief Engineer and the Second Watch Officer exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely a plot against the royal family is more important than his banishment,” the Chief Engineer offered, but Iroh shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why Prince Zuko was banished?” he asked. They all shook their heads. The Prince never spoke of it, and the rumors had long ago obscured any plausible truths. Iroh sighed and gazed into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, this will not be Prince Zuko’s first Agni Kai,” Iroh said. “Three years ago, Zuko was forced to defend himself for committing an act of grave disrespect against a decorated general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?” the Cook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he was caught with the general’s fair daughter behind his back,” the Second Watch Officer said, laughing. The Chief Engineer chuckled despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have difficulty imagining the Prince wooing anyone, fair or otherwise,” he said. Iroh allowed the comments with a tolerant smile while the Cook hushed the others, intent on the story to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that my nephew had done such a thing,” Iroh said with a sad sigh. “It happened in the Fire Lord’s war room. That day, plans were being discussed to retake Zhong Tian,” Iroh said. Lieutenant Jee remembered it: a province of the Earth Kingdom near Chameleon Bay. They had marched through it on their way to the Earth Kingdom capital once already, years ago. They had sullenly marched back through it without having achieved the glory of conquest. “One of the generals proposed a diversion tactic be employed against an elite group of earthbenders using a division of fresh recruits as bait while the main force attacked from behind. From the generals’ perspective, it was better to risk unproved recruits than hardened and experienced soldiers in an assault. Zuko spoke out against the plan. He was furious that the generals would so callously throw away Fire Nation lives in a battle they could not possibly win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh paused to take another sip of wine. The Second Watch Officer shifted his weight uncomfortably while the Chief Engineer stroked his beard, deep in thought. Lieutenant Jee merely sat and waited for Iroh to continue, troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the transgression?” the Cook demanded, disappointed. “Damned decent of him to stand up for common soldiers like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Iroh said. “But it was not Zuko’s place to speak out. He was a mere child of thirteen, and prince or not he had not been invited to the war room to offer his military expertise. The Fire Lord was furious at his son’s presumption, and demanded that he answer for his disrespectful conduct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he was forced to duel this general?” the Chief Engineer guessed, frowning. “By his own father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Iroh said. “He was forced to duel the Fire Lord himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Second Watch Officer nearly spat out his wine. The Cook gasped and dropped his spoon with a clatter, cursing as he reached down to pick it up. The Chief Engineer stopped stroking his beard, his eyes wide with shock. Lieutenant Jee closed his own eyes and let out a breath through his nose. It was much worse than he had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” the Cook said. “Why’d the Fire Lord challenge the prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko had spoken out against the general’s plan,” Iroh answered. “But by doing so in the Fire Lord’s war room it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected, and not the general. Zuko, however, refused to fight his own father, and the consequences were...dire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stunned silence. The fire crackled in the brazier, painting the shock in deep shadows on the faces of the men assembled. Iroh stopped speaking again, fighting down an upwelling of emotion. Lieutenant Jee let out a breath. The implication had been clear. They had all seen the prince’s scar, but none had suspected the truth behind its cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought Zuko had been in a training accident,” he said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no accident,” Iroh replied. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return home with honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sat back in his seat, his story concluded. Lieutenant Jee finished his wine with a swift motion, needing something to take the edge off the horror he now felt about the prince’s circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why chase after the Avatar so fiercely?” the Second Watch Officer asked. “What could he have possibly hoped to accomplish with such a ridiculous task?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it: hope,” Iroh explained. “Zuko held on to the belief that by doing as the Fire Lord demanded, he would be welcomed back with open arms. A foolish notion, perhaps, but what son doesn’t desire his father’s approval?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my father ever burned me and kicked me out, I’d happily never darken his doorstep again,” the Cook said, folding his arms. “No wonder he’s grumpy all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid my nephew has lost his hope,” Iroh said sadly. “He is doing what he thinks he is required to in order to preserve what honor he has left, but even without hope he has not lost the conviction that innocent lives should not be sacrificed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he’s releasing us from his service,” Lieutenant Jee said, realization dawning on him. “He’s shielding us from Commander Zhao’s plan. We aren’t complicit if we’re not his crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused thoughtfully, another thought striking him. If the prince was so sure of his cause, what would be the need for contingencies such as this one? Lieutenant Jee looked at Iroh and said, ”He doesn’t expect to come back, does he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether or not he has thought that far ahead, I cannot say,” Iroh replied, stroking his beard. “I swore to guide and protect him to the best of my ability. I only pray it is enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hold was quiet, the men lost in their own thoughts for a long while before one by one they got up, bowed to Iroh and Lieutenant Jee, and took their leave. Lieutenant Jee was the last to leave, staring blindly into the dying light of the brazier. Finally, he stood, gently bending the coals out, and took his leave, making sure to open the vent shutters to draw the smoke from the hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was afternoon when they finally reached Qing Gang, a port city on the southwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom that the Fire Nation had captured a generation ago and which served as an important staging point for the Southern Fleet. The harbor sat in a sheltered bay behind a raised promontory on which sat a lighthouse. A dozen vessels were docked, dwarfing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the Helmsman brought them into their berth. Zuko disembarked through the bow ramp, Iroh to his right, Lieutenant Jee to his left, and the Quartermaster and her mate behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the quay was a waiting delegation of Fire Nation troops. Zuko stopped up short on seeing them, his regal mask slipping slightly to reveal the anxious fear roiling beneath. He turned sharply to address Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for conducting me this far. I release you from my services, effective immediately,” he said. His voice faltered a little as he spoke. “It is my hope that you can pursue more meaningful careers in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and stalked towards the soldiers, casting his eyes ahead towards the man standing amongst them, an expectant, relaxed look on his face. Lieutenant Jee had opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko’s abrupt departure cut him off. The Quartermaster looked between Iroh and the Lieutenant, puzzled--she had heard the rumors, but hadn’t really believed them and was uncertain what to do next. Iroh patted Lieutenant Jee on his shoulder and nodded to him before going to join the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee? What are your orders?” the Quartermaster asked. Lieutenant Jee watched the prince and the general go, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the ship prepared for departure as quickly as possible,” he said. “And be discreet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sir,” she said, and snapped her finger for her mate to move double time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Iroh approached the soldiers, who moved to stand on either side of them. In the center stood Commander Zhao, a tall, proud man with a prominent mutton chop beard and a high widow’s peak. He wore the commander’s sash over his armor, his hands held behind his back so as not to cover it. Iroh put his hands together and bowed respectfully. Zuko did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Commander Zhao,” Iroh said, straightening up. “We have heard a great deal about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you must be the great General Iroh,” Zhao said, returning Iroh’s bow. “I was aware that you were traveling with the prince. I regret that our first formal meeting could not be under better circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The circumstances we are in are of your own manufacture,” Zuko snapped. Iroh put a warning hand out to him, but it was brushed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean,” Zhao said, his tone serious but insincere. “Piracy is a grave offence, and the law is clear: even the Prince is not above the Fire Lord’s dictates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These slanderous accusations are entirely false,” Zuko growled. “You speak of law, yet it is you who flouts it by besmirching my honor so brazenly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is your wish to clear your name,” Zhao said diplomatically. “Then you need only submit yourself and your crew to a commission of admirals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I no longer have any crew,” Zuko spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Zhao said. “How inconvenient for you. It is much more difficult to argue your case without evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need evidence to establish my innocence, and I will not submit to any commission,” Zuko spat, stepping forward into Zhao’s space. The soldiers around them tensed, hands moving towards weapons or dropping into bending stance. “I’ve come here to settle this attack on my honor now. Commander Zhao, I challenge you to Agni Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers all took a step forward at that instant, but stopped as Zhao raised a hand sharply. The gathering and argument had attracted a bit of attention around the docks, and several dockworkers and sailors had assembled in the periphery to observe. It was unlikely that they were all loyal to Zhao, and an Agni Kai challenge had a way of attracting a crowd. Zuko was counting on the spectacle to draw witnesses, bystanders whose passive pressure would dissuade Zhao from misbehaving. The commander smirked down at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjacent to the docks was a large staging ground for Fire Nation soldiers and marines. The sun was setting in the west as it was cleared to prepare for an Agni Kai. Crowds of off-duty sailors and dockworkers milled about outside the complex, barred from entry by Fire Nation soldiers while inside the grounds Zuko kneeled, shirtless, the ceremonial fire sash draped over his shoulders almost imperceptibly light against his bare skin. Iroh stood nearby waiting for the master of ceremonies to signal the start of the duel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember your basics, Zuko,” he said, and Zuko took a steadying breath. The master of ceremonies signalled, and Zuko stood, turning on his feet to let the sash fall away. Across the grounds, Zhao also stood, removing his sash and dropping it to the side before dropping into a relaxed stance. The duel would begin when one of the combatants loosed their first flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko punched forward, a ball of fire shooting towards Zhao. Zhao easily stepped aside, cupping his hands to receive the ball and dissipating it. Zuko gritted his teeth and unleashed a volley of flames, taking a step between each one, trying to remember his forms. Each shot was caught and deflected. Zuko felt his breath becoming ragged, sweat beading on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao stepped forward, bringing his hands up, fingers pointed into blades from which erupted waves of fire. Zuko stood his ground, arms crossed before him in anticipation of the blow. When the heat came, he threw it aside and down, stepping backwards. Zhao advanced, unleashing wave after wave, forcing Zuko back with each wave deflected until his breath failed, his arms weak, and he fell hard, his back hitting the sandy ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Zhao standing over him, pulling his flame-wreathed fist back. Time slowed, and a different scene filled Zuko’s mind. He almost froze, ready to lose both eyes, but an instinct took over as Zhao’s flaming fist descended towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidly, almost too fast for the observers to register, Zuko twisted his body, kicking his legs out. In one motion, he tripped Zhao and used his momentum to jump up into a standing position. Zhao’s flame missed, bursting harmlessly against the ground, and he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko! Break his root!” Iroh shouted from the sideline as Zhao got up, his balance uneven. Zuko smirked, steady on his feet, and scuffed a splash of flame forward from his toes, forcing Zhao backwards. Again, and again, and again Zuko lashed out with his foot, causing Zhao to stumble. Zuko punched forward, feinting with a fire burst that had Zhao lurch left, right into the path of Zuko’s flaming axe kick. Zhao hit the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rushed forward, his fists trained on Zhao, expression thunderous. Zhao grimaced, fury twisting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” he yelled, and then braced as Zuko unleashed a blast. The fire burned an ashen spot in the sand next to Zhao’s head, and Zuko relaxed his stance. “That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time I won’t be so lenient,” Zuko said, glaring daggers. Zhao huffed, his second coming over to help him stand as Zuko spun on his heel and walked away. The master of ceremonies declared the result: Prince Zuko was the victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak!” Zhao yelled after him. “Three years in exile and you’re still a weak child! You’re an embarrassment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko ignored him, long used to shrugging off such insults and willing himself to move quickly away from the arena. Later, he would tell himself that he always knew he would win, but right now it was only his adrenalin that kept the knowledge of how close he had come to dying to Zhao’s hand at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao snarled. He would not be beaten so easily by a mere child! He rushed forward, fists ablaze, and prepared to unleash a blazing inferno on the retreating prince. Zuko turned, surprised, but Iroh was before him in a flash. He caught Zhao’s fist, dousing all fire, and with a grunt he pushed Zhao back the way he came. Zhao fell, too surprised at the old man’s speed to catch himself. Zuko prepared to attack, but Iroh held him back as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Prince Zuko! Don’t taint your victory,” he warned. Then he turned and gazed down on Zhao with contempt. “So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew has more honor than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh put a firm hand on Zuko’s shoulder and guided him towards the gate. Zuko waited until they were out of earshot before relaxing his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said to Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not put your guard down, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “We are not out of the viper’s nest yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s eyes moved around the periphery, to where soldiers discreetly moved, carrying whispered instructions. The crowds outside parted for them, and Iroh saw runners move towards the garrison. He eyed the vessels docked at the quay, calculating. He felt Zuko stop, however, and his attention was drawn back to the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee,” Zuko said, surprised. Lieutenant Jee stood there, flanked by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s firebenders and rhino rider’s. Iroh saw they had all been distributed weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko,” Lieutenant Jee said, bowing. “We are here to escort you back to the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--,” Zuko began, but then Iroh nudged him sharply with his elbow. Zuko buried his confusion and simply nodded. The firebenders closed rank around Zuko and Iroh, and the group moved swiftly through the thinning crowd of sailors and dockworkers towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was then that Zuko saw the gathering garrison, the messengers seeking out ship captains. Even in defeat, it seemed Zhao was not ready to let them go. Zuko’s heart sank. It had been a hollow victory after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shouts to clear the docks went up as Iroh bundled Zuko up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s bow ramp. Lieutenant Jee shouted the order to raise it and cast off, and Zuko registered mutely that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s engines were humming quite loudly in the hold right before the ship lurched from its berth. He stumbled, catching himself on the wall, and rushed up to the top deck behind Lieutenant Jee, who was ordering the catapult raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked on at the crew as they rushed to prepare the defense of the ship, and of him. He approached Lieutenant Jee and the Master at Arms as they discussed tactics, eyes on the decks of the nearby cruisers as the sailors there began to muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose we could replicate that trick with Aoyama’s vessel,” Lieutenant Jee was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are far too many ships here,” the Master at Arms replied. “We would be able to take out maybe two before we’d be in range of the furthest vessels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we have to do something, we’ll be sitting ducks if any of them can muster their trebuchets before we’ve cleared the harbor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee, what’s going on?” Zuko demanded, some of his old fire burning through his disbelief at these new, unexpected circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re escaping, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee answered mildly. “Or trying to. Any ideas how to take out a dozen trebuchets in a single shot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked. He scanned the ships, still not entirely up to speed, but his eye fell on the docks where a cluster of single story buildings caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to,” he said. “Zhao is still mustering his captains to act. Aim for the coal bunker. There, through those two vessels. A dock fire will buy us the time we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pointed to a low structure on the docks near to the garrison. It was a low stone building, but it had several large doors with rails leading from them where coal carts could be pushed to refuel the ships in the harbor. The Master at Arms gave the order to load the catapult, working out the firing solution. He had the table turned, accounting for the motion of the vessel and the moving window of the two vessels he was aiming between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catapult ready, sir!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignite!” Lieutenant Jee ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The catapult launched its burning projectile. It cut a graceful arc through the air, falling to the roof of the coal bunker, which collapsed. Within seconds, the bunker was engulfed in a massive conflagration. Zuko stared at it while Lieutenant Jee ordered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>brought around, full steam ahead. Minutes later, they put the harbor of Qing Gang behind them, a few trebuchet shots splashing uselessly in the water behind them as the fire raged out of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At sea, Zuko stood on the front deck of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was dressed in a comfortable robe that Iroh had brought him from his room, as he had not moved since their escape from Qing Gang. In the distance to the north, a large column of smoke disappeared into the night sky, obscuring the coming stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew were gathered around, those who could be spared from their duties. Zuko turned to face them, the sun finally dipping below the horizon. It almost wasn’t real, what had happened. He’d had ample time to process it, but still, he did not trust his own senses. Such a display of loyalty against all logic had left him at a loss. He took a breath through his nose and addressed the crew of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, I stepped off this ship expecting the worst,” he said euphemistically. It was best not to give voice to those thoughts right now. “But against all odds, and my own direct instructions, here I stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused, shaking his head before pushing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve made a powerful enemy today,” he said, voice louder, clearer. “Our actions in Qing Gang will not go unpunished. We will be branded as traitors to the Fire Nation, and hunted to the ends of the world. I know many of you have wished to return to your families after so many years apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, listening to the murmurs of the crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offer you that chance again,” he said. “You can go back to the Fire Nation, you can reclaim your old lives. You don’t have to squander them as fugitives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the sailors yelled, “Oh, put a lid on it, your Highness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus shouted out in agreement. Lieutenant Jee smirked and said to Zuko when the noise died down, “It seems the crew have spoken. We’re with you, your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt a stab of emotion welling up in him, and fought to keep his voice steady as he addressed the crew again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I did to earn your loyalty,” he said. “But I swear to you right here and now, I will do everything in my power to deserve it. Nobody will be ignored, nobody will be sacrificed, nobody will be tossed aside. As long as you follow me, I will do my utmost duty as your leader and a prince of the Fire Nation. We will all make it through this, together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was prepared to say more, but the crew let out a raucous cheer at his words. Iroh stood by smiling, signalling with a slight shake of his head that Zuko had said enough. Enough to get them through the night, enough to greet the next dawn. Each member of the crew came forward and pledged their own loyalty to him--some more perfunctorily or reluctantly than others--until Zuko was sure that the entire crew had spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee, the ship is yours,” he said, and then turned to Iroh. “Uncle, what is that annoying thing you let the crew do after hours when they should be resting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be referring to Music Night!” Iroh said, grinning brightly and pulling a tsungi horn from his sleeve. “Perhaps you would like to start the festivities this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clamor went up that Zuko would be playing the tsungi horn--Iroh insisted he was capable, but none of the crew truly believed--until the cries were deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko yelled over them, silencing the crowd. “I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day. Just keep the noise down, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess some things haven’t changed,” one of the crew whispered as Zuko walked past to the boathouse. Zuko let them talk, his body becoming heavier and heavier as he climbed the metal stairs. Opening the door to his cabin, he fell onto his bed like a stone. He drifted to sleep minutes later to the sound of music playing on the deck below, and he dreamed of flying on the back of a large, furry beast with bison horns. He sat in a large basket saddle, indistinct figures sleeping nearby. A young boy sat before him, a glowing, white line inscribed up the back of his neck and over the crown of his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>中田, pinyin zhōng tián, meaning ‘middle field’<br/>鳳火, on-yomi houka, meaning 'imperial fire,' or 'phoenix fire'</p><p>Setting notes:<br/>The name given to the era of Fire Lord Ozai's reign is the Houka Era, which started on the day of Ozai's coronation shortly after Fire Lord Azulon's death. The Houka Reforms fundamentally changed many aspects of Fire Nation society, including drastically limiting the circumstances under which a firebender could challenge another to Agni Kai, as well as expanding Sozin's ban on homosexuality and reducing the role of women in the armed forces. Consequently, many fewer deaths were recorded in the Capital in the years since.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Defenders Of Kyoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko learns the value of diplomacy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha this was meant to be finished and posted like three days ago!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chart room was crowded. Early morning the day after they had left Qing Gang, and Zuko had called an officer’s meeting to discuss their next move. The Boatswain, a swarthy man of middling years, stood to the left of the room with the Chief Engineer, the two of them gossiping in low tones like a pair of old wives. The Quartermaster stood opposite with the Master at Arms, the ship’s manifest in her hands and a grim expression on her face. The Master at Arms shot her concerned looks out of the corner of his eye every few seconds; he recognized the look of impending attack. Iroh stood respectfully behind and to the left of Zuko, while Lieutenant Jee stood to the right holding the morning report.</p><p>They had sailed due north from Qing Gang through the night in order to put distance between themselves and the southern fleet; however, this was not a strategy so much as a move to buy time and space. Lieutenant Jee read the report, which was short.</p><p>“Due to our short time in Qing Gang, several tasks of routine maintenance had to be put off; however, there are no impending emergencies to report,” he concluded.</p><p>“I have one,” the Quartermaster said, stepping forward and tapping the chart room table with the manifest. “Starvation. Our hold has dry goods in storage to last us another week, and we’ve fish and salted meat in the cooler for less time unless we institute a more strict ration. Thanks to the Chief Engineer’s distillery, we are not at risk of running out of fresh water, but our stock of wine is beginning to. We need to make port and restock before we consider taking any drastic actions against Zhao’s Southern Fleet.”</p><p>“Less pressing but not less important,” the Chief Engineer spoke up. “We did not take on as much coal at Qing Gang as we needed to fill our bunkers. At our current burn rate, we will be able to sail at half steam for two weeks. Much less, if we must go to full steam for any appreciable length of time.”</p><p>“Then our first priority is to restock our supplies and coal,” Zuko said, spreading a map of the South Sea across the table. The Third Watch Officer had calculated their location and heading in her report to Lieutenant Jee, and he placed a pin on the location, mentally estimating sailing times to the nearest ports. If they did not change course soon, they would be entering waters contested by both the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe, such as it remained a threat. </p><p>“We are five days from the depot on Whaletail Island at three quarter steam,” Lieutenant Jee said. “It would be a tight margin, but we could get the coal and supplies we need from there.”</p><p>“Do we really want to sail into a Fire Nation controlled port so close to Qing Gang?” the Boatswain asked. “Zhao’s men will be waiting for us, surely.”</p><p>“Sailing into an Earth Kingdom port is equally foolish,” the Master at Arms said. “We might be able to intimidate the locals on our own, but if the Earth Kingdom army has a presence there we would be unable to effectively defend ourselves.”</p><p>“We can’t very well turn around and ask the Water Tribe for assistance,” the Boatswain said. </p><p>“Are there any neutral territories in this region?” Zuko asked, pointing to the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom. “Places that have resisted Fire Nation occupation and Earth Kingdom rule.”</p><p>“There is one,” Lieutenant Jee said, pointing at an island off the tip of Chin Peninsula. “Kyoshi Island. The waters around there are difficult to navigate, and the locals have a strong martial tradition. It was never worth the navy’s time to conquer the place, and they’ve enjoyed a high degree of autonomy from the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>“Kyoshi Island is no less of a risk than anywhere else,” Iroh spoke up. “They may not be inclined to help those who represent a threat to their neutrality. Furthermore, Kyoshi Island is the birthplace of Avatar Kyoshi. The people there must surely have a strong connection to the Avatar.”</p><p>“Yeah, where is their precious Avatar now?” Zuko scoffed. “It’s not as if the Fire Nation are still looking for him.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Iroh replied. “But it is no secret that the Fire Nation tried to destroy the Avatar once before.”</p><p>“The waters around Kyoshi Island are home to elephant koi,” the Boatswain said, scratching his chin. “One koi has enough meat on it to feed an entire village. Certainly it would be enough to fill the cooler with filets to spare.”</p><p>“If we could catch one, we would only need to trade with the island for dry goods,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Zuko said. “Kyoshi Island is our best chance to refill our supplies and represents the least risk to the crew or the ship. Are there any objections?”</p><p>Nobody raised any, so Zuko straightened up and folded his arms.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee, set a course for Kyoshi Island.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the second day at sea of smooth sailing. The sea was calm, and the winds were cool. Given those factors, it was decided to sail to Kyoshi at half-steam, with the firebenders on crew pulling shifts in the boiler room to conserve coal. They had occasionally resorted to this schedule in the past. One time, for instance, while in the Eastern Sea, they had evaded the Earth Kingdom navy simply by sailing further east than the Earth Kingdom was willing to dare, and the journey back had been two weeks of strict rationing. Zuko had not taken an interest in it, however, until by chance he observed a shift change. </p><p>He was walking to the galley for the midday meal when he saw three firebenders emerge from below, glistening with sweat and laughing as if they had spent the day at a sauna and not in a cramped, dark metal room that smelled of coal smoke and oil. He watched them curiously. </p><p>“Uncle,” he said, sitting down to tea with Iroh in the latter’s cabin. “The firebenders working in the boiler room. How is it that they’re able to maintain their fire for so long? When I was fighting Zhao, even that was tiring.”</p><p>“Ah, it pleases me to see you taking an interest in areas of firebending other than combat,” Iroh said with a smile.</p><p>“Please don’t turn this into another lecture,” Zuko said, his face falling. Iroh humphed.</p><p>“Fine. What they are doing is a meditation technique called The Longevity of Fire,” Iroh said. “It’s one of the three basic meditations.” </p><p>“That’s a basic meditation?” Zuko asked incredulously. “Those firebenders are in the boiler room for six to eight hours at a time. How can they be doing a basic move?”</p><p>“Not a move, a meditation,” Iroh replied, holding his cup of tea below his nose to take in the fragrance. “And one that most firebenders in the navy can do in situations such as ours.”</p><p>“How is it that I never learned about this before now?”</p><p>“Before your father became Fire Lord,” Iroh said. “It was very common to teach meditation alongside or even before the beginner sets. Your father, however, viewed them as a crutch for weak benders. On that point, I disagreed with him, but as he was in charge of your instruction there was nothing I could do.”</p><p>“Well, father’s not here now,” Zuko huffed, crossing his arms. “And you have been in charge of my training for the last three years.”</p><p>“During which time you were adamant about mastering the bending sets,” Iroh said mildly, taking a sip of tea. </p><p>“You said it yourself,” Zuko shot back. “If I’m to be a master firebender, I need a firm foundation of the basics. I only know one meditation technique. Teach me the other two. If common sailors can do it, it’ll be easy.”</p><p>“Very well,” Iroh said. “I will teach you. We will start with the Strength of Fire.”</p><p>“That’s not the technique you said the sailors were using,” Zuko objected.</p><p>“Indeed,” Iroh said. “They are using the third basic meditation. You already know the first. In order to learn the third, you must first master the second.”</p><p>He made Zuko wait until he had finished his cup of tea, the prince’s fists clutching tightly as the seconds passed. He placed his cup down and went to retrieve a candle, which he placed in front of Zuko on the cabin floor, melting the wax slightly to hold it in place.</p><p>“Let us begin,” he said. Zuko shifted his position to be in a more meditative stance.</p><p>“Ignite the candle,” Iroh instructed. Zuko created a flame in his open hand and held it to the candle wick, guarding it with his other hand. When the wick caught, he doused his own flame and sat back.</p><p>“Now,” Iroh said. “With each breath you take, grow the flame.”</p><p>Zuko settled his breathing and closed his eyes, extending his qi to the candle. During his normal meditations, he would focus on keeping his breath even, so that as the flame flickered it maintained its shape. He could guess what he needed to do to make it grow bigger, and inhaled deeply through his nose. The flame jumped, now three times as high as it was before. Iroh watched impassively as Zuko exhaled too quickly, and the candle went out. Zuko’s eyes snapped open, dismayed.</p><p>“Be mindful of your breath,” Iroh said simply, reigniting the candle. “Try again.”</p><p>Zuko shifted himself in his seat to a slightly different position, his back straighter, and closed his eyes. He inhaled powerfully, causing the flame to jump again, and his exhale was much more controlled. The flame, however, died back down to its original size. Zuko inhaled again and again, but each time the fire grew it shrank. He became frustrated, and in his haste he caused the flame to flash brightly and die. The candle had burned down almost to the cabin floor.</p><p>“What am I doing wrong?” Zuko demanded. Iroh gathered up the wax as it cooled and replaced the candle.</p><p>“You can’t force these things, Prince Zuko,” he said, pouring himself some more tea. “It takes time and patience.”</p><p>So Zuko tried again, attempting to swallow his anger and find the right rhythm that would keep the candle flame alight.</p><p> </p><p>Five candles later, and little progress to show for it except a pile of wax shavings and a singed tapestry, Zuko stormed into the galley for the evening meal. He was in a foul mood, accepting the evening’s soup and rice on sufferance. He took his dishes and turned to go back to his cabin when he spotted three of the ship’s firebenders eating together. He gritted his teeth. His uncle’s tutelage had been fruitless, but he was getting old and soft. These sailors, on the other hand, were at the peak of their abilities. They regularly aided Zuko in his training, and he thought he had an idea of their skill. The fact that he had apparently underestimated them was irksome. </p><p>He stalked over and stood behind them. Their conversation died as he approached. One of them, a man with light, northern skin and a brown beard, smacked his companion’s arms to draw their attention to Zuko’s arrival. He stared down at them for a moment, eyeing them each up in turn. It struck him that he didn’t remember their names.</p><p>“You three just came back from the boiler room, yes?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” the northerner said, and Zuko could hear the slight northern lilt in his accent.</p><p>“I have a request,” Zuko said, focusing on the northerner more fully. “I wish to incorporate that technique into my training regimen. Starting tomorrow, one of you will show me how it’s done.”</p><p>“Your Highness?” said the firebender next to the northerner, a darker skinned woman who spoke with a perfect Capital City dialect. “We would be honored, but surely this is a technique your instructors have already--.”</p><p>“They did not waste my time on such plebeian techniques,” Zuko flared sharply, and the woman stopped talking. Zuko choked down his pride as he continued. “However, seeing that the survival of our ship depends on it, it is necessary for everyone to do their part, including myself.”</p><p>“Of course, your Highness,” the woman said, bowing. “I meant no disrespect.”</p><p>“Then tomorrow we will begin,” Zuko said. He turned on his heel and left the galley, his foul mood lifted somewhat by the satisfaction of a plan in motion. </p><p> </p><p>The third day at sea dawned, and a misty rain fell on the ship for much of it. Zuko’s morning forms were conducted in the hold, and afterwards he sought out the three firebenders from the galley. </p><p>There were two crew quarters on the ship, forward and aft. Zuko entered the forward quarters, where the ship’s firebenders lived, and found his targets asleep on their cots. He clicked his tongue in irritation.</p><p>“Wake up!” he shouted, causing all three of them to wake with a start. The northerner fell out of his cot, saw Zuko, and immediately scrambled into a humble bow.</p><p>“Your Highness!” he cried. “My apologies, I overslept.”</p><p>“As did I!” the woman said, bowing.</p><p>“This carelessness is unacceptable,” Zuko said, folding his arms. The third firebender more slowly got out of his cot and then moved to stand before the others.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said bowing, his voice shockingly deep. Zuko felt a shiver run down his spine that he could not account for. “We have no excuse. But please allow my companions to sleep longer, so that they may be ready for tonight’s shift in the boiler room, and I will instruct his Highness in their stead.”</p><p>Zuko looked at the others, and then took in the firebender before him. He was taller, his black beard and moustache disheveled from sleep but otherwise cared for. He had the same dark skin tone as the Capital City woman, but his accent was more rhotic, like someone from the eastern isles. </p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said, and then looked at the other two. “You two can stay. You.”</p><p>He directed this to the easterner, who stood up straight, “Yes, your Highness?”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jin Hui.”</p><p>“Then, Jin Hui, I am in your care,” Zuko said curtly, motioning towards the door. Jin Hui nodded, quickly changing out of his sleeping clothes while Zuko walked away. Rain fell on the top deck, echoing throughout the ship more loudly, so they went into the hold. Zuko turned to face Jin Hui, looking at him expectantly. Jin Hui sat down with legs crossed and indicated Zuko to do the same. When Zuko had sat, he cupped his hands in front of him and produced a steady flame. </p><p>“We aren’t using candles?” Zuko asked, a little incredulously.</p><p>“I was not taught that way,” Jin Hui said simply. Zuko nodded, and produced his own flame. “I was an acolyte at the fire temple on my home island. The monks taught that fire comes from the heart, and we should tame ourselves before we tame the world around us.”</p><p>Zuko snorted quietly. This was sounding like one of his Uncle’s lectures. Jin Hui did not react, however, merely breathing evenly.</p><p>“Start with the Shape of Fire,” he instructed. Zuko settled his breathing and focused his flame into a steady form. They sat like that for five breaths before Jin Hui said, “Now grow your flame with each breath.”</p><p>Zuko took a deep inhale, his fire expanding in his hands, but Jin Hui interrupted him.</p><p>“Do not feed it too quickly,” he said. “Instead of taking deep breaths, simply deepen your natural breath slightly.”</p><p>Zuko exhaled sharply, the flame in his hand flickering. He went back to meditating, keeping his inhalation and exhalation as even as possible while watching Jin Hui. Jin Hui sat stoically, the fire in his hands growing bit by bit until it was the size of a small melon. Zuko’s own fire had not changed size. Shame filled him as he tried and still his fire stubbornly refused to grow for more than a single breath. </p><p>“Augh!” Zuko growled, frustration overtaking him. “Why can’t I get this?!”</p><p>“Let’s try something else,” Jin Hui said, his fire shrinking down to the size of an apple. He extended his hands towards Zuko. “Take this, and hold its shape.”</p><p>Zuko took the flame in his hands and held it, noticing as he did so how much more difficult it was to hold the larger flame in place than his own smaller one. It shrank little by little, and Zuko almost threw it aside when he saw Jin Hui’s mouth quirk up slightly into a smile.</p><p>“What are you smiling for?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“That feeling you had when you took and held the flame,” he said. “Remember it. That’s what you should be feeling.”</p><p>He produced a new flame, growing it to the same size as before and handed it to Zuko. Zuko wordlessly took it and tried again. Again it shrank, but Zuko was able to hold it for longer. </p><p>“Another,” he commanded, holding his hand out to Jin Hui, who readily supplied a new flame.</p><p>An hour later, they finished. Jin Hui excused himself to rest more before his next boiler room shift, and Zuko returned to his cabin. He sat and listened to the rain for a moment, savoring the feeling of progress.</p><p> </p><p>After six days at sea, the <em> Momiji </em>was sailing around a shallow sand bar towards the distant peaks of Kyoshi Island. The call went up from the bow. Zuko stood on the observation deck and saw the distant splashes and sail fins of elephant koi schooling around an atoll off the port bow. The fish were enormous, even from this distance. </p><p>“Deploy the skiffs,” Lieutenant Jee commanded. The order went out, and the <em> Momiji’s </em>two skiffs were lowered down the aft ramp into the sea. Zuko watched them cut their way through the water. The Master At Arms had been drilling the sailors in spears all week, and so he saw men jabbing from the skiffs into the water as they circled the school. Soon enough, they had speared two of the giant fish, casting ropes to drag them along back to the ship. Zuko smiled. With the meat from the koi, they might even be able to trade the leftovers with the islanders and not have to dip into the ship’s now limited gold.</p><p>Movement. A dark shape breached some ways away and began to swim towards the elephant koi. One of the skiffs was returning to the <em> Momiji </em>with its catch in tow, but the other was encountering problems roping the still weakly-struggling koi in. Zuko walked into the bridge and got the spyglass, training it on the shadow moving through the waves in sleek undulations.</p><p>“What is that?” he asked Lieutenant Jee, handing him the spyglass and pointing. Lieutenant Jee looked, and his knuckles went white. He put the glass down and yelled down to the Boatswain, who was organizing the crew to bring in the elephant koi from the first skiff.</p><p>“Unagi!” </p><p>The Boatswain jumped into action, ordering the crew to move double time and calling for the signal lamp to be set up. Lieutenant Jee called back to the Helmsman.</p><p>“Move us closer to the skiffs! And tell the engine room to standby!”</p><p>“What’s happening?” Zuko asked once Lieutenant Jee was done issuing orders.</p><p>“An Unagi,” Lieutenant Jee said, eyeing the dark shape in the distance. The school of elephant koi was agitated, making the second skiff’s work even more difficult. “A large sea serpent. They’re very territorial and aggressive. I’ve even heard stories of them attacking and sinking ships.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened and he grabbed the spyglass from Lieutenant Jee in time to see the Unagi breach near the school of elephant koi. The beast had a jagged dorsal fin just behind its head, and rows of teeth that Zuko could see even from this distance. It dove into the school, which scattered, surfacing with one of the koi in its jaws. It bit the creature in half, the dead fish’s head dropping to the ocean below with a splash.</p><p>“Signal to the skiff!” Zuko yelled. “Tell them to cut their catch and return to the ship!”</p><p>“Aye, sir!” the Boatswain called up, relaying the command to the sailors operating the signal lamp. The Unagi dove again, snagging up another elephant koi in its teeth, bloody water staining its snout. The beast tossed its prey up into the air and unhinged its jaw, swallowing the mangled koi in a series of gulps. It was then that it turned its gaze upon the skiff.</p><p>Zuko watched the skiff cut the last rope and shove the koi corpse away with their spears as the pilot brought the engine to full steam. The Unagi coiled in on itself and dove towards them. With a great splash, it seized the floating fish in its mouth, narrowly missing the skiff as it dove beneath the waves. The skiff rocked, but the sailors managed to stay in and keep it from capsizing. Through the spyglass, Zuko could see the Unagi coil itself up on the seafloor where the elephant koi had been schooling. </p><p>Down on the top deck, the sailors had hoisted the one catch of the day up and were beginning the laborious process of chopping it up under the Cook’s supervision. The deck ran with the creature’s blood, already pungent with exposure to the air. Zuko wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Well, luckily we got one,” Lieutenant Jee said. “But we’d better not try again until we’ve left this Unagi’s territory.”</p><p>“It was probably attracted by the smell of blood,” Zuko said, thinking that they must be similar to sharks. Lieutenant Jee shrugged, and gave the order for the Helmsman to continue towards Kyoshi Island once the second skiff had been brought back.</p><p> </p><p>The maps said the name of the town was Yokoya Minato. It was small, only containing a single pier for boats larger than a fishing boat to dock at. One road led up from the harbor into the hills, switching back and forth as it went. Houses lined this road, but through the trees other dwellings could be inferred from rooftops or the smoke of cooking fires. Halfway up the road, a statue was visible dominating an open square of sorts, and directly up the hill from this was a large A-frame town hall. The skiff dropped out the back of the <em> Momiji </em>and into the relatively calm waters of the bay. Zuko and the Quartermaster stood flanked by two firebenders. Four other sailors sat around the sides while the pilot steered the skiff towards the pier. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh remained back on the ship keeping an eye on the skiff. Should something go wrong, the second skiff would launch with a sortie to come to the landing party’s aid while the ship came about to deploy the rhino riders. Iroh had shared a few tales he knew of Kyoshi’s warrior culture, and Zuko did not want to take any chances if diplomacy proved fruitless. Neutral, after all, did not mean friendly. </p><p>They were met at the pier by a group of nine painted warriors. Their armor was Spartan and functional, but the green kimonos and striking face paint, to Zuko’s eye, were reminiscent of theatre or paintings he’d seen of noble women from bygone eras. They wore headbands over which a helmet might conceivably fit. For weapons, they carried tessen. </p><p>Zuko signalled for the others to wait while he approached. His footsteps echoed loudly off the planks over the background of surf and sea birds. </p><p>“Stop right there,” one of the warriors said, clearly the leader judging by how much more ornate her headband was compared to the others’. Zuko did as instructed, keeping his hands visible but ready. “What’s your business here, firebender?”</p><p>“We came to buy or barter for supplies,” Zuko said, staring down the lead warrior. He was aware of movement of people behind her on the road, but did not shift his focus. “Our ship’s stores are running low. I would like to speak to your village’s leader.”</p><p>“What a shame,” the lead warrior said, unmoved. “Nearest Fire Nation port’s three days west of here, if the wind favors you.”</p><p>“Our situation compels us to stop here,” Zuko replied, his hackles raising. “We have gold and a fresh catch of elephant koi.”</p><p>“I thought your stores were empty,” the lead warrior accused.</p><p>“We lack other necessities,” Zuko said and then dropped the diplomatic tone. “Are you going to trade with us or not?”</p><p>“Ha! We would never--,” she began, but an older man in blue bustled up, flanked by more warriors and other villagers.</p><p>“Suki, wait!” he said. The lead warrior hesitated, pinning Zuko with a dire look before turning to face the old man. The other warriors closed rank before her, blocking the conversation from Zuko’s view, but judging by the tones of the voices he could hear, the warrior--Suki--clearly didn’t like it. After a few moments, the warriors parted for her and she came forward again.</p><p>“We will consider your offer on one condition,” she said. “How can we guarantee the safety of our village and our people?”</p><p>“I give you my word,” Zuko said. “No harm will come to them.”</p><p>“Not good enough,” Suki replied. “The Fire Nation isn’t known for its honesty, or its mercy.”</p><p>“Then how about a hostage,” Zuko said. He drew himself up to his full height. “I am Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne. I offer myself as a hostage: as long as I am in your custody, my men will not harm anyone, and will leave once our business is finished.”</p><p>“And what happens if any of your men break that agreement?” Suki asked. Zuko narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Then they are in defiance of my commands and will be punished accordingly,” he said. The old man called Suki back, and another whispered conference occurred.</p><p>“We accept your terms,” she said. “Your sailors may trade or barter for what they need, but they cannot leave the harbor, and will be under guard at all times. Whether or not your business is finished, you will all leave by sundown.”</p><p>“Very well,” Zuko said. “I will go and inform my Quartermaster and send word to my ship. Then I will turn myself over to you.”</p><p>“Okay then,” Suki said. “Good.”</p><p>Zuko turned on his heel and walked back up to the skiff.</p><p>“Quartermaster,” he called out.</p><p>“Yes, your Highness?” the Quartermaster replied.</p><p>“Send word back to Lieutenant Jee that we have until sundown to get the supplies we need. Anyone who goes ashore is under my direct command not to harm any of the villagers, nor are they to leave the harbor. Furthermore, I will be kept as a hostage until we are finished.”</p><p>“What!?” the Quartermaster asked, aghast.</p><p>“Your Highness,” one of the firebenders said, and Zuko noticed for the first time that it was Jin Hui. He had stepped forward protectively, eyes on the warriors back on shore. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern,” Zuko said. “But I can handle myself. Your only job is to stick to our agreement.”</p><p>Jin Hui nodded and stepped back. The Quartermaster, Jin Hui, and three of the sailors stepped off the skiff, while the fourth sailor and the pilot were instructed to carry Zuko’s orders back to the ship and return with more able bodies. Zuko then walked towards Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors, who moved to surround him. Suki bound his hands securely.</p><p>“Welcome to Kyoshi Island, your Highness,” she said sardonically, leading him up the hill.</p><p> </p><p>The warriors had argued over where to keep Zuko, but in the end it seemed the practical concerns of holding a firebender won out, and he was confined to the village square. The tall statue he had seen as they approached dominated the area: an enormous totem with a finely detailed carving of a woman clad like the warriors around him. The base of the totem was ringed with stones on which the villagers had laid various offerings: flowers, fruits, wooden figurines and the like. He approached and knelt down to examine them, but a brass tessen opened before him.</p><p>“Stand back, please, your Highness,” Suki said, placing herself between Zuko and the statue. </p><p>“I wasn’t going to burn them,” Zuko huffed, straightening up and doing as instructed.</p><p>“We’re already taking you at your word, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to give you a chance to break it,” Suki said.</p><p>“What’s so important about the offerings here?” Zuko asked, nodding to the statue. “I assume she must’ve been important.”</p><p>“That’s Avatar Kyoshi,” Suki replied, and Zuko felt the sting of shame that always followed petulance. “Important doesn’t begin to cover it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware the Avatar ever lived in such a backwater place,” Zuko shot back, and the warriors around him tensed. Suki gave him a look like someone uncovering something unpleasant on the sole of their boot.</p><p>“At least the people here are properly respectful of their heritage,” she scoffed. “What, do you care so little of honor that you would mock an offering to her spirit? As if the Fire Nation never had need of the Avatar in times of trouble.”</p><p>“What do you know of honor, or the Fire Nation?” Zuko fumed, barely remembering to contain his inner flame. “How convenient that your people can live such peaceful, secluded lives when brave and honorable soldiers fight and die every day.”</p><p>“Fight and die in whose war?” Suki retorted. “Whose ambition threw the world so out of balance that the Avatar disappeared? We will not be shamed for our way of life by the likes of you, Prince.”</p><p>“And I will not have my honor questioned by anyone who freely condemns while doing nothing but hide on an island,” he said. </p><p>By silent mutual agreement, they did not come to blows over that exchange, but it was a near thing. They stood glaring at each other in the square until Zuko huffed and turned on his heel to look up the hill. Suki was not content to let him have the last word, however.</p><p>“Our island was founded out of war,” Suki said. “Hundreds of years ago, when Chin the Conqueror marched his armies against the Earth Kingdom, it was Avatar Kyoshi who turned them aside when she separated us from the mainland. It is our duty to ensure that war does not return.”</p><p>Zuko flinched as she spoke. He recalled the hostility of his reception, but also how very underwhelming it had been. If the Fire Nation truly wished to take Kyoshi Island, it would be child’s play. He could respect the conviction of her tone, but she had to know the futility of her task should it ever be put to the test. He inhaled a sharp breath and turned his head slightly to address her over his shoulder.</p><p>“I swear to you, when my men have concluded their business, we will leave this island. We will not bring the war here,” Zuko said. “If anything, my mission will bring the war to a more swift end.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in your mission,” Suki replied. “Less so, if it means a Fire Nation victory over the Earth Kingdom. Keep the words you already gave and don’t give any more.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko replied, sitting down in the square. He might as well get some meditation in while the Quartermaster haggled over the price of grain.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was low in the sky when a warrior came up to the square to fetch them. Suki led Zuko back down the road towards the harbor where he could see the last skiff being loaded up with sacks of grain. Some of the villagers passing carried sacks clinking with gold, whispering excitedly about the trades they could make when the next merchant ship came through. Others complained about tightened belts and the need for greater catches of fish. Zuko hoped this meant that the stores were full and they could move on to the looming coal shortage quickly.</p><p>He set foot on the pier, however, and saw the distant cloud of smoke staining the afternoon sky orange. A Fire Nation ship was approaching. He paused. Did he warn the islanders? It was undoubtedly one of Zhao’s captains, hot in pursuit of the <em> Momiji </em>. If they departed quickly, they could potentially lose them among the atolls, or slip away entirely. However, that would put the islanders at risk. He cursed himself inwardly. Given the choice between the lives of his crew and the people of Kyoshi, there was no choice. He continued walking, his pace even so as not to draw any suspicion. </p><p>“Return to the ship, double time,” he commanded the pilot quietly.</p><p>“What’s the rush, your Highness?” the Quartermaster asked, steadying herself as the skiff lurched away from the pier. Zuko spoke just over the sound of the engine.</p><p>“Fire Nation cruiser approaching,” he said. The Quartermaster’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Back aboard the <em> Momiji </em>, Zuko immediately sought out Lieutenant Jee and the Master At Arms.</p><p>“Your Highness!” Lieutenant Jee said as Zuko stormed up the steps onto the bridge. A chart of the island was spread across the table.</p><p>“Fire Nation cruiser on the horizon,” Zuko barked.</p><p>“Yes, we saw,” Lieutenant Jee said. “What are your orders?”</p><p>“Could we escape around the island without drawing their attention?” Zuko asked, drawing a potential route around Kyoshi Island’s eastern shoreline and through the strait separating it from the mainland. </p><p>“It might be possible,” Lieutenant Jee said, and then pointed to a small grouping of islands west of the Kyoshi atolls. “And if they pursue us, we can lose them in these shoals.”</p><p>“What of our coal supply? We can’t go at full steam without risking stranding ourselves with no fuel,” Zuko said.</p><p>“We may only need full steam in the crossing to the shoals if we are followed,” Lieutenant Jee said, indicating the stretch of open water between Kyoshi and the islands. “Once there, we can maneuver more effectively at half steam.”</p><p>“See it done,” Zuko said. Lieutenant Jee saluted and issued the orders to the Chief Engineer: half steam, but standby just in case. The Helmsman brought the <em> Momiji </em>around as she built up a head of steam and sailed away from Yokoya Minato. Slowly, agonizingly for Zuko’s nerves, they left the village behind them, sailing east around Kyoshi’s southern cape. They hugged the coast as they went, passing its steep hills covered with evergreens and honeymaples.</p><p>The Fire Nation cruiser was fast, however, and they could see the soot cloud billowing up ever nearer. Zuko kept watch of it from the observation deck as it approached the island. It seemed they would be able to get away--the cruiser had a clear heading towards the harbor. Iroh came out to join him, hands folded behind his back.</p><p>Moments later, they both saw the flaming arc of the trebuchet. It flew in a steep upward trajectory from the bay and fell somewhere amongst the hills above it. Zuko grabbed the spyglass and tried to discern what their target was, but he had no clear view.</p><p>“They’re firing on the village!” he said, aghast.</p><p>“So it would seem,” Iroh said, tone and expression serious. “Undoubtedly, the Kyoshi warriors will put up a valiant defense, and the distraction will buy us time to make good on our escape plan.”</p><p>Zuko’s shoulders tensed. He felt his Uncle’s eyes on him, and he could hear the unspoken ‘but,’ that accompanied his rather bloodless assessment of their situation. Iroh was right: the people of Kyoshi and their fates were not Zuko’s concern, and in fact the <em> Momiji </em>benefitted from their sacrifice. But this wasn’t a tactical retreat from a fortified base: there were children and the elderly in Yokoya. Zuko made his decision before he consciously thought about it, putting the spyglass away.</p><p>“Helmsman!” he commanded, returning to the bridge. “Bring us around. We’re going back to Yokoya.”</p><p>“Your Highness?” the Helmsman asked, confused.</p><p>“Do it!” Zuko barked, and the Helmsman obeyed.</p><p>“Your Highness, what are you doing?” Lieutenant Jee demanded.</p><p>“We aren’t going to let Zhao’s men slaughter an entire town to gain the advantage,” Zuko said. Another flaming shot came into view over the hills as the ship turned sharply around, the deck pitched slightly in the turn. </p><p>“But what can we do against a cruiser?” Lieutenant Jee asked. “We only have one catapult and no time to lay mines.”</p><p>Zuko thought for a moment. The <em> Momiji </em>still had no answer to a standard cruiser’s trebuchet. They would either need to risk boarding while the cruiser was distracted and disable them, or hope for a lucky shot. Unbidden, the image of the Unagi coiled at the bottom of the sea, satiated from its hunt, came to mind.</p><p>“Send for the Cook,” he said. “I have a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki and the other warriors clashed with Fire Nation shock troops on the waterfront while others helped evacuate homes and families from the village into shelters in the hills. Her tessen whirled, knocking aside a spear thrust, and she lashed out with her foot in two precise kicks at the ankle and the side. The soldier fell screaming to the ground, crawling away from Suki as she closed with her next target. She cursed that duplicitous prince. He’d had them lower their guard and then led a warship right to their doorstep. If she ever saw him again, she swore to herself that she would slice his stupid topknot right from his bald head.</p><p>The warriors were able to drive the soldiers back to their skiffs, for the time being, dragging their injured and dead with them. Suki let out a breath, taking the moment to reset herself before the next assault. Undoubtedly it would be all the time she got. </p><p>To her dismay, she saw the haughty prince’s ship sail into view around the southern cape. She readied herself to rally the warriors. It would be a hard fight, now that the reinforcements had arrived. However, the prince’s ship did not approach. It slowled, and then fired its catapult. The shot flew through the air and then splattered against the cruiser. Suki blinked, not trusting her eyes. Trebuchet shots didn’t splatter. The prince’s ship fired again, their second shot als splattered against the hull of the cruiser. The strong odor of low tide hit her nose, and it was then Suki realized what was going on.</p><p>The prince was chumming.</p><p>His ship was sailing past the mouth of the harbor towards the west when the dark form of the Unagi entered the bay. Warriors along the embankment whooped and hollered as it rose up out of the water and rammed its head against the cruiser’s top deck, scattering sailors and destroying the trebuchets. Several of the ship’s defenders threw flaming darts at the Unagi, which merely dove under the vessel, causing it to tilt erratically. It sprayed the ship with water, washing the firebenders from their perches. </p><p>Powerful as the Unagi was, it was not able to sink the cruiser; however, the damage wrought by its arrival was significant, and Suki cheered with the rest as the cruiser limped away to lick its wounds. She couldn’t let herself slack off now just because the danger was past, however. Those Fire Nation sailors who had been thrown into the sea were rounded up and imprisoned for the time being. Fires needed to be put out. Houses needed to be rebuilt. Most importantly, the issue of the island’s neutrality would need to be revisited. </p><p> </p><p>The sun set ahead of them as the <em> Momiji </em>sailed north and west away from Kyoshi Island. Zuko had retired to his cabin while Lieutenant Jee and the other officers discussed their imminent coal crisis. He’d had quite enough to deal with already.</p><p>There was a quiet knock on his cabin door. Zuko, already having removed his armor, answered it. Jin Hui stood outside, hands folded behind his back respectfully. He was in his armor, but his face was shiny with sweat, and he smelled strongly of the boiler room. Zuko nearly slammed the cabin door shut, suddenly embarrassed at being seen in any state of undress at all by the firebender.</p><p>“Yes, what do you want?” he demanded rather more sharply than he intended. Jin Hui did not react.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said, bowing. “I came to check on your wellbeing. Today’s ordeal must have been difficult for you.”</p><p>“I’m well, thank you,” Zuko said, unconsciously clutching his robe to keep it closed despite not having undone any of the frogging. “I see you were just in the boiler room.”</p><p>“Forgive my appearance, your Highness,” Jin Hui said. “I came straight here and did not take the time to change into a fresh uniform.”</p><p>“Don’t be so careless next time,” Zuko reprimanded him automatically. He mentally slapped himself. “But, uh. Good job in the boiler room. Without your efforts we would be lost.”</p><p>“Your Highness doesn’t need to waste such compliments on one such as myself,” Jin Hui said, and Zuko was beginning to find his unfailing politeness to be a problem. </p><p>“Accept my gratitude and go bathe yourself,” Zuko said. “We will have training as usual tomorrow.”</p><p>“I understand, your Highness,” Jin Hui said, bowing and taking his leave. Zuko shook himself, and then closed his door, unsure why he was so flustered by that otherwise innocuous encounter. He put it from his mind and set up his evening meditations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>秦半島, pinyin qín bàn dǎo, meaning ‘peninsula of Qin,’ Qin being the dynasty that ruled China from 221 - 206 BCE<br/>横屋, kun-yomi yokoya, meaning ‘sideways shop, house, or roof’, it can be used as a family name<br/>港, on-yomi ‘kou’ kun-yomi ‘minato’, meaning ‘port or harbor’</p><p>Bending Notes:<br/>The Three Basic Meditations - there are three meditation techniques that every firebender must learn if they wish to achieve mastery of their art. Fire, like all forces of nature, must be respected to be controlled. Firebenders must therefore master themselves as they master their art. The three techniques and their mantras are as follows:<br/>The Shape of Fire - The fire is my breath. The flame grows with my inhalation and dies with my exhalation. I shape the flame with the ebb and flow of my spirit.<br/>The Strength of Fire - The fire is my spirit. The flame draws deep on the well of my spirit and by my spirit it is restored. I strengthen the flame with my offering of life force.<br/>The Longevity of Fire - The fire is my life force. The flame ignites my living will and my living will shall kindle it until I am ash. I sustain the flame with the expiration of my breath.</p><p>Date of Momiji's departure from Qing Gang: Houka 6, Shimotsuki 2, Shimo-ori; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 2nd day of the Month of Falling Frost, Frost Descends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prison Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko makes an unexpected alliance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey it's the Imprisonment episode! I will not be retelling every episode except via the lens of 'Zuko is a gay pirate' (although he is, he just hasn't realized it yet), but there are several important events that will be making appearances in the plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was just peeking over the horizon, obscured by a foggy cloudbank, when the officer’s meeting began in the chart room. Lieutenant Jee stood with his daily report at the head of the table. Zuko and Iroh were next to him, Iroh with his hands folded behind his back and a serious expression on his face. The Boatswain, Quartermaster, Master At Arms, and Chief Engineer took up their usual positions around the table. Lieutenant Jee cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that our stores are full, we should be able to last for a month before reprovisioning. Longer, with light rationing,” he said. The Quartermaster nodded in agreement. “Our next crisis is of course the coal shortage. We have been getting by on half steam with a bending supplement, which has bought us some time, but this problem needs to be settled as soon as possible. How much sailing time can we get with the coal in our bunkers currently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were able to buy ourselves a day at half steam which we immediately squandered amongst all those atolls,” the Chief Engineer groused, stroking his beard and frowning. “Which puts us back to our previous position: we now have eight days of sailing at half steam before we will run out, and we are closer to Earth Kingdom patrolled waters than before. If we have to go to full steam to avoid a hostile ship, we will lose two, maybe three of those days for every encounter we get away from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means,” Lieutenant Jee said, gesturing to the chart on the table, which showed the South Sea nearest the southwestern Earth Kingdom. “We have a short maximum range to look for ports, and little margin for error.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That rules out Whaletail Island again,” the Boatswain said, arms folded. “The Southern Raiders are surely on the lookout for us. We’d get torn apart before we could even drop anchor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ports along the coastline here are largely fishing villages,” the Master At Arms said, tracing the coastline from the Chin Peninsula up towards Omashu. “We wouldn’t have any luck finding coal there, unless the Earth Kingdom is good at hiding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means we should sail towards the colonies,” the Quartermaster said, pointing towards a place called Youbu Bay north of Omashu where a large river emptied into the sea. “Here. This river is contested territory, so there will be Fire Nation ports nearby we can use. That should be far enough from the Southern Fleet that Zhao’s men will be easier to avoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too risky,” Zuko said, quashing the idea. “Zhao may be at the center of this conspiracy, but we still don’t know who else is involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With respect, your Highness,” the Quartermaster said firmly. “But our options are limited as it is. In this part of the world, our own people are the only ones who can supply us with the amount of coal that we need to operate this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew is right about one thing,” Iroh said before Zuko could shut her down. “We will be well within Zhao’s area of influence no matter where we go. As a Commander, he wields considerable power. But I agree, a Fire Nation port is our best hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will have to choose carefully,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We can’t stop somewhere with a large military presence, which rules out the forward bases here and here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to two smaller towns near the Youbu Bay that were marked with the symbol of the Fire Nation to indicate supposedly friendly forces. Zuko swept his gaze over the map as well, trying to thread this particularly difficult needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a supply base?” he asked. “One with a small local garrison. The kind of place where they send pompous officials who can be easily bribed with gold or favors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, perhaps,” Lieutenant Jee said, indicating an offshore rig near a town called Fasong. “This is a prison rig, but the navy uses it for resupply and repair. It’ll certainly have what we need, and the guards will be too preoccupied with the prisoners to pose much of a threat to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little far…” the Chief Engineer fretted, stroking his beard with greater intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the current here favors us,” the Boatswain pointed out. “It flows north and then west, which will allow us to cover more distance with the same fuel. What do you think? Can you fit that into your calculations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boatswain’s grin was playfully challenging as he watched the Chief Engineer run the figures in his head, muttering slightly about ‘prevailing winds’ and ‘seasonal reversals.’ Finally, he nodded, and the playful smile became a vindicated one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s our course,” Zuko said, nodding to Lieutenant Jee. “In the meantime, I want the Master At Arms to resume normal weapons and defense training. I don’t want to fight our own people, but it may be unavoidable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, and the meeting adjourned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prison rig came into view late in the afternoon of the seventh day at sea. True to the Boatswain’s prediction, the currents had carried them quickly north along the Earth Kingdom coast, past the provinces of Omashu and Zhu. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> coal reserves would soon run out, and Zuko had been agonizing for days over the kind of reception they might expect. Did Commander Zhao’s influence extend this far north? It didn’t matter either way. Zuko would ensure that the ship’s bunkers were refilled. That was the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun hung low in the sky as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span> was tied in at the rig’s dock. A large central smoke stack soared over the facility belching soot, a half-dozen smaller chimneys poking out here and there. A half-finished hull sat in a nearby shipyard. Zuko observed the guards directing prisoners along a walkway connected to a semi-walled compound that jutted out over the sea. Iroh stood next to him, eyes on the dock where an armed escort was gathering along with the prison warden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle,” Zuko said. “Did I make the right choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only time will tell whether it was wise,” Iroh replied. “All we can do now is make the best of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko descended the gangplank flanked by Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster, with Iroh bringing up the rear. The Warden greeted them with a broad smile that dripped oil and made Zuko’s skin crawl. He wore a topknot over a shaved scalp and facial hair that reminded Zuko of the wicked vizier stock character from plays his mother had taken him to as a young boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my humble shipyard, your Highness,” he said with a bow. “And what service can we provide to the banished prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our ship requires coal,” Zuko replied, ignoring the slight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” the Warden pondered the instruction, looking the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>over, unimpressed. “I see. Of course, we have coal in abundance...but not for traitors to the crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards drew weapons and leveled them at Zuko and his retinue. Zuko dropped into a ready stance instinctively. The gantries above the dock, however, were lined with firebenders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now, your Highness,” the Warden said. “You didn’t think you could just sail into my port, did you? Your antics at Qing Gang created quite a stir. Commander Zhao will be most pleased to hear of your capture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I defeated Commander Zhao in an Agni Kai,” Zuko spat. “He’s a spineless, cowardly snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” the Warden shrugged. “But he’s also the rising star of the Navy. And in case you hadn’t noticed, you are surrounded and outnumbered. You won’t be able to fight your way out of this one, little prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gritted his teeth, but Lieutenant Jee put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Even if they managed to get off the dock, they didn’t have enough coal to get very far. They’d be at the mercy of the currents and whichever ships happened to find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surrender yourself to me,” the Warden said, spreading his hands magnanimously. “And I shall keep you and your esteemed uncle comfortable while we wait for Commander Zhao to come and collect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the ship and her crew?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your crew will be treated as my honored guests,” the Warden said. Zuko snorted, but held back his vitriol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “I will surrender for now. But I promise you that you will live to regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I very much doubt that,” the Warden said, signalling to the guards to move in. Zuko was seized and forced down to his knees behind the Warden so that he could watch as the crew of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>were brought out and paraded past him towards the rig. Iroh was held similarly, but Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster were led away with the crew. Zuko felt shame once again burning through him. He had already failed them all through his strategic blunder. He wouldn’t repeat the mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warden had Iroh and Zuko brought to his personal accommodations on the rig. Zuko maintained his haughty pose, but scanned his surroundings carefully. He found himself in a suite of rooms that overlooked the dock and the prison yard, a miserable walled platform over the sea that faced towards the distant coastline, no doubt so that the prisoners would always be aware of how far from home they truly were. Zuko felt a short-lived stab of sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards forced them to sit on the floor in front of a low table while the Warden called for dinner to be brought out. Zuko barely paid any attention to his ramblings, still taking in the sparse metal architecture papered over with second rate antique drapes and prints. He brought his attention back to the Warden and took his measure more critically this time. He dimly remembered such men as him at court: pretentious, sycophantic, transparently ambitious but unable to do more than ride on the coattails of others. Belatedly, he realized he was being addressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness?” the Warden was saying. “I was asking your opinion on the braised fish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko regarded the meal that had been set before him. Iroh and the Warden were already tucking in. The sight of the Warden’s table manners, and the memory of Captain Aoyama’s duplicity filled his belly with rage. Impassively and with a single, violent motion, Zuko upended the tray of food, spilling fish, rice, and soup across the floor. The guards jumped up, and the Warden lurched back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can keep your fish,” Zuko spat. Iroh continued to eat as though nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s how you feel,” the Warden said, his face hardening. “Then maybe you need a lesson in manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare lay a hand on me,” Zuko said, fear suddenly gripping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t,” the Warden said. “But our inmates might not be so lenient. Take him to the yard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was led through a dark corridor towards an open metal plaza ringed on three sides by tall iron walls. Behind him, iron doors dropped, sealing him inside. The plaza was featureless, except for three long pavilions under which the inmates apparently slept, and it was crowded. Hundreds of destitute faces looked up at him. He had been allowed to keep his armor, which drew expressions of shock and hatred, but also fear. The Warden stood on the walkway overhead, sneering down at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honored guests,” he addressed the inmates. “It is my privilege to introduce to you the newest addition to our humble family: the banished prince Zuko. I’m sure his stay among us will not be long, so please show him every courtesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned and walked away, chuckling at his own joke. Zuko turned back to the assembled inmates. Many of them simply ignored him, but he saw several sizing him up. His stomach growled just then. He walked over to the nearest inmate who did not immediately shun or shrink away from him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he said. “Where can I find some food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inmate, an older woman who was probably simply too tired to tell him off, pointed silently over to a table where a line of inmates was working its way past for bowls of soup. Zuko walked towards it, but tripped over someone’s extended leg. He caught himself, trying to ignore the guffaw and, ‘watch your step, ashmaker,’ that accompanied the motion. Cursing himself, he straightened up and continued on. It was just another test. They were trying to provoke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the line and eventually was given a bowl of soup that had a single piece of chicken floating among far too little rice and far too many onions. Zuko nearly threw it back in the server’s face. He was saved the trouble by being jostled sharply from behind. In his distracted state, he lost his balance and slopped much of the soup on the ground. More laughter and jeers, and Zuko could feel his inner fire leaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Zuko said, turning to face the man who bumped him. He was taller and broader than Zuko, and the leanness of privation hadn’t done much to reduce his sheer mass. “Watch where you’re going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re blocking the line,” the prisoner sneered. “You move, or I’ll make you move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” he heard, and saw Lieutenant Jee working his way through the inmates, flanked by several other of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>crew. Zuko immediately moved towards them, holding his now mostly-empty bowl more protectively. “Thank the spirits you’re alright!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee,” Zuko said as the crew surrounded them both. They made their way slowly towards a far corner of the plaza where Zuko could see a group of familiar faces. “Is everyone here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone,” Lieutenant Jee shook his head. “There was an incident earlier. Yang, Taiyou, and Jin Hui tried to break out to find you, but they were caught. We’re not sure where they are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They what!?” Zuko exclaimed, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happened while we were being led in,” Lieutenant Jee said. “There wasn’t much I could do to stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the rest of the crew who had seemingly exiled themselves to the far corner of the plaza. A row of metal spikes taller than a man fenced in the yard, but they were, Zuko noticed, not so close together that someone couldn’t slip through. The stokers, rhino riders, and artillerists kept to their groups, and the three remaining firebenders sat despondently together around a small flame they kept alive. Zuko walked over to them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard what happened,” he said by way of greeting. The three firebenders scrambled to their feet. “We’re going to get them back, and make the Warden pay for any harm that has befallen them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged looks, but Zuko turned around and went to where the officers were gathered. He sat down in their midst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status report,” he barked. The Boatswain huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s as you see, your Highness,” he said. “We’re all here, except Yang, Taiyou, Jin Hui, and the General. Managed to keep the men from scuffling with the earthbenders over there, but it was a near thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are earthbenders?” Zuko asked, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every one of them,” the Quartermaster said grimly. “It seems they’re all from villages near here on the mainland controlled by the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing less than half of them are legitimate troublemakers,” the Chief Engineer said, folding his arms. “The rest are in for the crime of earthbending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the metal everywhere,” Zuko said, running a finger along the plaza floor. It was grimy and slick from sea spray. “Guard rotations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every hour on the hour,” the Boatswain replied. “And they send people out along the ledge there to make sure no one tries to escape that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a good sense as to their numbers while I was on the rig,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t need that many in a place like this,” Lieutenant Jee said. “It’s designed to break people up, corral them into easily managed areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Returning to the ship’s not going to be easy,” the Quartermaster said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we did, we still have no coal,” the Chief Engineer pointed out. “We’d be dead in the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked back over at the earthbenders thoughtfully. Without weapons, most of the crew would be useless in a fight. Five firebenders was not enough to mount an effective resistance against an organized guard. But an army of earthbenders, if they could be rallied, changed the calculus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do this alone,” Zuko said, turning back to face the others. “We need to rescue Uncle, and our other firebenders. We need to get back to the ship, and also supply it with coal. We can’t do any of that as long as the Warden is still in charge of this rig, but there aren’t enough of us to simply wrest control from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you suggesting?” Lieutenant Jee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need help,” Zuko said. “An alliance with these earthbenders will tip the odds in our favor, if we can convince them not to turn on us later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” the Boatswain said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, your Highness,” the Chief Engineer said. “But we can’t trust any of those earthbenders as far as we could throw them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all suffered because of the Fire Nation,” the Quartermaster said quietly. “As far as they’re concerned, we’re all the same. They won’t help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what other choice do we have?” Zuko said heatedly, fire leaping from his fists as he stood up. “Wait here for Zhao and his men to take us away? Let the Warden break us down until we are soft, compliant little slaves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee hissed. “Please! Keep your voice down, we don’t want to attract the guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat back down, still fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing, but it’s also foolish to put our trust in those who would be our enemy under different circumstances. We need a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, putting a hand up to his scar. He could hear some of the crew whispering behind him, and honestly he didn’t blame them. It was, after all, his fault they were in this mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Master At Arms has been seeing what he can scrounge in the way of weapons,” Lieutenant Jee said. “It’s been lean picking, but we have a few things we can use. With a small infiltration team, we can get into the guard room and get our hands on some actual weaponry. From there, we can take control of the towers and walkways, which gives us full run of the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would work if we had the backing of an army,” he said. “Besides, is there anyone on this crew with the kind of skills we’d need to get past the guards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, your Highness,” the Master At Arms said, coming up and sitting down in the circle. He had a bundle of cutlery in his lap. He rolled his eyes at Zuko’s prepared denial. “Oh come on, I’ve been your weapons instructor for three years. I certainly wasn’t the first, either. I know what you’re capable of, don’t try to deny it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several pairs of eyes looked at Zuko, who blanched, but nodded in concurrence. The Master At Arms looked up to the guard walkways above them, and then spoke more quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need weapons,” he said. “And we need our benders back. If you can get us those, leave the rest to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” one of the sailors came up to the group. “There’s someone here to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Zuko asked, standing up and looking. An older man with a great white beard stood nearby. He wore ratty prison clothes but held himself with the dignity of a leader. Zuko walked out to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re the banished prince,” the old man said, arms folding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Zuko,” Zuko replied. “And who might you be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Tyro,” he said. “You could say I take care of the people here. Word is you’re planning to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People sure talk a lot,” Zuko said, eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well it’s not every day a Fire Nation sailor skulks around bartering for chopsticks,” Tyro replied. Zuko shot the Master At Arms a glare, and the man had the good grace to look abashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zuko said. “Escape is part of what we are planning. Actually, I’m glad you came to find me, I was hoping we could discuss an alliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested,” Tyro replied. “I only came over here to make a request: whatever it is you’re planning, leave my people out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Working together is the best chance any of us have of getting out of here. Surely the chance to return home is worth fighting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us are fighters, but most of us are just regular folks,” Tyro said. “We’ve been here for too long. We don’t want trouble with the guards, we just want to survive until the end of this war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was silent for a moment, his incredulity eclipsed only by the flare of anger and disgust he felt at the old man’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this is the legendary resilience of the Earth Kingdom?” he asked. “I thought you people were made of harder stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing of what we’ve been through,” Tyro said, his face darkening. “We’ve all lost something in this war. Our hope was just the last thing to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly familiar with the feeling of loss,” Zuko retorted. “But I’m not ready to give up. I had hoped we could reach common ground. We share an enemy, after all. But I can see you’ve made your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyro shook his head at Zuko’s tirade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only hope you don’t come to regret yours,” he said, and turned to go. Zuko watched him leave, flames flickering around his clenching fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no help from them,” Lieutenant Jee said with a sigh. “Looks like we’re on our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is new?” Zuko snapped. “For now, we stick to the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put their heads together to discuss it in greater detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the night, Zuko, having shucked his armor, crept from the bedroll he had been given. It took some improvisation to cover his head and face, but in a moment he had left the circle of sleeping crewmen behind and concealed himself in the dark shadow of the wall where it met the fence. His armor and a few donated clothing items made a convincing body double, and when the spotlight passed over the plaza no alarms were raised. Nodding in satisfaction, Zuko slipped between the fence posts and out onto the outer walkway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With catlike tread, he made his way towards the causeway linking the prison yard to the central rig, once slipping down over the edge to hang by his fingers while a patrol passed. His only weapons were a spoon and pair of chopsticks, which he sincerely doubted would prove to be of any use whatsoever. The ocean waves below lapped against the rig’s supports, cunningly set in from the edge of the platforms they supported. Falling down would be a one-way trip. Zuko pulled himself up onto the causeway and, keeping low and quiet, ran along it into the rig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at the rig’s exterior, guessing the location of the Warden’s quarters from his memory of his earlier visit. Sidling along a ledge that ran along the exterior of the rig’s residential hall, he found a set of scalable pipes. Moving quickly, he ascended to the third floor, where a set of large windows betrayed comfortable accommodations. It was quick work to slide one of them open and get inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was sleeping on a cot behind a locked door in one of the guest rooms attached to the Warden’s suite. Zuko approached quietly and tapped him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle,” he whispered. Iroh’s eyes opened, but he did not turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should not be here, Nephew,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to rescue you,” Zuko said, going to the door to check for the sound of guards. “The others are putting together a plan to escape. I’m to get us weapons and rescue some of our benders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what, take over the facility from the Warden?” Iroh guessed, his tone skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way to get out of here safely,” Zuko hissed, coming back to the cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the fastest way to get somebody killed,” Iroh said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you suggest we do?” Zuko huffed, throwing up his hand. “I can’t just do nothing while Zhao and his men get closer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “An opportunity will present itself. In the meantime, you must make sure everyone survives to take advantage of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, and then sighed, his shoulders falling. He looked at his hands, curling his fingers slowly into fists before relaxing them. He felt somehow fragile in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am responsible for this mess,” he said quietly. “I have to do something to get us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh rolled over and sat up, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will find a way, Zuko,” Iroh told him. “But you must not give in to despair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried convincing the other inmates to help us,” Zuko said. “But they refused. They’re all earthbenders, though! Shouldn’t they want revenge against the Warden for keeping them here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earthbenders are legendarily stubborn,” Iroh said, stroking his beard. “It was the correct instinct to attempt an alliance. It is our divisions that hold us back from victory. You should not give up on them so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t trust us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you must win their trust. It will not be easy, but neither will taking on the Warden with 30 unarmed sailors,” Iroh said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment a ship horn blared across the water. He stood up and walked to the window, looking out at an approaching prisoner ferry. It carried at least a dozen earthbenders standing in a group on the open deck. Footsteps echoed through the building around Zuko as guards were summoned to the dock. Even the Warden’s voice could be heard moving from his rooms to the hall. Zuko waited for his voice to fade away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps your opportunity has arrived,” Iroh said, coming to stand next to his nephew. Zuko turned to look Iroh in the eyes. “Go, while you still have the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, then wordlessly slipped back out the window. He clung to the pipes for a moment, gauging the scene below him: the Warden and his guards were moving down the long metal stairway between the rig and the docks while the ferrymen were busy securing the vessel in place. It was quick work to descend the pipes, crawl along the ledge, and alight on the stairs behind them. He stayed low and took cover down on the dock to observe the proceedings more closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warden was giving his ‘honored guests’ speech to the new prisoner lineup. They were all dressed in scratchy brown garments that were ill-fitting in some cases. The earthbenders themselves looked despondently up at the rig or down at their feet, but one of them caught Zuko’s eye. At the far end of the line was a young man, maybe around Zuko’s age, with long brown hair held by a green headband and skin the color of sunbaked clay. Unlike the others, he did not hold himself like he was compensating for an injury. Zuko supposed he had simply been arrested without resisting, no more than a scared kid in the wrong place at the wrong time. Still, if he was an earthbender, he’d be of use to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warden marched the prisoners past, and Zuko waited for the last guard to go before sneaking out of his hiding spot. He would have to be quick and precise for this to work, and luckily for him the prisoners were not chained together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the guard was on the stairs, Zuko stole up behind him. He placed a hand over the guard’s mouth and his arms around his neck, squeezing until he fainted. Hoisting the guard’s unconscious body over his shoulders, he dropped backwards off the stairs, letting the body fall into the sea while twisting his body in the air to grab onto the trusses holding the stairway up. In the moments before the splash, he climbed up to the other side and tapped the young earthbender on the foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The splash masked the earthbender’s startled gasp, but Zuko held up a finger to his mouth and motioned him down. While the Warden shouted for the guards to, ‘get down there now!’ Zuko helped the young earthbender climb down beneath the stairs. They wedged themselves in against the support beams and waited for the banging of running feet to pass. Up close, the young earthbender’s face was in a word beautiful. Zuko’s breath caught as he looked into a pair of clear, green eyes, dilated with fear at the moment and reminding him of what was at stake. Zuko gestured for the boy to give him his bound hands, and quickly undid the knots. The spare rope he wrapped around one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the boy whispered, rubbing his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet,” Zuko hissed back. “I’m just as stuck here as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a prisoner, too?” the boy said, sounding disappointed, but then a hopeful gleam entered his eyes and he leaned forward slightly. “Wait, do you know if my father is here? Tall, broad shoulders, long white beard, goes by the name Tyro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s here,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” the boy asked, immediately concerned. “He’s been gone for so many years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed in good health when I spoke to him,” Zuko said, trying to think back. “But he’s lost any hope of escape. That’s what I need your help with. I’m trying to get everyone out, but I can’t do it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” the boy said. “Anything to get my father out of those ashmakers’ hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flinched, and considered not revealing his identity to the earthbender. Iroh’s words about trust echoed in his mind, however, and if Zuko knew one thing it’s that trust could not be built on a foundation of deception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you agree to anything, you should know,” Zuko said, pulling down the cloth covering his mouth. He produced a small lick of flame to illuminate his face and his scar. “I’m ‘one of those ashmakers.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gasped and reeled back, nearly falling. Zuko grabbed his arm and held him in place until he could secure himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Zuko hissed. “Do you want to die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me?” the boy asked, confusion and terror in his tone. “You’re Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my share of enemies,” Zuko replied. “And right now that includes the Warden. You don’t have to trust me, but I’m the best chance you have of you and your father returning home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy hesitated, but nodded. Zuko let out the breath he had been holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said. “We need to rescue my friends, and get weapons for the prisoners to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the boy said. “By the way, my name is Haru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked over at him, hands set to pull himself up to the stairway. Haru looked back at him, distrust written into the lines on his face just as deeply as the determination, and still there was something about it that made Zuko’s stomach flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Zuko,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko helped Haru up to the stairs, and the two of them snuck into the rig. Zuko had a pretty good idea of where the armory was, deciding it would be better to start with what they knew than to wander around based on nothing but conjecture and guesswork. He and Haru dodged a few off-duty guards, padding quietly through the metal corridors of the rig until they arrived at a long chamber lined with weapon racks. Zuko nodded to Haru to keep watch while he gathered together bundles of spears. Too many would be too cumbersome, so he wrapped two bundles of five together and handed one to Haru, strapping the other across his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Haru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find out where they keep non-earthbender prisoners,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them searched the rig until they found a flight of stairs that led down, next to which a guard leaned against the wall, asleep. Zuko motioned for Haru to be silent as he snuck up to the guard. In a trice, he had the guard gagged and bound using Haru’s rope. He dragged the guard into a nearby workshop and held him at bladepoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the firebender prisoners?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the bilges!” the guard said, eyeing Zuko and Haru fearfully. Zuko re-gagged the guard and knocked him unconscious. He checked the corridor while Haru stuffed the guard into a closet, and then the two of them descended down several flights of stairs to the rig’s lowest level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short corridor was lined with metal hatches, two on the left and right sides, and one at the end that opened out to the sea. Zuko checked each room in turn. The hatches opened into small metal cubes with grates in the floor that allowed seawater to bubble up from below. In the second room, Zuko found Jin Hui and Taiyou chained to the wall by their wrists waist deep in seawater. They both looked up when the hatch opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness!” Taiyou said, and Zuko realized he was the northerner. “You’re h-here to r-rescue us-s!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered violently, and Zuko, by the light of a small flame of his own, could see that their faces were pale and their lips blue. His blood went up at the thought that the Warden had condoned such treatment. Jin Hui smiled weakly up at him, and Zuko found himself wading through the water to reach the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You s-s-see, J-jin?” Taiyou chattered. Zuko put a hand to Jin Hui’s cheek, which was frigid. “I kn-n-new th-they’d c-come for us-s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko broke their chains and Haru helped carry the two men out of the cell and into the comparatively dry corridor. Yang he found in a similar state, although judging by the condensation in the air she had been using her firebending to stave off the cold as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re freezing!” Haru said, feeling their foreheads where they sat sprawled on the floor. “We need to warm them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try something,” Zuko said. He focused his inner fire, using his breath to shape the energy within himself. His hands heated up, and he placed one on Jin Hui’s forehead and one over his heart. Jin Hui gave a relaxed sigh, but Zuko could already sense that he didn’t have enough in him to do this for all three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to work,” Zuko said. “We need more heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This rig has that large furnace,” Haru said, looking up. “That must mean it has coal, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko said. “If we can find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be easier to carry coal down here than to carry three grown adults up there,” Haru pointed out. Zuko conceded without much argument, and the two set out to find the coal bunkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunkers, however, were locked and barred. They sat, large and full to the brim with clean, dark coal which was entirely inaccessible. Zuko resisted the urge to punch the wall. Behind him, fire burned cheery and bright through the chinks in the furnace doors. Haru looked up at the bunkers, and then over at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s my turn to try something,” he said, flashing a nervous grin. Zuko watched as he dropped into a low stance, couching his left fist and drawing his right hand up towards the top of the bunker. With a grunt, Haru dropped his right hand, curled it into a fist, and punched both hands up. The top of the bunker popped open, and Haru lifted a chunk of coal pieces into the air. Arms shaky, he lowered it to the floor, letting the coal settle into a small pile. Zuko reached down and picked up a few pieces. Haru then </span>
  <span>bent the coal pile into a dark space by the bunker where it wouldn’t be noticed immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the bilges, Zuko placed the coal in the middle of the corridor and ignited it. Jin Hui, Taiyou, and Yang huddled somewhat closer, but their shivering did not subside. Looking at Jin Hui, Zuko assumed a meditative stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire is my spirit,” Zuko began, moderating his breathing to begin the Strength of Fire. As he did so, the coal grew brighter and hotter, filling the bilges with warmth and a little bit of steam. Within minutes, the firebenders’ shaking was gone, and they were able to relax. First Yang, then Taiyou, then Jin Hui joined Zuko in his meditation. Gradually, their ragged breathing was soothed, and became steady. Their faces flushed with color, driving away their former pallid complexion. Zuko let his breath go, panting slightly as the others took over. Haru stood nearby, almost in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought firebending was just about destroying things,” he said quietly in answer to Zuko’s gaze. “I never knew it could be used like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up, brushing off the coal dust from his hands, and said, “There’s a lot we both have to learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru nodded slowly, and relaxed his face into a small smile. Zuko felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier, when you were bending the coal, it gave me an idea for how we can rescue your father,” he said. Haru’s expression hardened, his determination once more shown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I need to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee awoke just before the dawn to see Zuko crouched beside him. He sat up quickly and looked around, half expecting to see a small armory or the Warden’s guards running up. The pre-dawn morning was serene, however; the only sounds were the lapping of waves and the call of seabirds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, did you get everything?” he asked. “Were you seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a change in plans,” Zuko said. “I need to speak with the earthbenders’ leader again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the weapons?” Lieutenant Jee asked in an undertone as he got up. It wouldn’t be long before the guards came to gather workers for the day, so they moved swiftly despite the early morning chill. Zuko nodded, indicating his bedroll, which was now extra long and lumpy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also rescued Jin Hui, Taiyou, and Yang,” Zuko added. “But they were being kept soaking in ocean water all night. They’re safe, but they’re not well enough to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That barbarian!” Lieutenant Jee hissed, fist curling despite himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need Tyro’s help now more than ever,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crossed into the earthbender camp as inmates were waking up and queueing for breakfast. Tyro sat among a group of other earthbenders, a bowl of soup in his hand. He looked up when Zuko and Lieutenant Jee approached, expressionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyro,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince,” Tyro replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” Zuko said. Tyro indicated that Zuko should sit, and so he took his place across from the old man. Lieutenant Jee stood nearby dutifully, and with this audience Zuko took a breath and began his pitch. “We are going to escape today. If we prevail, it will be your freedom as well. I ask you again: join us. We’re stronger together, we can beat the Warden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyro shook his head, disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I still had it in me to fight, nobody here is going to join ranks with a firebender, not even against the Fire Nation,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Zuko said. “Last night, a ferry arrived with more prisoners, and one of them agreed to help me find a way to rescue everyone. To rescue </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko leaned forward intently as Tyro’s brow furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son is here,” he said. “And he hasn’t given up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son? Haru?” Tyro said, hope and despair at war in his throat as he uttered the name. “You convinced my son to join you in this foolish plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He leapt at the chance,” Zuko huffed, arms folded, but something about Tyro’s demeanor had changed. He rose to his feet, his soup forgotten, and stood over Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Tyro demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be here soon,” Zuko replied, deliberately cryptically. He also got to his feet, not even close to Tyro’s equal in height, but matching his stance. “You should be ready when he arrives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a trick,” Tyro said. “You’re manipulating me, preying on my emotions. You ashmakers only know how to lie and destroy. Now you dangle my son before me like bait. Get out, and if he is here and I find a single hair on his head has been burned, I will crush you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko would never admit to being intimidated; instead, his disbelief at the old man’s bull-headedness overwhelmed his ability to reply. Lieutenant Jee put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, your Highness,” he said, eyes on the earthbenders around them who were standing up, cracking joints and knuckles. “We should get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let himself be led away. They were halfway across the yard when the Warden’s voice rang out from the walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fine performance, your Highness!” he called. Zuko’s gaze snapped up. He was on the walkway above them, a pair of firebenders on either side. He couldn’t see Haru, nor Jin Hui, Yang, or Taiyou, which led Zuko to believe he hadn’t found them. The Warden was the kind of man to parade his trophies. Zuko schooled his expression; the plan was still in motion. “A fine performance indeed! But all for nothing: these earthbenders no longer have the will to fight. Their spirits are broken. You may struggle all you like, but you will never succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you underestimate them,” Zuko called back, standing his ground. “Even after one hundred years of fighting, the Earth Kingdom has not surrendered. What chance does a slimy toad rat like you have of breaking their spirit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt at that moment a slight tremor under his feet. Suppressing a grin, he looked into the Warden’s scandalized face. “If they appear to have bowed to you, it is only because they are biding their time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the plaza was a large grating, perhaps for ventilation or more likely to allow drainage during a storm. A loud rumbling echoed up from it, which was followed by a burst of coal. The grating flew upwards, landing with a loud clang by the breakfast table to startled screams. A small mountain of coal flowed up and out, clearing the way for Haru to emerge like a mole from his hill. He coughed, black coal dust smudging his face and clothes, but he saw Zuko and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru?” Tyro asked, his jaw slack with disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Haru said, scrambling over the coal towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jee, organize the crew!” Zuko instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness!” Lieutenant Jee said, jumping into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’ve underestimated anyone, it’s you, your Highness,” the Warden said as the guards sprang into action. It would be seconds before the doors to the yard opened. “Perhaps what is needed is a stronger demonstration. Immolate the boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Warden called to the firebenders on either side of him, who dropped into ready stances. Zuko’s eyes widened as he looked back to where Haru was still sliding down the coal hill towards Tyro. Twin jets of flame arced down from above. Haru’s happiness turned to dawning horror at the inferno bearing down on him, Tyro frozen in shock. Somewhere in the background was screaming, but whether it was his own or someone else’s Zuko could not say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reacted without thought. He was up the coal pile, his arms crossed in a defensive stance. He breathed. His qi extended and captured the two jets of fire, throwing them aside. Sparks and stray flames licked the coal around him, but the brunt of the blasts had been deflected. He was panting, his hands and forearms feeling the burn of his sloppy technique. The Warden’s face was thunderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there!” the Warden screamed as the prison yard doors opened and the guards poured through. “Take them out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three firebenders lined up and unleashed a wave of flames towards the coal pile. Zuko readied himself to deflect the attack, but a wall of coal rose up in front of him, blocking it. Zuko and Haru both looked over to where Tyro had dropped into a bending stance, his fist raised. He shifted his position, curling his arms inward and then thrusting his left hand forward. The wall of coal rumbled over the plaza like a wave, smashing into the firebender formation and knocking them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go see to your people, Prince,” Tyro called over to him. “Haru and I will hold the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded and ran through the growing crowd of earthbenders, animated by long endured fury as they picked up chunks of coal to throw at the prison guards. The crew of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>were all assembled into units under Lieutenant Jee and the Master At Arms’ instruction. The rhino riders and artillerists had the spears while the stokers held trays and improvised weaponry. The firebenders stood ready at the front. Everyone, Zuko saw, wore white headbands made from the torn blankets of the bedroll in order to distinguish them from the guards in the chaos. He felt a mixture of pride and anxiety at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready,” Lieutenant Jee said, handing Zuko his own headband. Zuko’s dusty hands stained it black as he tied it on. “What are your orders, your Highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We join the fight!” Zuko said, fist raised. “Firebenders, protect our people! Spearmen, disarm the guards! Everyone else, fight to subdue. Together, we will win our freedom back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cheer, the crew surged forward. The battle by the gate had devolved into a series of scrums and melees as guards and earthbenders clashed by burning piles of coal. Zuko unleashed a series of suppressing fireballs on the guards, who were quickly overwhelmed by their opponents. Two other guards ran up, weapons raised. Zuko readied himself, but a pair of coal pieces flew in from his left and struck the guards’ faces, knocking them back. Their weapons were seized by the crew and the guards were restrained. Zuko looked to see who had saved him and saw Haru standing, twirling three coal pieces in the air above his hand and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got your back, Zuko!” he called, and Zuko’s heart skipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards were falling back, but the Warden was able to rally his firebenders together into a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jee!” Zuko shouted, pointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blocking formation!” Lieutenant Jee yelled, and he, Zuko, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>three other firebenders dashed forward as the Warden’s line prepared to unleash their attack. The line stepped forward and kicked, dropping their upper bodies back to balance as a sustained jet of fire lanced out from their feet. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>benders dropped low, catching the blaze in their hands. Zuko twisted, raising his right hand and forming an L-bend that sent the fire up into the air harmlessly. He gritted his teeth, struggling to maintain the flow, and his foot slipped backwards under the force of the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the battle around them had decisively turned against the Warden, and before the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>formation broke, the Warden and his guards were surrounded on all sides by earthbenders. Coal rolled forward across the ground in an avalanche, knocking down and then scooping up the Warden and guards, raising them into the air. The earthbenders, led by Tyro, carried them like this over to the edge of the prison yard, suspending them over the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I can’t swim!” the Warden pleaded, scrambling to the middle of the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Tyro said mirthlessly. “I hear cowards can float.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyro released his bending stance, and the coal crumbled, dropping the guards into the ocean. Zuko let out an exhausted breath as cheers went up around the prison yard. They were all free. The gates were thrown open, and the Master At Arms led some of the crew towards the rig to rescue Iroh and rendezvous with Jin Hui and the others. Lieutenant Jee remained with the rest, securing those guards who weren’t thrown into the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyro and Haru approached Zuko while he was savoring the moment, the first in what felt like ages where he didn’t have to make any life or death decisions himself. Haru nudged his father, who gave him a fond but annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong about you,” Tyro said. “After the Fire Nation attacked our village and imprisoned us all those years ago, I never thought I would live to see an honorable firebender. But you rushed to save my son’s life without hesitation, and you have my gratitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru patted his dad’s arm and then stepped forward and wrapped Zuko up in a tight hug. Zuko let out a surprised sound along with all the air in his lungs, his hands hanging awkwardly. He settled for patting Haru’s shoulders, which were shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Haru said, pulling back and brushing a loose lock of hair out of his face. Zuko could feel the heat climbing his face. “You helped me save my dad. I thought I’d lost him five years ago, but now we’re together again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we go back to being enemies after this,” Tyro said as Haru rejoined his side. “I can say that the Prince of the Fire Nation brought my family back together. Nobody at home is going to believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the Fire Nation still controls your village,” Zuko pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long,” Tyro said. “We’ll go back and free our village. We’ll free all of our villages!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbenders standing nearby roared, throwing their fists towards the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do next?” Haru asked Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my own battles to fight,” Zuko said. “The Warden isn’t the only dishonorable coward out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only there were more firebenders with your sense of honor,” Tyro said. “The war would have ended ages ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Zuko,” Haru said, and the two of them went to begin organizing the earthbenders’ return to the mainland. Zuko felt a stab of sadness to see Haru go, knowing he’d probably never see the boy again. He reached a hand out to stop him and say--what, exactly? He quickly suppressed the urge, however. It was unaccountable, and he needed to return to his original task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the early afternoon, prison ferries holding earthbenders departed from the docks towards Fasong, the nearest port and the first in their planned liberation of villages from Fire Nation control. Zuko was conflicted over letting loose an army of angry rebels on the unsuspecting colonies, but, he reasoned, there was little he could do in this situation, and if the army couldn’t contain them then they hardly deserved to rule. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>coal bunkers were filled to the brim, and the boiler burned hot. Jin Hui, Taiyou, and Yang had recovered enough to move onboard, but they were confined to bed rest for the next few days. Iroh had been none the worse for wear when the Master At Arms entered the Warden’s suite to find him having broken out of his holding and prepared a pot of tea while the battle outside raged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you just sat and drank tea while the rest of us were in danger?” Zuko seethed at him when he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you forgot that I was a prisoner, as well,” Iroh replied. He clutched at his heart melodramatically. “Oh, to know that my own nephew would speak to this poor, old man in such a manner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, I--,” Zuko began, backpedalling, but he still earned himself a reproving glare from Lieutenant Jee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case, I hear that you handled things very well on your own,” Iroh said, looking Zuko over with a proud glint in his eye. “You’ve grown so much, Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what was necessary,” Zuko said, rolling his eyes and looking away, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is more than some ever do,” Iroh said with a mild shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Quartermaster and the Master At Arms gleefully raided the rig’s stores and armory, and so not only was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>coal shortage solved, but they were able to round out their food stores with proper spices and fresh tea, and acquire newer weapons to replace some of their older ones. Even more, the Warden had a chest of gold that the Quartermaster confiscated for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say, your Highness,” she said, filling in a fresh page of her ledger. “All things considered, we’re in a better position now than we’ve been in a while. Agni smiled on us today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were preparing to go, however, one of the sailors approached Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness! One of the earthbenders wants to sign on,” she said, a little uncertainly. Zuko blinked owlishly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he said. “Let me speak with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sailor led him down the gangplank to where one of the prisoners stood. Zuko vaguely recognized him as the one who pushed him in the food line, and took a moment to get a better look at him. His hair was cropped tight to his head, almost shaved down, and he had a rough shadow suggesting the capacity for a full beard in time. His dark eyes bore into Zuko as he descended to the dock, and Zuko saw numerous nicks and scars on his exposed forearms and hands, no doubt from years of labor on the rig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who shoved me in the food line,” Zuko said, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before you threw yourself in front of a fireball for Tyro’s boy,” the man replied. “That kind of thing inspires folks, myself included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be on a boat back to the mainland to liberate your village?” Zuko asked with a tired sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, let me level with you,” the man said, talking as much with his hands as with his mouth. “I don’t have a home anymore. It was burned down years ago, and I was the only one who was sent here. I don’t have anything to go back to, but I heard what you said about fighting other Fire Nation scumbags. I want in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko replied immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’m good in a fight, and I’m handy with ship repairs,” the man argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you forgot, I’m a ‘Fire Nation scumbag,’ and so is everyone else on my crew,” Zuko shot back. “I’m not going to put them at risk by bringing on someone with such a clear hatred of my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have let us all rot here and taken on the Warden by yourselves,” the man pressed. “But you didn’t. You’re different from the Fire Nation soldiers. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scrutinized his face, trying to find some hint of deception or ulterior motive. He didn’t believe that was all to the man’s story, but his intention to help seemed genuine. Zuko folded his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone who boards my ship swears an oath of loyalty to me,” he said. “To obey my commands without question and defend everyone on the ship without hesitation. If you are willing to do that, then you may join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done,” the man said, kneeling before Zuko like Zuko was his ruler instead of the Earth King all the way in Ba Sing Se. “I, Li Jie, swear to obey your orders and defend everyone on this ship, without hesitation or question, spirits as my witness, or may my arms break and I be buried in rocks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zuko said, and then turned to the sailor who had been standing there the whole time. “Take him to the Quartermaster to have him settled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, your Highness,” Li Jie said, grinning broadly and following the still confused sailor up the gangplank. “You won’t regret this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already regret this,” Zuko muttered to himself, shaking his head. When he set foot on the deck, he found Iroh standing with a cup of tea watching Li Jie curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An earthbender loyal to a Fire Nation prince. Now that’s a novelty,” Iroh said, taking a sip. Zuko clicked his tongue in irritation, stalking toward the boathouse. He had been awake for far too long, and suddenly did not have the energy to deal with anything else. Once in his cabin, he filled his wash basin and heated the water, noticing he still had coal dust on his hands and face. He took off the headband finally, frowning at the ashy cloth. He tossed it aside and, removing his shirt, he scrubbed vigorously at his exposed skin, recalling the warmth he felt at Haru’s embrace. That confusing flutter filled his stomach again as he splashed his face with water. Throwing himself down on his bed, he stubbornly ignored the feeling, and soon enough sleep found him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his dreams, he saw the boy with the glowing eyes and the arrow tattoo sitting in front of a bowl of fruit placed on a flat stone at the base of a tall wooden pole. Looking up, Zuko recognized the figure of Avatar Kyoshi, her stern gaze boring into the middle distance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>奥瑪舒城, pinyin Ào mǎ shū chéng, meaning Omashu City, which is the capital of Omashu province. Ào mǎ means ‘mysterious carnelian,’ a popular girl’s name from long ago. Shū is a family name derived from the figure of legend.<br/>釉埗湾, pinyin yòu bù wān, meaning ‘bay of glaze port,’ connoting an important trading center. Youbu city became rich in the porcelain trade, but its fortunes have changed due to the war.<br/>伐松村, pinyin fá sōng cūn, meaning ‘village of cut pines.’ Before the war, Fasong was a logging town.<br/>朱省, pinyin zhū shěng, meaning ‘vermillion province,’ named for the rich deposits of cinnabar that produces the titular pigment. Zhu is known for its lacquerware. </p><p>Setting details:<br/>Agni's Line. Fire Nation cartography makes extensive use of astronomical observation to ensure accuracy. One important feature is a convention known as Agni's Line. At noon on the spring and winter equinoxes, weather permitting, the sun sits directly above the Fire Nation Capital City, blessing the people with her power. The position of the equinox at the local noon was marked down from different locations as Fire Nation merchant ships and naval cruisers sailed far and wide across the world, and it was realized that the sum total of these points formed a perfect line across the center of the world. Using this reference, Fire Nation mapmakers have been able to create charts with a high degree of accuracy.</p><p>Date of Momiji's departure from Kyoshi Island: Houka 6, Shimotsuki 9, Ritou; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 9th day of the Month of Falling Frost, Winter Begins</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko makes a shocking discovery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So much for my once per week update. It's technically Halloween as I am posting this, and updates may slow down even further this coming month. Poor Zuko, tho. Somebody help him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, Zuko awoke feeling revitalized. Unusual dreams notwithstanding, he had slept deeply and undisturbed. By the relaxed atmosphere in the chart room when he arrived for the officer’s meeting, Zuko was not the only one. Outside, a light drizzle could be heard echoing off the boathouse walls. Lieutenant Jee cleared his throat and read the daily report.</p><p>“Our victory over the Warden and the time we had to resupply, restock, and take care of some much needed maintenance and repair has put us in a better position logistically than I can recall in any of the last three years,” he said. “Morale is high, and there are no impending emergencies. We are tending to a few injuries from the battle, of course. Three firebenders are recovering from hypothermia and have been moved to light duties in the meantime. The artillerists as well all sustained minor injuries, and have also had their duties modified accordingly. With the additional hand we picked up at the prison rig, we should be able to maintain normal operations.”</p><p>“Yes, let’s talk about him,” the Quartermaster said brightly but with steel. Zuko’s good mood immediately shattered. “Why do we have an earthbender on this ship?”</p><p>“He volunteered,” Zuko resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Surely one more mouth to feed won’t be an undue strain on our stores.”</p><p>“That’s not my point, your Highness,” she said, tapping the table with her finger to underscore the point. “He was a prisoner until recently, and we don’t know what his crime was that landed him on that rig. It could be nothing, or it could be murder for all we know. Then there’s the matter of his coming from a Fire Nation occupied region.”</p><p>“I trust you conducted your own assessment of him when you put him on the payroll?” Zuko said, looking over at her. She folded her arms and tutted.</p><p>“Of course I did,” she said.</p><p>“I’ve my own concerns about him,” The Boatswain said. “What are we to do if he starts causing trouble?”</p><p>“He’s a member of this crew now,” Zuko said, eyes looking skyward and sending up a prayer for patience and a speedy resolution to this conversation. “If he acts out, punish him like you would anyone else, and if he still has an attitude then we’ll leave him at the next port. Otherwise, just keep him busy for now. None of us are in a position to refuse help where it’s offered, even if it comes from an earthbender. Or did you forget the purpose of today’s meeting?”</p><p>The awkward shuffling indicated that some of them had, so caught up were they in the outrage of the moment. Zuko snorted and then spread his hands over the chart of the South Sea.</p><p>“The <em> Momiji </em>is better prepared than ever,” Zuko said. “So it’s time to take the fight to Zhao. His treachery will not go unpunished, and anyone willingly aiding him is to be regarded as an enemy.”</p><p>Zuko tapped their current location some miles south of Fasong.</p><p>“It’s been more than two weeks since our Agni Kai, and he’s a commander in the second largest fleet in the Fire Navy,” he said. “So our first step is to find out where he is, and what he is planning to do. To that end, I suggest we sail here.”</p><p>Zuko traced a line southwest to a group of islands labeled Yilong Isles.</p><p>“Why there? Those are just a bunch of empty rocks,” the Chief Engineer said.</p><p>“There’s a communication tower there,” Lieutenant Jee mused. “Any messages coordinating the Southern Fleet will have to pass through there on their way to or from the Capital.”</p><p>“That’s where Zhao will send his plans for the Admirals’ approval,” the Master At Arms said. </p><p>“And it will have the most up-to-date knowledge of where the Navy’s vessels are,” Zuko said. “Since our mission is outside the scope of the Naval command, we haven’t needed to rely on the communication towers as much. Now, we need their information.”</p><p>“The Warden knew about Zhao’s interest in capturing you,” the Quartermaster said to Zuko. “We shouldn’t expect to be able to sail up to the tower without trouble.”</p><p>“That’s a mistake I will not make a second time,” Zuko said firmly, nodding to her. “So let’s talk strategy. How can we approach the tower and get what we need without bringing down a patrol ship?”</p><p>“Communication towers aren’t very heavily guarded,” Lieutenant Jee said. “They should only have enough personnel to manage the mailroom and the messenger hawk roost.”</p><p>“So, no trouble taking control,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>“No, but that’s because dispatchers are trained to render the tower’s capture useless,” the Master At Arms said. “If enemy troops enter the tower, the clerks burn any messages they have, release the messenger hawks, and send up a signal flare to the nearest Fire Nation cruiser.”</p><p>“Which means stealth and speed are our two utmost concerns,” Lieutenant Jee said, looking at the other officers. “It may be unwise to approach the tower directly, but perhaps a night raid using the skiffs would be possible.”</p><p>“Our skiffs don’t have very long range,” the Master At Arms said, shaking his head. “We’ll need to hide the <em> Momiji </em>nearby.”</p><p>“It may be better that we do,” the Boatswain said. “Sailing among these islands at night without lights will be dangerous enough. If we drop anchor at this island and send the skiffs around under cover of darkness, they’ll stand a better chance of getting closer safely.”</p><p>The Boatswain tapped an island just east of the tower which had a small bay.</p><p>“They’ll want to keep the skiffs at one quarter steam,” the Chief Engineer said. “That way they’ll be quiet enough they won’t be heard over the surf until it’s too late. Nothing really to be done about the soot smell, I’m afraid, unless we have two sets of oars I’m not aware of.”</p><p>“So that gets us to the tower,” Zuko said. “What about securing the mailroom and preventing the flare?”</p><p>“If we can get to the tower without being noticed,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Then we’ll need to maintain that element of surprise for as long as possible. These are not complex structures, so getting around won’t be difficult; however, that also means that any watchmen will have an easy time seeing intruders.”</p><p>“If our Prince here leads the way, they’d never know what hit them,” the Master At Arms smirked at Zuko, nodding proudly. </p><p>“The mission’s success can’t hinge on me alone,” Zuko said. “I can’t be in three places at once. For this to work, we’ll need a coordinated strike.”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” the Master At Arms said cryptically.</p><p>“Alright, now let’s assume we don’t succeed in preventing the tower from signalling to a patrol ship,” the Chief Engineer said, turning to Lieutenant Jee. “What then?”</p><p>“We’ll have the watch officers be on the lookout for a flare,” Lieutenant Jee said. “If we see it, we move to the tower and pull everyone back. There’s no benefit to be gained by risking anyone at that point. Which means, your Highness, if the flare goes up, you have until the <em> Momiji </em>arrives to get what you can.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, and then turned to Iroh, silently checking that they’d discussed everything that needed to be. Iroh smiled tightly, which Zuko took to mean an affirmation. </p><p>“Then set a course,” Zuko said. “We’ll continue working out the logistics of this plan as we sail. Everyone, dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>The Master At Arms found Zuko in his cabin after the midday meal. Zuko was distracted, unable to focus on his meditations or his training, and so he sat on the floor with the <em> daihon </em> for <em> Love Amongst the Dragons </em>unrolled in front of him. He was rereading the scene of the Dark Water Spirit’s curse when the door to his cabin opened. Looking up, he saw the Master At Arms enter and bow.</p><p>“Your Highness, if I could take a moment of your time,” he said. Zuko waved for him to continue. “I was wondering if you would come with me to inspect the training course I have developed.”</p><p>Zuko nodded and let the scroll roll up while he stood and followed the Master At Arms down to the deck. From the observation deck, three ropes hung down, affixed to the railing up above. The rhino riders and artillerists were placing bets on the three non-injured firebenders as they climbed up the ropes. At the appearance of Zuko and the Master At Arms, however, they all stood to attention. The three firebenders descended quickly and adopted like poses. Zuko looked up to the observation deck and saw the Second Watch Officer holding a small hourglass.</p><p>“As you can see,” the Master At Arms explained. “It’s a simple rope course; however, since timing and coordination are of the essence, I have instructed the Second Watch Officer to time the climbers. The fastest three will lead the mission.”</p><p>“This is an infiltration mission,” Zuko said. “Not an athletics competition.”</p><p>“That’s true, but we <em> will </em> be racing against time,” the Master At Arms said, and then he folded his hands behind his back. “Sailors are no stranger to climbing, but not in this context. In fact, I was hoping you might give them a demonstration?”</p><p>On hearing this, the assembled sailors looked eagerly to each other. Zuko rolled his eyes and then turned to the ropes. Their excited murmurs turned into raucous cheers as Zuko took one in hand and looked up to the Second Watch Officer. He took a preparatory breath, and then shot up the rope.</p><p>His arms moved almost mechanically, hand over hand, but it was barely a few seconds before he was pulling himself over the observation deck’s railing. The Second Watch Officer looked agog between Zuko and the hourglass in his hand, the top bulb of which was still quite full. Zuko smirked, and then looked back down at the sailors, who were yelling and exchanging small coins from bets placed on him. Zuko vaulted over the railing and slid down the rope to the deck, to the astonishment of the onlookers. The Master At Arms smiled and then addressed the sailors.</p><p>“Anyone who can beat the Prince’s time, not only will you get chosen for this mission, but you’ll get double rations for the week!”</p><p>There was some grumbling, but a pair of artillerists and a rhino rider stepped forward with competitive spirit. Zuko looked them over: a short man with thick facial hair and leg muscles like tree trunks; a taller man with brown hair in a topknot and a button nose; and a third man with broad shoulders and a burly figure. They took their marks, and Zuko privately resolved to check with the Quartermaster about the rolls so he could learn everyone’s names before too long as he watched them climb at an unimpressive pace. The short man reached the top, but Zuko could have been up, down, and back in the time it took him to manage that much.</p><p>“Is that all you’ve got?” the Master At Arms railed. </p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, Zuko observed the trials. The sailors ran the drill in a continuous circuit until the sun was low over the horizon ahead of the ship. His eye was drawn to one in particular, a rhino rider who had removed his outer armor not too long into the training. He had short hair and the kind of toned arm and chest muscles one gets from swinging a large spear around for several hours a day. His shirt was damp with sweat, and stuck to his frame as he climbed up and down the ropes. Zuko was mesmerized by the coiling action of his back. </p><p>“That sailor there,” he said to the Master At Arms as the man pulled himself over the observation deck railing well ahead of his other two opponents. “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Ieyasu,” the Master At Arms said. “Our finest spearman. He’s got the second best time so far.”</p><p>Zuko merely nodded, watching Ieyasu as he helped up an artillerist, laughing and joking with him in a way that made Zuko’s heart squeeze. He averted his gaze, frowning. How would he feel if Ieyasu joked with <em> him </em> like that?</p><p>“Your Highness, are you alright?” the Master At Arms asked. Zuko turned and made to walk towards the boathouse.</p><p>“I’ve seen enough,” he said. “Choose the three best and have them relieved of their normal duties. We’ll begin training tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>The journey to the Yilong Isles took two weeks. Zuko threw himself into drills and planning, so determined was he not to put the <em> Momiji </em> into a position of vulnerability this time. Every day began with firebending, then a strategy meeting, followed by climbing and stealth drills. Zuko found himself showing off a little during these drills, and it took him some time to admit to himself that he did so because of Ieyasu. </p><p>The rhino rider was jovial and easy going, but only with a small group of people--the other riders, an artillerist named Izaya, and the Cook. To everyone else, he was polite to the point of coldness. Zuko couldn’t--or wouldn’t--explain to himself why, but he had a strong desire to break through that polite barrier. </p><p>Every compliment or piece of encouragement that came his way from Ieyasu sent a thrum of energy through his heart and down his spine. It wasn’t enough to make him reckless, but it was enough to frustrate him. He and Iroh had a discussion about the crew and their relative backgrounds, and only Lieutenant Jee had come from anything closely resembling nobility. They followed Zuko because they followed Iroh, and they followed Iroh because he had recognized their talents and guarded them against demotion, nepotism, and pointless sacrifice. They would never be equals. So why was it so important that Ieyasu saw him as such? Or Jin Hui? Or Haru?</p><p>Or was Zuko deluding himself into thinking that’s what he truly desired?</p><p>He found himself spending evening meals with Li Jie, who lacked all sense of decorum when it came to these things and was still overcoming the reticence of the boiler room. They didn’t talk--Li Jie talked, and Zuko yelled at him to stop talking--but despite the weirdness of the situation, Zuko found it comforting. He didn’t have to dwell on things that confused him, or deal with the One Hundred Rules of Polite Speech every time someone opened their mouth. </p><p>“Hey, Li,” Zuko said on the eighth night at sea, interrupting Li Jie’s accounting of his cousin’s nephew’s wedding before the war.</p><p>“Yeah?” the earthbender asked, taking the pause as an opportunity to shove rice into his mouth. Would it keep him quiet for long, or encourage him to speak less? Doubtlessly not.</p><p>“I don’t care about your cousin’s wedding,” Zuko said as bluntly as he could.</p><p>“Cousin’s nephew’s wedding,” Li Jie corrected him.</p><p>“I care even less now,” Zuko said. “I want to hear about your wedding.”</p><p>“Ah, I was never married,” Li Jie said with a rueful smile. “I had a girl, back before my village burned down. She’s probably out there somewhere.”</p><p>“Tell me about her,” Zuko said, hoping that it would give him something less inane to ignore.</p><p>“Well, she was a beauty!” Li gushed. “Long, dark hair, eyes like jet stones, and a big heart. Now, my hometown was full of gorgeous, beautiful girls, of course, but none could compare to her. But she wouldn’t give me the time of day.”</p><p>Zuko snorted.</p><p>“If she wasn’t interested, then she wasn’t your girl was she?” he said.</p><p>“She wasn’t, at first,” Li Jie conceded. “She didn’t accept my gifts of flowers or pebbles that I found in the mine, and I was never good at poetry. But she had my heart. I’d stop at nothing just to get her to say my name with a smile, even once.”</p><p>Zuko’s blood froze. Li Jie didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“She was tough, too,” Li Jie said. “Maybe that’s what I liked most about her. She didn’t need someone to protect her, but she’d still make time for me. She was the best partner I could’ve ever asked for.”</p><p>“How did you convince her to like you?” Zuko asked, swallowing. His throat felt very dry.</p><p>“I was funny, I made her laugh,” Li Jie said, listing things off. “I listened when she was troubled, I helped her when she needed it, and before I knew it we had built something of a life around each other.”</p><p>His wistful smile faded at some dark recollection. Zuko was at this point hanging on to his every word without realizing it.</p><p>“Of course, when our village was attacked we got separated, and I haven’t seen her since. So I’ll never know what we could’ve been.”</p><p>“You should’ve gone back to the colonies to find her,” Zuko said. </p><p>“You think I haven’t thought of that?” Li Jie raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve seen what the Fire Nation does to willful people in prisons, especially the women. I don’t have much hope I’ll see her again in this life.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t have much to say to that. He wasn’t in a position to offer anything. After a few moments of silent eating, he excused himself from the table. </p><p>Was that the answer? Was he in love with Ieyasu? It was an absurd idea; Zuko didn’t even know his name before they began training together. And yet, Zuko couldn’t shake how very resonant Li Jie’s word choice had been: ‘I’d stop at nothing just to get her to say my name with a smile.’ </p><p>Zuko wandered out onto the top deck and saw four of the firebenders all sitting together by the bow around a brazier with drinks. One of them he recognized as Taiyou. Luckily, Jin Hui didn’t appear to be among them, so he walked over.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said to announce himself. The firebenders all looked up, and one made to stand. Zuko put his hand out to stop him. “Don’t stand. I wanted to ask if I could join you, since I haven’t really taken the time to get to know any of you before.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, your Highness!” Taiyou said. “Pull up a seat.”</p><p>Zuko sat down, and one of the firebenders handed him a cup of rice wine, which he sniffed first before sipping. Taiyou grinned at him.</p><p>“What’s the matter, your Highness? Is the taste not to your liking?” he asked.</p><p>“The last time I was served wine, it was poisoned,” Zuko replied, which garnered a number of concerned looks. Zuko swiftly backtracked. “I mean. I just...don’t know what unpoisoned wine is supposed to taste and smell like.”</p><p>“Well!” said Taiyou. “I can tell you from experience, this wine is pure and good.”</p><p>“Don’t sell it too much,” one of the other firebenders said. </p><p>“Forgive me, but I haven’t learned all your names yet,” Zuko said to the group. Introductions were made: Zuko already knew Taiyou; next to him was a woman named Hirume whose green eyes betrayed a mixed heritage; across from Zuko sat Zoran, the oldest of the group whose beard and mustache were singed; and completing the circle was Haram, an extremely fit man whose musk was already muddling Zuko’s thoughts. Zuko focused on Taiyou and Hirume, who were at least mildly entertained by his presence.</p><p>Zuko did not drink much, but he did sit and listen as the firebenders shared the latest ship news, traded war stories, and eventually the topic of family was brought up. Zuko had an agenda, beyond socializing with his crew, and that was to gather information. If Li Jie’s story spoke to him on a deeper level, but no one else’s did, then it was a fluke. </p><p>“Anyway, that was when my sister told me if I came back without a sister-in-law she’d hang me over the volcano by my ears,” Taiyou said so sympathetic chuckles.</p><p>“Well, have you?” Zuko asked. Taiyou looked at him, surprised.</p><p>“Have I....? Oh! Unfortunately for my dear sister, I have yet to meet the woman who could convince me to retire to the countryside and settle down,” Taiyou lamented.</p><p>“Which is not to say you’ve not met any women at all,” Haram laughed, and Zuko shivered.</p><p>“Brothels don’t count,” Hirume said, knocking her knee against Taiyou’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, I’ve met plenty of women outside of a whorehouse who were perfectly good company,” he said indignantly. “I just didn’t like any of them well enough to abandon you idiots.”</p><p>“How do you know if you like them?” Zuko asked, and while he tried to phrase it as nonchalantly as possible, he still saw Hirume and Zoran exchange raised eyebrows. Taiyou didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Well, I know when I like someone when they make my heart sing, when they light up my days like the sun in the sky,” Taiyou said as if reciting a poem. Zoran made a gagging noise, eliciting a kick in his direction. Zuko felt a stab of panic. Certainly his heart had been doing a lot of <em> something </em>recently, although he might describe it less like singing and more like discovering how to beat all over again. Taiyou was upbraiding Zoran, however. “Oh, like you’re any great romantic.”</p><p>“I’ve had my fair share of lovers,” Zoran replied. “I was even engaged once.”</p><p>“You? Never,” Hirume scoffed.</p><p>“It’s true,” Zoran said. “It wasn’t to be, however. She met a merchant’s son while I was away at war, and broke it off.”</p><p>“That must’ve been difficult,” Haram said, patting Zoran’s knee sympathetically. Zoran shrugged and took a drink of wine.</p><p>“It was years ago,” he said. “I’ve grown accustomed to this life. Maybe someday when this is all over I’ll try again.”</p><p>“How did you meet her?” Zuko asked, and there was no mistaking the look of comprehension in Zoran’s eyes.</p><p>“We grew up in the same village,” he said indulgently. “And at first we weren’t more to each other than neighbors. But then one spring, something changed. She was all I could think about. She went from being just another friend to the most beautiful person in the world.”</p><p>Zuko nodded glumly. He understood Zoran a little too well for his liking. </p><p>“Why, is there someone special to you, your Highness?” Zoran asked, and suddenly all eyes were on Zuko.</p><p>“What? No, of course not,” Zuko said, too quickly and heatedly. “I’ve been too focused on the mission. And besides, when would I have time to meet anyone?”</p><p>“Well,” Hirume said slyly. “I would be surprised if it was anyone on this ship. But you <em> did </em> spend a long time on Kyoshi Island in the care of a group of female warriors.”</p><p>Zuko huffed.</p><p>“All they did was threaten me for looking at their stupid statue,” he said, folding his arms.</p><p>“You did also sneak around a lot on the prison rig,” Haram added. “I think maybe one of those earthbenders caught his eye.”</p><p>Zuko flushed, unable to muster up a quick enough--or coherent enough--rebuttal, which Taiyou immediately latched onto.</p><p>“Oho! So you found yourself a nice earthbender that makes your heart race like a dragon in heat!” he said. “Tell us: what does she look like? What did she say to capture our prince’s elusive heart?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t waste my time pining over an Earth Kingdom peasant,” Zuko said, but Taiyou waved off his words.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with Earth Kingdom girls,” he said. “Why, have you heard about the ladies of Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Hirume groaned. “Your Highness, you’d best take your leave now before he starts singing the song.”</p><p>“Oh, there are no jewels beneath the ground, no gems on earth they say! That shine so bright, so pure, so clear, as the ladies of Ba Sing Se!” Taiyou belted out, and Zuko followed Hirume’s advice. He cast a look over his shoulder as he reached the boathouse and saw Haram looking over at him, smiling amusedly. Taiyou continued to sing, a little off-key, but it was distracting enough to bring Haram’s attention back. He didn’t see Zuko’s blush, or the way Zuko’s hand drifted up to his chest to hover over his rapidly beating heart. Zuko’s final retreat inside went unmarked.</p><p>He closed his cabin door behind him with a sharp motion and locked the hatch in place. He threw off his armor, and for good measure threw some other things around as well. His mind was in turmoil. Everything he heard tonight confirmed his worst fears. He couldn’t lie to himself about the kinds of attraction he was feeling. There was a word for it, one that was written into the laws his father had passed on his ascension, laws that redefined what it meant to be a criminal and what place they had in the Fire Nation: homosexual. Had his father known of his degeneracy all along? Was banishing him for a breach in etiquette just a cover for some deeper shame?</p><p>Zuko sat down hard on the floor and tried to contain himself. His breathing was off, he was close to tears, and he wanted to scream but did not want to give anyone a reason to check on him. So he sat in silence, shaking and spitting sparks until he was so tired from being so tensely wound up that he was able to crawl onto his cot and pass out. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko did not sleep well, his dreams plaguing him with moments of intimacy with other men. He frequently awoke in a sweat, feeling too warm and with too much nervous energy to return to slumber. He didn’t dare touch himself to relieve these feelings, too afraid that by doing so he’d cement them in his mind forever. So instead, he forced himself up to practice firebending, or run the rope course. Occasionally, and to the great confusion of the Boatswain, he would join the deck crew in their daily duties. In this manner, seven more days passed before the ship arrived at the Yilong Isles.</p><p>The <em> Momiji </em>banked south, masking their approach to the communication tower behind the island the Boatswain had noted in the planning meeting. Cutting steam to reduce the volume of their smoke cloud, they arrived at the sheltered bay late in the afternoon. Zuko and the away team gathered in the komodo rhino hold after the evening meal to finalize their preparations. Weapons were distributed, and the heavy metal armor was replaced with lighter leathers. Zuko stretched while he waited to keep himself limber, trying not to stare at the others doing similar exercises. </p><p>“Alright, let’s review the plan one last time,” Zuko said, finally turning to his crew. “Both skiffs will approach the tower from the south. Once you land, the climbing teams will scale the walls, incapacitate the guards, and secure ropes. As soon as the ropes are secured, the infiltration teams will ascend. Infiltration team 2 will find the roosts and seal those off. Infiltration team 1, our task is to get to the mailroom and make sure they don’t burn it. Once your tasks are complete, our next target is the signal room on the top floor. Both teams will meet there. Our last task is to clear out the mailroom of dispatch relating to Zhao and the Southern Fleet. If we are discovered and they send a signal, the plan doesn’t change, we just move double time. Any questions?”</p><p>“No, your Highness!” they all said, saluting.</p><p>“Then let’s go,” Zuko said, turning to lead the way to the skiffs.</p><p>They waited until they had the cover of darkness to launch. The surf was up, and a moist wind blew in from the northwest. Zuko crouched near the prow of the skiff as the pilot maneuvered them over the swells towards the dispatch tower. It was very tall, a Shouzen era stone keep with a pitched red roof surrounded by a curtain wall. The structure occupied much of the island it sat on, leaving very little ground to land a boat. Nevertheless, the skiffs approached, finding a place where the rocks formed an overhang that ropes could be lowered over.</p><p>Zuko was out of the skiff and up the rocks within moments, a rope over his shoulder. Another sailor from the second skiff was working his way up the cliff just a few steps behind and beside him. They reached the top and secured their ropes, lowering the ends down to allow the rest of the crew to climb. Ieyasu was up first, passing Zuko with a firm nod. He stealthily scaled the curtain wall and disappeared over the battlements. Zuko held his breath until he saw the rope snake its way down. He checked the weight, and then climbed. The <em> Momiji’s </em>boathouse was taller than the curtain wall, so Zuko reached the top without breaking a sweat.</p><p>Ieyasu stood in the shadows nearby, binding an unconscious guard. Zuko signalled down for the rest of the crew to climb while another sailor nearby secured a second rope. The keep soared above them, still quiet. Zuko led his team across a causeway linking the wall to the keep’s third story. He sent up thanks to the spirits that the moon was hidden under a cloud cover for the time being.</p><p>They entered the keep. A corridor wrapped around the outer walls of this level, flights of stairs going up and down at the northwest and southeast corners. The interior rooms here contained a small armory, a commissary, and an office. Ignoring this, Zuko’s team went up, passing dormitories, training rooms, and the aerie, finally reaching the mailroom on the ninth floor.</p><p>They saw two people inside. Zuko opened the door quietly, stealing into the room with Ieyasu on his heels. The two clerks were shuffling through a pile of dispatch scrolls, sorting them into boxes. Zuko signalled to the left one, and Ieyasu moved quietly towards him while Zuko crept up to the right one.</p><p>“What the--who’s there!?”</p><p>The clerks, hearing a voice coming from the door, looked up in shock. Ieyasu immediately surged forward, grappling his target to the ground. Zuko’s target looked from the door to Zuko’s face. His eyes widened, and then he summoned a fist of flames. Zuko took two steps and deflected his attack up to the ceiling, singeing the beams. He swept the clerk’s feet and dropped him into an armbar. Zuko’s gaze swung back towards the still-open mailroom door. Nobody stood there, but the sound of pounding footsteps going up was unmistakable. </p><p>“The signal room!” Zuko cursed. </p><p>Dragging the clerk with him, he thrust the man into the hands of two of his slower crewmen and dashed after the guard who had discovered them. The corridors on the upper floors were narrower, the stairs steeper, and the sound of running reverberated in Zuko’s ears like loud drum beats. He arrived at the signal room two steps behind his quarry. A second guard was stationed here, looking wistfully out the large windows that gave a commanding panoramic view of the surrounding sea.</p><p>“Intruders!” Zuko’s quarry yelled just as Zuko tackled him to the ground. He held the man’s head to the floor, his knee between his shoulders, and looked up at the second guard.</p><p>“Lie on the ground, now!” Zuko instructed, filling his free hand with flames. The guard looked at Zuko, then the man on the ground, and his eyes darted right. Zuko looked and saw the signal flare setup: an open firebox beneath a metal chute, out of which the flares would launch.</p><p>Time slowed down. Zuko slammed the guard’s head into the floor, knocking him out. The second guard wound up a fireball. Zuko kicked off with his left foot, rising up to run forward. The second guard couched his flames by his hip. Zuko took two running steps. The second guard punched forward. Zuko lashed out with his foot, breaking the second guard’s wrist. The fireball shot across the room into the firebox, where a hissing sound filled the air. A high pitched whistle and a bright white light from outside heralded the flare, which exploded above the keep. </p><p>Zuko took down the second guard as the rest of the infiltration team reached the signal room. He looked out through the windows, waiting, desperately hoping that the horizon would remain a dark, empty line.</p><p>An answering flare appeared from the east. The clock started. Zuko rounded on his crew.</p><p>“Tie these men up and get down to the mailroom,” he barked. “We don’t have time to waste!”</p><p>Zuko raced back down the stairs. Outside the mailroom, a line of clerks and other personnel sat under guard sullenly with their hands tied behind their backs. Zuko barely paid them any notice as he strode inside. He had ripped off his face covering, not really caring at this point if he was recognized. </p><p>Ieyasu was in the mailroom, hefting boxes which were marked by region and organized by date. There were a lot of regions, and not a lot of time to go through any of them. Zuko found the stack of as-yet unsorted post.</p><p>“Let’s start here,” he said. “If we can figure out which region Zhao’s messages are coming from, we can ignore the rest of the boxes.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Ieyasu said, his polite mannerisms reasserting themselves in the moment. Zuko nearly clicked his tongue, but divided up the stack and set about sorting. Other members of the infiltration team joined them.</p><p>“Here,” Ieyasu said, handing Zuko a scroll. “Dated yesterday, an order from Commander Zhao to move ships from Jiangan Island north.”</p><p>“Your Highness,” said another sailor, holding up a copy of an official looking scroll. “An order in council to Commander Zhao authorizing relocating ten ships to Su Oku City, in the Pohuai region.”</p><p>“I want all correspondence to those regions,” Zuko demanded, sifting through more notes. “Find those boxes and return to the ship.” </p><p>There had to be something else. Why would Zhao be moving the fleet so far? His crew grabbed the boxes and started returning to the skiffs. He found a bundle of correspondence marked for delivery to Capital City from Whaletail Island. When he opened the outermost scroll, his heart stopped for a moment.</p><p>“Sky bison sighted flying away from Kyoshi Island,” he read quietly. He nearly dropped the scroll, his mind reeling. Sky bison sighted. <em> Sky bison. </em> That could mean only one thing, one thing that was supposed to be impossible. His grandfather had been <em> very </em> thorough. Zuko had <em> checked </em>. He scrambled through the rest of the bundle. Sky bison first reported flying over the south pole. Sky bison disappeared in Patola Mountains. Sky bison seen over Gou Island. </p><p>Zuko couldn’t begin to process what he was reading. He needed to <em> think </em> . He didn’t have time to think. He grabbed his scar, clenching his fists as anger burned through him, starting in his belly and moving outward. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t <em> fair </em>. He lashed out with a ball of fire, screaming in rage and setting the mailroom ablaze. </p><p>“Your Highness,” Ieyasu said from the doorway. Zuko spun around to look at him, his eyes wild. Ieyasu took a step back. “The <em> Momiji </em>is here. It’s time to leave.”</p><p>“Give me a minute,” Zuko said, and he gathered up the bundle of correspondence. It was probably too late to find the boxes these were to be sorted into, but there was nothing to be done about that. Zuko followed Ieyasu down the steps.</p><p>They crossed the parade ground between the keep and the main gate, which led down to the island’s jetty. The <em> Momiji </em>sat there, the skiffs returning to the hold. Zuko and Ieyasu ran to the ship, which launched immediately once the gangplank had been raised up. Smoke from the mailroom fire obscured the upper floors of the communication tower as they sailed away. Zuko wanted nothing more than to lock himself in the chart room with this latest dispatch and piece together a puzzle he’d never before had the actual pieces to. However, there were more pressing matters. He stashed the bundle in his cabin and closed the door, and then ascended to the bridge. </p><p>“How close are they?” Zuko demanded of the room at large. Lieutenant Jee was there with the Third Watch Officer and the Helmsman, keeping an eye on the approaching lights from the east.</p><p>“She’ll be on us if we don’t find a way to lose her before the sun rises,” Lieutenant Jee said grimly. “I suggest we disappear among the islands.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head.</p><p>“They’ll have to stop by the tower first to render aid,” he said. “Sail north. That’s where Zhao is going to be, and I’ve no interest delaying our reunion.”</p><p>“But your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee began, but Zuko spat fire.</p><p>“Now!” he yelled. “That is an order!”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, his tone biting back a rebuttal. Zuko didn’t care. The Helmsman silently turned the ship north, putting the communication tower and the Yilong Isles in their wake. </p><p>Zuko was too anxious to retire to his cabin, so he went out to the observation deck and looked south towards the burning tower, following the lights of the cruiser. It arrived at the island, and then disappeared into the darkness. Nevertheless, Zuko paced up and down, doing a kind of walking meditation to stave off the bone-chilling cold of the late night winds. Was there time now to go and check? But what if the cruiser returned? He needed to be ready for it, but how ready could he be under the circumstances?</p><p>Within hours, the lights from the cruiser appeared again to the south, hot in pursuit. They kept a steady pace through the night, and in the misty gray of the predawn Zuko could see their smoke column. It grew and expanded as they picked up steam, and the Third Watch Officer’s assessment before turning in was that they would catch up within the hour at that rate. Zuko rubbed the sleep from his eyes and called together an officer’s meeting. Lieutenant Jee and the Chief Engineer looked, like Zuko, as if they hadn’t slept at all through the night, whereas the Master At Arms, Boatswain, and Quartermaster all looked as though they had at least attempted it. Iroh came onto the bridge serene as always, which irritated Zuko. </p><p>“Report,” he croaked, his voice hoarse from the outside air. </p><p>“I’ve roused all stokers and brought us up to full steam,” the Chief Engineer said. “We could go into a hard burn, but we’d be risking damage to the engine.”</p><p>“Let’s not go that far yet,” Lieutenant Jee said. “At the rate our enemy is approaching, the short boost in speed wouldn’t save us. It looks like we’ll have to fight.”</p><p>“How?” the Master At Arms asked, alarmed. “The moment we are in range of their trebuchets, we’ll just be target practice.”</p><p>“If we sail in a straight line, sure,” the Boatswain said. “It’s harder to hit a weaving target.”</p><p>“Any advantage we gain in evasive maneuvering, we lose in distance,” the Quartermaster pointed out. “We dodge their long range attacks only for them to overtake us.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be impossible for us to repel an attack if they try to board us,” the Master At Arms said, but his tone was uncertain. The Chief Engineer stroked his beard and the Quartermaster frowned, looking down. Zuko gritted his teeth.</p><p>“That’s not good enough!” he snarled. “We can’t rely on chance to defeat a cruiser. We need a better plan!”</p><p>“Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said gently but firmly. “With all due respect, if we had stayed among the Yilong Isles, we would have been able to hide or lay an ambush. We are in the open sea. What else can we do?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Zuko yelled. “So it’s my fault we’re in this situation! I’m sorry! If I knew what to do all the time I wouldn’t have called any of you here to begin with!”</p><p>The officers remained quiet after his outburst, some with looks of pity on their faces that filled Zuko with angry shame. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Perhaps we should take a short break,” he suggested pointedly to Zuko. “We can think of a plan when we are more calm and clear-headed. Lieutenant Jee, how much time before we are in range of the cruiser’s trebuchets?”</p><p>“Maybe thirty minutes at this rate,” Lieutenant Jee responded.</p><p>“Then we can afford ten minutes to think about it,” Iroh said. “Everyone, consult with your departments. We will need to be ready when they arrive.”</p><p>“Yes, General,” everyone said, and one by one they filed out. Zuko clicked his tongue and stalked out to the observation deck and sat down at the railing, dangling his feet over the edge. Iroh followed after him and sat down on the deck, his legs crossed. Zuko sighed angrily, leaning his head against the cold metal post. </p><p>“I don’t like you undermining my authority like that,” he said.</p><p>“What you showed in there wasn’t authority,” Iroh replied mildly. “It was anger.”</p><p>“I think I have a right to be angry,” Zuko sulked. “This is all my fault.”</p><p>“A leader consumed by self-blame cannot lead,” Iroh said. “When we give in to despair, that is when we make the mistakes we cannot fix. The situation is dire, but we have been in situations like this before and you have not yet failed us.”</p><p>Zuko sat quietly a moment. Somehow, although his heart was still a whirling tempest of negative feelings, his mind felt less troubled. Iroh was right. They’d been in impossible situations like this before. Zuko thought back to their first engagement against Captain Aoyama, and a plan began to emerge from the storm.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Zuko stood on the bridge, his hands behind his back and legs apart. The other officers trickled in, and by the looks on their faces they hadn’t had any sudden strokes of brilliance. That was fine. </p><p>“I want to start by apologizing for my outburst before,” Zuko said. “I let my feelings overcome my judgment. I will try to be a better leader in the future.”</p><p>The officers exchanged looks, but nodded in acceptance or understanding. </p><p>“The plan is this,” Zuko continued. “We’re going to turn around and face them head-on.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>Zuko had expected this reaction. The confused and appalled faces around the bridge, even from the Helmsman nearby, were unsurprising given the odds stacked against them. He took a preparatory breath through his nose.</p><p>“Master At Arms,” Zuko said, addressing him directly. “Correct me if I am mistaken, but trebuchets have a minimum firing distance as well as a maximum.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he said, perplexed.</p><p>“Which means, if we are to avoid their trebuchet fire, we must stay out of that range for as long as possible.”</p><p>“Of course, your Highness.”</p><p>“Maintaining our current course would keep us in that zone for far longer than if we were to turn around and cross it at full steam,” Zuko said. “So we are going to turn, using evasive maneuvering to further minimize our chance of being hit. While doing this, you will prepare the catapult to disable their trebuchets.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” the Master At Arms said, still dubious.</p><p>“In order to avoid the risk of being boarded, once we are inside their firing range, we will turn again to circle the ship. Quartermaster, how many mines do we have in the hold?”</p><p>“We still have three mines, your Highness,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>“Good. Chief Engineer?”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness?” the Chief Engineer replied.</p><p>“Prepare a box of coal, and have Li Jie standby on the top deck,” Zuko said. “Quartermaster, have one of those mines ready to bring up once we are inside their firing range. We are going to cripple them.”</p><p> </p><p>The enemy cruiser was close enough that they could see the lit windows on her boathouse. The Helmsman brought the Momiji into a sharp turn. The top deck was empty except for Zuko and Li Jie, who kept shooting glances at the young prince. Zuko kept his eyes on their opponent as she moved from being behind them, to beside them, to in front. Minutes later, fire bloomed on the enemy’s top deck, and the first trebuchet volley was launched. </p><p>“Are you sure about this, your Highness?” Li Jie asked.</p><p>“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Zuko replied.</p><p>The Helmsman kept the ship on a zigzagging course over the waves, approaching the enemy cruiser rapidly. Zuko signalled to the bridge, and a minute later the artillerists ran up from below to raise the catapult, led by the Master At Arms. Another trebuchet volley splashed into the sea off their port side, loud over the clicking of the elevator mechanism lifting the catapult from the hold. The Master At Arms called orders, rotating the table and having shot prepared. A third volley splashed off their starboard stern. </p><p>“Ready!” the Master At Arms called to Zuko.</p><p>“Ignite!” Zuko barked back in answer.</p><p>“Ignition!” the Master At Arms said, the catapult shot ablaze.</p><p>“Fire!”</p><p>“Fire!” the Master At Arms ordered, and the catapult launched true. It struck the cruiser’s second trebuchet, smashing the firing mechanism and bouncing across the deck. </p><p>“Reload!” the Master At Arms called as Zuko signalled to the bridge again. The <em> Momiji </em>banked starboard, rounding the enemy cruiser. They could see her crew putting out fires on the top deck and scrambling to reload the other trebuchets. Half a minute later, the Master At Arms fired again, striking their boathouse. The shot ripped its side open, and smoke began to pour out of the hole. </p><p>“Your Highness!”</p><p>Four sailors came running up, two carrying a box of coal, and two carrying the mine between them. They placed them down on the deck in front of Zuko and Li Jie and moved back. Zuko nodded to Li Jie, who cracked his knuckles and assumed a low bending stance. Zuko signalled up to the bridge, and the <em> Momiji </em>closed the distance with the other ship. Li Jie bent the coal out of the box and around the mine, enclosing it. Grunting with exertion, he lifted the mine up.</p><p>“Steady,” Zuko said as the enemy ship got closer. Sweat formed on Li Jie’s forehead as he raised the mine up above his head, both arms extended upwards. Firebenders on the enemy ship were gathering at the railing, preparing to rain fire down on them.</p><p>“Now!” Zuko yelled.</p><p>Li Jie took a giant step forward and hurled the mine with all his might. Zuko stepped forward and blocked a fireball from the enemy ship, and a moment later the mine struck just at the waterline. The explosion was enough to knock him backwards even where he stood. The enemy cruiser shuddered, sailors on the top deck falling as water poured in through the gaping hole in the side. Li Jie let out a whooping yell.</p><p>“Yeah! Take that!” he shouted. Zuko got back to his feet, only to be knocked forward as Li Jie slapped him on the back.</p><p>“Hey!” Zuko growled. </p><p>“Sorry, your Highness,” he said, apologetically. “Got carried away.”</p><p>“Get back below,” Zuko scoffed. “Your job here is done. Good work, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you kindly,” Li Jie said, smiling like a cat owl that caught its prey. Zuko shook his head at the earthbender and turned back to survey the enemy cruiser. She was listing to port, and Zuko guessed it would be a few minutes at most before the water reached her boiler room if they couldn’t get the leak under control. It wasn’t his problem either way, but he couldn’t stop the stab of guilt. Defeating another Fire Nation vessel didn’t bring him the same exuberance as Li Jie.</p><p>The <em> Momiji </em>left the sinking cruiser behind, sailing northeast towards the colonies on what would surely be another several week journey.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sat in his cabin, the bundle of correspondence lying unopened in front of him. This was it. His destiny was right before him, tangibly within reach for the first time in three long years of fruitless searching. He could put together the Avatar’s trail, chase him down, capture him, and then…</p><p>Return home. Return to reclaim his birthright. Return to his father. </p><p>His father, who had burned him. His father, who had banished him for having the audacity to speak out against an old fool. His father, who allowed Zhao’s treachery to fester right under his nose. Zuko fumed, the candles in his room blazing into torches briefly before he remembered himself. It wouldn’t matter if he caught the Avatar as long as Zhao was still pursuing him to kill him. That reason alone justified Zuko’s actions over the previous month. But if Zhao was still a Commander, he would never let Zuko get within sight of Fire Nation home waters, Avatar or no.</p><p>Zuko reached for the bundle, unwrapping it. He would track the Avatar, not to capture him--not yet, at least--but to stop Zhao from doing so. He would learn how the Avatar moved, so he could be one step ahead of him and Zhao both. And then, after Zhao was dealt with, he would bring his head and the Avatar both back to Capital City and show his father the value of a useless, degenerate son.</p><p>An hour later, there was a knock on his cabin door.</p><p>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh called through the metal. “Are you awake? I’ve brought some tea.”</p><p>Zuko sighed in mild exasperation and went to open the door.</p><p>“Is this really the time?” he demanded.</p><p>“There is always time for a cup of jasmine tea,” Iroh said with a wide grin. He entered the room carrying a tray with cups and a steaming pot. Zuko cleared a space for him on the floor and they sat down, Iroh pouring them both cups of tea. He blew on his tea to cool it before taking a sip while Iroh looked at the mess of scrolls and dispatch scattered everywhere.</p><p>“I see you are dedicated as always,” Iroh remarked, and Zuko could hear the light chastisement in his tone. He stared down into his tea, watching the steam curl off it.</p><p>“Zhao’s men,” he said at last. “They found the Avatar.”</p><p>“Really?” Iroh asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko said. “A sky bison was spotted over the south pole a few weeks ago. That can only mean one thing.”</p><p>“And what will you do with this information?” Iroh asked. Zuko felt the old man was testing him somehow.</p><p>“Even if I were to abandon everything and follow him now,” Zuko said. “Zhao is the bigger threat. We’ll deal with him first, and then go capture the Avatar.”</p><p>Iroh nodded and took a sip of tea. </p><p>“A wise decision,” he said.</p><p>“Do you really think so?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Iroh replied. “Don’t ever let yourself be both hunter and prey, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko made a noise of acknowledgement, swirling his tea around. There was the other matter, the one that had been keeping him awake for the last week. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Uncle,” he began.</p><p>“Yes, nephew?” Iroh said.</p><p>“Do you think,” Zuko said, his voice catching. “Do you think I even deserve redemption?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Iroh asked, his tone troubled.</p><p>“I mean, why would father banish me if it was just a matter of disrespect? It doesn’t make sense,” Zuko said. “What if there’s something else wrong with me? Something father saw in me that made me unfit to be his heir?”</p><p>Iroh reached across the tea tray and put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with you,” he said. “You are headstrong, yes, even stubborn, but also brave and compassionate. These are qualities that many good, honorable men possess.”</p><p>“But father said--,” Zuko protested.</p><p>“I cannot tell you the reasons my brother said and did those things,” Iroh talked over him. “But do not doubt for a second that you are worthy of forgiveness. Do you think Lieutenant Jee and the others on this ship follow you blindly? Do you think Li Jie, an earthbender, subjects himself to you out of pity?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said, shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>“No, they don’t,” Iroh nodded. “They follow you because you are a good leader. You inspire them. Trust me when I tell you, if you were unworthy they would not listen to you.”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle,” Zuko said. He still didn’t believe it, and Iroh didn’t press the issue further. He remained in his cabin the rest of the day, poring over the dispatches until his exhaustion caught up with him, and he fell into a fitful sleep.</p><p>In his dreams, he saw the boy with the glowing arrow again, lying on fine silk sheets in a round stone chamber lit by crystals set into the walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>儀隴, pinyin yí lǒng, meaning ‘ceremonial mound’<br/>台本, on-yomi daihon, meaning libretto, scenario, or script<br/>兩, pinyin liǎng, meaning tael, a unit of weight measurement<br/>勝熯, on-yomi shouzen, meaning ‘victory by fire’, which was the name given to the era of Fire Lord Azulon<br/>叢奧, on-yomi suoku, meaning ‘bamboo thicket’s interior’. Su Oku City is a major port in the Pouhai province.<br/>朴槐, pinyin pò huái, meaning ‘hackberry and scholar trees’. This name is a colonial imposition to rehabilitate the colony’s image. Due to the heavy fighting here during the reigns of both Sozin and Azulon, the province acquired the name 破壞, pinyin pò huài, meaning ‘destruction’.<br/>治安巌, on-yomi jiangan, meaning ‘peaceful rock’. Jiangan Island is in the south Fire Nation.<br/>帕托拉山脉, pinyin pà tuō lā shān mài, the Earth Kingdom written form of Patola Mountains.<br/>狗島, pinyin gǒu dǎo, meaning ‘isle of dogs’. Gou is an island in the Southern Air Archipelago known for its many packs of polar dogs.</p><p>Setting notes:<br/>HOUKA REFORM, LAW ON PUBLIC DECENCY AND UPRIGHT CONDUCT<br/>To ensure the health of the nation’s people and promote their multiplicity, and to safeguard their upright moral character, be it decreed: (1. A man who initiates or enters into an amorous relationship with another man shall be imprisoned for ten years of labor penance; (2. A woman who initiates or enters into an amorous relationship with another woman shall be imprisoned for five years of labor penance; (3. A man or woman who advocates for such couplings shall be found guilty of sedition, and shall be imprisoned for no more than seven years of penance, or fined no less than five ryō. </p><p>Setting notes:<br/>GLOBAL CURRENCIES<br/>The Fire Nation uses the ryō, which is both a measure of weight and the gold currency coined by the Royal Treasury. 1 ryō is equal to 1000 cups of rice, which is about how much rice a person can consume in a year. Only the Royal Treasury in Capital City can mint ryō and similar coinage.<br/>The Earth Kingdom uses the tael, which is a system of weights and measures used to determine the value of gold and silver coinage. The tael is a standardized measurement, with the original set of weights kept in the vaults of the royal palace in Ba Sing Se, and copies made and distributed to the provinces with every census. While many Earth Kingdom provinces, especially ones far from Ba Sing Se, can mint their own coins, the value of those is always set to the tael. </p><p>Date of Momiji's departure from the rig: Houka 6, Shimotsuki 17, Ritou; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 17th day of the Month of Falling Frost, Winter Begins</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warriors Of The Southern Water Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko has an unexpected opportunity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAH HALLOWEEN UPDATE. I spent the last two days writing this instead of playing Amnesia: Rebirth, so y'all'd better like it or you'll get no dessert.</p><p>Dessert is more gay pining, obviously.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Lieutenant Jee stood in the chart room, several boxes of navy dispatch stacked next to a table on which was spread a chart of the South Sea and Mo Ce Sea. Pins marking the locations of ships, naval yards, refueling depots, and communication towers dotted the chart like a constellation of danger. Threads linked known ship locations to their destinations as ordered in the dispatch, drawing a great web of lines from south to north, concentrating around Pohuai and Yu Dao. It wasn’t a complete picture of the Fire Navy’s movements by any means, but what bit of the puzzle there was showed a compelling image.</p><p>“Zhao’s moving a lot of forces north,” Lieutenant Jee said, stroking his chin. </p><p>“Could he be preparing for an attack on the Earth Kingdom?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“It’s possible, but unlikely,” Lieutenant Jee said, pointing at the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom. “The Fire Nation has been in control of this region for many years now. See this river?”</p><p>He pointed to a river linking the Polar Sea to the great West Lake.</p><p>“The Fire Navy regularly patrols these waters and keeps the Earth Kingdom army from moving across Serpent’s Pass in any force. Unless Zhao’s planning to break through the pass and take the East Lake, there’s no strategic sense in striking at the Earth Kingdom from there.”</p><p>“Is there a lot of unrest in the colonies, maybe?” Zuko suggested. “A show of force like this would be enough to quell any small rebellion.”</p><p>“A rebellion in the colonies wouldn’t be fought at sea,” Lieutenant Jee said, shaking his head. “And these aren’t transport ships, they’re cruisers.”</p><p>Zuko looked at the map again, pondering the Fire Nation colonies, many of which were decades old, some of which were a few scant years under Fire Nation control. It had taken a hundred years of fighting to pacify just this region of the Earth Kingdom and bring the people into line.</p><p>“Yu Dao is a rich province with some of the world’s best metalworking,” Zuko said, remembering his old history lessons. “And Pohuai is defended by some of the mightiest fortifications in the colonies. The military must have invested a lot of resources in those areas.”</p><p>“It could be that Zhao is using those ports as staging points in a larger operation,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Gathering together one’s forces is a time consuming process when they’re spread this far apart. But it still doesn’t answer the question of where? What’s his goal?”</p><p>Zuko sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Whatever his goal is, he wouldn’t be much of a commander if he wasn’t there to lead his forces,” Zuko said. “Which means, our next destination is here.”</p><p>He pointed to the Pohuai province on the map. Lieutenant Jee nodded.</p><p>“I’ll set the course, your Highness,” he said. “In the meantime, we should think about what we’re going to do once we get there. Zhao will be surrounded by allies in friendly territory. It won’t be like Qing Gang.”</p><p>“I understand,” Zuko said, turning to leave. “Thank you, Lieutenant. The ship is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko spent his days at sea since leaving the Yilong Isles in a state of increasingly frustrated malaise. The problem most aptly illustrated at his morning training on the third day. Hirume and Zoran were his sparring partners, and things were not going well. He ducked under a fireball, and tried to rise into a counterstance. His flame died at the fingertips, however.</p><p>“No, no, no!” Iroh said. “Do it again!”</p><p>Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration, trying to channel that into bending. Zoran and Hirume dropped into ready stances while he got his breathing back under control. He knew what would happen almost before it actually did.</p><p>Zoran threw a one-two punch fire attack. Zuko dodged beneath them, jumping up into a handstand to send a wave of fire back with an arcing kick. Hirume dropped back and let loose a front kick fireball. Zuko cartwheeled back down to his feet, ready to avoid the attack and prepare the counter as he had tried before, but too slowly. In his panic, he caught the fireball in his left hand and threw it aside, but failed to extend his energy far enough. Searing pain consumed his palm and fingers.</p><p>“Agh!” he cried out. Hirume and Zoran immediately fell out of bending stances as Iroh rushed forward.</p><p>“Let me see,” he instructed.</p><p>“It’s fine!” Zuko said, biting through the heat. “Don’t touch it!”</p><p>Iroh grabbed his forearm and examined Zuko. A raw, angry burn covered his hand, bright red and shiny. Iroh tutted.</p><p>“This is quite serious,” he said. “Training is finished for now. Go to your cabin, and I will fetch the burn cream.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Zuko said, snatching his hand back and stalking to the boathouse. Iroh watched him go, concern furrowing his brow. Zoran and Hirume stood nearby awkwardly.</p><p>“Uh, General?” Zoran asked. “What should we do now?”</p><p>“Now?” Iroh said, turning to them with a wide grin. “Why don’t you go and see what you can do to help Cook?”</p><p>Dismayed, the two firebenders watched Iroh pick up his tea tray and toddle back into the boathouse. Hirume slapped Zoran on the upper arm. Kitchen patrol was the least enviable of the chores they could have been assigned.</p><p>Iroh found Zuko sitting sullenly in his cabin holding ice from the cooler wrapped in a cloth. He had stolen a chart from the chart room and marked the Avatar’s locations on it, trying to establish his general heading. Iroh shook his head; Zuko seemed convinced he was a master of evasive maneuvering, but to Iroh it looked more like a vacation bucket list than a series of tactical feints and double-backs.</p><p>“What is troubling you, Nephew?” Iroh said, sitting down next to Zuko. He placed a small pot of burn cream on the cabin floor and carefully took the ice cloth out of Zuko’s hand. Putting the ice in a bowl so it wouldn’t melt on the strewn papers, Iroh gingerly dabbed at the now-wet burn with the towel. Zuko hissed.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. “I’m just a bending failure as usual.”</p><p>“So you are struggling with this new set,” Iroh said, taking the lid off the jar and scooping up a small dollop of cream to apply to Zuko’s burn. “This is nothing unusual.”</p><p>“Why, though!?” Zuko yelled, breathing sparks. “Things were going so well! I was suddenly getting it, and now it’s like everything is ten times as hard!”</p><p>Iroh was secretly grateful for whatever issues were currently hampering Zuko’s bending, or else the chart he had worked so hard on would have been reduced to ashes. He blew out a small flame that had caught on its edge and continued to rub the cream into Zuko’s palm. The redness began to fade a little, but it would be a few days before it was fully gone, if Zuko was diligent about applying the cream.</p><p>“You are going through a difficult time,” Iroh said reasonably. “It happens to everyone at various times in their lives. As for your bending, we will switch to form practice until your burn is healed.”</p><p>“Form practice?!” Zuko hissed. “I’m not some child incapable of lighting a candle.”</p><p>“Even so,” Iroh said. “Your footwork today was sloppy. You would have been able to dodge Hirume’s fire if you had better mastery of the stance. At your training tomorrow, and you will show up with that burn treated and wrapped and show me you can master the form. When your hand is healed, then we will resume firebending. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle,” Zuko pouted, folding his arms and clenching his left hand to avoid rubbing the burn against the fabric of his shirt. Iroh gathered the bowl and towel and left Zuko to his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>At meditations, Zuko fared no better. The flame he was meant to be expanding sputtered fitfully in his hands. Reigniting it for the third time, Zuko felt his eyebrow twitching involuntarily. The strength of fire was a technique he had been consistently able to perform since the prison rig, and here he was, doing everything right, but still failing. He growled and threw the tiny flame aside. Across from him, Jin Hui placidly opened his eyes, his own fire a blazing orb, bright and orange. He shrank it down to a firefly spark and held it, regarding Zuko.</p><p>“You’re struggling,” he remarked. </p><p>“How observant,” Zuko spat, unable to meet Jin Hui’s eyes. Ever since realizing his attractions to the man, he found his presence swelteringly uncomfortable. He was both energized and ashamed, his belly full of urges that his mind gleefully played out on the back of his eyelids later as he slept. </p><p>“How is your hand?” Jin Hui asked.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Zuko huffed. Jin Hui reached out, letting his spark die out, and held his hand open towards Zuko.</p><p>“May I see?” </p><p>Zuko finally met his eyes, and the worry he saw there was almost too much for him to endure on top of everything else. He nevertheless nodded and placed his burned hand in Jin Hui’s. Despite having just held a flaming orb moments before, Jin Hui’s hands were cool. He produced the jar of burn cream and began to gently apply it.</p><p>“Your uncle asked me to make sure you were treating this,” he explained, feeling Zuko stiffen. </p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Zuko griped.</p><p>“I know,” Jin Hui replied, rubbing soft, methodical circles into Zuko’s palm. Zuko bit his tongue, fearing it would betray him if he opened his mouth to let out any of the noises clamoring in his throat.</p><p>“May I speak freely, your Highness?” Jin Hui asked, individually squeezing each of Zuko’s fingers to spread the cream over the burns there. Zuko nodded. “If you’ll remember, I was an acolyte at the fire temple in my village before I was a soldier.”</p><p>“I recall,” Zuko said, and then snapped his mouth shut to stifle a moan as Jin Hui took his hand in both of his, using his thumbs to press the cream more deeply into Zuko’s palms. </p><p>“Sometimes, people would come to the priests with bending difficulties,” Jin Hui said. “They’d sit through rituals to cleanse their spirits, or purify their energy locks. Most would leave satisfied.”</p><p>“I don’t think burning incense and listening to some chanting is going to help me,” Zuko snarked. Jin Hui chuckled, and released Zuko’s hand.</p><p>“No,” he said with a rueful shrug. “Firebending comes from the heart. If your heart is troubled, it will affect your bending.”</p><p>Zuko said nothing as Jin Hui bent another fire into life, growing it into a lively flame. </p><p>“Our inner fire drives us, and is fueled by our spirit. When we diminish part of ourselves, we diminish our inner fire,” he said, diminishing it to a spark. “I suspect that your recent difficulties with bending stem from this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Something is troubling you,” Jin Hui said. “Maybe a deeply held fear or shame. You will need to overcome it in order to restore your bending.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that?” Zuko demanded, but no flames accompanied his outburst this time.</p><p>“If it is fear, you must accept it,” Jin Hui said. “If it is shame, you must let it go.”</p><p>“What if I can’t?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“You must,” Jin Hui said, and let the matter drop. Zuko wasn’t prepared to open up about his urges or his dreams, nor his suspicions about the real reason for his banishment. However, if Jin Hui was right, then Zuko would have to find a way to slay these demons on his own as usual. He sighed internally, and ended the meditation session early to go and sulk in his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was taking a turn around the top deck when he noticed the smoke plume on the horizon to the northeast. Quickly, he rushed up to the bridge, taking the stairs two at a time and bursting in on the Second Watch Officer with the spyglass trained on the distant vessel. The Helmsman jumped at Zuko’s sudden arrival, but Zuko ignored him. He stomped over to the Second Watch Officer.</p><p>“Report,” he commanded, and the Second Watch Officer lowered the spyglass.</p><p>“Fire Nation cruiser, your Highness,” he said. “Looks to be engaged in battle.”</p><p>“Against whom?” Zuko asked, grabbing the spyglass to confirm it for himself. He could see the vessel in pursuit of a pair of cutter sailing ships with distinctive blue triangle canvas. </p><p>“Water Tribe cutters, your Highness,” the Second Watch Officer said.</p><p>“Go and get Lieutenant Jee,” Zuko ordered. The Second Watch Officer saluted and left the bridge while Zuko studied the scene unfolding before him. The cruiser launched shot after shot towards the cutters, who were much more mobile than the cruiser and turned more easily. Of course, it was manpower that allowed them to make those maneuvers, and men grew tired where machines did not. Unless the Water Tribesmen had a plan, it was only a matter of time before they would be captured or killed. Lieutenant Jee entered the bridge, and Zuko passed him the spyglass.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see the Southern Water Tribe this far north,” Lieutenant Jee mused.</p><p>“How do you know it’s the Southern Water Tribe?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“The Northern Water Tribe have maintained a policy of aggressive neutrality,” Lieutenant Jee said. “But more importantly, look at the cut of their sails and the shape of their prows. Those are Southern Water Tribe ships for sure.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee closed the spyglass and put it away.</p><p>“What are your orders, your Highness?” he asked. “This is a battle we don’t need to get involved with.”</p><p>Zuko made a grunting noise of acknowledgement, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to walk away. There were too many unknowns in play.</p><p>“Have the Quartermaster signal to the cruiser,” Zuko said. “I want to know who they are before I decide what to do.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, and conveyed the order via the Second Watch Officer to the Quartermaster. She set up their signal lamp on the top deck and flashed it towards the distant cruiser, which was coming more and more into view as the <em> Momiji </em>continued its northerly course. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee watched for the response, which came a minute later. </p><p>“Captain Arai and the <em> Tobiuoza </em>,” Lieutenant Jee said, stroking his chin. “Of the Southern Fleet.”</p><p>“Then they’re loyal to Zhao,” Zuko said, formulating a plan.</p><p>“Your Highness, you’re not thinking of taking on a Fire Nation cruiser one on one like this,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We can’t expect to get lucky a second time.”</p><p>“We won’t be one on one,” said Zuko. “Call the Master At Arms and the Boatswain, and tell the Quartermaster to message back that we are prepared to render assistance.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, confused but not questioning the order. Zuko took some satisfaction in knowing that, if he could do nothing else right--firebending, meditation, being a normal son with healthy desires--he could still command the obedience of his crew. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Zuko stood on the observation deck with Lieutenant Jee, the Master At Arms, the Boatswain, and Iroh. The distant battle was now much closer to hand, and one of the cutters was aflame. The Quartermaster had delivered a note with the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>response: assistance welcome, approach with caution. Zuko placed a hand on the railing and turned to face his officers.</p><p>“In a few minutes, we will be joining the battle,” he said. “Under normal circumstances, we would sail to aid the <em> Tobiuoza </em> against the Water Tribe; however, the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>captain is loyal to Commander Zhao. That makes them our enemy.”</p><p>Zuko looked each one of them in the eye as he spoke, noting who showed reservations on their face and who masked their feelings. </p><p>“We are in the uncomfortable position of having common cause with enemies of the Fire Nation,” Zuko continued. “Because we will not be standing idly by. We know something of Zhao’s plans from the dispatches we raided from the tower, but not enough. Not nearly enough. That ship presents an opportunity.”</p><p>He said, pointing to the <em> Tobiuoza </em>, which was now catching up with the damaged cutter. She was no longer aflame, but she was badly limping.</p><p>“If we can capture it and the captain, we can interrogate him for information, we can seize his log books and charts and discover his planned course,” Zuko said. “This mission is very risky, so I hope we can come up with a good plan in the next five minutes.”</p><p>“Well, luckily for us, we’ve already got a capable team of trained climbers to board the ship,” the Master At Arms said. </p><p>“If they think we’re friendly, we can request permission to board,” the Boatswain said. “They’d have no reason to refuse us.”</p><p>“They are in the middle of a battle,” the Master At Arms pointed out.</p><p>“The biggest unknown here are those Water Tribesmen,” Lieutenant Jee said. “If we join the <em> Tobiuoza </em>in battle, they’ll likely seize the opportunity to either escape or get revenge. In the chaos, it’ll be very easy for our crew to be confused for the enemy.”</p><p>“We still have those headbands, right?” the Boatswain asked.</p><p>“I kept mine,” the Master At Arms replied. </p><p>“So if we wear those, that should be enough to distinguish us in the fray,” Zuko said. “But we’ll need something else. We won’t exactly have the chance to talk to those people before the fight. We need some way to communicate to them that we aren’t their enemies.”</p><p>“Perhaps what you need is a show of force,” Iroh suggested.</p><p>“A catapult barrage,” the Master At Arms said. “Aimed for their trebuchets. Defang them and show whose side we’re on in one shot.”</p><p>“That will make our boarding riskier,” the Boatswain objected. “They’ll have time to prepare for us.”</p><p>“If we hold back until the Water Tribe boards, then they’ll be too busy defending themselves,” the Master At Arms said.</p><p>“Lieutenant Jee, what do you think?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“I agree that it’s risky,” he said. “Even if we are careful, we may suffer casualties, and that’s something that we can ill afford. But thirty sailors cannot seize a cruiser alone, so as far as plans go it’s not great but it’s the only one that will work.”</p><p>“Then give the order,” Zuko said. “I will personally lead the boarding party.”</p><p>“Prince Zuko, are you certain?” Iroh asked sharply. Zuko nodded. “Very well. But do not take any unnecessary risks.”</p><p>“My first priority is the success of this mission,” Zuko said. “I can’t succeed if I am dead from recklessness.”</p><p>“Certainly not,” Iroh agreed. “Be careful, Prince Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, and stalked off the observation deck to prepare, followed by the Master At Arms and the Boatswain. Lieutenant Jee remained on the bridge, issuing orders to adjust course.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stood on the top deck of the <em> Momiji </em>. He wore his light armor and carried his dual broadswords across his back. With his bending so weak, he would need to rely on his weapons training to get him through this fight. He tied the white band around his head, still stained with ash. Around him, the rhino riders and firebenders also prepared to board while the artillerists raised the catapult. The Master At Arms directed them to turn the table and fill the basket with extra shot. Preparations complete, he looked towards Lieutenant Jee high above on the observation deck. </p><p>“Ready!” the Master At Arms called.</p><p>“Ignite!” Lieutenant Jee shouted.</p><p>“Ignition!” </p><p>There was a pause as the <em> Tobiuoza </em> came closer, parallel to the damaged cutter now and raining fire down on it from her deck. They heard the sounds of the wind, the hiss of steam, the lapping of waves, the crying of sea birds and injured and dying men. The <em> Momiji </em> banked starboard, putting her approach to the far side of the <em> Tobiuoza </em>from the damaged cutter. The second cutter was coming about, seemingly intent on evacuating the doomed vessel. </p><p>“Fire!” shouted Lieutenant Jee.</p><p>“Fire!” cried the Master At Arms.</p><p>The catapult launched, a cluster of flaming shots that arced high and fell hard onto the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>top deck, smashing the trebuchet equipment and setting the deck on fire. </p><p>“Reload!” the Master At Arms yelled as the Helmsman brought the <em> Momiji </em>in closer. Their second volley smashed into the enemy’s deckhouse, damaging its port side outer walls and bending the steam funnel. The artillerists abandoned their stations and picked up weapons as the ships drew parallel.</p><p>Yang and Hirume lay down a barrage of suppressing fireballs while Ieyasu and the rhino riders threw ropes up to the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>deck. Zuko grabbed the first rope that caught and scaled it as quickly as he could. He reached the railing and vaulted over, drawing his swords out with his free hand so that he landed armed and ready. Sailors armed with spears charged at him. He blocked the first thrust with his blades, separating the swords and cutting the spear down to kindling. The sailor wielding it looked shocked for a moment, and then put his hands up in surrender. Zuko blocked two more spear thrusts with his swords, kicking one aside and forcing the other down into the deck where the point stuck. He closed the distance with its wielder and in a flurry of kicks Zuko stood over a prone spearman. </p><p>A group of firebenders ran up, ready to burn Zuko to a crisp, but a wall of flame interposed itself. Zuko glanced back at the railing and saw Haram standing balanced atop it, fingers pointed straight ahead where the wall of fire burned. He jumped forward and rolled on the deck beneath the enemy fireballs, his muscular form dancing a violent kata through the flames as Zuko watched. He shook himself as the fire wall died down and Haram stood over three unconscious firebenders.</p><p>Although the initial confusion worked to the <em> Momiji’s </em>benefit, sheer numbers and time were against them. It didn’t take long for the rhino riders, artillerists, and firebenders to form a defensive position on the deck, but Zuko was unused to commanding troops on a field and the enemy had the time they needed to reform their line. Captain Arai, an older man with white hair and beard neatly trimmed and styled, stood over the fray on the bridge of his ship and called down.</p><p>“It was foolish of you pirate scum to attempt to capture this ship!” he yelled. “You and your raider friends will be thrown into the sea for the sharks to eat!”</p><p>Zuko tried to throw a fireball at him, but it fizzled out to nothing. He looked around at his crew, fearing that he had made a grave mistake leading them into battle like this.</p><p>He’d forgotten about the Water Tribe.</p><p>The lines charged and met with a clash of steel and fire, but at the same time a war cry rang out from the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>starboard rail. Zuko could see, between the crush of bodies as he parried attacks aimed at himself and Yang, who had ended up beside him on the deck, a Water Tribesman in a wolf headdress and blue armor standing atop the rail and swinging a machete over his head. Then, a dozen warriors popped over the side, followed by a dozen more. They surged forward and hit Captain Arai’s men from behind, turning the press into a meat grinder.</p><p>Zuko fought his way forward, dodging fire and blocking blades until he faced the lead warrior. The warrior instinctively took a swing at him, but Zuko blocked and snarled in his face.</p><p>“I’m not your enemy!”</p><p>The warrior blinked, and then saw the headband, saw Zuko’s scar. </p><p>“Guess that makes you my friend, for now,” he said with a devil-may-care smirk. He stepped back and lowered his weapon, offering Zuko a free hand to clasp. Zuko rejoined his blades and took the warrior’s hand, a wordless treaty.</p><p>Zuko turned and rejoined the line. He found Ieyasu and the rhino riders holding the ground around a smashed trebuchet.</p><p>“Ieyasu!” Zuko called.</p><p>“Yes, your Highness!” Ieyasu replied, jamming the butt of his spear into a sailor’s belly.</p><p>“We need to get to Captain Arai!” he said, pointing up to the bridge where Captain Arai still surveyed the deck, a look of disgust on his face.</p><p>“On it. Rhino Riders, move out!”</p><p>The rhino riders got into a defensive formation around Zuko and pushed through the enemy line to the boathouse. Ieyasu swept aside the sailors guarding the door with his spear, and Zuko ran inside, swords low. The ascent was easy, as most of the fighters were on the top deck. Zuko reached the bridge and threw the door open. Ieyasu and the rhino riders surged forward, but a large plume of flame burst through the doorway. Zuko felt the heat, and saw Ieyasu tumble over, armor smoking and face blistered. He saw red.</p><p>Striding through the door, the floor smoked where his feet touched it. The bridge was largely empty except for Captain Arai, who unleashed another fire blast. Zuko dodged to the left, upending a planning table to block a second blast from the captain. Planting his feet squarely on the table’s underside, he kicked forward, sending the table flying at Captain Arai, who threw up his hands to block it. Taking advantage of his distraction, Zuko sprinted around his left side, keeping low until Arai’s back was fully to him. He exploded up, pulling Captain Arai off balance, his swords crossed against his throat.</p><p>“Surrender now,” he hissed, moving the captain out to the railing where his men could see. Captain Arai clicked his tongue, but did not resist.</p><p>“Lay down your arms!” he called. “Lay down your arms!”</p><p>The crew of the <em> Tobiuoza </em> one by one dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. The rhino riders entered the bridge behind Zuko, dragging two of their own inside before coming to assist him in binding Arai. Down below on the top deck, the situation was much the same--warriors and sailors herding the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>crew together, dragging their dead and injured to the side. Zuko sheathed his blades and left the bridge, descending to the deck to where the Water Tribesmen and the crew of the <em>Momiji</em> stood uneasily apart. At his appearance, the Master At Arms approached, as did the lead warrior, flanked by two of his comrades.</p><p>“Your Highness,” the Master At Arms said, face tight. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, but there are injured rhino riders,” Zuko said. “How are the crew?”</p><p>“Nobody got through unscathed,” he replied, and Zuko saw that he had a bloody bandage wrapped around his forearm. “But everyone’s still alive on our side.”</p><p>“I wish we could say the same,” the lead warrior interrupted, stopping just out of arm’s reach from either of them and folding his arms. His guards stood close by, relaxed but hands near their weapons. “But it could’ve been worse. You arrived just in the nick of time.”</p><p>“Indeed,” the Master At Arms sniffed. The lead warrior raised an eyebrow at him, but addressed Zuko.</p><p>“The name’s Hakoda,” he said, pulling his wolf hood back. “I’m the chief of this tribe.”</p><p>He had thick brown hair tied up in a wolf tail and a chinstrap beard. A pair of beaded braids hung from his hairline, framing his face. Zuko gulped, stamping down on the parts of his mind salivating over this strikingly handsome man standing before him and donning his prince cap.</p><p>“Zuko,” he said with a slight but respectful bow. “Prince of the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“A pirate and a prince, eh?” Hakoda said, his undisguised surprise replaced with wry amusement. “Sounds like a hell of a tale. Then I guess that means you didn’t come to our rescue out of charity.”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said. “I have business with the captain of this ship.”</p><p>“Business that can’t be settled over a dinner and drinks,” Hakoda guessed, his face hardening. “Well it just so happens we also have business with the captain and crew of this ship.”</p><p>“Then it seems like we have something to talk about, you and I,” Zuko said, shifting his stance slightly. </p><p>“Seems that way,” Hakoda replied. “Why don’t we settle things over a drink? I’m sure the captain doesn’t have any use for his wine.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko nodded. The Master At Arms conveyed orders to a pair of able bodied artillerists to get wine and cups from the captain’s cabin. Zuko waved Haram and Hirume over to him while Hakoda and his own warriors sat in a half circle in the center of the deck. It was a strange parley, but as he sat facing the better part of the Southern Water Tribe’s warriors, he felt an odd vindication. He was a leader, dealing with a leader. If only his father could see him now.</p><p>The artillerists returned with a bottle of rice wine and cups, setting them on the ground in front of Zuko, who poured for Hakoda and himself. One of the warriors came over to take the cup from the artillerist who carried it from Zuko to the tribe’s side. When Hakoda had his wine, Zuko took a drink. Hakoda followed suit, draining his cup. </p><p>“Well then, let’s begin,” he said. “This ship is responsible for the deaths of my tribesmen, and the loss of three ships. Today, it might’ve taken a fourth. We want it destroyed, and we want the captain and crew to pay for the lives they took.”</p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly at Hakoda.</p><p>“I can’t agree to that,” he said. The warriors shuffled, angrily muttering to each other. “The captain has information that I need. I cannot turn him over to you to do with as you please. Nor can I allow you to take the crew prisoner. They are still Fire Nation citizens, whatever their crimes. If anyone is going to dispense justice to them, it will not be you.”</p><p>“It’s unfortunate you feel that way, Prince,” Hakoda said. “You understand I can’t just let the matter drop.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can compromise,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“What are you offering?” Hakoda asked, crossing his arms and leaning back a little where he sat. Zuko’s mind raced, thinking what actual assets did the <em>Momiji</em> possess that the tribesmen would want.</p><p>“You can have whatever’s in the ship’s hold,” Zuko started. “I have no need for it, and anything you find will help fix your damaged ship.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll take that,” Hakoda nodded. “But that’s not good enough by itself. One ship’s hold for three lost vessels and dozens of lives is a poor trade.”</p><p>“We have gold in abundance to recompense your ships,” Zuko said. That drew some discussion amongst the warriors, but Hakoda didn’t budge.</p><p>“And what of our dead?” he said, voice steely. “How will you pay that debt?”</p><p>Zuko pondered for a moment, and then it clicked. How did that old saying go? The enemy of my enemy is my friend.</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, that’s not my debt to pay,” he said. “But I can show you where to find the men responsible.”</p><p>“Go on,” Hakoda said, leaning forward to stroke his beard in interest.</p><p>“A few days ago, we seized dispatches detailing ship movements from the south,” Zuko said. “All on the orders of the commander to whom the captain of this ship is loyal. If you push your claim now, you will be blindly groping in a sea of enemies. Relinquish your claim on these men’s lives, however, and I will give you the information you need to strike back at the man truly responsible for the deaths of your tribesmen.”</p><p>There was an uproar among the tribesmen, which Hakoda tried to quell.</p><p>“How can we trust you, ashmaker?” one of the warriors angrily snarled. “Your kind only spread lies. You’re leading us into a trap!”</p><p>“Settle down, Arnaq,” Hakoda called, but Zuko stood. Hirume and Haram followed suit, and there was a brief scramble as hands flew to weapons on both sides.</p><p>“You owe this ‘ashmaker’ your life,” Zuko snarled at the warrior, who bared his teeth in return. “If I hadn’t stepped in, you would be burying half these men at sea or rotting in the brig!”</p><p>“Arnaq!” Hakoda yelled in warning. Arnaq looked unrepentant, but sat back down. The tension diffused slightly as Zuko also returned to his seat. </p><p>“That’s my offer,” Zuko said. “Gold for the ships, cargo for your damages, and information for the lives of my people. I would suggest taking it.”</p><p>“It is generous,” Hakoda acknowledged. “But I have my own concerns about the information you have. I can’t use old news.”</p><p>“It’s current as of four days ago,” Zuko said. “Fire Navy communication towers are highly reliable.”</p><p>Hakoda frowned, but looked to his tribesmen. There were many mistrustful scowls, but just as many thoughtful nods, and a few neutral looks thrown in. Zuko could see him doing the mental calculus to figure out how unpopular his decision would be. Finally he stood and crossed the space between them, stopping halfway. He held out his hand.</p><p>“We have an accord,” he said.</p><p>Zuko stood and walked over to clasp his hand, sealing the treaty. </p><p> </p><p>The next hour was a flurry of activity. Zuko called the Quartermaster over from the <em> Momiji </em> to negotiate the value in gold of three cutters while the Boatswain saw the movement of injured sailors back down from the <em> Tobiuoza </em> . Ieyasu was conscious, but his entire left side had been badly burned. Zuko personally raided the <em> Tobiuoza’s </em>boathouse for burn cream and bandages, finding a small but well-stocked infirmary. Some of this he shared with the Water Tribe, as they had their own burn victims to see to, and they were technically owed cargo.</p><p>The tribesmen busily set about sorting through the ship’s cargo holds, coming up with nonperishable foodstuffs and spare clothes, but also random sundries. Zuko watched as a pair of warriors came up from the hold carrying a lacquer sofa between them. A third warrior stopped them.</p><p>“Hold up, where are you going with that?”</p><p>“Gonna put it on the ship,” said the shorter one with a high and tight short wolf tail. He also had a beaded braid tied into the tail.</p><p>“Yeah, have you sat in this, Kallik?” the taller one, whose hair was longer. He had more beaded braids as well.</p><p>“Why would I--? Oh that’s very soft,” said Kallik as he ran his hand over the material. “But no, chief says essentials only. Where would we even put this?”</p><p>“In the galley?” the shorter one suggested. </p><p>“Yeah, and you can be the one to clean fish sauce out of it after meals,” the taller one jabbed.</p><p>“Look, just toss it over there for now,” Kallik said. “We’ll ask about it later, after we finish restocking everything else.”</p><p>“Aw…” said the shorter one.</p><p>“No fear, Nanouk,” the taller one said as they put the sofa down. He walked over and threw his arm around Nanouk’s shoulders. “Let’s go see what those ashmakers hide in their bunks.”</p><p>“And no slacking off!” Kallik yelled after them as they ran below. Zuko was entirely at a loss with this exchange. He wandered over to the side of the ship and looked down into the damaged cutter, curious about the vessel. Wooden sailing ships were not uncommon in the Fire Nation, but they were the purview of poor fishermen or gondoliers. The Fire Navy hadn’t used pure wooden ships in over a century.</p><p>The deck of the damaged vessel had been turned into a makeshift infirmary. Bedrolls had been laid out for at least twenty injured men who were being tended to by other tribesmen. Zuko could see a healer administering some kind of salve to one warrior who was being held down by two others to restrain his convulsions. A few bedrolls away, a warrior lay alone on his side, his head bandaged. Zuko realized his eyes were covered. He turned his gaze on to the next one, seeing a warrior with his midriff bandaged and bloody. Next to him sat a second warrior who removed his coat and spread it over the injured one. Zuko watched as he placed his hand tenderly on the cheek of the injured warrior, smiling softly even as he must be saying the usual bedside platitudes given to the sick.</p><p>Then he leaned down and kissed the injured warrior.</p><p>It was a brief thing, but Zuko felt as though he had been struck by lightning. The way their lips slowly met, pressing just so before parting, assured in the gesture and the strength of the affection behind it. Their eyes lingered on each other a moment longer, but then the injured warrior put his head down and the other was called away. He stroked the injured warrior’s hair fondly before leaving.</p><p>Zuko found himself unconsciously touching his lip, imagining the sensation of someone else’s lips on his. A visceral longing tore through him, and he curled his other hand into a fist. To have that kind of tenderness, it seemed so impossible for Zuko. Yet another prejudice against him. He tore his fingers away from his lip and stalked away, his mind mentally replaying the kiss over and over, his rage building at what he couldn’t have.</p><p>When the tribesmen had finished looting the ship’s cargo hold (in the end, Nanouk and his friend had persuaded Hakoda to let them take the sofa), Hakoda met Zuko by the railing over the cutters. The boxes of correspondence had been delivered as promised--having marked the charts, the <em>Momiji</em> hardly needed them anymore--and the only thing left was for the warriors to depart. Hakoda seemed to want to make a production of it, however, to Zuko’s chagrin.</p><p>“Well, Prince,” he said, one foot on the railing, a rope in his hand as he prepared to descend to his ship. “It looks like this is the end of our little alliance.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko said. “I’ve certainly been in a number of unexpected situations recently.”</p><p>“Indeed!” Hakoda laughed. “Never thought I’d end up being rescued by the Fire Prince. War’s a funny thing.”</p><p>“Unless there’s something else you want, you should get back to your tribe,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Would it kill you to be a little social?” Hakoda asked wryly. “The teenagers I have can hardly keep their mouths shut most of the time.”</p><p>“That sounds difficult, chief,” Zuko replied. Hakoda chuckled.</p><p>“I like you, Prince,” he said. “I hope next time we meet we aren’t enemies again.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, and Hakoda rappelled backwards down the side of the <em> Tobiuoza </em>. Zuko waited until they had cut themselves loose and put some distance between themselves and the cruiser before turning to the Master At Arms.</p><p>“I think it’s time I had a conversation with Captain Arai.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sat in a chair on the bridge of the <em> Tobiuoza </em>facing the door. The sun was low over the horizon behind him, casting bright, slanted beams across the room. Two artillerists brought Captain Arai in and sat him on his knees before Zuko. The sun beams hit just below his eyes, but he squinted nevertheless. Zuko had one leg crossed over the other, his head in his opposite hand, regarding the captain with disdain. </p><p>“I have some questions for you, Captain Arai,” he said. “If you value your life, you will answer me honestly.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Arai sniffed. “As if I would parlay with the traitor prince.”</p><p>Zuko uncrossed his leg and stood up. Arai visibly swallowed as Zuko slowly stepped forward, his footfalls punctuating his words.</p><p>“You are alone, Captain. Your crew are not here to save you. Your bending will not protect you. You are entirely at my mercy.”</p><p>He stopped in front of Arai, folding his hands behind his back. </p><p>“So,” he said, his tone frosty as a polar winter night. “You would do well to show some respect.”</p><p>“You don’t frighten me,” Arai spat. “Do your worst! I won’t tell you anything.”</p><p>Zuko shrugged, and turned around. He walked back to the chair, moving past it a little to rest his arm atop it.</p><p>“While the Water Tribe looted your ship’s stores, I took the liberty of preparing your skiffs for use. It would be a shame to have to take away your coal and provisions. The mainland is quite far from here, I understand.”</p><p>He turned back to Arai. He recognized the calculating look of a man finally realizing the danger he was in. </p><p>“So what will it be, Captain?” he asked.</p><p>Arai slowly nodded.</p><p>“Very well,” he said. “I will cooperate.”</p><p>Zuko sat back down in the chair, his back imperiously straight, his head held high. The sun beams moved higher up the far wall, backlighting him to cast his features in a faint shadow. His eyes, however, shone like fire.</p><p>“You will tell me everything you know about Commander Zhao and his plans for the Southern Fleet.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em> sailed away from the sinking outline of the <em> Tobiuoza </em> , her skiffs bobbing in the waves around her. She listed sharply starboard, her boathouse submerging bit by bit. A massive cloud of steam shot up as her boilers burst in her hull. Seconds later, she was gone. Zuko watched from the stern of the <em> Momiji </em>, bearing witness. Lieutenant Jee stood nearby, respectfully silent. As the sun set in the southwest, a signal flare went up from the skiffs. </p><p>“Do you think anyone’s close enough to answer?” he asked.</p><p>“If they’re lucky,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“So, what did Captain Arai have to say?”</p><p>“Zhao’s been spearheading a major reorganization of the Fire Navy,” Zuko said. “Moving ships around, defying established norms. He even talked back to an admiral in the Fire Lord’s council.”</p><p>“And he still has his post?” Lieutenant Jee asked, astounded.</p><p>“A daring commander is more valuable than a useless prince,” Zuko said darkly. “Redeploying the Southern Fleet is part of this reorganization, to consolidate with the Northern Fleet.”</p><p>“But we still don’t know why,” Lieutenant Jee said with a sigh.</p><p>“No,” Zuko conceded. “But we do have confirmation that Zhao’s establishing himself in Pohuai.”</p><p>“Then there’s no need to adjust course for the time being,” Lieutenant Jee said. He shivered a little. “Won’t you come in, your Highness? The nights are only going to get colder the further north we go.”</p><p>“Thank you for your concern,” Zuko said. “But I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee bowed and took his leave. Zuko remained at the stern until the stars emerged in the purple night sky, and then he went to the galley. The sailors resting there were all trading stories of the day’s exploits, and a few of them called out to Zuko as he entered. He ignored them, however, scanning the room for one person in particular. Frustrated, he turned and left.</p><p>The rhino rider hold was nearly deserted. The animals slept on their pallets, curled up with their heads resting on their front feet. Zuko knew that the bond between animal and rider could run quite deep, and often the riders would spend as much time with their animals as with other people. So it was that he found Ieyasu tending to his komodo rhino, arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his head.</p><p>“There, there, girl,” he said, holding out a treat to the beast at the end of a stick. “It’s not so scary, is it?”</p><p>Zuko cleared his throat. Ieyasu turned around, his left arm, shoulders, and face wrapped in bandages. Zuko schooled his grimace, noting that Ieyasu’s eye had also been covered. Regret filled his belly, hard and cold. </p><p>“How are your burns?” Zuko asked. Ieyasu blinked and smiled stiffly.</p><p>“That’s kind of you to ask, your Highness,” he said, still as formally polite as ever. “Actually, it feels like my skin is crawling with fire ants.”</p><p>“Do you need more burn cream?” Zuko offered. </p><p>“No, thank you, I just had these changed, your Highness,” Ieyasu demurred. “I shouldn’t complain to you of all people about burns. I will heal.”</p><p>Zuko sighed in mild exasperation, but Ieyasu still held him at arm’s length.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “If I had been able to bend properly, you would not have been burned.”</p><p>“No, your Highness,” Ieyasu said, holding out his uninjured hand placatingly. “It’s not your responsibility.”</p><p>“It is my responsibility!” Zuko said, temper flaring. He schooled himself again. “If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, your Highness,” Ieyasu said, but his tone said he would never call in the favor. Zuko felt his heart break just a little. He spun on his heel and left. </p><p> </p><p>In his dream that night, he was once again in the saddle of the flying beast, the boy sitting cross legged in front of him, arrow lines glowing. Zuko looked around, acquainting himself with the dreamspace, and noticed the stars. The constellations were very close to the ones in the sky over the <em> Momiji </em>. Zuko could identify the Sisters, the Dancing Dragon, and the Boar-q-pine, and easily deduced their heading.</p><p>The boy was flying north.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>玉島, pinyin yù dǎo, meaning ‘jade island,’ in reference to the city’s traditionally vibrant green rooftops.<br/>飛魚座, on-yomi tobiuoza, the name given to the flying fish constellation</p><p>Date of Momiji's departure from the Yilong Isles: Houka 6, Shiwasu 2, Shousetsu; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 2nd day of the Month of Running Priests, Lesser Snow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ship Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Zuko is lost in strange mists.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real world responsibilities kicked me in the reproductive organs repeatedly for about a week, which is why this chapter got so delayed. We are approaching the mid-season finale, however, so get excited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Lieutenant Jee stood on the observation deck, squinting ahead. A thick fog had descended on the ship six days after their run-in with Captain Arai and the Southern Water Tribe; however, it had been a full day and the fog had neither lifted nor abated. If anything, it had become thicker. Lieutenant Jee had ordered steam cut in case they drifted into a shoal, and in that manner they crawled through the grey morass.</p><p>“Is it normal for fog this dense to stay around this long?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“This sort of weather is common in the western Fire Nation,” Lieutenant Jee said, his face troubled. “The air is rather still.”</p><p>“Then we will sail out of it before it lifts,” Zuko said, smoke curling from his fists.</p><p>“Looks like we have to be patient, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said with a shrug. Zuko whirled on him, but, failing to find a way to pin culpability for this inconvenience on him, he turned and stomped away instead of yelling. Lieutenant Jee sighed and shook his head, while simultaneously sending up a prayer of thanks to whatever spirits were listening to be spared Zuko’s teenaged hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the sinking of the <em> Tobiuoza </em>, Zuko had been especially prickly towards the other members of the crew. Li Jie was so far the only one who had either not noticed, or not shown any outward concern for it. When it got to the point that Zuko was locking himself in his room for entire days, they knew action had to be taken.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, would you like some tea?” Iroh knocked on his cabin door, holding a tea tray with a steaming pot. “Captain Arai had a rather splendid white tea in his personal safe. It’s an excellent balm for nerves.”</p><p>“Go away, Uncle!” Zuko yelled through the door.</p><p>“Hm. Perhaps next time, then,” Iroh said, and then tottered off to find someone else to share his tea with.</p><p>Jin Hui approached Zuko’s cabin later, knocking gently on the door.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said. “You skipped your morning meditation. Are you alright?”</p><p>The door opened a crack and Zuko looked out. He had bags under his eyes, but the scowl pasted on his face was the same.</p><p>“Thank you for your concern, I’m fine,” he said testily. “I have been meditating in my room.”</p><p>“Then shall I expect you tomorrow morning at the normal time?” Jin Hui asked.</p><p>“No,” Zuko said rather too firmly. “I’ll be doing my own meditations from now on.”</p><p>“I see,” Jin Hui said. “Then I will take my leave, your Highness.”</p><p>Zuko simply nodded and closed the door with a snap. Jin Hui stood outside it for a few seconds, frowning. It was hardly his place to pry, however, so he left for the galley to find Taiyou and Yang.</p><p>Li Jie stopped by around the estimated time of the midday meal with two trays of food piled high.</p><p>“Hey, your Highness! It’s lunch time,” he called. The cabin door swung open with a violent jerking motion, and Zuko stood there in his loose sleep robes fixing the earthbender before him with a livid gaze.</p><p>“Who said you could bother me here?” he demanded. Li Jie looked at him nonplussed and proffered one of the trays.</p><p>“Cook said to make sure you had your staples, whatever that means,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>Zuko huffed, the wind taken from his sails somewhat, and took the tray.</p><p>“Tell the Cook I said thank you,” he instructed imperiously.</p><p>“What, not gonna invite me in?” Li Jie asked playfully. Zuko breathed steam.</p><p>“No, I am not going to invite you in. Go sit with the rest of the crew and leave me in peace!” he rumbled, slamming the door shut with his free hand.</p><p>“You know, they say a meal shared tastes better!” Li Jie called through the door, but he was met with a growl and a string of expletives and decided that teasing the Prince would not be fun for much longer. He beat a strategic retreat down the stairs, passing Ieyasu who looked at him in surprise. Although Ieyasu’s burns were healing with frequent treatments and Iroh at least thought he would walk away with minimal scarring, he still bandaged his face for the time being. Li Jie whistled when he saw him.</p><p>“That looks painful.”</p><p>“Thank you for your clever observation,” Ieyasu bristled. </p><p>“I’d check that attitude,” Li Jie said, leering at him as he walked past. “The Prince is in a fiery mood today.”</p><p>“I’ll take that into consideration,” Ieyasu replied, not entirely turning his back on Li Jie until he was out of sight. He climbed the rest of the stairs and knocked on Zuko’s cabin door. “Excuse me, your Highness?”</p><p>There was a clattering of cutlery, and the sounds of rushing about and things being thrown. The door opened up a few moments later, and Zuko stood dressed in a grey shirt and trousers with a red robe thrown on over top. Ieyasu could smell the fish sauce from the Cook’s cooking, and belatedly realized the purpose of Li Jie’s visit.</p><p>“What is it?” Zuko asked, sounding somehow angry and flustered at the same time. </p><p>“The Master At Arms told me to inform you that you are expected for weapons training this afternoon,” Ieyasu said. Zuko scowled deeply.</p><p>“The Master At Arms should be reminded that he doesn’t control my itinerary,” he snapped.</p><p>“Shall I pass on the message, your Highness?” Ieyasu asked, swallowing the reply he initially wanted to give. It was easy sometimes to forget Zuko’s age, but moments like these painfully underscored the fact.</p><p>“Yes. No! I mean,” Zuko spluttered, and then he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “I’m not ordering you to leave.”</p><p>“I did not think that you had,” Ieyasu replied. There was an awkward pause in which Zuko looked resolutely anywhere except at Ieyasu’s face. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked up, flinching.</p><p>“How are your burns?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“They’re healing,” Ieyasu said with a reassuring smile. “General Iroh says that I should be free to remove the bandages entirely in a few days, and that my scars will disappear.”</p><p>“I see,” Zuko said, looking down again.</p><p>“Your High--,” Ieyasu began, but suddenly the ship shuddered. Ieyasu and Zuko both fell, Zuko barely catching himself on the door. A loud scraping sound echoed up from below. </p><p>“What was that?” Zuko demanded, regaining his feet. He ran over to Ieyasu, helping him stand, but no sooner was the rhino rider up than Zuko was running down the stairs two at a time. Ieyasu quickly followed after.</p><p> </p><p>The Boatswain had mustered a few sailors on the top deck when Zuko burst out the boathouse, looking around for the source of the danger. A large wooden mast stuck up out of the fog nearby, drifting away towards the port stern. Other shapes were barely visible through the layers of mist.</p><p>“Boatswain! Report!” Zuko called as he approached.</p><p>“Struck a wreck, your Highness!” the Boatswain called back, patting the side of the <em> Momiji </em>. “Just an old wooden vessel, by the look of things. She’ll hold just fine. But we’ve found ourselves in some strange waters.”</p><p>He pointed out over the small circle of visible water, which was calm. Zuko approached the edge of the ship, Ieyasu just behind him, and looked out into the mist. He could pick out silhouettes here and there, and it took him a moment to figure out what they were.</p><p>“There are other ships out there,” he said.</p><p>“Sunken ships, by the look of things,” the Boatswain said. “We must’ve stumbled on a ship graveyard.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen so many in one place,” Ieyasu said, a little in awe. The still shadows loomed in the eerie silence of the fog as the <em> Momiji </em>sailed on. A waterlogged hull appeared, waves lapping over it as if to rinse the flaking paint from the wooden boards.</p><p>“Get Lieutenant Jee and call an officer’s meeting,” Zuko instructed the Boatswain, turning to go back into the boathouse. However, when he turned around he stopped dead. </p><p>A large shadow loomed above the <em> Momiji </em>, as tall as the boathouse but shaped like a statue with a semi-transparent sheet thrown over it. A cracked blue mask the size of a cart wheel covered in ornate symbols rested up where the face would be, hollow eyes staring down at the sailors and Zuko, upturned mouth split in two. Its form billowed like the fog, dripped like rainwater down a glass window, undulated like the swells after a storm. </p><p>Soundlessly, it rushed down and forward, and before Zuko could cry out in warning it engulfed them. His shouts were muffled, bubbles escaping his mouth as the thing washed over him. He could see the Boatswain and the sailors struggling for purchase on the deck. As quickly as it had come upon them--and it was frighteningly fast--it was gone, flowing over the side of the ship and into the sea. Zuko coughed up seawater. </p><p>“What was that?” he asked, turning to the others.</p><p>The Boatswain was busy vomiting over the side while the other sailors, who had managed to grab the ropes they had been securing to check the damage, merely shrugged. Ieyasu was gone. Zuko’s heart stopped.<br/>
“Man overboard!” he yelled, and ran to the side of the ship, scanning the dark water below. The Boatswain wiped his mouth and looked up in a panic while Zuko shucked his red robe and climbed up on the ship’s railing. </p><p>“Your Highness, no!” he yelled as Zuko dove into the sea.</p><p>Zuko hit the ocean with a small splash. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around underwater trying to see where Ieyasu had been washed away to, but the pall cast by the fog painted deep shadows. The hulking shape of a ship hull lay nearby, and Zuko cut towards it, the only sounds echoing in his ears being the steady beat of the <em> Momiji’s </em>screws as the ship slowed to a stop. Zuko reached the hull, trying to find an opening. A pair of arms wrapped around his midriff suddenly, and he turned sharply to see one of the sailors, a rope tied around his waist. The sailor pointed up, but Zuko shook his head, pointing down into the shipwreck. The sailor emphatically pointed again, tugging on the rope line. It went taut, and Zuko found himself pulled up to the surface.</p><p>“Let go of me!” he shouted just as soon as he had taken a fresh breath of air. The Boatswain directed the sailors to pull them both up, and Zuko was hauled up onto the deck. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh came running over, and Zuko whirled to them. “Ieyasu went overboard! We have to rescue him!”</p><p>“Tell the Master At Arms to ready the skiffs,” Lieutenant Jee ordered a nearby sailor. </p><p>“Prince Zuko, what happened?” Iroh asked, putting his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. Zuko could feel them radiating heat, and a cloud of steam came up from his damp clothes. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said with a frown. “We came out to investigate the collision, and then something took Ieyasu. He was washed into the sea.”</p><p>“Something took him?” Iroh asked, deeply concerned. “Prince Zuko, come inside and tell me everything you saw.”</p><p>“Not until we rescue Ieyasu!” Zuko said heatedly. “I’m going with the skiffs to search.”</p><p>Iroh did not stop him as he ran after the sailor to find the Master At Arms. The Boatswain was putting together a diving crew to examine the shipwreck in the water below them. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh exchanged concerned looks, but set about the work of putting together search teams.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko, having changed from his soaking sleep clothes into his armor, sat at the bow of the skiff as it was lowered down the ramp into the water. The remaining rhino riders sat around him, knuckles white on the skiff’s sides. The Master At Arms took the other skiff, leading his artillerists into the fog. Hirume rode with him, igniting a lantern and holding it aloft to scan the water. Zuko lit a lantern of his own with a puff of flame and looked into the dense, white surrounding the ship. Other lamps were hung from the <em> Momiji’s </em>sides to serve as guides for the skiffs.</p><p>“Let’s make a circuit of the area,” Zuko said. “He may have been carried away some distance.”</p><p>The quiet closed in on them, the turning of the skiff’s screw and the hiss of steam the only sounds not muffled by the fog. They piloted through, using the lanterns of the <em> Momiji </em>and the shadows of distant wrecks to help them keep their bearings, but even so Zuko felt keenly anxious. It would be so easy for them to get lost in this place. Nobody would be able to find them.</p><p>There was a splash nearby.</p><p>Zuko’s head swiveled around to see ripples emerge from the fog. The rhino riders tensed up, looking intently around them for the source. Was it a fish jumping? Was it Ieyasu? Was it the masked thing? The ripples lapped against the skiff, which rocked gently back and forth.</p><p>“Pilot, bring us over there,” Zuko said, trying to keep his voice steady. </p><p>The pilot brought the skiff around to where the ripples had originated, but they found only empty sea. Zuko peered into the water, raising the lantern high to cast its light further. The inky darkness below yielded nothing.</p><p>There was another splash, and the skiff rocked as with a cry of surprise a rhino rider was pulled over the side and into the water. </p><p>“Grab him!” the others cried, launching themselves after the disappearing rhino rider.</p><p>“Wait!” Zuko yelled as the skiff pitched hard in the direction of the rhino riders. The pilot moved quickly to counterbalance them, but as Zuko braced himself against the edge of the skiff he saw a globule of water rise up behind him. Before he could shout a warning, the pilot was engulfed and dragged from the skiff, further upsetting it. </p><p>“Stay back from the sides!” Zuko instructed, grabbing the two remaining rhino riders and pulling them into the middle of the skiff. After a few moments, it settled.</p><p>The quiet returned, and the rhino riders clutched each other in terror, eyes darting around for the weird hunter stalking them in the mist. Zuko’s heart hammered in his chest. How was he supposed to fight an enemy with no shape?</p><p>He turned his head around and around, trying to find any sign of the rhino rider or the pilot. The silence closed in like wolves in winter, surrounding them, circling them. He realized he could no longer see the lights from the <em> Momiji </em>, and began to panic.</p><p>“Your Highness, look!” one of the rhino riders pointed.</p><p>A light approached them through the fog.</p><p>“It’s the other skiff!” the rider cried, relieved. “Hey! Over here!”</p><p>Zuko stood up and raised their lantern, signalling to the approaching lamp. The two rhino riders gripped each other sobbing in relief, but Zuko sensed there was something wrong.</p><p>The skiff approached slowly, steadily, and there was no answering call. From the fog it emerged, empty but for the lamp sitting on the bow as if someone had left it there with the intention of returning for it later. </p><p>Zuko watched it, frozen in place as it passed just in front of them. The rhino riders had stopped cheering. Belatedly, Zuko realized if they did nothing then the second skiff would drift into the fog and be lost.</p><p>“Get those ropes,” he said, moving back to the pilot’s seat. “Lash them to the skiff.”</p><p>The rhino riders did as instructed, using ropes to pull the skiffs together while Zuko steered them close. Once they were securely bound, he hopped over and did a cursory investigation, trying to figure out what happened.</p><p>However, besides a bit of dampness on the benches, it was as if the skiff had simply been abandoned. </p><p>Zuko felt the presence behind him before the rhino riders pointed and screamed, scrambling to get as far away from it as possible without touching the sea. Zuko turned and saw the mask floating towards them over the fog, its cracked mouth smiling sinisterly. When it was a few feet from the skiffs, the sea rose up beneath it to form the towering shape that he had seen over the <em>Momiji</em> before Ieyasu had been taken.</p><p>A switch flipped in Zuko’s heart. The fear that had gripped him turned suddenly to anger, and he felt a violent heat flare up inside him. <em> How dare this monster take from him? </em></p><p>The masked thing rose up and surged forward. Zuko dropped into a bending stance, drawing a deep breath. Fire erupted into life around his fists. He stepped forward, drawing his fists down and in before thrusting them up together at the mask, unleashing a powerful kiai. </p><p>Scalding steam poured over him, blinding him. He closed his eyes and held up his hands in front of him to shield his face as the cloud dispersed.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, the mist had retreated somewhat, and the world had taken on a strangely saturated quality. The sea was bottle green, the sky a bright periwinkle, the clouds and fog rimmed with pearlescence. Looking down at himself, however, his own skin and clothes were a muted blue hue. The rhino riders were frozen nearby in a deep slumber, a similar shade of blue as Zuko. A movement caught his attention. Perched atop the yellow, barnacle crusted mast of a sunken ship was a dragon.</p><p>Zuko instinctively took a step back as the dragon looked down at him with fierce, golden eyes. It was as long as a ship with wings larger than the sails of an Earth Kingdom frigate. Its scales were the same muted blue tone of Zuko, but Zuko somehow knew that if it had a body it would be vibrant crimson. It gripped the mast in claws like swords, its tail curled around it and trailing in the water, which steamed on contact.</p><p>The dragon took flight, diving downwards. It skimmed the ocean surface and made a complete circuit of the skiffs before alighting atop the engines. Despite its enormous size, the skiffs neither dipped nor rocked, as if the dragon weighed no more than a feather. It regarded Zuko imperiously before lowering its head down towards him. </p><p>Zuko remained petrified where he stood. If the dragon wanted to eat him, it would be too easy. He flinched as the dragon’s snout stopped in front of his face and it puffed out a breath of hot, ashen air at him. Zuko threw his hands up to block, but that only elicited a growl from the dragon. </p><p>“Well, dragon spirit?” Zuko swallowed, trying to muster up his bravado. “Have you come here to eat me, too?”</p><p>The dragon reared back, and then snorted in amusement. It bent back down again, and its whiskers brushed over Zuko’s head.</p><p>When they touched him, visions filled his mind.</p><p>A volcanic island in the shape of the crescent moon, dominated by smoke and lava. A fire temple sat atop a ridge, the sun hanging low and bright in the sky. The boy with the blue arrow on his head walking into the sanctuary, mighty doors closing behind him. The sun setting over the southwest horizon, the winter star winking into view.</p><p>Zuko gasped as the whiskers withdrew, his senses returning. He looked down at his hands, and then up at the dragon. The dragon gazed down its snout at him, a silent command.</p><p>“That boy...I’ve seen him in my dreams. That was the Avatar?” Zuko asked. The dragon snuffed. “And you’re telling me where he’ll be...and when! The winter star! He’ll be at Crescent Island on the Winter Solstice!”</p><p>The dragon nodded once, rumbling in approval.</p><p>“But,” Zuko said, the excitement he felt fading as quickly as it had flared to life. “How can I get there now? That thing in the water took my crew. It would’ve taken me, too. I can’t sail a ship by myself!”</p><p>The dragon spread its wings and took flight, encircling the boat and a tight, fast loop. As it flew, the mist rolled in until it covered Zuko. He blinked back the whiteness until it receded enough for him to see his hands again. They were once again his normal, pale skin color. Then he could see the engines, which hissed as steam escaped. He could hear the lapping of the waves against the sides of the skiff. He turned around and saw the two rhino riders unconscious behind him by the bow. The masked entity hadn’t taken them. Zuko sent up a prayer of thanks for small favors.</p><p>“Prince Zuko!” </p><p>Zuko’s ears perked up as he heard, through the fog, Iroh’s loud but muted voice calling.</p><p>“Uncle!” he called back, waiting for a response. </p><p>“Prince Zuko! Hold on!” </p><p>Zuko did not hold on. He turned the skiffs towards the sound of Iroh’s voice and turned up the steam. As he sailed, the <em> Momiji </em>came into view, a single lantern lit atop the deck. Iroh stood by this lantern, alone.</p><p>“Prince Zuko! Over here!”</p><p>“Uncle!” Zuko called back. “Where is everyone?” </p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing!” Iroh called down. “Wait there, let me fetch a rope.”</p><p>Zuko brought the skiffs even with the <em> Momiji </em>and secured them to her side. Then he stepped over to the two unconscious rhino riders and shook them awake.</p><p>“Gah!” one of them said. “Don’t hurt me!”</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” Zuko said, failing to keep the threatening tone from his voice.</p><p>“Oh! Your Highness!” the rider said. “Thank the spirits, it’s just you!”</p><p>“We’re back at the ship,” Zuko said. “Something’s not right here.”</p><p>“Nothing’s right about any of this,” the second rider said, sitting up and stretching. “Ugh, why do I feel so stiff?”</p><p>The three of them climbed back up to the ship. The top deck was damp beneath their feet, and one of the rhino riders slipped. Iroh held a lamp as he helped the rider up. The ship was eerily quiet.</p><p>“Uncle…” Zuko began.</p><p>“It’s as you may suspect,” Iroh said. “The spirit returned while you were in the mist and took everyone. The only ones left were inside the ship.”</p><p>“That thing is a spirit?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yes, and a very angry one,” Iroh replied. “Come, let us get inside before it comes back.”</p><p>Zuko’s arms went limp. Everyone was gone. Iroh led them below decks into the hold where a fire was going in a brazier. Three other people sat around it glumly: the Cook, the Chief Engineer, and Li Jie. Zuko’s throat tightened.</p><p>“Well, look who’s back safe and sound,” Li Jie said, forcibly jovial. Zuko’s temper flared.</p><p>“How are you of all people still here?” he demanded.</p><p>“That’s the advantage of being an earthbender on a Fire Nation ship,” he said with a grin. “Nobody trusts you with the rescue mission. I was in the boiler room when the spirit came back.”</p><p>“As was I,” the Chief Engineer said. “The stokers heard the commotion on the deck and went to investigate, but they never came back. We weren’t even aware of anything until the General came down.”</p><p>“I got stuck in the cooler,” the Cook griped. “Somebody slammed the door on me. Lucky for me, this lunk heard me banging and let me out or I’d be an icicle.”</p><p>The Cook smacked Li Jie’s arm lightly.</p><p>“We were attacked from the water,” Zuko said. “It pulled in the pilot and one of the riders. I was able to drive it off with my bending, but it was strange.”</p><p>He shook his head, the memory of the spirit dragon and its visions still vivid.</p><p>“I also saw a dragon spirit. It gave me visions,” Zuko said, looking at Iroh. “Visions of the Avatar, and where he’ll be. I know where I have to go.”</p><p>He looked around the hold at the remains of the <em> Momiji’s </em>crew. The news of this update to their former mission had not stirred any of them; if anything, the rhino riders looked annoyed. Zuko sighed.</p><p>“Not that it does me any good now. We’re trapped here.”</p><p>“Where is here, anyway?” the Cook asked, scratching his head with a wooden spoon. “I heard something about a ship graveyard?”</p><p>“It’s not just a ship graveyard,” Iroh said. “We’re in the Aosango Sea.”</p><p>“The Sea of Ghosts!?” one of the rhino riders asked, aghast.</p><p>“Aye, so it seems,” the Cook said. “I’ve heard nothing but bad tales of this place. They say that one in every three ships that sails these waters disappears without a trace, never to be seen again. Strange beasts haunt the depths here, waiting for unwary sailors to fall in to be dragged under for an untimely meal. Worst of all, the ghosts of men who died at sea walk the mists where their ships foundered, seeking revenge on the living for their grisly deaths.”</p><p>The rhino riders and Li Jie shrank back from the Cook as he gesticulated with his spoon, illustrating the sort of fate that awaited any attacked by a ghostly sailor. Zuko clicked his tongue, drawing the Cook’s attention back to him.</p><p>“How is it we charted a course right through it, if I may be so bold as to ask?”</p><p>“That’s all superstitious nonsense,” Zuko said.</p><p>“There is some truth to the stories,” Iroh said, stroking his beard. All eyes turned on him, the shadows dancing against the walls in the flickering firelight. “Long ago, long before I was a general, this place was the site of a great battle.”</p><p>Iroh settled back in his seat in what Zuko had come to associate with his storytelling posture. He folded his arms impatiently. Indulging this nonsense wouldn’t help them rescue the crew faster, but Zuko didn’t have any other ideas at the moment. Iroh began.</p><p>“It was in the early years of Fire Lord Azulon’s reign,” he said. “Fire Lord Sozin’s armies had been marching steadily across the Earth Kingdom, achieving many victories, but also many defeats. Our technical superiority was more than matched by the sheer size of the Earth King’s armies, and the tenacity with which they defended their homelands. It was said that the old king once commanded a fleet of ten thousand ships, which he sent to engage the Fire Navy on the waves. It was a bitter struggle.”</p><p>He paused.</p><p>“Even so, Fire Lord Sozin had conquered many provinces, and the Earth King was furious. A plan was formulated that the Earth Kingdom would assemble the greatest armada the world had ever seen and use it to strike at the heart of the Fire Nation. It was a great undertaking, done in the utmost secrecy; however, moving so many ships in so short a time is difficult for even the most careful planners to hide. Fire Lord Azulon’s spies delivered him news of the fleet’s existence. Azulon refused to allow even a single earthbender to set foot on Fire Nation soil, and drove his admirals to formulate a counter strategy.</p><p>“It was decided to lure the Earth King’s armada into a trap, and the Aosango Sea was chosen as the place. The Fire Navy was mobilized, encircling the Aosango Sea while a young admiral named Oki set the bait. For weeks, he and his ships harried the Earth Kingdom coast. The Earth King could not tolerate this, and ordered the armada to set sail early to deal with Admiral Oki against the advice of his war council. </p><p>“The armada chased Admiral Oki across the Southern Sea until finally it was time. A messenger hawk brought the order to the Admiral from the Fire Lord personally: spring the trap. Admiral Oki’s men were battle hardened, but weary. The Earth Kingdom captains saw a fleet of tired soldiers and sailors running back home and moved in for the kill. Their overconfidence cost them dearly.</p><p>“The armada was encircled by three fresh fleets and the remnants of Admiral Oki’s fleet in a shallow sea that the Earth Kingdom had no current charts for. Every advantage was on the Fire Navy’s side as they joined the battle, and hundreds of ships burned. Even so, victory was not assured but for one final element. You see, the Aosango Sea had a reputation for being dangerous to sailors even before the battle. The waters here are clear and full of beautiful blue reefs, but powerful storms would blow up suddenly and without warning. On that day, such a storm arrived. A mighty gale tore sails from their masts, waves as tall as mountains scattered ships like autumn leaves in the wind. Uncounted Earth Kingdom ships and brave soldiers drowned that day. The Fire Navy’s metal ships were able to resist the storm, but even so Admiral Oki did not survive. It is said he sailed his vessel into the heart of the armada to duel an old nemesis, but whether that’s true or merely legend I cannot say.</p><p>“The Earth King was humiliated, and he was not able to raise another fleet to attack the Fire Nation. It was because of his overconfidence that Fire Lord Azulon was able to seize supremacy of the seas from him, and we have held onto it to this day.”</p><p>There was a beat.</p><p>“Fascinating history lesson, Uncle,” Zuko said. “But what does that have to do with our current predicament?”</p><p>“Spirits are deeply connected to the places where they dwell,” Iroh replied. “Such a tragedy must surely have affected it.”</p><p>“So what!?” Zuko exploded, rising to his feet. “That doesn’t give it the right to kidnap my people and trap us in this endless fog! Nor does that load of nonsense get us any closer to forming a plan to defeat it!”</p><p>“It may not be a matter of defeat or victory,” Iroh said, regarding Zuko sternly. Zuko snarled in response.</p><p>“I already beat it once,” he said, getting up in Iroh’s face. “I’ll beat it as many times as it takes to get everyone back.”</p><p>He turned on his heel and stormed out of the hold. Nobody made a move to stop him, although Li Jie called something after him that he ignored. He stomped up to the top deck and stood by the bow of the ship, glaring at the fog.</p><p>“Well?” he yelled. “What are you waiting for? I’m right here!”</p><p>The silence froze around him. There were no lapping waves, no creaks of the ship. Only stillness and white mist. Zuko turned, casting about for the spirit, but the silhouettes of sunken ships slowly faded into the fog as it drew closer. The boathouse of the <em> Momiji </em>became shrouded and indistinct. Zuko looked up, barely able to see the lights from the bridge. He whirled around to the bow.</p><p>The bowsprit was a hazy shadow, before which a face slowly insinuated itself. The spirit’s round, broken, smiling mask came into sharp relief, now the size of a normal face mask. It floated forward, and a body began to precipitate from the mist: feet, then hands, then shoulders and legs. </p><p>With every step it took, Zuko felt the chill of the deep ocean creep into his bones. His breathing became shallower as he tried not to shiver. His inner flame flagged. The spirit, now fully corporeal, came to a stop in front of him. It reached its hands up to take Zuko’s face, and where its fingers brushed his skin a layer of frost formed. He felt himself on the verge of giving in to that chill, the instinct to curl in on himself almost overpowering him. There was something familiar about the spirit’s form, however. </p><p>As the spirit held him, he realized what it was. The arms, shoulders, and chest all had a familiar musculature, one that had haunted his dreams since he first drank in the sight those few weeks ago. In a cold daze, he raised up his hands to touch the spirit’s waist, tracing the watery ridges of back muscle. It was just as he remembered, and as he imagined nightly. The spirit had taken on Ieyasu’s form to taunt him.</p><p>Anger. </p><p>Zuko grabbed the spirit’s throat, his fingers blue and stiff, and growled, “Give me Ieyasu back.”</p><p><em> Fire </em>.</p><p>With a high-pitched shriek, like steam releasing from a kettle, the spirit evaporated as Zuko extended what energy he had left in a fiery embrace. It was an uncontrolled, undisciplined flash of raw emotion, and it was all that Zuko had left as numbness crept up his arms and legs. </p><p>The shriek faded, and the mist flew back from the <em> Momiji </em>, just as it had when Zuko had burned the spirit before. Zuko collapsed to his knees, the coldness ebbing away with the last of his sensations. His vision began to darken, and it became a struggle to hold even that position.</p><p>Luckily, he could hear footsteps on the deck running towards him. Two pairs of hands grabbed him before he collapsed fully. The rhino riders held him upright while Iroh hurried up and crouched down before him. Rubbing his hands together quickly, he inhaled and released a warming breath, and then placed his hands over Zuko’s heart and forehead.</p><p>Heat seeped into him, searing at first, and after a few minutes his spirit returned. He blinked, seeing the concerned looks of his uncle and the rhino riders. Li Jie hovered in the background like a nervous walrus hen. </p><p>“I told you,” he said to them, teeth chattering a little. Iroh sighed in relief.</p><p>“That was extremely foolish of you, Prince Zuko,” he said. Zuko bit his tongue trying to click it.</p><p>“Hey, look over there!” the Cook said from the side of the ship. The rhino riders helped Zuko to his feet as the remnants of the crew gathered around the Cook.</p><p>“Is that a Fire Nation ship?” Li Jie asked.</p><p>The fog had dispersed in a rough circle around the <em> Momiji </em> , revealing the sea around them to an extent. They had drifted away from the wooden vessels of the old Earth Kingdom armada now and had come dangerously close to a sandbar surrounded by dying coral. Trapped near the sandbar was the dark wreck of an old cruiser, similar in design and size to the <em> Momiji </em>. A gaping hole had been torn in the side, and coal had spilled out into the sea.</p><p>“That’s definitely one of ours,” the Chief Engineer said. “Looks like a <em> Hissho </em>-class frigate, maybe late Eijou or early Seiryuu era.”</p><p>“It is not just any frigate,” Iroh said. “Look at the masthead. That ship belonged to a commander or an admiral.”</p><p>The masthead had corroded significantly, but bits of gold sheen could be seen under the barnacles and flakes of rust, forming the shape of some sort of bird with spread wings. </p><p>“It’s just been sitting here for decades,” the Cook whistled.</p><p>“You think it’s Admiral Oki’s ship?” one of the rhino riders said, nudging his companion.</p><p>“Must be, right?” the other replied. </p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko said, his brain still not quite caught up with the present. He was staring into the clear water, through which he could see twisted tangles of bleached white coral. “I thought you said the coral here was blue.”</p><p>“It should be,” Iroh said, frowning down at the water.</p><p>“Then why isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s dead,” the Cook said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a leather thong threaded through several shells and pieces of coral. “Coral turns white when it dies.”</p><p>“There’s no fish, either,” the Chief Engineer said, squinting down.</p><p>“Plenty of coal, though,” Li Jie said. Between the white branches of dead coral were small stacks of coal, spread out in a large fan from the wrecked frigate. </p><p>“Coal’s just a rock, though, why should that matter?” the Cook asked.</p><p>“Coal taints water,” the Chief Engineer said, lost in thought. Li Jie nodded.</p><p>“Miners knew never to drink the water near the mines back home,” he said. “Even the most desperate ones.”</p><p>“That’s what must have happened here,” the Chief Engineer concurred. “Look, see how the coral downcurrent of the spill is all bleached, but there and there you can see some of the blue.”</p><p>He pointed to a patch of coral some distance away that was separate from the wreck. The coral there was also sick, but it hadn’t all completely died off. Zuko pondered this.</p><p>“If the spirit is angry because of what happened to the coral,” he said. “Then maybe if we clean up the coal and move the frigate it will stop being so upset.”</p><p>“Well,” Li Jie said, cracking his neck. “Picking up all that coal’s a piece of cake.”</p><p>“What about the frigate?” Iroh asked, turning to the Chief Engineer.</p><p>“If the keel hasn’t cracked, we should be able to drag it out into more open water in one piece,” he said, stroking his beard. Iroh looked to Zuko, who nodded.</p><p>“Very well,” Iroh said. “Li Jie, we will be relying on you to move the coal up from the sea bottom onto the <em> Momiji </em>. It’s too dangerous to risk divers with the spirit nearby. The rest of you will take a skiff over to the wreck and secure it to our ship with rope. Once we have picked up the coal, we will drag the frigate into open water and let her sink.”</p><p>“What then?” one of the rhino riders asked.</p><p>“Then, we must ask the spirit to let us go,” Iroh said. </p><p>“What if it doesn’t?” the other rhino rider’s voice trembled a little.</p><p>“Then there is nothing more to be done,” Iroh replied with a shrug. He turned to Zuko and slung his arm over his shoulder. “Prince Zuko, we should get you to your room so you can properly rest.”</p><p>“No,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I’ll stay out here in case the spirit comes back.”</p><p>“Very well,” Iroh said. “At least I will bring you something to warm you up.”</p><p>“Is now really the time for tea?” Zuko demanded, but with less heat than he wanted. He felt drained.</p><p>“It’s better for the mind and body than wine,” Iroh said as he walked back to the boathouse. Zuko scoffed and slowly lowered himself into a seated position on the deck. Li Jie limbered up nearby and flashed Zuko a wink.</p><p>“Such a pain, having to sit by and drink tea,” he said. “Like some kind of fancy royal.”</p><p>“This royal will show you proper respect!” Zuko snarled, but his accompanying move to stand up didn’t go very far. </p><p>Li Jie laughed in his face before dropping into a bending stance. He reached out with both arms, hands open, palms up, and then made a rapid series of scooping motions. Coal pieces launched out of the water and rained down on the deck of the <em> Momiji </em>behind Li Jie, some bouncing away, splashing acrid-smelling seawater around them. Zuko picked one up and ignited it, focusing his flame on it until the pins and needles in his limbs faded away.</p><p>As he meditated, and as Li Jie gathered up the coal from the sea floor, Iroh brought a tea service out to the deck and placed it next to him. Time passed, and they watched the Chief Engineer take the skiff out to the wrecked frigate with the rhino riders and the Cook. A pair of immense cables were coiled on the skiff’s deck, which the Chief Engineer and rhino riders attached to the frigate’s bowsprit. The Cook supervised and shouted encouragement from the water. </p><p>Finally, Li Jie collapsed next to Zuko panting, a small mountain of wet coal on the deck behind them. He reached over and poured himself a cup of tea, shoulder bumping into Zuko’s and causing him to fall over.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Sorry, your Highness,” he said, throwing the tea back. His eyebrows shot up, and he looked down into the cup with surprise. “This is really good!”</p><p>“I am glad you think so,” Iroh said, refilling his own cup. “It’s an herbal blend from the southern Earth Kingdom meant to ward off chills and bodily aches.”</p><p>“It really hits the spot,” Li Jie said. “I’ll have to get some of this stuff on our next shore leave.”</p><p>“What shore leave?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“You don’t do that?” Li Jie asked, raising an eyebrow at Zuko. “No wonder you’re so crabby.”</p><p>“That has nothing to do with it,” Zuko growled, watching the skiff return, the cables coiling back behind it slowly. </p><p>“I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt you to learn how to relax every once in a while,” Li Jie replied, stretching out his leg and accepting another cup of tea from Iroh with a polite, ‘thank you, General.’ </p><p>“When I need life advice from an ex-convict I’ll be sure to ask for it,” Zuko huffed.</p><p>“He is right, you know, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said in even tones. “It’s been a while since we’ve had time to relax. Maybe after this voyage we should take some time in the colonies to rest. I know of some hot springs that are absolutely lovely this time of year.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed, getting to his feet to help with attaching the cables to the ship. Anything to stop his foolish Uncle and that pest of an earthbender Li Jie from nagging at him. Li Jie watched him go and turned to Iroh.</p><p>“He’s a real gem, he is,” he said.</p><p>“The teenage years are full of difficulties,” Iroh replied with a sage nod.</p><p>Zuko was unfortunately not much help attaching the cables to the <em> Momiji </em>, but he did notice the drift of the fog as the others set about the duty. It had begun to close in.</p><p>“The fog’s moving in,” said the Cook.</p><p>“That means the spirit’s regained its strength,” Zuko said. “Let’s move!”</p><p>The Chief Engineer dashed belowdecks just as soon as the cables were secured, the rhino riders and Li Jie hot on his heels. Zuko, Iroh, and the Cook climbed up to the bridge.</p><p>“Uncle, which way to open water?” Zuko said, jumping on the wheel.</p><p>“One quarter turn left,” Iroh said, eyeing the approaching fogbank. The frigate was behind them, but Zuko could imagine its shape growing more and more indistinct as the seconds passed. He turned the wheel as the engines built up a head of steam. Slowly, the <em> Momiji </em> moved forward, sluggishly at first but then with greater power. </p><p>“Brace yourselves!” the Cook called from the observation deck as the cables connecting the <em> Momiji </em>to the frigate became taut. Zuko gripped the wheel harder and widened his stance moments before the ship shuddered and lost speed. The screws turned, and the metal hull creaked under unfamiliar pressure. Zuko gritted his teeth as the ship continued to inch its way forward.</p><p>“It’s working!” the Cook crowed. “She’s shifting!”</p><p>The <em> Momiji </em>began to pick up speed as she dragged the frigate off the sandbar and into the water. Water poured in through the gash in the side of the frigate, but she remained afloat until the sandbar was well out of sight. Zuko locked the wheel in place and joined the Cook on the observation deck, watching the frigate founder as she was dragged forward. A realization then struck Zuko.</p><p>“We need to cut the cables before it sinks or it’ll pull us down!”</p><p>Zuko and the Cook rushed down the stairs. Zuko stopped in his room to grab his broadswords off the wall while the Cook swung through the kitchen to grab his cleaver. The two of them hacked at the cables as the frigate’s deck submerged completely, the boathouse standing tall above the waves but sinking rapidly. With a final swing, Zuko’s cable frayed and snapped, slithering into the water. A moment later, the Cook’s cable was cut, and the <em> Momiji </em>lurched forward, causing them to stumble. </p><p>“Go and tell the Chief Engineer to cut to half steam,” Zuko told the Cook, walking along the deck to the bow of the ship. The fog surrounded them completely now, and even the final moments of the frigate went unwitnessed through it. Zuko sheathed his swords and put them aside as the spirit’s mask appeared above the bowsprit, again in a humanoid figure made of seawater resembling Ieyasu. </p><p><em> It may not be a matter of victory or defeat </em> , Iroh had said. <em> We must ask the spirit to let us go. </em></p><p>Zuko dropped down to his knees and bowed low before the spirit. As he did so, he noticed several dozen watery masked figures appear on the deck around him, seemingly examining the coal. He took a steadying breath, remembering suddenly the scene from <em> Love Amongst The Dragons </em>where Noren, humiliated in his human form, begs forgiveness from an old man he had wronged as a dragon.</p><p>“Oh spirit of this sea,” he began. The masked eyes all turned to him. “I apologize for my earlier transgressions: for intruding on your home, and for attacking you. In my arrogance, I treated you as an enemy. Through human actions, your sea was spoiled. I can offer no excuse. Please, forgive us.”</p><p>The watery figures now encircled Zuko, having walked closer to him as he spoke. The false Ieyasu stood tall in front of him.</p><p>“If you let us go,” he said, his voice choking up. “I promise we won’t return.”</p><p>The spirit cocked its heads at him, as if waiting for him to say more. Zuko swallowed, hoping that nobody was close enough to hear him, especially Li Jie or Uncle.</p><p>“Please,” Zuko said, now shaking. “I apologized, I cleaned up your sea, I took the admiral’s ship away from your reef. I promise I won’t come back. Just give me back my friends and let us go. Give me back Ieyasu, and Jin Hui, and Haram, and Yang, and Hirume, and Taiyou, and everyone else. Please.”</p><p>Zuko felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he bowed more deeply, his forehead almost pressed to the deck. He continued whispering the names of all the crew he could remember, and for those whose names he couldn’t he tried to remember their faces in the hope that the spirit would somehow read his mind. There was no answer, and so he stayed where he was, feeling hot from shame until…</p><p>“Your Highness?”</p><p>Zuko’s head snapped up. Jin Hui stood nearby, soaked through with water, looking down at him confused. Others of the <em>Momiji’s</em> crew also stood around him, also wet and standing in pools of water forming on the deck. The watery figures had vanished, replaced by the <em> Momiji’s </em>crew. He quickly stood up, seeing Taiyou leaning dizzily on Yang, Haram fixing his wet hair with a disgusted look, Hirume and Zoran checking themselves over. Jin Hui opened his mouth to speak, but then Zuko noticed Ieyasu standing where the spirit version of him had been.</p><p>“Ieyasu,” he said.</p><p>The rhino rider, who had been looking around in a daze, snapped out of it and met Zuko’s eyes. He seemed entirely at a loss.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“You were taken by the spirit,” Zuko began. “It--.”</p><p>“Ieyasu!” Zuko was interrupted by the two rhino riders he had saved rushing through the dispersing crowd of sailors and throwing their arms around their abducted companion.</p><p>“We thought you were dead!” one of them sobbed.</p><p>“We thought we were going to die!” the other cried.</p><p>“Aki! Take! It’s okay, I think,” Ieyasu said, smiling fondly down at  them. His expression towards Zuko had not been as warm. He felt his heart cracking again. “I guess we’re safe now? I’m not sure what happened.”</p><p>“The Prince saved us!” Aki said, looking at Zuko with grateful, teary eyes.</p><p>“He was amazing! He burned the spirit to a crisp! Twice!” Take added, making punched motions. Ieyasu looked between them and then towards Zuko. He bowed low at the waist--formal, polite. A commoner addressing nobility. The cracks in Zuko’s heart widened.</p><p>“I owe his Highness a great debt,” Ieyasu said, smiling as he straightened up, but Zuko was already pulling away.</p><p>“You’ve done so much for me,” he said automatically, adopting the corresponding formality. Ieyasu’s smile slipped. “There is no debt owed. Lieutenant Jee!”</p><p>Zuko called over to Lieutenant Jee, who was attempting to reorient himself to his surroundings and failing. Zuko stalked over to him, taking refuge in his usual gruff mode.</p><p>“Your Highness! Is everything alright? What happened?” </p><p>“The spirit that captured you and the others has been satisfied,” Zuko replied, almost too curt. “Report to my Uncle and set a course to Crescent Island. I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, a bit put off by Zuko’s manner but nonetheless any direction was better than this state of confusion. </p><p>Zuko stalked back into the boathouse, not noticing how the fog lifted as they sailed further away from the reef, letting in the late afternoon sunbeams and a glorious sunset. He didn’t emerge for the impromptu deck party the crew threw to celebrate their rescue from the sea spirit, nor could he be coaxed out for music night. Iroh finally let himself into Zuko’s room later that night, just before turning in himself, to find Zuko curled up on his bed. Iroh could tell he was upset rather than asleep, and quietly closed the door before going to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“You missed the festivities, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said gently.</p><p>“I’m tired, Uncle,” Zuko said, voice thick.</p><p>“You’ve had a long and trying day,” Iroh replied. “It’s good to get some rest. Everyone on the crew asked after you. They wanted to thank you for rescuing them.”</p><p>“I don’t need their thanks,” Zuko said bitterly. Iroh suspected that there was something more to that declaration, but did not pry.</p><p>“Well, whether you need it or not, they are grateful,” Iroh said. “Those rhino riders, Akihito and Takeshi, wouldn’t stop singing your praises.”</p><p>“Annoying,” Zuko clicked his tongue, curling in on himself. Iroh frowned.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he snapped in a way that said he very much was not. “I just want to sleep.”</p><p>“Very well,” Iroh said. He let the quiet reign for a bit before broaching a different topic. “May I at least inquire as to why we are going to Crescent Island? You know it would violate the terms of your banishment.”</p><p>Zuko curled in on himself tighter, but then relaxed and sat up. His yellow eyes were rimmed in red, but the determination in his gaze was one Iroh recognized from three years of hunting fruitlessly. </p><p>“The Avatar is going to be there,” Zuko said. “So we’re going to get there first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>青珊瑚, on-yomi aosango, meaning ‘blue coral.’<br/>沖, kun-yomi oki, meaning ‘open sea’, it was the given name of Admiral Rantou Oki<br/>蘭島, on-yomi rantou, meaning ‘orchid island’, it was the clan name of Admiral Rantou Oki<br/>必勝, on-yomi hissho, meaning ‘certain victory’, it was a class of frigate in the Fire Navy during Fire Lord Azulon’s reign.<br/>榮上, on-yomi Eijou, meaning ‘glorious rise’, it was the name given to the era of Fire Lord Sozin<br/>征竜, on-yomi Seiryuu, meaning ‘conquering imperial dragon’, it was the name given to the era of Fire Lord Azulon</p><p>Date of the Momiji's battle against the Tobiuoza: Houka 6, Shiwasu 7, Taisetsu; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 7th day of the Month of Running Priests, Greater Snow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Winter Solstice, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which preparations are made, and Zuko makes an astonishing discovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey wow it's been a yonk and a half, but I had the realization as I was writing (and not writing) that this chapter was getting <i>rather long</i> and it might be best for me to split it in two. Don't worry, I've got some themes going. Zuko, my dude, my liege, my <i>champion</i>, you are <i>in for it</i> and I am not even remotely sorry. It would be really cool if I could finish part 2 by the actual solstice, but don't go setting your calendars by my update schedule. That's how you miss birthdays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight.”</p><p>The Quartermaster stood opposite Zuko in the chart room, a map of the eastern Fire Nation spread across the table between them. The Master-at-Arms, Boatswain, and Chief Engineer stood at the table’s sides, pondering the chart. Lieutenant Jee stood next to Zuko, arms folded behind his back, watching the confrontation unfold.</p><p>“We are going to be entering Fire Nation home waters,” the Quartermaster said. “Waters which are heavily patrolled by the Fire Navy, while on the run from a Commander who, inexplicably, remains in good standing with the Fire Lord, and against the terms of your banishment.”</p><p>“That’s correct,” Zuko said, folding his arms in the face of her mounting disbelief at the lunacy of the situation.</p><p>“My question is: why, your Highness?” the Quartermaster asked, barely containing her incredulity. “Yes, the Avatar is going to be there on the winter solstice, which we know because a dragon spirit told you in a dream. I was under the impression, however, that we had given up the search for the Avatar in favor of punishing Zhao. Why is it suddenly important again that we find him?”</p><p>All eyes turned to Zuko. It was a question none of them had dared to ask, but one that the Quartermaster had no problems hurling at him from across a table. Zuko spent a moment marshalling his thoughts, because she wouldn’t be satisfied with him saying, ‘it is still my destiny to find and capture the Avatar,’ nor with the equally true answer, ‘a dragon told me to do it.’ Instead, he said:</p><p>“We know that Commander Zhao has been tracking the Avatar’s movements. We don’t know yet why he’s moving most of the Southern Fleet up to Pohuai, but we can guess that his interest in the Avatar is purely glory-seeking. If he captures the Avatar and presents him to my father, he will forever go down in Fire Nation history as a hero, regardless of his other crimes.”</p><p>Zuko’s expression was thunderous at the very idea.</p><p>“Therefore,” he continued. “We must do whatever it takes to make sure he fails.”</p><p>“And that means, what, exactly?” the Boatswain asked.</p><p>Zuko had not entirely settled that debate within his own mind, but he was at the moment where he had to make a decision. He looked around at the other officers: tired from weeks at sea, some still bearing injuries from the <em> Tobiuoza </em> or signs of illness from their encounter with the spirit. He sighed.</p><p>“We are going to make sure that whatever business the Avatar has on that island concludes without interference from Zhao,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe he was in this position: rendering the Avatar aid instead of clapping him in irons and dragging him before the Fire Lord. </p><p>Then again, if his father even remembered his son, he would surely have thrown Zhao in prison the moment word of his treachery made it back to the Capital, rather than put him in charge of a fleet. His own inner turmoil about all this wouldn’t help them make a workable plan, however. </p><p>“Do we have any idea what that might be?” the Master-at-Arms asked, exchanging looks with the Chief Engineer.</p><p>“No,” Zuko admitted.</p><p>“Well,” Lieutenant Jee said, stroking his chin. “There is a Fire Temple on the island that is over a hundred years old at least. Perhaps there’s some spiritual significance there?”</p><p>“Well, we can’t exactly storm the temple,” the Boatswain said, crossing his arms. “For starters, how are we even supposed to get close enough to the island to do anything useful? Isn’t the island under blockade?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Lieutenant Jee said. “It is heavily patrolled to deter Earth Kingdom ships from launching attacks on home territory and to cut down on piracy, but it operates under a separate command from the Omashu blockade, unless Zhao has changed things.”</p><p>“So, what, are we talking lines of ships all around the place?” the Master-at-Arms asked.</p><p>“Nothing so wasteful,” Lieutenant Jee replied, shaking his head. “The Fire Navy maintains an exclusion zone around the island, but it’s patrolled in rings by ships that use signal flares to communicate with each other. If an enemy approaches, then the nearest ships converge while a signal is relayed to the island to activate the rest of the patrolling fleet.”</p><p>“Great,” the Boatswain grumbled. “So the minute we’re spotted, we’ve got half the Navy after us.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” the Quartermaster mused. “A complex ship formation like that will require maintenance. Unless there’s a large shipyard nearby I’m unaware of, the vessels in the exclusion zone must be on constant patrol. That means they’re not getting coal, supplies, or other materials they need for ship upkeep by themselves. Someone has to bring it to them.”</p><p>“There is a weapons factory on this island here,” the Master-at-Arms said, pointing to the chart. “But it looks like the nearest big port is here, in the colonies.”</p><p>He tapped his finger on a town named Kamatsuka, directly across the channel from Crescent Island. </p><p>“Then any refuel and resupply mission will be centered on that town,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>“Which means it will be busy with ships, and we can slip in unnoticed,” the Chief Engineer stroked his beard.</p><p>“The <em> Momiji </em>is a known vessel,” Zuko said. “How are we going to sneak in without attracting attention to ourselves?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been meaning to repaint the hull for a while now,” the Boatswain said nonchalantly. “The only question is what color.”</p><p>“It depends on how we’re presenting ourselves,” Lieutenant Jee said. “The Fire Navy has a strict code, but merchant vessels get more leeway.”</p><p>“But surely they won’t just let a merchant vessel through the exclusion zone to the island on the winter solstice,” the Quartermaster objected. “Not without stopping to make checks.”</p><p>“If we disguise ourselves as a tender ship, we will be able to approach any of the ships without questions being asked,” Lieutenant Jee said. “I seem to recall such vessels are usually painted black.”</p><p>“Black it is, then,” the Boatswain said.</p><p>“We’ll need papers to present to the port master,” the Quartermaster added. “I’ll draw those up.”</p><p>“Good,” Lieutenant Jee nodded. “That gets us up to and into the exclusion zone.”</p><p>“But what about the patrol fleet?” Zuko asked. “How are we supposed to help the Avatar get past them?”</p><p>There was a troubled silence as the other officers thought about it. The Chief Engineer stroked his beard, but then snapped his fingers.</p><p>“It’s simple,” he said. “We probably can’t do anything to prevent them from signalling to each other without blowing our own cover. However, we can prevent them from being able to give chase, which buys the Avatar time to get past them and us time to escape.”</p><p>“What’s your plan?” Lieutenant Jee asked.</p><p>“Since we will be disguised as a tender ship, we will be expected to deliver coal and supplies, right?” the Chief Engineer said. “While making our deliveries, we sneak someone aboard to sabotage their engines. While on patrol, they must maintain a cruising speed, but once alerted they will put on full steam in order to quickly intercept the enemy. When the Avatar arrives, those ships we’ve sabotaged won’t be able to keep up. If we are careful, they won’t notice anything is wrong until it’s too late.”</p><p>“Then that’s our strategy,” Zuko said, putting his hands down on the table with finality. “Boatswain, disguise the ship as a tender ship. Quartermaster, draw up fake papers so we can keep up the charade as long as possible. Chief Engineer, do you have anything in mind for the sabotage?”</p><p>“In fact I do, your Highness,” the Chief Engineer said, stroking his beard.</p><p>“Good. I want the full details of your plan before we arrive at Kamatsuka,” Zuko said. “Lieutenant Jee, if you think of anything else, let me know. We have eight days before the solstice. There’s no time to waste. Full steam ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Jin Hui was a man on a mission. </p><p>His footsteps echoed in the metal hallway between the galley and deckhouse stairwell. It was time for the midday meal, but the person he was looking for had not yet shown. Descending to the next deck down, he scoured the aft crew quarters, the skiff hold, and the komodo rhino hold, to no avail. He found the rhino riders in the forward hold moving boxes under the Quartermaster’s supervision.</p><p>“Ah, Jin Hui,” the Quartermaster said when she saw him. “Perfect timing. We’re reorganizing our supplies. One more set of hands and we should be done in no time.”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, and jumped right in to help. He placed himself next to Ieyasu, helping the man shift a stack of boxes into a corner. Ieyasu had removed his bandages, letting his burns air now that they were more or less healed or beginning to scar. Ieyasu nodded politely and spoke enough to conduct their work, and in that manner they finished their task.</p><p>“Alright, when you’re finished, go take your meal,” the Quartermaster called, ledger in hand as she ran final checks on the inventory. Ieyasu bowed to Jin Hui and turned to go. Jin Hui stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“May I speak with you?” Jin Hui asked humbly.</p><p>“Of course,” Ieyasu replied. </p><p>Jin Hui led Ieyasu to the relative privacy of the rhino hold, since the other riders were taking their meal in the galley. Ieyasu stood facing him, his posture deferential to both Jin Hui’s age and his higher status as a firebender. Jin Hui didn’t know him very well—Ieyasu was companionable, but distant—and it had taken him some time to think about how best to broach this particular topic. But the memory of Prince Zuko’s face, grimacing as if holding back tears and a frustrated outburst at Ieyasu’s courteous bow, had stirred a protective instinct in him.</p><p>“This may be uncomfortable for you,” Jin Hui began. “But I must ask: do you know how much the Prince values your opinion of him?”</p><p>“I’m,” Ieyasu began, swallowing, suddenly nervous. “I am not entirely sure what you mean.”</p><p>“I see,” Jin Hui replied. “The Prince is not someone who lets many into his confidence, nor does he reach out to others. He has been trying to reach out to you.”</p><p>Ieyasu blinked.</p><p>“I am sure that is not the case,” he said carefully.</p><p>“He jumped into the ocean after you when the spirit took you,” Jin Hui said. “At great personal risk.”</p><p>“The Prince has put himself at risk for all of us many times already,” Ieyasu objected.</p><p>“He sought you out by name,” Jin Hui said, his tone milder than his expression. Ieyasu frowned. “I’ve never seen him express concern for someone else the way he did, nor have I seen anyone throw that sentiment back so politely.”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with treating Prince Zuko, a member of the royal family, with the proper respect?” he said a little heatedly. Jin Hui smiled tightly.</p><p>“I’m just letting you know,” he said. “If the Prince keeps people at arm’s length, you keep them at spear length. How is he or anyone to know your true mind?”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Ieyasu asked, dropping his manners. </p><p>“Because I am worried,” Jin Hui said. “The Prince is young, and shouldering burdens neither of us could have imagined at his age. Maybe sometimes what he needs isn’t our deference, but our support.”</p><p>The hold was quiet as Ieyasu digested Jin Hui’s words. After a moment, Jin Hui turned to go, but Ieyasu called after him.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s lunch time,” Jin Hui replied.</p><p>“Wait, I’m coming, too,” Ieyasu hurried forward. It surprised Jin Hui when he fell into step beside him, but when they reached the galley the rhino rider was waylaid by his compatriots. Jin Hui let it be with a simple goodbye nod. He scanned around the room, ignoring Taiyou’s enthusiastic waving from the far table. Li Jie was absent. Jin Hui got a tray of food and left the galley, making an apologetic face to Taiyou’s dramatically crestfallen one. </p><p>He heard the raised voices from the stairwell, and knew he had guessed the earthbender’s location correctly. Li Jie’s habit of dining with the Prince was known, if only because the Prince was vocal in expressing his irritation about it.</p><p>“I never asked to hear your village’s stupid knock knock jokes!” the Prince snarled as Jin Hui approached his door. </p><p>“Oh, you wouldn’t know a joke if it slapped you in the face,” Li Jie retorted, laughing. </p><p>“For your information, we had jokes in the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Had, as in past tense?” </p><p>“You--!” </p><p>Jin Hui knocked on the door at that moment. There was frustrated stomping, and when it was ripped open an irate Prince Zuko stood glaring at him. He was dressed in his armor today.</p><p>“What do you wa--oh,” he said, relaxing slightly after seeing Jin Hui. “Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>“I wanted to check that his Highness had gotten lunch,” Jin Hui said. Li Jie leaned into view, his clothes covered in soot stains. He grinned.</p><p>“Is that Jin? Come on in, friend!” he said, waving. “The more the merrier!”</p><p>“Don’t just invite people into my room!” Zuko snapped at him.</p><p>“I invited myself in,” Li Jie said, idly picking his nose. Zuko’s face contorted in fury.</p><p>“If you’re busy, I can return another time,” Jin Hui cut in. Zuko whipped back around towards him.</p><p>“Don’t leave me alone with him,” he hissed desperately. Jin Hui raised an eyebrow but took the invitation, stepping into Zuko’s room. Zuko and Li Jie had been sitting on seat cushions around a small brazier in the middle of the floor. Zuko got one for Jin Hui to use, placing it across from him and next to Li Jie. Their trays sat close to the brazier, which kept the food somewhat warm. The rest of his room was a hastily tidied mess of papers, charts, old clothes, and spent inkwells. One of the visible charts showed a disorientingly convoluted zigzag across the Southern Sea. Jin Hui took his seat.</p><p>“Welcome!” Li Jie said, not getting up from his sprawled position. “I was just sharing with Prince Zuko here the oral tradition of my village.”</p><p>“I heard some of it on my way here,” Jin Hui replied between bites. “I confess some of it’s lost on me.”</p><p>“Oh, not you, too!” Li Jie moaned, rolling onto his back. “It’s like all you ashmakers had your senses of humor burned out of you.”</p><p>“Oh, I never said I didn’t like jokes,” Jin Hui smirked lightly. “I just don’t have a burning defire to sear them.”</p><p>Li Jie sat up abruptly while Zuko slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Li Jie’s expression lit up with an incandescent grin.</p><p>“Burning de<em>fire</em>?” Li Jie slapped his knees. “The Fire Nation has <em> puns</em>? Spirits and stones, Zuko, you’ve been holding out on me!”</p><p>“Fire Nation word play is much more than just puns,” Jin Hui said. “But it’s a good place to start.”</p><p>“Tell me some more!” Li Jie excitedly demanded.</p><p>“I haven’t the hearth,” Jin Hui sighed. There was a beat before Li Jie’s guffaws filled the small cabin space.</p><p>Dismay and regret carved deep lines in Zuko’s face as Jin Hui and Li Jie spent the rest of the meal throwing puns back and forth. The upshot was that he no longer had to contribute anything to the conversation, as Li Jie’s attention was focused entirely on Jin Hui, like a flower whose blossoms turned with the sun. Eventually, however, the end-of-meal bell rang, and Li Jie scrambled to his feet.</p><p>“Well, it’s been fun!” he said, scooping up his empty tray. “But it’s back to the grind. See you boys at dinner!”</p><p>“I’ll lock the door!” Zuko yelled after him. Jin Hui took his own tray and stood. “And where are you going?”</p><p>“I have to help repaint the ship,” Jin Hui said, reaching his hand out to take Zuko’s tray. Zuko handed it to him.</p><p>“I see. I won’t keep you,” he huffed.</p><p>“Before I go, I wanted to ask how your meditations have been progressing,” Jin Hui said. Zuko deflated a little, looking down at his hands in his lap.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” he said, quietly. Then he looked up at Jin Hui. “I know that my emotions can affect my bending, but why is it still so hard?”</p><p>Jin Hui put the trays down and sat opposite Zuko with the brazier between them. He bent a flame into life and focused it. Zuko adopted an identical posture, his own flame sputtering as he breathed.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Jin Hui asked him. Zuko’s eyebrow twitched, and he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Tired,” he said. “And torn. Like there are things that I need that I can’t have, or things I want that I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Like the Avatar,” Jin Hui prompted, eyeing the charts. Zuko shook his head.</p><p>“I can deal with Zhao,” Zuko said, determined. “Once he’s out of the way, nothing will stand between me and my destiny.”</p><p>“I understand how you feel,” Jin Hui said, growing his flame to the size of a fist. “When I was an acolyte, I had to follow strict rules. One of those rules was one of purity: our spirits should be clean as flames, and so we couldn’t have any impure earthly tethers. That didn’t stop me from fooling around with the other acolytes.”</p><p>“Fooling around how?” Zuko asked, brow furrowed. His flame remained, however, a testament to his focus.</p><p>“Sneaking out after curfew, playing pranks,” Jin Hui said. “But the one that caused me to leave the temple was falling in love. Love is a powerful earthly tether, so relationships were banned. When we were caught, my love refused to do the penance and was expelled. I was allowed to stay, but it felt as if something had been torn from me. I left the temple soon after.”</p><p>“And then you joined the army?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“I joined the army,” Jin Hui confirmed. “And followed my love to war.”</p><p>“Then what happened?” Zuko asked, curiosity piqued. “Where is she now? Is she back in the Fire Nation still?”</p><p>“<em>He </em> died,” Jin Hui said. “On the walls at Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>He shrank his flame down to a small spark and then extinguished it. Zuko sat there, floored, his flame dying. Jin Hui smiled sadly at him, and then stood up to take the trays back to the galley. </p><p>“If I stay any longer, the Boatswain will have my hide,” he said. “And I don’t think I will be able to save your highness from Li Jie at dinner.”</p><p>“Right,” Zuko said hollowly. Jin Hui left, closing the door gently behind him and walking towards the stairwell. The door opened sharply behind him and Zuko stepped quickly out before he’d made it more than a few steps down. “Wait!”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness?”</p><p>“Ba Sing Se was six years ago,” Zuko said in a rush.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“When did you join the army?” </p><p>“I joined nearly fourteen years ago.”</p><p>“So you...For eight years…” Zuko’s voice was halting as he did the math. “Are you saying… When you… That it’s… it’s possible?”</p><p>“It is,” Jin Hui said with a nod. “And it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Zuko said nothing, merely watching him as he walked down the stairs to the galley to give the Cook the trays. There was more that he wanted to say to the Prince, but now there wasn’t any time.</p><p> </p><p>Three days passed at sea before the <em> Momiji </em> came in sight of Kamatsuka, and they were spent busily making plans and preparing the ship for the upcoming deception. The holds were cleaned and reorganized, and the Quartermaster marked out the space they would need to set aside for the supply deliveries. When she wasn’t in one of the holds, she was in her quarters with sheafs of fresh paper, brushes, wax, a stone seal, and pots of red and black ink, counterfeiting the <em> Momiji’s </em>papers. The Boatswain had every off-duty sailor repainting every inch of the hull that could be reached, polishing up the metal that couldn’t be painted, and checking every nook and cranny for things to clean or fix. The Chief Engineer, the Mechanic, a middle-aged man named Nikko, and Li Jie pored over engine schematics and discussed methods of sabotage. </p><p>When Zuko wasn’t in conference with the Chief Engineer, he threw himself into training. The stress of the upcoming infiltration aside, he was still wrestling with his own heartache about Ieyasu, now cruelly reanimated with the hope that Jin Hui’s story had given him. The fact that Jin Hui had so brazenly flouted Fire Nation law for so long was another glittering star in the constellation of distressing things occupying his thoughts. It was a tantalizing fantasy, an apparent possibility, but one Zuko didn’t trust even though he desperately wanted it for himself. That connection, that commitment to another man. It appealed to his romantic sensibilities, the ones his father’s tutelage and his recent travails hadn’t entirely quashed. Jin Hui had been a lowly acolyte. If a commoner could love so unashamedly and completely, why not Zuko? </p><p>It was too much to think about for now, however. Zuko hated distractions, and so rather than simmer in his room any longer, he rededicated himself to his bending and weapons. He rose with the sun for his morning meditation and warm-ups. He practiced his bending under Iroh’s instruction for thirty degrees of Agni’s ascent. Then he met with the officers to discuss mission details. It was concluded that, absent crucial information about the exact nature of the exclusion zone, they would not be able to do more than make a general plan. He spent much of these meeting times with the Chief Engineer, Li Jie, and Nikko.</p><p>Zuko took his lunches in the galley, to the surprise of the crew and to the delight of some. Li Jie of course continued to stick to him like a purple pentapus, but he had also gained the admiration of the rhino riders, to his even greater chagrin. Akihito and Takeshi in particular took pains to engage him in conversation, thinking to win him over with their own tales of battle. Ieyasu was distant during these moments, but whenever Zuko looked his way he would have a thoughtful expression on his face that he would quickly hide when he noticed he was being watched. </p><p>After lunch, Zuko conducted weapons training. Iroh and the Master-at-Arms ran him through a gruelling set of exercises, and after thirty degrees of Agni’s descent he would admit to being too exhausted to continue. Iroh would pour the three of them tea, and Zuko would study the charts on which he had drawn the Avatar’s known movements, trying to predict how he would approach Crescent Island on the solstice. </p><p>“He could be coming from anywhere!” he yelled in anger, tossing the chart aside on the second day at sea. Iroh put his cup down and hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“If we had more recent information, we could of course make a more accurate guess,” he said. “Maybe there will be rumors of the Avatar’s movements in Kamatsuka.”</p><p>“Rumors and hearsay aren’t useful at all,” Zuko spat. </p><p>“Well, in the past that was true,” Iroh said. “However, now that the Avatar has returned, people are bound to talk. Hidden amongst the idle chatter will be a few grains of truth.”</p><p>“We don’t have time to go sifting through tea houses and taverns just to listen to drunken sailors spinning tall tales,” Zuko huffed, indignant at the prospect of yet another task.</p><p>“You may be surprised,” the Master-at-Arms said. “We’re going to have to return to port to get more supplies and coal between refuel runs, and sailors have few things better to do in their down time than talk.”</p><p>“Agh!” Zuko growled in frustration. “I hate all this waiting!” </p><p>“Perhaps you’d like to run another sword kata, then, your Highness?” the Master-at-Arms said with an amused smirk. Zuko met his gaze. After a beat, he stood and snatched up his broadswords. The Master-at-Arms and Iroh exchanged looks as he ran smoothly through the forms of a complex kata. </p><p>After weapons training, Zuko would either be roped into pai sho against Iroh or card games with Takeshi and Akihito, who had been conducting an unofficial, ship-wide tournament for the past year without any of the officers’ direct knowledge. In exchange for his leniency, Zuko had an excuse to spend time near Ieyasu, who was much better at the games than any of his friends and therefore didn’t often play with them. Zuko’s patience for learning the rules was short, however, and his tolerance for losing was very low, so he frequently stormed away from the table after only a hand or two. He would nevertheless allow himself to be persuaded to return the next day. </p><p>Zuko ate dinner with Iroh, and then went about his evening meditations alone. He was tempted to ask Jin Hui to resume his meditation training, but he wasn’t prepared to deal with any more earth-shattering revelations, and he was afraid that if he tried to satisfy his curiosity regarding Jin Hui’s dead love he would no longer be able to avoid his own feelings. His progress, or lack thereof, went unwitnessed by anyone else. </p><p>Exhausted each day, he would crawl into his bed and try to sleep, but he began to see the young boy with arrow tattoos more and more vividly. The Avatar. Now that Zuko knew who he was, and realized the nature of his dreams, he tried to use them to gain insights into his quarry. It was clear that the Avatar was much younger than Zuko had always thought, and that was yet another oddity on top of a heaping pile of oddities surrounding him. Beyond that, and a few other superficial details, however, Zuko learned relatively little of use. The boy was either asleep, or in meditation, and his arrows glowed the entire time. His surroundings were blurry, and so it was impossible to say for sure if he was traveling with a menagerie of strangely-shaped creatures, or two companions and a flying baby.</p><p>There was no rest to be had after all of that, and on the dawn of the fourth day he found himself yawning in the middle of his meditation, watching Kamatsuka draw closer over the horizon, the sun spilling bright morning light over distant mountains. In four more days, he would have to be ready.</p><p> </p><p>Kamatsuka was a town whose expansion hadn’t been planned so much as forced by circumstance. The docks were crowded with Fire Navy vessels: cruisers, frigates, and tenders sat in their berths, which were kept separate from the merchant docks by a line of buoys that was even now being moved by a tugboat. The merchant docks were alive with activity as trading ships and fishing boats jockeyed for space. Outside the harbor, ships simply threw down their anchors and brought their wares to shore on rowboats. Navy patrol frigates swept these away from the naval docks, but back they came like leaves blown in an autumn wind.</p><p>Large warehouses dominated the quays. Behind these, the smokestacks of the kilns and furnaces of the industrial district poked up over older wooden rooftops. The old town wall had burst, and no longer contained the populace: tents and shanties had been thrown up around it.</p><p>A tree-lined mountain overlooked Kamatsuka, and the Fire Army were in the process of building a fortification on top of it. The forest had been cut back from the town, carving a wide zone around it. In the midst of this zone, laborers worked to erect a palisade in the hope of containing Kamatsuka before it grew beyond even what the Army could effectively control.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em>joined the line of ships entering the naval docks. As the sun rose higher, the cruisers in the town departed and sailed north while the tenders sailed due west. Zuko donned a firebender helmet and went below decks to wait for the signal that they had been allowed to dock. The forward crew quarters were full, all the firebenders and a few of the stokers sitting around their bunks and talking quietly or playing cards. Taiyou, Yang, Jin Hui, and Haram were locked in such a contest while Zoran and Hirume stood nearby watching. When Zuko entered, Taiyou waved.</p><p>“Lee! Come and have a seat!” he called. “We were just about to deal a new hand.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll pass,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lee was the name that Zuko was to use while they were in port. If pressed, he was a young recruit from the western Fire Nation whose family had owned a small farm, but whose parents had died in a tragic accident that had led to his facial disfiguring. This story had been spun whole cloth by the firebenders and circulated amongst the crew in the space of a few hours and already Zuko was getting annoyed by it.</p><p>Rather than sit around and be humiliated at a game he wasn’t good at, Zuko decided to check the rhino hold. It had been cleaned and scrubbed, and almost didn’t smell of large animal droppings anymore. The rhino riders were suiting up their animals—there wouldn’t be any use for them on this mission, so they would be taken to a stable in town for a few days. Zuko walked over towards where Ieyasu was securing his harness when he heard Akihito calling.</p><p>“Your Hi—sorry, Lee!” he called, jogging over. Zuko cursed silently to himself, but turned towards him. “Come to see us off, have you?”</p><p>“I came here to make sure you were doing your job,” Zuko growled. Akihito grinned, patting Zuko on the shoulder.</p><p>“Of course! Why don’t you come and see for yourself?” </p><p>Akihito dragged Zuko over towards his komodo rhino, a beast of truly vicious temperament. He cast a look back towards Ieyasu, who was watching after them and shaking his head in amusement. </p><p>The bowsprit lowered like a ramp and let the rhino riders out onto the dock an hour or so later, and Zuko stood atop it and watched them all go. Takeshi and Akihito both turned back and waved to him. Ieyasu did not. His heart broke again as he watched them disappear among the busy docks. </p><p>“Look alive, sailor,” the Quartermaster said as she walked up from behind him. Lieutenant Jee walked with her. It was all part of the charade. “I want the holds prepped for cargo when I get back.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Zuko said with a salute. </p><p>Lieutenant Jee nodded at him over the Quartermaster’s head and the two of them disembarked to go and seek out the port master. Zuko returned back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster sat across from Commander Goto in his office. The Commander was a middle-aged man with sideburns and a topknot who kept his uniform in a state of ‘barely passable’ and looked at any moment ready to either explode or fall asleep where he stood. He shuffled through the <em> Momiji’s </em>falsified papers, squinting here and there but otherwise not commenting. He reached the end and heaved a sigh.</p><p>“I don’t mind telling you, Captain Wen, it’s been an absolute nightmare recently,” he said. “Captain Wen” resisted the urge to exchange looks with the Quartermaster.</p><p>“Well, as you can see, our orders are to assist,” he said in a neutral tone. </p><p>“Good, good,” Commander Goto said, stifling a yawn. “Ever since Commander Zhao began moving every ship in the South Sea through my port, our supply chains have become snarled like buffalo yak hair in a Caldera summer. On top of that, he’s been scalping ships right from under me! Your crew will be ready to start as soon as possible, I trust?”</p><p>“At the earliest opportunity, Commander,” Lieutenant Jee said.</p><p>“Well that’s one thing going for me today,” he said with a nod. He drew up a sheaf of paper and jotted down a scrawled order. He stamped it in three places and handed it across to Lieutenant Jee. “This is your warrant, effective immediately. Have your Quartermaster show that to the Requisition Officer for your first cargo. You’ll be slotted into the launch schedule just as soon as I can get you. Your first shipment will depart tomorrow morning. Any changes in crew should be reported to this office immediately so we can find you replacements if need be.”</p><p>“How many vessels will we be tending, sir?” the Quartermaster asked.</p><p>“One a day,” Commander Goto replied. “We have, your ship included, a dozen tenders on a two day rotation to ensure the formation is properly supplied. If you hadn’t showed up when you did, we might have been in real trouble.”</p><p>“Lucky for us,” Lieutenant Jee said. “There was some concern that we’d be sitting redundantly in port, given how many ships there are.”</p><p>“They won’t be staying,” Commander Goto said. “New ships arrive and leave everyday. Have you and your crew ever performed a recoaling at sea?”</p><p>“We’ve been drilling the crew on the basics,” the Quartermaster said, even though they hadn’t. There hadn’t been the time.</p><p>“Well, if you need any tips feel free to seek out the other captains,” Commander Goto said, yawning openly this time. Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster sat and waited patiently. Commander Goto looked down at the papers still on his desk and then back up. Realization struck him with a jolt. </p><p>“Ah! Your papers,” he said, picking them up. “I nearly forgot. Odd sort of name for a ship to have, yours.”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with the <em> Kouyou </em>?” the Quartermaster asked in an exaggeratedly heated manner. Lieutenant Jee motioned for her to settle.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Commander Goto said, rubbing his eye and handing the papers back finally. “The reading sounds very Earth Kingdom, and the spelling reminds me of a pirate vessel I heard about some time ago. Can’t for the life of me remember what it was. <em> Momoko </em>or some such.”</p><p>“My grandfather sailed aboard a ship named <em> Kouyou </em>under Sozin,” Lieutenant Jee lied. “I named the vessel in his honor, but of course Navy regulations compelled me to change the spelling.”</p><p>“Good to see you take regulations seriously, Captain,” Commander Goto said. “Just thought I’d bring it up in case it caused any confusion.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern regarding this matter,” Lieutenant Jee said with a bow. Commander Goto waved him off.</p><p>“Go on, there’s no time to waste at all,” he said. “If I could give you that free time in the berths, believe me, I would. Agni favor you, Captain Wen.”</p><p>“Thank you, we will see ourselves out first,” Lieutenant Jee said, standing and saluting the Commander. The Quartermaster followed suit, and the two of them left the office. They did not speak until they were outside in the cacophony of the docks, and even then it was in low voices.</p><p>A dozen tenders on a two-day rotation to refuel the whole formation. Twenty four ships to sabotage before the Avatar arrived. With only one fuel run per ship in a day, Lieutenant Jee didn’t need to run the numbers.</p><p>“The plan isn’t going to work,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>“We’ll need to rethink our strategy, and quickly,” Lieutenant Jee replied. “Go see the Requisition Officer. We can’t let on that we’re anything other than diligent sailors.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” the Quartermaster saluted and took her leave. Lieutenant Jee strode purposefully back towards the <em> Momiji </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Zuko kept a nice, steady simmer going until Lieutenant Jee was finished talking. They stood in the forward hold, which was to be filled with foodstuffs for the cruiser they would rendezvous with tomorrow.</p><p>“It’s my considered opinion that we should just give up, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said. “There’s no way we can even reach enough ships to—”</p><p>Zuko let out a roar, breathing fire. He had just enough forethought to direct his ire at the hold ceiling, so as not to singe any of their cargo.</p><p>“That’s not good enough!” he snarled, getting in Lieutenant Jee’s face. “The Avatar will be here in four days. If he falls into Zhao’s hands, then everything we’ve done up to now will have been for <em> nothing </em>.”</p><p>“But your Highness, what can we do? The task ahead of us is too big for just one ship,” Lieutenant Jee said.</p><p>“There has to be a way,” Zuko said. “This is our only chance. After all this time, I will not let him slip through my fingers!”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee blinked at him in astonishment before his face hardened.</p><p>“I knew it,” he said. “I thought it was too good to be true that you’d abandoned your pointless quest. This was never just about punishing Zhao. You’re still trying to capture the Avatar.”</p><p>“Whether I am or not,” Zuko hissed, “does not change what we are doing here.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Lieutenant Jee said. “These men swore to follow you thinking you would lead them, but here you are planning on abandoning them!”</p><p>“Capturing the Avatar would end my banishment, and let everyone return home with a clean slate,” Zuko said heatedly, refusing to back down. Lieutenant Jee simply snorted at him.</p><p>“The Avatar is <em> your </em>ticket home, your Highness,” he said. “The rest of us would have to go back out into the service and face Zhao’s reprisals.”</p><p>“I would talk to Father,” Zuko insisted. “He’d do something about Zhao!”</p><p>“Do you really believe that?” Lieutenant Jee said skeptically. “That he would end a promising naval career to spare a few common sailors just because a spoiled brat he hasn’t deigned to speak to in three years asked him to?”</p><p>“How dare you! He is your Fire Lo—!” Zuko yelled, but then a crash sounded from the next hold over. Li Jie poked his head in pointedly.</p><p>“Sorry about the <em> noise </em> ,” he said. “Didn’t mean to cause a <em> disturbance </em>.”</p><p>“Get back to work, Li Jie,” Lieutenant Jee snapped before turning back to Zuko and speaking more quietly. “You are my prince, your Highness. I will obey your commands. But I will not compel the men and women under me to follow someone who would just toss them aside for his own convenience.”</p><p>“Get out of my sight,” Zuko snapped. Lieutenant Jee bowed and walked away. Zuko resisted the urge to smash a nearby crate. The sheer, unmitigated gall of Lieutenant Jee to speak so brazenly and disrespectfully of his father! Of course he would punish Zhao once he returned with the Avatar, and then the crew of the <em> Momiji </em>would be safe. Zuko wouldn’t break his word to anyone if he simply took the opportunity that presented itself, grabbed the Avatar from the Fire Temple, and sailed back home with him. His honor would be restored, and his father would finally see him as a man worthy of respect.</p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Jee, the Master-at-Arms, and the Chief Engineer were in the galley with Iroh enjoying a cup of tea when Zuko found them later. Iroh’s face lit up in a smile as Zuko approached the table. Iroh was nominally also in disguise, but the effort he put into maintaining it was laughable.</p><p>“Ah, Prince Zuko! Oh, I’m sorry, ‘Lee,’” he exclaimed with a wink. “Come, I was just about to pour more tea.”</p><p>“Not now, Uncle,” Zuko said. “I need to speak with Lieutenant Jee.”</p><p>“What is it, your Highness?” Lieutenant Jee asked tersely, standing up so he could face the prince. Zuko averted his gaze, the picture of adolescent rebellion, but then he straightened up and bowed.</p><p>“I owe you an apology,” Zuko said. “You were right. I was allowing my own selfishness to distract me from the mission.”</p><p>“That’s very mature of you,” Iroh said with a nod.</p><p>“I still plan on chasing the Avatar,” Zuko said. “But I gave my word I would protect this ship and crew from danger. I won’t compromise their safety. So. How do we sabotage the fleet without doing that?”</p><p>The Master-at-Arms snorted, breaking the moment. The Chief Engineer shook his head while Iroh nodded encouragingly to Zuko from behind Lieutenant Jee’s back. </p><p>“Well, we probably can’t,” Lieutenant Jee said. “But we were just discussing some ideas to make it more efficient.”</p><p>“Let me hear them,” Zuko said, folding his arms and sitting down in a nearby seat. </p><p>“Well, the way I see it,” the Chief Engineer said, stroking his beard. “We would have problems no matter how many ships the exclusion zone had. Twenty-four ships is actually quite a lean defense of any island.”</p><p>“We can now figure out roughly how large the exclusion zone is, however,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Which means we can work out sailing times and ship rotations.”</p><p>“That sounds like the kind of complex math that sends you into shoals,” the Master-at-Arms said. “A run of bad luck and your whole calculation is useless.”</p><p>“Then what do you suggest?” Lieutenant Jee said. </p><p>“Well, how difficult is it for someone to perform this engine muck-up?” the Master-at-Arms asked.</p><p>“Not terribly,” the Chief Engineer conceded. “As long as you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“Then anyone could do it,” the Master-at-Arms said. </p><p>“What are you proposing?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“If we split our forces, we can get more ships at once in the time we have before the solstice,” the Master-at-Arms said.</p><p>“Insert them onto the other ship crews?” Lieutenant Jee asked to clarify, to which the Master-at-Arms nodded. Iroh hummed and sipped his tea.</p><p>“Anyone we send for such a task will need to be able to fool the crews of two ships instead of one,” he said. “It will be dangerous.”</p><p>“How many will we need in order to get all the ships before the solstice?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Twenty four ships over three days means we need to sabotage eight ships per day,” the Chief Engineer said. “And that’s assuming everything goes according to plan.”</p><p>“Assemble the crew and ask for volunteers,” Zuko said to Lieutenant Jee.</p><p>“We need to report our final crew list to the Port Master’s office tonight, so they can give us spare hands,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We’ll let off the volunteers tonight, and they’ll find ways to get aboard the other tender ships before tomorrow.”</p><p>“That means they need to know how to sabotage the engines before they leave,” Zuko said to the Chief Engineer. “You and Nikko will teach them.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” the Chief Engineer said. The Master-at-Arms smacked him in the arm for his lapse.</p><p>“We’re going to have a bunch of extra sailors wandering around,” he said reprovingly. “Watch what you say.”</p><p>“I’ll be in the engine room the entire time, anyway,” the Chief Engineer groused.</p><p>“Enough,” Zuko said warningly. “We don’t have time to waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s the situation,” Lieutenant Jee said to the hold. The entire crew of the <em> Momiji </em>, excepting the 2nd Watch Officer, was there listening as Lieutenant Jee outlined the plan. “We are looking for volunteers to join the crews of the other tender ships, sneak into the enemy cruisers to sabotage their engines, and get out without being caught.”</p><p>“I volunteer!” Li Jie said, thrusting his arm up enthusiastically and nearly taking Haram’s helmet off. </p><p>“Us, too!” Taiyou said, pointing to himself and Yang. </p><p>“We volunteer!” Takeshi and Akihito said in unison, sticking their arms up together.</p><p>“I volunteer as well,” Ieyasu said with a sigh. The fourth rhino rider, a man a few years Ieyasu’s senior named Zhen Yu, shook his head and also put his hand up.</p><p>Two of the artillerists also volunteered. Lieutenant Jee nodded and waved them all forward.</p><p>“The Chief Engineer and Nikko will show you what to do,” he said. “And then you need to clear out your lockers and be off the ship within the hour. And don’t try to volunteer on the same ship as anyone else.”</p><p>He directed a look at Taiyou and Yang. Taiyou’s expression fell. Zuko joined them as the Chief Engineer and Nikko explained how the sabotage worked, and then took them down into the engine room so they could see for themselves what the parts would look like. </p><p> </p><p>The Quartermaster crossed the docks again with a new sheet of paper and entered the Port Master’s office. She found the Requisition Officer just getting ready to go home for the day.</p><p>“Sorry for the delay,” she said, bowing and handing him her paper. “We had some last minute personnel changes after all.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” the Requisition Officer said, sighing and looking over her list. “You’ll need some temporary hands. I’ll have them sent over to your ship before sundown.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she said, bowing again. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the Requisition Officer said, drawing over a stack of warrants and a list of names. “We’ve so many here looking for sailing jobs, but nobody wants to work on a tender. It’s too much work and not enough excitement.”</p><p>“It certainly seems that way,” the Quartermaster said, looking thoughtfully at the warrant papers. The Requisition Officer glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You don’t need to wait around here,” he said. “I’ll have a list of your new hands sent, and then you wait for them to arrive and present their warrants.”</p><p>“Understood,” the Quartermaster said. “Then I’ll take my leave.”</p><p>The Requisition Officer waved her out as he went back to work. </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon sun cast Kamatsuka in yellow and gold. Takeshi and Akihito walked down the bow ramp ahead of Ieyasu and Zhen Yu, talking excitedly. They carried tote bags over their shoulders and wore their rider’s armor. It would be strange for them to leave it behind, after all.</p><p>“I think we should pick something cool and mysterious for our aliases,” Takeshi was saying.</p><p>“Yeah, like Ryuuzaki!” Akihito said.</p><p>“Or Kuzon!”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea to be too memorable,” Ieyasu said, putting his hand on Akihito’s free shoulder. “We don’t want to leave too much of an impression.”</p><p>“Well, I think those are fine names,” Taiyou said as he and Yang strode past. “We’re going to be getting drinks after stopping by the Port Master’s office. Are you three in?”</p><p>“Are we ever!” Akihito said happily.</p><p>“Belay that,” the Quartermaster said as she came up. “You’ll stick to the plan. That means getting on a ship before nightfall.”</p><p>“But, if our new ships let us have shore leave…?” Taiyou said, trailing off hopefully. The Quartermaster sighed.</p><p>“That’s their decision, then. Just don’t get thrown off their ship before you’ve done your job.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Taiyou saluted. He and Yang walked off. The Quartermaster turned to the rhino riders.</p><p>“If you can’t secure a warrant tonight,” she said in lowered tones. “The new hands are required to report to their ships before sundown, and they don’t check faces.”</p><p>Ieyasu nodded to her and checked with Zhen Yu. They carried a brief, silent conversation.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll see you two later,” Ieyasu said to Takeshi and Akihito. </p><p>“Aw, where are you off to?” Takeshi said. “Going to do mysterious things?”</p><p>“It’s better we don’t all go at once,” Ieyasu replied coolly.</p><p>“Definitely mysterious,” Akihito said, shaking his head disparagingly. Zhen Yu signed at him, which caused him to snort. “Fine! Keep your secrets, you two, but I expect a full tale of adventure and suspense when this is all done.”</p><p>“Count on it, friend!” Ieyasu laughed, clapping the two departing riders on their shoulders. He signed to Zhen Yu, <em> Let’s go </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was there to greet the temporary hands as they arrived. He, Lieutenant Jee, and the Quartermaster stood at the base of the bow ramp and waited. Sailors came up with warrant papers and tote bags, checking ships with screwed up looks on their faces. Many of the tenders looked the same, and some of the sailors got it wrong. The Quartermaster had a list of names and checked them off one by one. Finally, it was nearly sundown and only one name remained.</p><p>“How much longer before we can go back in?” Zuko complained, minutely adjusting his armor. He had been standing for a while and was becoming uncomfortable.</p><p>“Well, if this ‘Kozue’ fellow doesn’t show up soon then he’ll be left behind,” the Quartermaster said.</p><p>They stood there for a few minutes more, Zuko sulking and Lieutenant Jee exchanging occasional remarks with the Quartermaster. Finally, Zuko had had enough.</p><p>“I’m going back in,” he said, moving towards the ramp. Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster shrugged and started after him.</p><p>“Wait!” </p><p>They all stopped and turned, and Zuko felt his heart throb in his chest. A sailor jogged up to them, a tote bag in hand. He stopped for a moment, hands on his knees to catch his breath. His hair was in a high topknot and secured by a red headband. It was nevertheless coming out, and he brushed it out of his eyes as he looked up. The sunset painted his skin like pale fire, his amber eyes sparkling like gemstones. He straightened up, and Zuko could see from the way his dark grey shirt moved over his frame that he was strong and lean. He had an apologetic smile that dimpled on one side. </p><p>Zuko was thankful for the anonymity of his helmet, because he was sure he was staring openly. The sailor held out his warrant to Lieutenant Jee.</p><p>“I offer my humblest apologies for my tardiness,” he said, adopting an exquisitely polite form and bowing. “I have no excuse.”</p><p>“Kozue, isn’t it?” the Quartermaster said, taking the warrant.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he said, straightening up.</p><p>“This is the last time you’re late,” she said sternly. </p><p>“Sorry, ma’am,” he said, abashed. He straightened the hem of his shirt with his fingers, trying surreptitiously to make himself more presentable. Zuko swallowed as the cloth settled more loosely over his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m Captain Wen,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Welcome aboard the <em> Kouyou </em>. Lee here will show you to your bunk. Familiarize yourself with the holds, and then get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Kozue said, bowing and jogging up the ramp towards Zuko. When he drew even, he gave Zuko a shy smile and bowed slightly. Zuko was supremely annoyed to see that Kozue was a few inches taller than he was.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Kozue,” he said.</p><p>“Lee,” Zuko huffed, turning on his heel and stomping up the ramp.</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Kozue said. “Are you a firebender?”</p><p>“Why are you asking?” Zuko snapped as they entered the hold.</p><p>“Well, it’s just you’ve got the armor, right?” Kozue replied. “What are you doing on a tender ship? Shouldn’t someone with your skills be on the blockade?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Zuko said heatedly. </p><p>“Right, touchy subject, okay,” Kozue said, pivoting the conversation. “How old are you, anyway?”</p><p>“...Sixteen.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great! I’m just a few years older than you,” Kozue said, throwing an arm around Zuko’s shoulder as they walked. Zuko reflexively shrugged it off. “I was worried I’d be the youngest one here.”</p><p>“Lucky you,” Zuko fumed. He could see others on the crew watching their progress across the holds with interest. Zuko never allowed anyone into his personal space like this; why wasn’t he being more assertive about it now? It was hard looking at Kozue’s beautiful, open, friendly expression, however. </p><p>In the forward crew quarters, Zuko was dismayed to find that the only free bunk remaining was above his.</p><p>“I guess this one’s mine,” Kozue said, dropping his bag on the top bunk. He hadn’t been an incessant chatterbox—unlike Li Jie, who could go for hours without stopping—but he had been exceptionally hard to ignore. “Where’s yours?”</p><p>“That one,” Zuko said, pointing to the bottom bunk. Kozue’s face lit up.</p><p>“Hey, great! We’re neighbors!” </p><p>Zuko grunted, and then his stomach growled loudly. Kozue gave him a look and then grinned abashedly.</p><p>“I guess I kept you from dinner, didn’t I?” he said. “Look, I’m really sorry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko said, removing his armor. He was about ready to crawl out of his own skin, and he needed to eat.</p><p>“I guess I can’t offer to buy you dinner, since we’re just going to eat at the galley,” Kozue chuckled awkwardly. “But uh, if we get leave tomorrow I know a good tea shop in town? My treat.”</p><p>Zuko stopped dead, his hands on his helmet. He did not want to go into town and get tea with Kozue. He didn’t want to go get tea with anyone. It was too much of a risk, and this stupid, handsome boy was driving him up a wall. But then, the image of Li Jie floated into his brain saying, ‘a meal shared tastes better!’ Then Iroh’s face appeared, lamenting, ‘you should try to make more friends, Prince Zuko.’</p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Maybe?” Kozue’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Okay!” </p><p>Zuko removed his helmet and placed it in his locker with his other armor pieces. He wore a cap he’d borrowed from another sailor to conceal his hair and shaved head—symbols of his disgrace that they were—but it was hard to hide the scar.</p><p>He heard Kozue’s small gasp of surprise. He’d have seen it sooner or later. It didn’t matter to Zuko if Kozue thought he looked disgusting. He was throwing up his emotional barriers when he looked back at the man. Kozue’s face had taken on a frozen quality, and Zuko knew he wanted to ask. </p><p>He did not ask, however. Instead, he followed Zuko to the galley, chatting about the ship and the crew. When they had their trays and Zuko went to his customary spot away from the more crowded tables, Kozue plopped down in the seat next to him. </p><p>“Wow, you guys get hot tea with dinner?” Kozue asked, astonished. “It’s really good!”</p><p>“Captain spoils the Cook,” Zuko said, looking across the galley.</p><p>Iroh stood next to the Cook, taking a tray of used dishes from some other latecomers to dinner. Iroh pushed fresh cups of tea into their hands and waved them off, smiling. He turned the same expression to Zuko, causing Zuko to huff and turn away.</p><p>“Well, sign me up full time, then,” Kozue said. “I’ve been on ships before where you’re lucky to get water with your rice.”</p><p>Zuko grunted. After eating, Zuko turned in. Many of the other sailors had as well, although there were a few still up talking or playing quiet games. The deception continued, and for Zuko that meant avoiding all of them and going straight to his bunk. Kozue broke away to make some other acquaintances, but not long after Zuko had tucked in and rolled on his side he came back and made his own bedtime preparations.</p><p>“Hey, Lee,” he stage-whispered to Zuko. “It was really good meeting you today. Good night!”</p><p>Zuko felt his face redden, and curled up on himself ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Across the harbor, on another ship, Li Jie lay back on a nearly identical bunk. He sighed happily and put his arms behind his head. Rolling over onto his left side, he settled in for the night, a dagger hidden in his smile.</p><p> </p><p>On another ship, Taiyou sat up with a group of sailors playing drinking games with a bottle of wine he smuggled aboard in his tote bag. He laughed at one of his new crewmate’s jokes, pulling his neighbor in close in a brazen display of good will. He wasn’t really that picky.</p><p> </p><p>In a further berth, Yang sat up at the foot of her cot and meditated in silence. The oil lamps around her brightened and dimmed minutely with her breathing, but none were awake to see.</p><p> </p><p>Further still, Takeshi said a quick prayer to Agni and the Moon Spirit for luck the next day for himself, his friends, and his prince.</p><p> </p><p>Akihito awoke with a start, nightmares of evil masks and endless fog plaguing him still. He tried to calm his breathing, and wished Takeshi were nearby to talk him down.</p><p> </p><p>The two artillerists were still awake. One, a woman named Cho, sat at her trunk and practiced the motions of her mission while pretending to rearrange her possessions. The other, a man named Daisuke, read for the sixth time a book of poems he brought with him from home. </p><p> </p><p>On the docks, the night watch discovered two sailors who had been attacked and robbed blind behind a coal shed. Their money and papers were gone, and they smelled strongly of alcohol. Ignoring their protests, the guards threw them out.</p><p> </p><p>Zhen Yu was good at being unobtrusive, and once the others realized his condition they were happy to leave him alone. He slept peacefully, rubbing bruised knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Ieyasu tossed and turned on his bunk. The tender was dark and quiet around him, save for the occasional snoring sailor or splashing wave. He couldn’t think about his mission, because he was too busy thinking about the prince. Since Jin Hui pointed it out, he couldn’t stop noticing when Zuko’s attention was on him. With that awareness came the questions: <em> What does the prince want from him? </em></p><p>
  <em> Is he willing to give it? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language notes:<br/>窰埠, kun-yomi kamatsuka, pinyin yáo bù meaning ‘brick kiln port,’ in reference to the city’s primary industry.<br/>謎々, kun-yomi nazonazo, meaning ‘riddle,’ or ‘puzzle’<br/>駄洒落, on-yomi dajare, meaning ‘feeble joke,’ or ‘bad pun’<br/>回文, on-yomi kaibun, meaning ‘palindrome’<br/>尻取り, kun-yomi shiritori, a word-chain game in which players must give a word starting with the last syllable of the word given by the previous player<br/>早口言葉, kun-yomi hayakuchi kotoba, meaning ‘tongue twister’<br/>笑里藏刀, pinyin xiào lǐ cáng dāo, meaning ‘a dagger hidden in a smile.’ It is an Earth Kingdom proverb, indicating malice behind apparent friendliness. </p><p>Culture notes:<br/>Fire Nation wordplay encompasses a diverse and nuanced range of verbal humor and techniques. Riddles have fallen in and out of fashion in Fire Lord courts for centuries; puns have entertained no one since the dawn of time; and palindromes, tongue twisters, and shiritori are common games children throughout the isles know and enjoy. Sadly, as the war has dragged on, the popularity of wordplay has waned, and the court of Fire Lord Ozai officially regards such speech as improper.</p><p>Date of the Momiji's escape from the Aosango Sea: Houka 6, Shiwasu 14, Taisetsu; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 14th day of the Month of Running Priests, Greater Snow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Winter Solstice, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the situation becomes complicated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! The first part of a two part update (the second part of a three part story arc). This chapter dragged on quite a bit, so I have elected to divide it up. Those who are still on the solstice, happy solstice! Those who just missed it, better luck next time! Expect the second part of this (and the third part of the Winter Solstice arc) to be posted within a few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The engine room interior was hot and dark. It smelled strongly of coal fumes and machine oil, and it was loud. Zuko almost felt he didn’t have to worry about being sneaky, except the noise worked in favor of anyone who might happen upon him while he worked. Descending a ladder, he set foot on the catwalk that ran across the width of the ship between the boilers and the pistons that turned the ship’s screw. </p><p>He only had a few minutes before he would be missed.</p><p>The pressure regulators connected the boilers to a large compound steam engine, and they were the key to the entire operation. Modern Fire Nation cruisers had more complex engines than the <em> Momiji </em>, but the operating principles were the same: steam pumped into a series of pistons that turned the ship’s screws. By regulating the steam pressure, the ship’s speed could be controlled. Therefore, in order to thwart the ship’s ability to accelerate, it was the regulators that needed to be sabotaged.</p><p>Zuko found a set of pressure gauges about halfway down the catwalk. The pipes were in a more complex arrangement than he had been expecting, but with a few moments examination he found the input channel. Checking both ways down the catwalk, he pulled out a wrench from inside his shirt and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>The Chief Engineer’s explanation had been simple and direct. Zuko, of course, had had several days to learn the principles, but a lot of the technicalities were still lost on him. He stood at the back of the group in the <em> Momiji’s </em>hold that day as they all listened closely to the Chief Engineer.</p><p>“This is a pressure regulator,” he said, holding up a schematic drawing. “Steam goes in here, and comes out here.”</p><p>He pointed to two different pipes labeled ‘input’ and ‘output’. He pointed to the pressure gauges.</p><p>“These measure how much steam is going in or coming out. For this plan to work, it’s very important that you watch that these do not change while you’re working,” the Chief Engineer said. “Ship inspections are a daily task, sometimes twice daily on larger ships with more mechanics than we have. They check the gauges first, and if anything’s wrong they start actually looking for problems.”</p><p>Nikko stepped in and pointed to the complicated pressure valves inside the regulators.</p><p>“The regulators work by opening or closing these valves if the change in pressure between here and here is big,” he said. “If the difference is small, those valves stay open and two things might happen: either all the steam goes into the pistons at once, or the engine loses power completely.”</p><p>“Neither of those situations is good for the ship,” the Chief Engineer said. “But we want them to lose power, which means you will be weakening the input channel.”</p><p>He pointed again to the part of the schematic labeled ‘input’. It was the pipe that ran from the boiler into the regulator.</p><p>“The pressure gauge is linked to the pipe,” he said. “Which makes it easy to replace when it breaks, but it also means you can loosen the bolts connecting it to the pipe. You are going to loosen them <em> just enough </em> to weaken the seal, but not enough that they burst in your face.”</p><p>“What does that do, exactly?” Akihito asked, raising his hand.</p><p>“As long as they stay at cruising speed, and the pressure in the pipes remains about the same,” the Chief Engineer said. “Then nothing happens. But when they try to speed up, and open up the regulator, the pipes will leak steam and the whole engine will stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko watched the pressure gauge as he cranked the wrench. Loosening each bolt was tough work, but he was determined. The needle quivered a few times, but did not shift noticeably one way or the other. When it did, Zuko quickly turned the wrench in the other direction until it returned to normal. As he worked, water condensed on his hands, making his grip on the wrench slippery. </p><p>When he had loosened all the bolts, he reached for the pressure adjustment handle on the regulator and gave it a quick twist. The pressure needles, which had been falling slightly, jumped back up to their previous levels. Zuko returned the wrench to its hiding place and quietly snuck out of the engine room before he could be spotted.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh and Lieutenant Jee played pai sho on the top deck while the <em> Momiji </em>sailed back east, away from a cruiser going south along its wide arc around the distant Crescent Island. They couldn’t see the island itself through the haze that surrounded it, but the smoke plume from its eruption marked its approximate position over the horizon. A westerly wind blew in, the smell of sea salt washing out the soot from the smokestack. </p><p>That morning, they had joined the line of tenders sailing due west from Kamatsuka for the four-hour crossing to the exclusion zone. The weather had been somewhat foggy for much of the day, and it was simple to keep the temporary hands busy belowdecks preparing the hold for moving cargo and coal. Iroh had kept to the galley, helping the Cook with meal prep and cleaning the place, which had caused no small number of raised eyebrows from the crew who came through for meals or breaks. Iroh had simply smiled and offered them tea, which most accepted.</p><p>He had seen his nephew only once that day, during breakfast. Zuko had been in the company of a handsome young sailor named Kozue, who made a beeline for Iroh with a wave, a grin, and a bright-eyed request for tea. </p><p>“Of course!” Iroh said with an expansive smile. “It’s always nice to meet someone who appreciates tea as much as I do! You know, they say a good cup of tea is the best way to start any day.”</p><p>Zuko clicked his tongue in annoyance as Iroh got out two cups and poured them each one.</p><p>“Uncle, stop being embarrassing, it’s just tea,” he said. Kozue’s eyebrows shot up as he looked between the sulking prince and tea-pouring general.</p><p>“You two are related?” he asked, surprised.</p><p>“Can’t you see the resemblance?” Iroh said, grinning. Zuko scowled deeper as he laughed. “I jest, of course. I consider everyone aboard this ship my family.”</p><p>He winked at Kozue as he handed him the cups on a tray.</p><p>“If you like, you may call me ‘uncle,’ too,” he said. “I’ve many handsome nieces and nephews, but there is always room for one more.”</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle!” Kozue replied, taking the tray. He turned to Zuko as they walked away. “Wow, I wish my real uncle was that nice.”</p><p>“He’s nothing but a silly old man,” Zuko snarled. “Just ignore him.”</p><p>“Hey, be nicer to your uncle, Lee,” Kozue said, slapping Zuko’s shoulder. Iroh watched their interactions with a smile.</p><p>It was this same smile that softened his features as, while considering his next move in the game, he saw Zuko stomp up to the top deck from below, Kozue right on his heels. Lieutenant Jee saw his face and turned to look at the two boys. The wind picked up, catching some of the flyaway hairs of Kozue’s topknot and playing at the edges of Zuko’s cap. He reached up and tightened it while trying resolutely to ignore the latest inanity coming from his new shadow.</p><p>“I’m just saying, how have you not died of boredom already?” Kozue asked. He saw Iroh and Lieutenant Jee and stopped to bow respectfully towards them. Zuko scoffed.</p><p>“It’s never been an issue for me,” he said, ignoring the two old men.</p><p>“Okay, that brings me back to my other question then,” Kozue pressed. “What do you do? You don’t play cards, you don’t really talk to anyone else that I’ve seen, you hate music night—and it still blows my mind that you guys have one of those. Is this a luxury yacht or a tender ship?”</p><p>“Why do you care what I do with my spare time?” Zuko snapped. “Go play cards with the others.”</p><p>“Don’t want to,” Kozue said breezily, folding his arms behind his head. Zuko felt an acute urge to punch him in his defenseless stomach. The wind pressed the cloth of his shirt to his skin, and Zuko was also grateful for its cooling effect, since Kozue’s posture showed off his arms and lateral musculature. He turned on his heel and stomped towards the deck house.</p><p>“Where are you going, Lee?” Iroh called over.</p><p>“I’m going to m—the captain’s cabin to...borrow a...book,” Zuko said, tripping over his words as he remembered who he was with. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh exchanged looks.</p><p>“Don’t you think you should ask <em> Captain Wen’s </em> permission before you go through <em> his </em> things, Lee?” Iroh asked pointedly. Zuko’s face flushed deeper. He walked over to the pai sho table and bowed.</p><p>“Captain Wen, may I have permission to borrow a book from your cabin?” he asked. Lieutenant Jee didn’t have the slightest idea what he meant, but adopted a stern tone.</p><p>“You may, but on the condition that I know the title first,” Lieutenant Jee said. Zuko grimaced in embarrassment.</p><p>“<em> Love Amongst The Dragons </em>,” he said as though trying not to. Behind him, Kozue’s face lit up in a wide grin. Lieutenant Jee also raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Fine,” he said. “As your captain, I grant you permission to borrow<em> Love Amongst The Dragons </em> if you and Kozue over there will do a dramatic reading for us.”</p><p>“What!?” Zuko was aghast. Kozue came up and slapped his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’d be happy to, Captain!” he said. “Lead the way, Lee!”</p><p>Zuko found himself being steered back towards the deck house. He threw off Kozue’s hands and Iroh could see the smoke rising up from his feet with each step he took. </p><p>“You know, it maybe isn’t wise to antagonize my nephew quite so much,” he said, placing his next piece down. Lieutenant Jee stroked his chin as he considered his counter.</p><p>“Forgive me, General,” he said. “But I’m never going to get the chance to order him around like this again.”</p><p>A few more moves later, Zuko and Kozue returned. Zuko huffed as he stopped in front of the table, looking daggers at both Lieutenant Jee and Iroh. He held the scroll carefully in his hand.</p><p>“What part do you want us to read?” he demanded before adding. “...Captain?” </p><p>“Hm,” Lieutenant Jee stroked his beard, looking over at Iroh. There were many famous monologues in the play, but there were only a few memorable dialogues: the curse, the night market of spirits, and…</p><p>“I want you two to read the declaration from act three,” Lieutenant Jee said. Zuko’s face fell, causing Iroh to guffaw. Kozue snickered, also blushing.</p><p>“Uncle, really?” Zuko pleaded, turning to Iroh.</p><p>“You heard Captain Wen,” Iroh said, waving him on as he controlled his laughter.</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said tightly, shooting Lieutenant Jee a look that said, <em> I will remember this </em>. He turned to Kozue and opened the scroll to the declaration scene. “I’m reading the part of Noren.”</p><p>“I guess that means I’m the Dragon Empress,” Kozue said. He looked at the scroll and cleared his throat. “The Dark Spirit! Is he vanquished?”</p><p>He spoke flatly and enunciated too heavily. Zuko winced.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he demanded.</p><p>“I’m reading the part,” Kozue replied.</p><p>“Not like that! Your feeling’s all wrong,” Zuko said. “In this scene, the Dragon Empress is preparing to reveal her true form. She’s anxious but filled with hope.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kozue said. “Anxious but filled with hope. How’s this: the Water Spirit! Is he vanquished?”</p><p>Kozue read the line again more smoothly, but hesitantly. Zuko opened his mouth to tell him off when Lieutenant Jee cut in.</p><p>“I’m not expecting the Jade Pavilion,” he said. “Ember Island Players will do.”</p><p>“We can do better than the Ember Island Players,” Zuko said hotly. He turned back to Kozue. “Here, like this.”</p><p>Zuko coached him through his lines while Lieutenant Jee and Iroh shrugged and went back to their game. The wind and the sound of the engines and waves was enough to mask a whispered conversation.</p><p>“I’ve never seen him get so serious about something that wasn’t you-know-who,” Lieutenant Jee said in an undertone, nodding towards the pair. “It’s almost refreshing.”</p><p>“Before her disappearance, Lady Ursa often took him to see plays,” Iroh replied, leaning in so that only Lieutenant Jee could hear him. “I always regretted not taking him more, before his banishment.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee was unsure what to say, and merely placed his next piece in contemplative silence. Lady Ursa’s disappearance had caused a considerable stir in the wake of Fire Lord Azulon’s death, with some even speculating that she had gone so far as to assassinate the Fire Lord to make way for her husband’s succession. Lieutenant Jee had never known her personally. That she was apparently a patron of the theatre and had imparted this same love of the art in her son threw into sharp relief once again how little he knew about the Prince and his life before the <em> Momiji </em>.</p><p>Iroh sat back and examined the board, stroking his beard. The sound of a throat clearing caused both men to look up. Zuko and Kozue stood there, Zuko with his arms behind his back and his feet apart as if for an inspection, Kozue with a more bashful posture. </p><p>“We’re ready,” Zuko said. Lieutenant Jee gestured with his hand for them to begin. They moved to stand opposite each other, the top deck their impromptu stage. The scroll was tucked into Zuko’s belt, and he signalled to Kozue to begin. Kozue turned to him and clasped his hands over his heart.</p><p>“The Dark Water Spirit! Is he vanquished?” he said. Lieutenant Jee’s eyebrows shot up, impressed with how much he had improved with just a few minutes of coaching. Kozue’s performance was hardly the stuff of legend, but it was a far cry from his first reading. Zuko took a step forward, raising his right arm in a triumphant gesture.</p><p>“Yes, and his charms vanished with him. I am restored at last to my true form!” he said. Then he came forward and took both of Kozue’s hands in his. “But though you now know I am the mighty Dragon Emperor, for you I shall forever remain your loyal Noren, if you will have me.”</p><p>Kozue had to take a moment to fight down an embarrassed snicker. Zuko glared at him, so he stepped back, opening his body to the audience and casting out his arm.</p><p>“Then let all charms begone!” he said. “I dispel myself as you were dispelled!”</p><p>Zuko stepped back as if in shock.</p><p>“Dragon Empress?” he gasped.</p><p>“Yes, I was your mortal love in disguise,” Kozue said, turning back to face him.</p><p>“But how? Why did you conceal yourself so?” Zuko asked, opening his hands. Kozue crossed over to him, throwing his arms around Zuko’s waist. There was a noticeable height discrepancy that made the staging awkward: Kozue, being older, was also taller than Zuko.</p><p>“When the Dark Water Spirit struck you down,I flew to your side as fast as the winds,” Kozue said. As he spoke, he brought his hands up towards Zuko’s face. “But shamed as you were, I knew you would not accept me. I could only show the depths of my love in secret. Can you forgive my deception?”</p><p>“Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal, you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!” Zuko said, face red with embarrassment as he brought his own hands up to cup Kozue’s face.</p><p>“Only with your glory hidden in false form could you finally recognize my devotion!” Kozue said. Zuko looked up into his eyes and almost forgot his next line. Gold met amber, and the temptation to drown in it was powerful. </p><p>“T-then, it is I who must beg forgiveness,” Zuko said, voice shaking slightly. “My pride blinded me to many things, but the greatest of my follies is this: to have overlooked a treasure more valuable than gold, a love that burns brighter than the sun.”</p><p>Kozue opened his mouth dramatically, but then paused. His face softened minutely as he held Zuko’s gaze. He looked away with a wry smile.</p><p>“I forgot the next line,” he said, letting go of Zuko and rubbing his neck sheepishly. Zuko dropped his hands as well. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh both clapped—Iroh more enthusiastically than Lieutenant Jee—and heaped praises on them both.</p><p>“Excellent performance! Very moving,” Iroh declared.</p><p>“I’m impressed, Lee,” Lieutenant Jee said. “You should organize an on-board theatre troupe.”</p><p>“What a marvelous suggestion!” Iroh said, leaning forward excitedly. Zuko flushed crimson, his face screwed up in a furious grimace. “You have a real talent for acting, nephew!”</p><p>“If you’re quite happy, I’ll take my leave,” Zuko huffed. Without really waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and stomped away. Kozue watched him go, a thoughtful frown on his face. </p><p>“I just don’t get him,” he said quietly, speaking his thoughts aloud to no one in particular. “It’s like he’s ashamed of enjoying himself.”</p><p>Neither Iroh nor Lieutenant Jee said anything in response. Kozue turned to them and bowed before going belowdecks, leaving the two old men to finish their game.</p><p>Zuko hid himself away in his cabin, trying to contain his emotions. He let out a ragged breath, his mind replaying the scene on the deck over and over. Kozue holding him, Kozue’s unflinching gaze, Kozue’s laughter; all of these things filled Zuko with a giddy heat. Zuko brought his fingers up to his lips, remembering the imagined sensation of a kiss, and how close he had come to kissing Kozue. </p><p>“It was just the scene,” he said. “It means nothing. I was just caught up in the moment.”</p><p>His words sounded lame and unconvincing at first, but his conviction grew stronger as he repeated them like a mantra until at last his shoulders and hands no longer shook. His appetite for reading, however, did not recover, and he returned the scroll to its spot on his shelf before going back down to the holds to avoid more social interaction. </p><p>Outside and overhead, a messenger hawk flew east towards Kamatsuka, a note contained in its satchel.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em> dropped anchor in Kamatsuka an hour before sunset, and the crew and temporary hands were busy reloading the holds for the next day’s resupply and recoal. When they were finished, it was just after sundown, the western sky a spectacular crimson as a clear, purple night closed in. Zuko stood watching it on the docks, his arms aching from moving boxes.</p><p>“Eyes up, sailor,” the Quartermaster called to him, and his head snapped back. Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster stood before the crew and temporary hands.</p><p>“Good work today, everyone,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We’ll be out again before dawn tomorrow, so no late night carousing. Some of you are owed shore leave, so speak with the Quartermaster and anyone who goes out is to be back aboard an hour before the harbor gates shut.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee met Zuko’s gaze and nodded. Zuko hung back while the other sailors crowded around the Quartermaster. A few of them walked dejectedly back up the <em> Momiji’s </em> ramp while others ran excitedly off to town. Zuko felt a presence step up beside him. Jin Hui looked down at him, his dark features neutral.</p><p>“Jin Hui,” Zuko said by way of greeting.</p><p>“Good evening, Lee,” Jin Hui said. “I heard you put on a moving performance today with one of the temporary hands today.”</p><p>“I--what?!” Zuko gaped at him. “Did Uncle tell you?”</p><p>“The Second Watch Officer,” Jin Hui said, smiling in amusement. “It was all he could talk about at dinner. Did you really read the part of Noren?”</p><p>Zuko didn’t remember seeing the Second Watch Officer on the deck, but realized he must have seen everything from the bridge.</p><p>“Yes,” he said curtly. “With Kozue. He was the Dragon Empress.”</p><p>“I see,” Jin Hui said. Zuko stared ahead, and Jin Hui followed his gaze to where Kozue stood ahead of them in the pack, laughing at something the sailor next to him said. Kozue glanced back at them, smiling at Zuko. Jin Hui glanced at the prince and saw him automatically look down, his cheeks pink. Jin Hui pushed his way slowly forward until he was just behind Kozue, who had reached the Quartermaster.</p><p>“You’ve been aboard one day,” the Quartermaster said to Kozue with an irritated frown.</p><p>“But it’s for a good cause, please!” Kozue begged, hands folded in supplication. “I’ll pull double duty tomorrow, I’ll swab the deck, anything!”</p><p>“The answer’s no,” the Quartermaster said as she turned away from him. “Ah, Jin. You’re long overdue for a day’s shore leave.”</p><p>“Actually, I’ll stay on board tonight,” Jin Hui said. “You can give my leave to someone else this time.”</p><p>The Quartermaster raised an eyebrow at him, and then called over to Kozue.</p><p>“You’re in luck, sailor,” she said. “Jin Hui here’s given up his spot for you. Show the man some gratitude.”</p><p>Kozue looked at Jin Hui, his eyes widened in surprise. He scrambled into a low bow, fighting to keep his face respectfully neutral.</p><p>“Thank you so much! This is more than I deserve!” he said. Jin Hui laid a hand on Kozue’s shoulder as he walked past towards the ship.</p><p>“Make the most of this opportunity,” he said in an undertone. </p><p>Kozue let out a surprised breath. Then he smiled and straightened up. Zuko was speaking to the Quartermaster a few paces away.</p><p>“Lee, you’re off tonight,” she said. “Be back before the gates shut.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Zuko said, bowing.</p><p>He turned on his heel and before he’d taken two steps Kozue came up and flung an arm around his neck. Zuko nearly threw him into a stack of crates, but stopped mid-grab once he recognized the arm.</p><p>“Hey, Lee!” Kozue said brightly. “Guess who was able to charm an evening on the town from the Quartermaster?”</p><p>Zuko looked at him nonplussed. Kozue waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Why would the Quartermaster give you leave?” he asked, perplexed.</p><p>“You don’t think I’m charming?” Kozue asked, face falling. Zuko bristled, looking away. Kozue grinned, loosening his hold. “So, have you given any more thought to my offer?”</p><p>Zuko looked back at him, and his brow relaxed from an angry scowl to something that could be described as shy uncertainty, if one didn’t know any better. Kozue smiled encouragingly. Zuko huffed a sigh, trying to return to his usual disdainful mode.</p><p>“Fine,” he said.</p><p>“Follow me!” Kozue squeezed his shoulder and led the way into the bright lights of the town.</p><p> </p><p>Kamatsuka’s Tea Street intersected with its Wine Street. Tea Street was a cobblestone strand that joined the harbor-adjacent warehouses to the town square. It was lined with two-story wooden establishments for tea, food, and gambling. Halfway down the street was a covered market that occupied several blocks and sold fish and merchandise brought through the port. Wine Street, on the other hand, was a packed dirt lane that crossed Tea Street between the warehouses and the market which was lined with pubs, drug dens, massage parlors, and bawdy theatres. Together, these formed the nucleus of Kamatsuka’s nightlife. They were brightly lit by lanterns and the Fire Army had guards stationed at either end of Tea Street in case the off-duty sailors, soldiers, and civilians got too rowdy. </p><p>Kozue was more than happy to describe the sights of the street to Zuko as they walked until they arrived at their destination: a two-story tea house at the intersection with Wine Street named The Birch Hut. It was crowded, but they were able to get a table near the center of the west wall, which had a small window looking into an alleyway. </p><p>“The moon peach tea is really popular,” Kozue said. “But you might like the Shuang Lao Black.”</p><p>“Uncle usually serves jasmine tea,” Zuko said, looking dubiously over the tea list.</p><p>“He’s got expensive taste,” Kozue said, placing his order.</p><p>“I’ll have the moon peach tea,” Zuko said to the server, handing her the menu gruffly. The server bowed to them both and called their orders back to the counter.</p><p>“I guess I pegged you wrong,” Kozue said with a wry grin. Zuko grunted in acknowledgement and folded his arms, looking around the room surreptitiously. The clientele was largely a mix of military personnel, but there were also a few merchants, fishermen, and artisans relaxing after a long day. Kozue spoke again, drawing his attention back. “How long have you been a sailor?”</p><p>“Three years,” Zuko replied shortly. Kozue gave him a second to say more, and when he didn’t he seemed to deflate a little. </p><p>“Wow, you started early,” he said. “I’ve been sailing since I was 15. I would’ve started sooner, but my parents didn’t exactly approve of my career choice.”</p><p>Kozue paused again, and it took Zuko a second to realize he was supposed to say something. He cast about quickly for a response.</p><p>“Uh,” he said. “But a job in the Fire Navy is an honorable one.”</p><p>“Ha! I guess so,” Kozue said, laughing. “If my family cared about that, I might’ve been able to tell them before I left home.”</p><p>Zuko frowned.</p><p>“Isn’t your home here?” Zuko asked, meaning Kamatsuka. Kozue shook his head.</p><p>“No, I’m from Zheng Fu,” he said. “Up there, sailing has a bad reputation. My parents wanted me to stay on the farm and settle down with a wife and kids. I got stranded here when the merchant whose ship I sailed on went bankrupt and lost everything.”</p><p>An awkward silence descended on the table, broken only by the arrival of their tea. Kozue had ordered something that smelled minty, and the aromas of mint and moon peach mixed in a way Zuko found mildly invigorating. He listened to bits and pieces of conversation around him as he drank.</p><p>“—another bunch of soldiers being sent up to Pohuai. Lazy lava hounds wouldn’t—”</p><p>“—he was finally caught by Captain Zaima. Oh yes, the famous pirate hunter—”</p><p>“—anyway, they say he’s a 100 year old guru with a talking sheep—”</p><p>Zuko’s attention turned to the conversation on his left. He sipped his tea, his gaze shifting to take in the group of merchants gossiping over a basket of steamed dumplings. The one who spoke was tall with a blue hat.</p><p>“That’s nonsense,” said a second merchant, who was fat with a green coat. “I heard he’s actually from the Water Tribe and rides a seal leopard.”</p><p>“You’ve got it wrong,” said a third merchant, who was old with a red sash. “I heard from my uncle in Yi, who heard it from his cousin on Kyoshi. He’s definitely an airbender, and he has two possum gulls that he uses to fly. Stands one foot on each, he said!”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“It’s true! Those nomads were capable of crazy things.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed as he listened, which drew Kozue’s notice. Kozue looked over and smirked.</p><p>“Avatar gossip is all the rage,” he said, leaning in to Zuko. “I heard someone say he rode an unagi across the South Sea to their village to bring them presents.”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous. The Avatar’s just a kid who rides a flying bison,” he retorted almost instinctively. He froze when he realized what he’d said and, blushing furiously, took a larger-than-polite sip from his tea. Kozue’s bark of laughter was enough to draw the attention of the merchants.</p><p>“I never would’ve guessed you listened to Avatar gossip!” Kozue said. Suddenly, the merchants crowded their table.</p><p>“What’d you say, young man?” the old one with the rest sash asked. “You’ve seen the Avatar?”</p><p>“What’d he look like, eh?” the fat one with the green coat demanded. “I bet he was Water Tribe.”</p><p>“No he—,” Zuko tried.</p><p>“Yep, I knew it, definitely a guru,” the tall one with the blue hat said, nodding.</p><p>“That’s not—,” Zuko began.</p><p>“Bah, what do you know?” the old one with the red sash said dismissively. “Everyone knows flying bisons are extinct. He flies on possum gulls, I’m telling you.”</p><p>“Gentlemen, you’re all missing the most important point,” the fat one with the green coat said. “Which is that he’s obviously Water Tribe and he’s here to end the war.”</p><p>“Not too quickly, I hope,” the tall one with the blue hat said.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve made a fortune selling my wares to soldiers and sailors,” the old one with the red sash concurred. “Be a shame to see all that business go home to the Fire Nation. Anyway, he’s an air nomad.”</p><p>“And you’re full of it!”</p><p>The argument resumed, and Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kozue seemed to notice and flagged down the server to pay. They left the tea house and stood there for a moment, unsure what to do.</p><p>“So, are you hungry?” Kozue asked. “At the market, there’s this great shop that sells fish cakes.”</p><p>Zuko was about to answer when a pair of soldiers approached.</p><p>“Hold, sailors,” one of them called. “What’s your ship?”</p><p>“The <em> Kouyou </em>,” Kozue said after exchanging a look with Zuko.</p><p>“Both of you?” the guard asked, narrowing his eyes at them.</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko answered.</p><p>“Can I see your warrant papers?” the guard asked, holding his hand out. Zuko’s heart stopped for a moment. He didn’t have any papers to begin with, and the Quartermaster hadn’t made him a warrant. Kozue rummaged in his pocket.</p><p>“Here it is,” he said, handing the guard his warrant. The guard looked it over quickly before returning it. Then he turned to Zuko expectantly.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware I’d need to bring my paper with me,” Zuko said. “It’s on my ship.”</p><p>“I see,” the guard said. “You aren’t required to carry your warrants, but it’s a serious offense to impersonate a member of the Navy.”</p><p>“Understood,” Zuko said with a curt bow. </p><p>“As you were,” the second guard said, having watched this exchange. “Don’t be out past curfew.”</p><p>“What was that about?” Kozue asked once the guards had moved on. They watched as more sailors were cornered and questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Zuko said, worry filling his gut. “But maybe we should go back to the ship for now.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kozue said, watching as the guards seized a sailor by the arms and clapped him in irons. “Yeah, let’s go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Jee called a late night officer’s meeting on the bridge, well away from the prying eyes and ears of the temporary hands. The Third Watch Officer was making her rounds elsewhere. Zuko had to wait until Kozue was asleep before leaving the forward crew quarters, and stood at his usual spot at the head of the table. </p><p>“What’s the situation?” he asked.</p><p>“It seems the first day of our operation was a success,” the Master-at-Arms said. “I spoke with the others, and everyone managed to complete their sabotage without being discovered.”</p><p>“The Port Master provided me with the resupply schedule for the next few days,” the Quartermaster added. “And I was able to acquire a list of ships for the entire formation. We’ll be able to keep track of which ships we’ve sabotaged and which ones we might’ve missed.”</p><p>“Which ships did we get today?” the Chief Engineer asked.</p><p>“Well, Taiyou and Yang got the <em> Maya </em> and <em> Takao </em> ,” the Master-at-Arms said. “Cho got the <em> Shimizu</em> . Daisuke and Li Jie got the <em> Aoba </em> and <em> Yahagi </em> . Takeshi and Akihito got <em> Suzuya </em> and <em> Tenryu </em> . Ieyasu and Zhen Yu got the <em> Nakshi </em> and <em> Kunlun </em> . And of course, his Highness got the <em> Emei </em>.”</p><p>As the Master-at-Arms listed them off, the Quartermaster marked her list and checked against the schedule. She made a satisfied noise as he finished talking.</p><p>“We will need to see about changing our position in the line, but we’re on schedule to get every ship in the formation before the solstice,” she said.</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Lieutenant Jee said. Zuko looked at him sharply. “I called this meeting because when I was at the Port Master’s office earlier a report came in from the <em> Nakshi </em>that they had discovered their engine had been tampered with.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee leaned forward and put his hands on the table as he spoke, meeting each one of them in the eye.</p><p>“It was always too optimistic to think this operation wouldn’t have any hitches,” he said. “Right now we have two issues of immediate concern: changing our strategy, and communicating that change to the others. If they’ve discovered our sabotage on one ship already, then there is no reason to suspect they wouldn’t tighten inspections on all other ships while they hunt for the saboteurs. That means we need a new plan. Any ideas?”</p><p>He directed this question to the Chief Engineer, who stroked his beard.</p><p>“I have some alternatives in mind,” he said. “I suppose I’ll need to write the instructions down?”</p><p>“If you would,” Lieutenant Jee nodded. “Keep it simple, but if you can provide more than one then we might be able to guarantee that one of our plans works even if the rest are found out.”</p><p>“Of course, they might all just be found out,” the Chief Engineer said.</p><p>“Regardless,” Lieutenant Jee went on. “We need a way to deliver your instructions to our people on those tenders.”</p><p>“I can do it,” Zuko said. “Give me the instruction papers tonight, and I’ll see that they’re distributed to everyone before sunrise.”</p><p>“I’ll trust you with that task, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said with a nod. “Now, there’s a secondary concern as well.”</p><p>“The investigation,” the Master-at-Arms said.</p><p>“Our people shouldn’t be any more suspicious than anyone else,” the Chief Engineer said. “They didn’t check backgrounds when they handed out their warrants, did they?”</p><p>“They may start,” Lieutenant Jee said. “And this is even assuming everyone got their warrants from the Port Master.”</p><p>The Quartermaster coughed nervously. Several people glanced at her while Lieutenant Jee continued.</p><p>“They may not check every ship,” he said. “Yesterday, two sailors were arrested for trespassing after hours. They claimed to have been mugged and their papers stolen.”</p><p>“Those idiots,” the Quartermaster cursed.</p><p>“You have something to say?” Lieutenant Jee asked her. She looked down abashedly.</p><p>“I may have suggested to the rhino riders alternative means of getting papers,” she said. “I thought it might seem suspicious if someone noticed that so many new recruits arrived on the same ship. In my defense, I thought they would be more discreet about it.”</p><p>“Well, their indiscretion has now endangered the whole mission,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We might get lucky and the Navy might assume the plot did not go beyond two people.”</p><p>“Did they say which ships they had been assigned?” the Quartermaster asked.</p><p>“I didn’t find out,” Lieutenant Jee said. “So it could be any of them.”</p><p>“If they’re investigating everyone, then tomorrow before we depart we’ll be approached by someone, won’t we?” the Master-at-Arms asked.</p><p>“Very likely,” the Chief Engineer surmised.</p><p>“Then we wait until we can learn more,” the Master-at-Arms said. “And make some escape plans in the meantime.”</p><p>“Very well,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Your Highness? Anything to add?”</p><p>“Whatever happens, we can’t risk anyone discovering what we’re up to,” Zuko said. “There’s too much at stake. Chief Engineer, I want those instructions finished as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” he replied.</p><p>“This meeting is adjourned,” Zuko said. He left the bridge to go prepare for his stealth mission.</p><p> </p><p>A dark hooded figure moved across the docks. They dodged across a path between two storage sheds, coming within a few paces of the night watchman, who turned at the slight noise. After a few breaths, the watchman moved on, his pool of lantern light sliding away. The figure ducked past some stacked cables and crossed the open space between the sheds and the water front. </p><p>The figure quietly walked low to the ground down a nearby pier to where a tender ship was tied. Taking a mooring cable in hand, they ascended to the ship’s top deck. They waited as a cloud passed over the moon before slipping over the railing. Staying in the shadows at the edges of the expansive deck, the figure moved to the deckhouse. Looking around, they went inside. </p><p>Ieyasu slept fitfully. The warmth of the tender ship’s crew quarters compelled him to shuck his top before bed, but still he shivered, his dreams plagued by battle. Old enemies rose from their deathly slumber to invade his. </p><p>He awoke with a start, his cry muffled by a gloved hand clamping over his mouth. His fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, and he lashed out with his foot at the shadowy figure next to his bunk. The figure blocked his kick and then pulled down their face covering, revealing a familiar scarred visage.</p><p>Zuko held up a finger to his lips, fixing Ieyasu with a glare that helped him settle his nerves. He glanced around the crew quarters; the other sailors were all asleep, some quite deeply if their snoring was any indication. A pair of oil lamps lit the space, their flames turned low. Several of the bunks had cloth curtains that could be dropped to block even this meager light. Ieyasu pointed up to the one above his bunk, and then scooted back to make room for Zuko to crawl onto the bed. The prince sat next to him, legs crossed, while he reached up and dropped the cloth, blocking them from sight.</p><p>“Your Highness, what are you doing here?” he whispered to Zuko, who reached into a pouch on his belt.</p><p>“The plan’s changed,” he whispered back curtly. He withdrew a small, rolled up paper from the pouch and handed it to Ieyasu. “This was the fastest way to communicate to everyone.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to risk so much coming here yourself,” Ieyasu said, taking the paper and unrolling it. Zuko scoffed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have had to if you had been more careful,” he said, his tone steely. Ieyasu looked at Zuko in confusion. “The ship you sabotaged today discovered what you did, and now they’re investigating the whole fleet. Those are your new instructions. Don’t make any mistakes this time.”</p><p>“I—yes, your Highness,” Ieyasu said, falling back on protocol. Zuko grimaced, holding in an outburst before sighing in defeat. He suddenly looked like the tired teenager that he was, and Jin Hui’s admonition echoed in his mind: <em> maybe sometimes what he needs isn’t our deference, but our support. </em> Ieyasu felt bad that all he could do was offer his assurances that it would be okay.</p><p>“Just,” Zuko began, staring down at his hands. “This mission is already risky. I don’t like that we have so many people away from the ship. I can’t protect you when you’re out here.”</p><p>Zuko clenched his fists, directing his gaze down and to his left. Ieyasu shifted forward, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked down at it in surprise and then up at Ieyasu. </p><p>“Respectfully, your Highness, that’s not your job right now,” he said. “I can take care of myself. I survived the war under your Uncle, I can survive whatever Zhao’s men have in store.”</p><p>“But I made a promise to you all,” Zuko objected.</p><p>“And we all swore our loyalty to you,” Ieyasu interrupted him. “When a soldier makes a mistake on the battlefield, a good leader gives them the chance to redeem themselves.”</p><p>Ieyasu held up the rolled paper.</p><p>“Thanks to you, I have that chance. And <em> I </em> promise not to let you down this time.”</p><p>Then he put his fist in his hand and bowed. In the confined space, he could feel the prince’s breath on the top of his head. He sat up and gave the prince a small smile. Zuko opened his mouth a few times to speak, but couldn’t come up with anything more intelligent than a frustrated growl, which he suppressed with his hand. Ieyasu leaned back and pulled the curtain open a crack to check that the coast was clear. Zuko was hurriedly adjusting his face mask when he straightened up. </p><p>“You’d better go, your Highness,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko waited until he had shimmied down the mooring cable and secreted himself among a stack of crates on the docks before tearing his face mask off and shoving his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Ieyasu had been <em> right there </em>, very underdressed, and the way that the sliver of lamp light had cast the ridges of his chest and abdominal muscles in shadow had lit a fire in his belly that he didn’t know what to do with. He had urges, terrifying and immediate, and he could only flee into the night at the man’s suggestion to do so before he made a fool of himself.</p><p>Zuko replayed their conversation in his mind as he slid down to a sitting position. He put his head in his hands, feeling hot tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Ieyasu had said, <em> we all swore an oath </em> . We. He had said, <em> a good leader gives them a chance </em>. Part of Zuko was giddy at the thought that Ieyasu thought him a good leader—that anyone thought so, really, but Ieyasu had for many days been an exception—but part of him also recognized that sharp division between them. Zuko was the leader. Ieyasu was his subordinate. He was a loyal subordinate, to be sure, but time and time again he had made it clear that’s all he would be. Zuko curled his hands into fists. If he had hair other than his topknot, he would have torn at it in frustration.</p><p>He snuck back onto the <em> Momiji </em>after delivering the rest of the missives—some, like Yang and Daisuke, accepted their new tasks with little fanfare; others, like Li Jie and Akihito, insisted on heckling him. He shuddered, remembering the sounds he had heard coming from Taiyou’s bunk, and he would have simply tucked the message into his trunk if it wasn’t so important that Taiyou understand exactly what he had to do. </p><p>He went to his old room and changed from his stealth blacks into his crew uniform. Then he went down to the forward crew quarters. The sounds of snoring sailors greeted him, and he quietly padded over to his bunk. He had maybe a few hours before dawn and he’d need to be awake to help prepare the ship for castoff. He did not relish the thought, but it couldn’t be helped. He paused, however, before laying himself down to sleep, his eyes on the bunk above his and its occupant.</p><p>Kozue slept facing the room, his left arm folded in front of him. His hair was down, and Zuko saw his nose twitch and his brow scrunch as his fringe tickled his eyelashes. He reached up without thinking and brushed the hairs aside. Kozue’s face relaxed again. </p><p>The pounding in his chest was deafening. It rumbled out from his heart in mighty, beating waves. Ever more with each day, Ieyasu was becoming an unattainable fantasy. But here, sleeping in this bunk, was someone who went out of his way to be in Zuko’s path. The ghost of a pair of hands on his face caressed his jaw, and Zuko put his fingers to his own lips, wondering.</p><p>
  <em> What’s the harm? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was in the engine room of the cruiser <em> Myoko </em>. Having dodged a patrolling soldier, he worked quickly to loosen the bolts on the pressure regulator. It took less time today, but that was time he needed to do a few more things to sabotage the ship’s engines. He turned towards the piston array, a massive block of moving machine parts: cylinders, piston rods, crank shaft, and all manner of other equipment that Zuko had no idea the function of. But that didn’t matter; he knew enough to know how to cause the whole thing to grind to a halt, if the ship tried to put on a burst of speed.</p><p>He ascended to a maintenance catwalk over the center of the engine. Below him, three large cylinders sat in series, linked by valves to each other and to an exhaust pipe above them. It was this exhaust pipe that Zuko targeted as he slipped over the edge of the catwalk to stand on the second cylinder. Reaching into his pocket, he found the Chief Engineer’s instruction paper and glanced at it.</p><p>
  <em> Open the relief valves on the second and third expansion cylinders. This will cause them to exhaust steam, reducing their efficiency.  </em>
</p><p>Zuko looked between the pipe and the cylinder he stood on and found the valve: a metal tube with an adjustable bolt on top that connected the expansion cylinder to the exhaust pipe. The bolt controlled the width of the valve’s opening. Zuko took his wrench to the bolt and loosened it until he could spin it with his fingers. He could hear the hiss of steam grow less as he worked: the wider the opening, the quieter. Checking the catwalk and finding it clear, he hopped over to the third cylinder and repeated the trick. </p><p>He pulled himself back up to the catwalk and walked to the ship’s stern. Ladders descended to the orlop deck on either side, giving him access to the crankshaft and piston arms. He checked the paper again.</p><p>
  <em> Firebenders: metals expand when heated. If you can superheat the pin in the crosshead linking the two parts of the piston arms, it will loosen and bend as it cools, which will cause the piston to break at high speeds. Remember: RED is good, ORANGE is better, WHITE is best. </em>
</p><p>Zuko looked up at the third piston arm. It was made of two metal rods linked together by a rotating pin that allowed them to bend like an elbow as the steam moved through the cylinder. Even at half steam, the third arm moved, turning the crankshaft and screw. Heating the pin would be a challenge, but Zuko was determined. Watching the circular movement of the arm, he punched out a fist of fire at it as it came close. The fire splashed against the pin and then dissipated, with no change in the color. Zuko glanced around to see if the bright flash had attracted any notice.</p><p>Sweat dripped down his face from the heat and his own stressed nerves as he weighed his options. Then it clicked. Dropping into a meditative stance, he focused his breathing, calling a flame into his hand. He focused it down to a bright point, and then looked back up to the piston arm. Holding it in his hand as the arm moved around and around, he waited until the right moment, releasing the flame towards it with a flick of his wrist. The spark held its shape until it came into contact with the piston arm, and then it dissipated. The pin glowed a faint red. Extending his chi, Zuko found the fire in the metal before it faded.</p><p>“The fire is my spirit,” he intoned, remembering the mantra for the Strength of Fire. “The flame draws deep on the well of my spirit and by my spirit it is restored. I strengthen the flame with my offering of life force.”</p><p>It was incredibly difficult, maintaining his focus on this moving flame, on keeping his breathing steady, and on the mantra. After six breaths, he gave out, gasping for air and feeling the drain in his limbs. Looking up, he saw the pin glowing a cheery red. It would have to do for now. He stood on shaky limbs and climbed back up to the catwalk.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em> arrived back at Kamatsuka an hour later than it had done the previous day; changes in the ship lineup, plus rough waters in the channel, prompted a more cautious crossing. Zuko took a nap in the crew quarters after returning from the <em> Myoko </em>, his exhaustion catching up to him. Kozue woke him for dinner, and the two of them went to the galley for rice porridge and sashimi. Iroh waved at the two of them as they sat with their food, and Kozue went over to chat with him and get tea.</p><p>“I’m going into town again,” Zuko announced after Kozue had returned and begun eating. He looked up, surprised, and swallowed his porridge. Zuko looked at him with a steady gaze, and Kozue’s face fell.</p><p>“I asked the Quartermaster while you were asleep, but she said I had to stay onboard tonight,” he said, putting his head in his hand and stirring his porridge with his spoon. “I wanted to show you the night market, too.”</p><p>Kozue pouted, and Zuko felt a flutter in his chest. Schooling his expression, he grunted in acknowledgement and continued eating. Kozue did not immediately regale him with tales of this legendary market, however. </p><p>“What’s so special about some dumb market, anyway?” Zuko huffed after a few bites, glancing surreptitiously up at Kozue. He took the bait. </p><p>“What’s special…? It’s the Kamatsuka Night Market!” Kozue exclaimed, swinging his spoon. Bits of porridge splattered the table nearby. “Have you ever had Beipu fried squid? Or fire chicken hearts? Or candied oranges? The night market has everything! But the best part, by far, are the black tea dumplings!”</p><p>Kozue closed his eyes, imagining the flavor of the snacks. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him, trying to recall the last time he had been to a night market. He couldn’t remember.</p><p>“You have to go without me,” Kozue said, affecting a tearful demeanor. “I’ll stay behind, but you go. Live your life, Lee.”</p><p>“I’m not going to do that,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“Why not?” Kozue whined.</p><p>“I don’t see the point in going somewhere so crowded just to buy sweets,” he replied gruffly. Kozue sighed in exasperation at him. </p><p>“Sometimes I swear it’s like I’m talking to a ninety-year-old man,” he said. </p><p>“I’m not an old man!” Zuko snapped.</p><p>“You act like one,” Kozue shot back.</p><p>They bickered through dinner, the fluttering in Zuko’s chest intensifying bit by bit. He almost said goodbye to Kozue as he left the galley, but thought better of it. He noticed the way his crew looked at the two of them, and didn’t want to encourage their relentless gossiping.</p><p> </p><p>“Beipu fried squid! 2 mon per stick!”</p><p>“Fresh shrieking eel! Today’s catch, 20 mon per eel! Step inside, sir, it’s a feast for all the senses!”</p><p>“Good luck charms! Luck in business, luck in love! Results guaranteed!”</p><p>Zuko walked through the night market, eyeing the different food and trinket stalls that lined the busy road. Lanterns hung over every awning, lighting the place in bright yellow. Shopkeepers hawked their wares to groups of young people, soldiers, sailors, couples, and families strolling up and down the road. Zuko felt out of place being here alone, but he did not let himself be daunted. He paused by a few stalls, hovering over the spicy fire chicken hearts before deciding against them. He was still full from dinner, and didn’t have much desire to indulge, although the smells were tempting.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said to a shopkeeper in a commanding tone. He stood before the snack cart almost as if he were a soldier awaiting inspection instead of someone shopping at a market. “I wish to buy a bag of black tea dumplings.”</p><p>“It’s 3 mon per dumpling,” the man said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I’ll have four,” Zuko ordered.</p><p>“12 mon,” the man replied.</p><p>Money changed hands. Zuko took the paper sack from the man and looked inside dubiously. The dumplings were pinched triangles of dark brown dough covered in a cinnamon and clove sauce. The aroma of spiced tea was mouthwatering. Zuko folded the sack shut and turned to go.</p><p>“Lee! Wait!” </p><p>Zuko turned and saw Akihito and Takeshi running up to him. Akihito reached Zuko and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath while Takeshi came to a stop just behind him. They looked scared.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“Something terrible’s happened!” Akihito said, panic edging his voice. “Ieyasu and Zhen Yu! They’ve been arrested!”</p><p>Zuko’s knuckles went white, his fingers tearing small holes in the paper. <em> How? </em></p><p>“Tell me what happened,” he commanded. Akihito was tearing up as Takeshi came forward and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>“We saw it happen,” Takeshi said. “There were guards waiting at the harbor gates. We had planned on meeting Ieyasu and Zhen Yu tonight for dinner. There’s this amazing place on Tea Street that serves fried ducktopus.”</p><p>“Get to the point,” Zuko growled.</p><p>“The guards asked for their papers, and then they grabbed them both!” Akihito wailed. Takeshi shushed him as a few people nearby turned to look. Zuko grimaced; it was as Lieutenant Jee had feared. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” Takeshi asked, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.</p><p>“We’re going to rescue them,” Zuko said. “Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the ship and sought out Lieutenant Jee on the bridge. He was with the Quartermaster and the Master-at-Arms, who looked up as the three of them swept in. Lieutenant Jee glanced between them before addressing Zuko.</p><p>“I take it you’ve heard,” he said.</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko replied. “Where are they being kept?”</p><p>“Your Highness, you can’t seriously be thinking about mounting a rescue <em> now </em>?” the Quartermaster asked.</p><p>“I will not sit by while our people languish in a Navy prison!” Zuko snapped at her. He turned back to Lieutenant Jee. “What do we know?”</p><p>“Someone at the Port Master’s office was smart enough to put two and two together,” Lieutenant Jee said grimly. “The sabotage on the <em> Nakji </em>combined with two sailors robbed of their papers led the guards right to them. They’re being held for questioning. No doubt they will be tried and found guilty of treason within the week, and then shipped off to Boiling Rock.”</p><p>“Then we’re breaking them out tonight,” Zuko said. Behind him, Takeshi and Akihito nodded in agreement. Lieutenant Jee sighed.</p><p>“I don’t suppose I can dissuade you?” he asked. Zuko shook his head. “Very well. Ieyasu and Zhen Yu were taken by Navy guard, so they’ll be held in the harbor jail next to the Port Master’s office. Security will be tight.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about prison guards,” Zuko said haughtily. </p><p>“Even so, it will be too dangerous to go alone,” Lieutenant Jee said, and then nodded to the rhino riders. “Anyway, it seems you have two volunteers at the ready.”</p><p>“Right!” Akihito said.</p><p>“We’re with you, your Highness!” Takeshi concurred. “We wouldn’t abandon our friends in their time of need!”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said. “We move tonight during the third watch.”</p><p>“The weather’s cloudy, so you won’t need to worry about the moonlight,” the Master-at-Arms said. “But what are the odds of the Navy learning about their rhinos?”</p><p>“If they find out where the rhinos are kept, they’ll learn about these two,” the Quartermaster said, gesturing to Akihito and Takeshi. “And they might go on to learn what ship brought them all here. We can’t risk that.”</p><p>“Then once we rescue Ieyasu and Zhen Yu, they’ll get their komodo rhinos and ride them out of Kamatsuka,” Zuko said.</p><p>“That might work to draw suspicion away from the rest of us,” Lieutenant Jee allowed. “We’re only here for two more days as it is.”</p><p>“What about the exclusion zone?” Takeshi asked. “Will you still be able to finish without us?”</p><p>“We’re well on schedule,” the Quartermaster sniffed. “You worry about getting yourselves out safely. We’ll handle the ships.”</p><p>“You’ll have to rendezvous with us when the solstice is over,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Pack some bags before you go.”</p><p>“Where should we meet you?” Akihito asked. </p><p>“Hm,” Lieutenant Jee scratched his chin and pulled out a map of the region. “Here.”</p><p>He put his finger on a coastal village on the border between the Beipu and Taku districts: Maogang. It was up the coast from Kamatsuka, north of the mouth of the Beipan River, which meandered down from the Western Lake far away in the Earth Kingdom. By foot, it would take at least a week to reach it, but it was easily manageable for a group of komodo rhino riders on the run.</p><p>“After the solstice, we will sail to Maogang,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Once you escape, you’ll have three days to get there. I very much doubt we’ll have the luxury of staying in port longer than a day.”</p><p>“Understood,” Takeshi and Akihito both replied, saluting. </p><p>“Good,” Lieutenant Jee said, and then turned to Zuko. “I’ll leave the escape plan to you, your Highness. You’re the expert on stealth here.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. He couldn’t savor the compliment as much as he might have liked, given the circumstances, but the fact that Lieutenant Jee felt inclined to acknowledge Zuko’s skill still felt good. </p><p>“By the way,” the Master-at-Arms said, one hand holding his elbow, the other hand tapping his chin. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>Zuko blinked and looked down at the paper sack in his hand. He felt his cheeks flush.</p><p>“None of your business,” he snapped, turning on his heel. “Go and get the rhino riders something dark to wear and travel packs. They’re not officially part of this ship right now. We don’t want anyone asking questions.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” the Master-at-Arms sighed, his annoyance at being delegated tasks overpowering his curiosity. </p><p>“You two,” Zuko said to the rhino riders. “You may wait in my cabin. I’ll come get you when it’s time to go.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” Takeshi replied.</p><p>“Wow, we get to see inside the Prince’s cabin?” Akihito said in an undertone to Takeshi as the two of them turned to leave. Takeshi elbowed him.</p><p>“And don’t touch anything!” Zuko said. </p><p> </p><p>He found Kozue in the forward crew quarters lounging on his bunk. It was late, so a few sailors were asleep, but just as many more were awake and playing cards or chatting in lowered voices. A few bunks were entirely vacant, their occupants elsewhere on the ship. Kozue had a scroll in his hand, his head resting on the other as he read. Zuko cleared his throat.</p><p>“Lee! There you are!” Kozue said, sitting up and putting the scroll down. “How was town?”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko said. He held the paper bag up. “Here.”</p><p>“Aw, you got me a present,” Kozue teased, taking the bag. His eyes lit up when he opened it. “Black tea dumplings! Lee!”</p><p>He hopped down from his bunk and threw an arm around Zuko’s shoulder, pulling him in for a quick, tight side hug. </p><p>“Wait, hold these,” he said, handing Zuko back the bag. He dragged out his trunk from beneath the bunk, and then got their pillows and placed them on the ground on either side of it. Finally, he dragged his blanket down and spread it over the trunk, tenting it out somewhat. He sat on his pillow and then pulled the edge of the blanket over his lap, patting the top of the trunk. “Well come on! Let’s eat!”</p><p>Zuko put the dumplings down on the trunk and sat on his pillow. Kozue ripped the bag open and spread the paper flat on top of the blanket. He picked one up and took a bite out of the corner. A blissful expression spread across his face.</p><p>“Spirits, that’s good. Here, try one,” he said, offering one of the dumplings to Zuko. “Shame they’re cold, but they’re so tasty.”</p><p>Zuko took the dumpling and bit into it. The sugar of the dough and red bean mixed with the spice of the sticky sauce and the flavor of the tea in his mouth. His eyebrows shot up into his cap as he chewed. Then he saw Kozue openly smiling at him, his expression approaching smugness, and he scowled.</p><p>“It’s too sweet,” he complained, taking another bite.</p><p>“Sure it is,” Kozue replied knowingly. He took another bite of his first dumpling, prolonging its consumption through slow chewing and small bite sizes. Zuko marvelled at the sight of Kozue’s unbridled enjoyment. Kozue swallowed, and then said, “You know, I had hoped you’d bring me something from the night market tonight. I’m glad. And you even brought my favorite!”</p><p>“You said you liked it,” Zuko said dismissively.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kozue conceded, leaning an elbow on top of the trunk and looking at Zuko. “You know, under all that sour attitude you’re surprisingly sweet.”</p><p>Zuko blushed and then scoffed, taking a bite of dumpling to cover his embarrassment. Kozue chuckled, but didn’t press him further. Zuko wished he would, but didn’t mind the quiet that they shared as they finished off the dumplings. Kozue chatted a bit about his birthplace—it wasn’t his home anymore, he claimed—and how they would sit like this in winter when it was cold, feet under the table where a wood stove would burn to keep the chill at bay. It was more of a one-sided conversation, but it was comfortable. </p><p>Eventually, Kozue reclaimed his blanket and put the trunk away before climbing back into his bunk.</p><p>“Hey, Lee,” he said, rolling over on his side. “You like plays, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zuko replied, pretending to get ready to sleep.</p><p>“Okay,” Kozue said cryptically. “Good night!”</p><p>Zuko blinked as the older boy settled in and closed his eyes. Shaking his head, he lay down in his own bunk. Even if he had wanted to sleep, the fluttering in his chest would have made it impossible.</p><p> </p><p>The harbor jail was a low, one-story structure that, like the rest of the town, hadn’t grown fast enough to accommodate its population. Zuko, Akihito, and Takeshi approached from the shadows, slipping past patrolling guards and scaling the stone wall enclosing the structure. Dropping into the prison yard soundlessly, the three of them skirted the wall until they found a small side door, outside which a single guard stood leaning against the wall by a lantern. Zuko signalled to Takeshi and Akihito, who nodded.</p><p>The guard sighed, wishing he was indoors instead of out in the chilly night. A clacking of stone on stone made him look up. He picked up the lantern and held it aloft, looking around. Movement drew his eye to the left, but a second later, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a hand clamped over his mouth. He dropped the lantern, struggling with a hooded figure, but another hooded figure appeared and caught it. He passed out, feeling someone rummaging around on his belt.</p><p>Takeshi placed the lantern down on the ground while Akihito lay the guard down in a slumped sitting position. Zuko unlocked the door with the key ring, waving them both inside. The prison interior was dark, lit by a few lamps placed by doorways or at hallway intersections. The guards they met were quickly dispatched, but Zuko knew it would not be long before the first guard woke up and sounded the alarm. They scanned the cells in each block quickly and methodically.</p><p> </p><p>Ieyasu and Zhen Yu sat opposite each other in their cell. Zhen Yu cradled his arm close to his body, and signed perfunctory responses to Ieyasu’s inquiries. Ieyasu fared little better, hoping that he’d gotten through his own interrogation with a cracked rib rather than a broken one. The moon came through the clouds, shining a narrow beam through the high slit of the cell window. </p><p>Keys rattled in the cell door lock, although the hall was dark. Ieyasu sat up, wincing as the door opened. Three hooded figures entered. The shorter one quietly closed the cell door while the other two crossed quickly to him. </p><p>“Ieyasu, it’s us!” Akihito said, pulling his hood off. </p><p>“We’re here to break you out!” Takeshi said.</p><p>Ieyasu grinned, grabbing them both into a hug. He hissed as Akihito threw his arms around his injuries.</p><p>“Ow, watch it,” he said. “The guards weren’t nice to us.”</p><p>“Did you tell them anything?” the shorter figure demanded, and he recognized Zuko’s voice. Ieyasu used the wall to help himself stand while the others hovered anxiously over him. When he was standing tall, he faced the prince and bowed.</p><p>“They don’t know anything,” he said. “Not about our plans, nor what I did to their ship.”</p><p>Zuko nodded and then pressed a sword into Ieyasu’s hand. </p><p>“Good,” he said. Takeshi and Akihito were helping up Zhen Yu, who was trying to sign to them to back off. “We’re getting you out of here tonight, and then all four of you have to leave Kamatsuka.”</p><p>“Your Highness?” Ieyasu asked, but Zuko shushed him. He went back to the door and checked the hallway.</p><p>“You’re not too injured to use that, are you?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“I’m not, but Zhen Yu’s arm is injured,” Ieyasu replied.</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko said. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The street by the stables was unlit. Takeshi pushed the doors open while Akihito helped Zhen Yu inside. Zuko stopped outside, waving Ieyasu in. They had the travel packs the Master-at-Arms had prepared, having stashed them among the dock’s storage sheds before moving on the prison. There were a few tense minutes of animal snuffling while Zuko watched for the arrival of guards or soldiers. Distantly, alarm bells were ringing. Time was running out.</p><p>Ieyasu emerged from the stable on the back of his komodo rhino, saddled up and grumpy looking. The others rode past him as he took up a rearguard position next to Zuko. The prince looked up at him. Even now, he thought the rhino rider looked handsome; gallant, even, as he sat astride the beast, weapon in his belt. </p><p>“Will you be alright to return to the ship?” Ieyasu asked, looking down at him. Zuko nodded.</p><p>“Be in Maogang in three days. We will sail there after the solstice. Akihito knows the way,” he said. “Don’t make me wait for you.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, your Highness,” Ieyasu said, and Zuko thought he could see him smile in the dark. Zuko watched him turn and gallop after the others, shaking his head. Ieyasu had already made him wait too long, even if he didn’t know it. Zuko turned on his heel and strode back towards the docks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>霜崂, pinyin shuāng láo, meaning ‘frosty mount’. It is the name of a mountain famous for its tea fields.<br/>郑府, pinyin zhèng fǔ, meaning ‘Zheng province’. The origins of the name are lost to history, which goes back thousands of years. It is known as a haven for pirates.<br/>夷國, pinyin yí guó, meaning ‘barbarian country’. Yi is a vassal state of the Earth Kingdom, known for its rolling hills. Due to its contentious history, Yi enjoys a great degree of autonomy compared to other regions of the Earth Kingdom.<br/>真屋, kun-yomi ‘maya’, meaning ‘gabled roof’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms, in this case Mt Maya, which has a famous shrine built near its summit.<br/>高雄, kun-yomi ‘takao’, meaning ‘high hero’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms, in this case Mt Takao, which was the site of a mythological battle. The clan native to the region use it as a family name.<br/>清水, kun-yomi ‘shimizu’, meaning ‘spring water’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, the Shimizu River.<br/>青葉, kun-yomi ‘aoba’, meaning ‘green leaves’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, Mt Aoba.<br/>矢作, kun-yomi ‘yahagi’, meaning ‘fletcher’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, the Yahagi River.<br/>涼, kun-yomi ‘suzuya’, meaning ‘refreshing’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, the Suzuya River.<br/>天竜, kun-yomi ‘tenryu’, meaning ‘heavenly dragon’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, the Tenryu Cliffs, where dragons once lived in abundance.<br/>落矢, han-yomi ‘nakshi’, meaning ‘falling arrow’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case the Nakshi River, named for an historic battle that took place there long ago.<br/>崑崙, pinyin kūn lún, meaning ‘black castle’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, the Kunlun Mountains, which resemble castles from a distance.<br/>峨眉, pinyin é méi, meaning ‘lofty mountain ridge’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, Mt Emei.<br/>妙高, kon-yomi ‘myoko’, meaning ‘strange height’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, Mt Myoko, a volcanic island.<br/>北埔, pinyin běi pǔ, meaning ‘north coastal plain’. Beipu Province was once a wealthy vassal state of the Earth Kingdom, but the ravages of war reduced its material wealth considerably.<br/>文, on-yomi ‘mon’, which is a brass coin used in the Fire Nation. 1 ryo = 10,000 mon<br/>澤, on-yomi ‘taku’, meaning ‘swamp’. The Taku District encompasses the southern part of Pohuai Province, including the ruins of the eponymous trading city.<br/>茂港, pinyin mào gǎng, meaning ‘luxuriant port’. The City of Treasures is a center of black market activity in the Fire Nation colonies, and welcomes people from all nations in its walls.<br/>北畔, pinyin běi pàn, meaning ‘northern edge (as a river or other boundary)’. The Beipan River separates Beipu Province from Pohuai Province, and provides easy access to the Western Lake and central Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Culture Notes:<br/>Fire Nation theatre encompasses a diverse tradition of styles and movements that stretches back thousands of years. Currently, two types of plays dominate the scene: mask dramas, and comedies. Both incorporate significant elements of movement and dance, although comedy plays deploy this for humorous effect in the form of slapstick and japery. Despite the stark differences in the two arts, they are often performed together in all-day theatre programs, with the shorter comedies acting as intermission, transition, or thematic foil between the longer, more serious dramas. A typical program will adhere to the artistic conceit of jo-ha-kyu: slow beginning, dramatic middle, rapid conclusion. The first drama will establish the theme for the whole day, and is typically a romance or mythic piece. The middle drama or dramas will incorporate elements of conflict and melodrama, often ending in tragedy after a great emotional journey. The final drama will wrap up the day with a neat conclusion, all loose ends judiciously tied. Interspersed throughout these, the comedies will often satirize or elaborate on the dramas using stock characters and clever wordplay.<br/><i>Love Amongst the Dragons</i>, one of the most enduringly beloved and popular dramas of the last century, is properly considered the conclusion of a day long program.</p><p>Date of the Momiji's arrival at Kamatsuka: Houka 6, Shiwasu 18, Taisetsu; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 18th day of the Month of Running Priests, Greater Snow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Winter Solstice, Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the plan is executed, and an old foe appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT IS HERE! Happy Boxing Day, people in the western hemisphere! The solstice arc COMPLETES!</p><p>I have not slept since 2019</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko awoke the next day feeling light. The ship rocked beneath him and the engine hummed below, telling him that they were already under way. He had been allowed to sleep in. He rolled out of the bunk and stretched his stiff limbs. Getting dressed, he walked from the forward crew quarters to the stairwell and up into the galley. Iroh and the Cook were cleaning up from breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lee! I was wondering when you would come,” Iroh called over to him. Zuko accepted a bowl of porridge and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did nobody wake me before?” he asked. “I was on the first shift today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe your friend Kozue took your place,” Iroh said, scratching his beard. “He’s very considerate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko narrowed his eyes and quickly ate his breakfast. Then he stormed out to find Kozue. The older teen was in the former komodo rhino hold moving boxes into position to be quickly transferred over to the cruiser they were tending today. Before he could stomp over and make his objections known, the Quartermaster waylaid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lee, there you are,” she said. “You’re off this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been running yourself a bit ragged recently,” she said, looking him over. “Kozue volunteered to switch shifts with yours. Don’t worry, it’s all hands for the resupply operation, and then you’ll be on second shift. For now, just relax. Jin Hui and the others are doing some bending practice on the top deck if you want to join them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced over at Kozue, who did not look his way. He scoffed and stormed out. Kozue had told him he was like an old man, and now he was forcing him to do something other than work or ‘brood,’ as he called it. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>unmitigated gall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko ended up seeking out Jin Hui and Zoran and running through a few bending forms. Afterwards, they sat down to play cards until it was time for them to help resupply the cruiser, and for Zuko to disappear into its engines to wreak havoc. Annoyance kept him playing, even despite all the losses he racked up, and if he focused his flame a bit hotter than yesterday, then all the better for the plan. He felt better afterwards, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Goto stood on the docks watching the tall cruiser pull into the dock. The ship was visually identical to others of the Navy’s battle groups, but the flag that flew alongside the Fire Nation naval jack was unmistakable. Besides, messenger hawks had arrived every day with details of this ship’s arrival. Commander Goto had left repairing the security breaches to his subordinates to see to the preparations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bow ramp lowered, and an armed platoon marched out to secure the landing. Commander Zhao stepped out moments later, flanked by his officers. Commander Goto bowed when he stopped before him on the docks, a gesture Zhao returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Kamatsuka, Commander Zhao,” Commander Goto said. “As you can see, we’re busily preparing to receive the remainder of the Southern Fleet on its way north.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to trouble you with such a monumental task,” Commander Zhao replied, his mouth curled up in a smirk. “It’s not an easy undertaking, and the burden has fallen on fine commanders like you to ensure a smooth transition. But please, tell me of the situation here. I’m given to understand there has been some rebellious activity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so much rebellious as treasonous,” Commander Goto said. The two men turned and walked towards Commander Goto’s office as they talked. “We discovered a few days ago that dangerous elements had inserted themselves into our tender fleet in order to sabotage the cruiser patrols around Crescent Island. We were able to root them out, but they had allies in the town who helped them escape via komodo rhino into the countryside. We haven’t the manpower to pursue them ourselves, but we’ve sent word to every town and fort in the district to keep an eye out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Commander Zhao said. “That’s disappointing that they were able to escape, but of course it’s commendable that you were able to put a stop to their activity so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Commander Goto said with a sniff. “The security of this port is of paramount importance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly was,” Commander Zhao said, stopping to turn to Commander Goto. “I hope you don’t mind if I conduct my own inspections while my ship is restocked and refuelled in preparation for leading the rest of the fleet. Captains Lan and Reizei will be leading a task force each here in the coming days, and I would hate for them to be delayed by any further disruptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I welcome any assistance you are willing to provide in this matter,” Commander Goto said, eyebrow twitching in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we agree,” Commander Zhao’s smirk grew wider. “Now please, show me to your office. I’m anxious to begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee and Iroh stood on the top deck, watching Kamatsuka draw nearer. Their game of pai sho sat forgotten on the table behind them. Sailors were busy around them swabbing the deck and polishing the exposed metal.  Lieutenant Jee narrowed his gaze at the new ship in port, its flags flapping in the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m not mistaken,” he said, “that’s Commander Zhao’s ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem,” Iroh said grimly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, who was swabbing the deck nearby, heard them speaking and paused in his task to glance over. Zhao’s colors flew above the Fire Nation jack. He clicked his tongue in irritation, and returned to his task with venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>was tied in at Kamatsuka, a delegation was waiting for them at the bottom of the bow ramp. Commander Zhao was not present, but one of his lieutenants approached the Quartermaster as she oversaw the crew beginning the process of refilling the holds for the next day’s resupply run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By order of Commander Zhao,” the lieutenant said, presenting her with a writ. “This vessel is to be ready for inspection as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are on a tight schedule,” the Quartermaster said, looking over the writ. She nodded at the seal. “Very good. Our holds will be filled again within the hour. Tell your Commander he may conduct his inspection then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not your place to order Commander Zhao,” the lieutenant said hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Lieutenant Jee said, coming down the ramp to investigate. The other lieutenant turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your quartermaster is showing utter disrespect for orders,” he said. The Quartermaster handed Lieutenant Jee the writ impassively. “Your vessel must be prepared to receive an inspection at the earliest opportunity, not when it is convenient for you to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘This order does not countermand or supersede existing high priority commands,’” Lieutenant Jee quoted and then rolled up the paper. “If I had to guess, I would assume my quartermaster told you that we are refilling our hold for a high priority supply run to Crescent Island tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did say your hold was being filled,” the lieutenant confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then if you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with Commander Goto,” Lieutenant Jee said, folding his hands behind his back. “Our orders are clear: on return to port, we are to </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> make preparations for the following day’s resupply and coaling run. I’m afraid Commander Zhao is going to have to wait, unless he issues an overriding command which we would comply with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lieutenant left unhappily to carry the news to his superiors. Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster watched him go, not looking at each other, but both wearing identical expressions of forced neutrality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have one hour to hide those two,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re lucky, Zhao won’t remember my face from Qing Gang,” Lieutenant Jee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I get the Boatswain?” the Quartermaster offered, glancing over at Lieutenant Jee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” he said. “You make sure everything here is in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she said, and went ahead to bully some sailors into line. Lieutenant Jee walked quickly back up the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he caught a passing sailor by the arm, one of the temporary hands. “Have you seen Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he should be in the galley,” the sailor replied. “Probably with his lapdog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lieutenant Jee replied, eyebrow quirked at the vision of Prince Zuko owning any kind of pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was indeed in the galley, but he was alone: no small canines or any other animals  accompanied him as he scowled into a cup of tea. Iroh puttered around the kitchen nearby. Lieutenant Jee strode over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, there you are,” he said. “And Mushi. Just the people I wanted to talk to upstairs in my office away from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Captain,” Iroh said. “Shall I make us a pot of jasmine tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is a matter of some urgency,” Lieutenant Jee replied. Zuko, who had been wearing a troubled frown, stood up quickly and followed Lieutenant Jee out. The three of them went to Zuko’s room first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Zhao is going to conduct an inspection of this vessel in less than an hour,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We have two rooms that need to look like anything other than the cabins of a wanted prince and his infamous uncle, and fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infamous?! What did I ever do to earn such a reputation?” Iroh complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can turn my room into auxiliary storage,” Zuko said, ignoring his uncle. “Just move some of Uncle’s things in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of your Uncle’s room?” Lieutenant Jee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Iroh said, scratching his beard. “We don’t have a proper infirmary. If we move Prince Zuko’s bed into my room, it would make a passable sick bay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do that,” Lieutenant Jee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am not mistaken, an inspection also includes a review of the crew,” Iroh said. “What are we going to do about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spend all your time complaining about your joints,” Zuko snapped. “Why not just lounge in the new sick bay? Nobody will look too closely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent suggestion, nephew!” Iroh said. “Tell everyone their dear old Uncle Mushi came down with a terrible fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a workable alibi,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Your Highness, we can use the same story for you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hide from Zhao in some pretend sick bay,” Zuko growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t very well stand out in the open for him to get a good look at you,” Iroh reminded him. “In any case, we need to get to work if we are to pull this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee left them alone while he went to inform the Boatswain, Chief Engineer, and the Master-at-Arms of the upcoming inspection. Moving Iroh’s personal effects into Zuko’s room was a frustrating exercise; Iroh was constantly distracted by different pieces from his collection of tea services and musical instruments. Moving Zuko’s bed into the now emptier room was easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, holding up Zuko’s numerous charts and note sheets on the Avatar’s movements. “What are we going to do with these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put this in the chart room,” Zuko said, rolling up the chart. “Burn the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Some of these are quite detailed,” Iroh said, looking at one sheet on which Zuko had drawn a reasonably accurate map of an archipelago the Avatar may have visited, either as part of a feint west or to sample its famously sweet midnight raspberrynanas. Iroh had his own theory as to which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be seeing the Avatar in the flesh on the solstice,” Zuko said. “There’s no need to guess his movements anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all right, then,” Iroh said, pocketing the map. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stashed his chart in the trunk of old maps in the chart room, suddenly realizing that all the maps out were of the South Sea. Zhao would be sure to notice that detail. Zuko collected as many as he could and shoved them into the trunk before hurriedly searching for the reference maps of the Fire Nation. Spreading a few around the tables, he went back down to find Iroh settling into his bed in his room, which now looked less makeshift than before. An incense stick had been lit, and a few jars and bottles placed next to the beds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to join me, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked. “You’ve been so tired lately. A nap would do you wonders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sleep through an enemy incursion,” Zuko spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, whatever you do, make sure that he doesn't see your face,” Iroh advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted, and then went down the stairwell. He passed the Quartermaster, who glanced his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes up, sailor,” she said. “Everyone’s to report to the top deck for a personnel inspection once they’re finished with their tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, ma’am,” Zuko replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a shame to have to discipline anyone for truancy,” she said, emphasizing the last word before moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached the corridor by the galley, rolling her words around in his head. If he wasn’t on the ship, Zhao wouldn’t see him. And of course, everyone already knew his cover story. The question, of course, was how to leave the ship without attracting notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descending to the next level down, he took the stairs two at a time and as a result almost bowled Kozue over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee! Watch yourself!” Kozue said, grinning at the sight of Zuko slightly out of breath. “Are you ready for the inspection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cursed internally. Kozue wouldn’t just let him go without some sort of explanation. Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting and a light rain was falling when Commander Zhao approached the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was flanked by several soldiers and a few of his officers. Lieutenant Jee greeted him at the bow ramp with a low bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kouyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Commander Zhao,” Lieutenant Jee said. “I am Captain Wen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure is mine, Captain,” Zhao replied. “Interesting name for a tender ship. And an older model, too, I see. How long has she been in service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I acquired her in a sale a few years ago,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Prior to that I was given to understand she was a merchant’s yacht.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Commander Zhao said, squinting at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>profile. “Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, there was a security breach here at port a few days ago. As a precaution, I am conducting ship inspections on Commander Goto’s behalf, in case these snakes had nests in more places than were previously found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was aware of it,” Lieutenant Jee. “I had heard the matter was resolved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t be too careful,” Zhao said with a smirk. “Now, why don’t we begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Commander,” Lieutenant Jee said, leading Commander Zhao inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee led Commander Zhao through the holds first, and then through the crew quarters. In each room they entered, Zhao’s men fanned out and looked over every visible inch before returning to give their estimate of the place. Zhao would then perform his own inspection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve brought some junior officers along,” Zhao said to Lieutenant Jee when this first occurred. “Consider it a training exercise. We must give future rising stars every opportunity to shine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Commander,” Lieutenant Jee replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the forward crew quarters, Zhao stopped by a bunk. The top bunk was somewhat rumpled, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>daihon </span>
  </em>
  <span>poked out from under the pillow. The bottom bunk was spotlessly made, but Zhao sniffed the sheets and wrinkled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sloppy,” he said. “Captain, make a note to discipline these two for unkempt living quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a word with them,” Lieutenant Jee replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Zhao said. “I’m sure I’ll get the measure of them when we do the crew inspection. Where next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee led Zhao down into the engine room, which seemed to pass muster. Zhao paused for a moment by the engine, eyes on the extra piping the Chief Engineer had installed for the water distillery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite a clever contraption,” he said, nodding in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee led them up into the deckhouse next. The galley was passed through with perfunctory nods, and the bridge and chart room both passed muster. Commander Zhao paused outside Iroh’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What room is this?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Originally an officer’s quarters,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We’ve converted it into an infirmary. I would ask you to be quiet when you enter: our steward has taken ill and is resting inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep that in mind,” Zhao said, opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s room was dimly lit, a single oil lamp turned down on the bedside table. Iroh lay with a towel over his head to cover his face, breathing evenly as if asleep. One of the junior officers went over and laid a hand on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s burning up!” he said, withdrawing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, a room like this is hardly suitable for a sick bay,” Zhao said, looking around the room. “We could have your steward moved to better accommodations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary,” Lieutenant Jee said with a humble bow. “He has taken his medicine and merely needs to rest until his fever breaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be any trouble,” Zhao replied, raising his hand to signal to the officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not for our resources,” Lieutenant Jee said, thinking quickly. “But imagine the terrible shock he would receive waking in unfamiliar surroundings. As you can see, he is quite old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fair point,” Zhao said, lowering his hand. “Let’s leave him be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee refrained from sighing in relief as they closed the door on the sleeping general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s room was given a somewhat more thorough search. Zhao stepped inside and looked critically at the tea services sitting next to a pair of dao hanging on the wall. The room evidently passed muster, however, as he closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I’ve seen enough of the ship,” Zhao said. “Now where’s your crew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew and temporary hands of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>were lined up on the top deck by department: the firemen and stokers stood on the starboard side in two rows; the deck crew stood on the port side. Zhao walked up and down the rows, taking time to look each sailor in the eye. He lingered for a moment at the end before turning to the Boatswain suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this all your crew?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir!” the Boatswain replied. Lieutenant Jee groaned internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of our deckhands, sir!” the Boatswain said, failing to notice the subtly frantic head shaking gestures the Quartermaster, Master-at-Arms, and Lieutenant Jee were making at him. “Lee and Kozue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Commander Zhao said. “Well, I’ve just seen nearly every inch of the ship. Where do you suppose they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t speculate, sir!” the Boatswain said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these two usually so unruly?” Commander Zhao asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir!” the Boatswain said. “Lee’s got a temper and Kozue’s a troublemaker to be sure, sir! But they wouldn’t skip an inspection, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is unfortunate,” Zhao said, pure relish in his tone. “Captain Wen, it seems you have two missing sailors on your hands. You wouldn’t mind if I put out a search warrant for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Commander,” Lieutenant Jee said. He had no choice, of course. Zhao turned to address the rest of the sailors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What separates the common sailors of the Fire Navy from the rabble of the Earth Kingdom? Discipline. And it’s that discipline that has brought us one hundred years of victory,” Zhao said. “Only a trained and diligent crew can bring our great nation glory on the sea. You would do well to remember that, and use your crewmates’ punishments as an example of what happens to those who think to hold themselves above the honor of the Navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao walked back along the line as he spoke, finally coming to a stop next to Lieutenant Jee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry too much, Captain Wen,” he said. “Desertions are a regrettably commonplace occurrence. We know exactly how to deal with those two, once found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If possible, I would prefer them returned in working condition,” Lieutenant Jee replied.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If possible,” Zhao repeated. He stood with his back straight and called his subordinates back into line. “Captain, despite this unfortunate setback, I can say I am satisfied with what I have seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Commander Zhao,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Allow me to escort you and your men back to the docks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Captain,” Zhao said, gesturing towards the stairs down into the holds. Lieutenant Jee escorted Zhao off the ship, and stood for a moment scanning the docks as if he would see the Prince and the other sailor hiding near the sheds, waiting for Zhao to leave. No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” he said, voice low and worried. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kozue and Zuko stepped out of the costume shop in their rented clothes and masks. There were a few scattered people about in similar traditional or theatrical garb as they walked as nonchalantly as they could manage up Wine Street. They had, at Kozue’s insistence, chosen characters from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Amongst the Dragons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kozue won the coin toss to wear a simplified version of the Dragon Emperor’s costume. Zuko for his part chose the Blue Spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Lee, the Emperor needs his Empress,” Kozue had teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then change your costume,” Zuko had snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t curse me! I am but a dragon in love!” Kozue said, and Zuko shook his head and changed into his costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their anonymity guaranteed, they wandered the streets of Kamatsuka. Zuko glanced over their shoulders every few minutes, half expecting to see soldiers running towards them. Kozue dragged him into a pub and ordered them both a small bottle of wine and a plate of squid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to hand it to you, Lee,” Kozue said, digging into the squid as it was placed before them. “You keep surprising me. I never would’ve thought you’d be the kind of guy to skip an inspection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was silent for a moment. There was that unspoken question in Kozue’s words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the truth was so difficult to untangle into an easily understood and accepted form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I be honest with you?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you weren’t before when you said you wanted a night on the town with your favorite crewmate in all the world?” Kozue said, mouth full of squid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must have misheard you, then,” Kozue grinned. Zuko rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember you asked me why I wasn’t on the front line, since I’m a firebender,” Zuko said. Kozue swallowed, and nodded. Zuko took a breath, trying to figure out what to say next. “Well, the reason I’m here and not there...is because of that Commander. Zhao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue’s eyes widened in shock, and Zuko decided to down his cup of wine instead of look at him. It felt like lying, even though in essence it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of Zhao, I’ve been...unable to go home, and unable to do what the Fire Nation requires of me,” Zuko settled on vague and mysterious. Kozue took the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said. “Lee, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to ask you to come with me,” Zuko said. “I wouldn’t ask you to get in trouble on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, too late,” Kozue said, grinning. “You’re stuck with me now, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret this,” Zuko warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, forget about Zhao,” Kozue said. “Let me show you a good time, and then we’ll sneak back aboard when everyone’s asleep, and face the consequences tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought about it. His own plan had simply been to hide out in a tea shop and wait until the patrols were done for the day. They risked discovery if they went out, even disguised as they were. Kozue’s amber eyes looked at him, and Zoku felt disarmed. He nodded, raising his cup for Kozue to refill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” he said, putting the wine bottle down. He held up his own cup. “To us, to tonight, and to no consequences!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished the bottle and the squid, and then Zuko insisted they eat a real dinner, so Kozue took him to a noodle shop across from a small theatre. The noodles were passable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Zuko ate, Kozue crossed the street and bought them both tickets to a show. His few coppers got them an awful balcony view in the third row, and the performances were far more risque than Zuko had ever seen in his life. Kozue’s laughter at the jokes and physical humor rang in his ears like bells. The play was tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the play, the skies opened up and drenched the town in a rainstorm that lasted the better part of an hour. Kozue got them an umbrella to share, and they walked through the night market looking at snacks and trinkets. Kozue insisted on buying more black tea dumplings, and Zuko was forced to admit that they were better hot. The dumplings and the rain were bearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of guards marched up the main market street, and the two ducked into an alley until they passed. Kozue snickered at the serious expression on Zuko’s face, poking him gently in the sides to provoke an outburst. He ended up chasing Kozue down the alley and into a small courtyard, in the middle of which was a well. The rain had stopped, and they were alone surrounded by quiet houses away from the busy lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dark Water Spirit,” Kozue began. “How you vex me so! Do not insult my regal gaze with your hideous visage, and tempt not my baser instincts to rend and tear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been practicing,” Zuko observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kozue said, sitting on the edge of the well. “I was going to surprise you back on the ship, but, well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the courtyard around them. Zuko sat on the well nearby, looking at the ground. Kozue kicked his feet back and forth. He leaned back a little, and began laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dumb,” Kozue replied. “I just realized I was practicing the wrong part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to be Noren,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re a much better Noren than me,” he said. “But I could’ve been a better Dragon Empress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt his heart thumping more quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re in the Noren costume now,” he said. “So just read his part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re the Dark Water Spirit now,” Kozue said. “It wouldn’t be the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up and turned to face Kozue. Kozue looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foolish wyrm!” Zoku exclaimed. “Blinded by pride! You have neither kindness nor love in your heart! Henceforth, you shall know neither riches nor power! You will walk among mortals, bound to suffer all the little agonies that are their lot. Only when your heart’s flame is kindled by love shall my curse be lifted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, he punctuated his lines by taking powerful steps towards Kozue until he was standing over him. Kozue smiled and stood up, and Zuko realized he had underestimated just how close he had gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I always wondered why the Dark Water Spirit cursed the Dragon Emperor like that,” Kozue said, removing his mask and setting it on the edge of the well. His hands found the strap of Zuko’s mask, loosening it with a gentle tug. Zuko grabbed Kozue’s wrists, holding them still. Kozue looked down at him, smiling gently. “I always thought, maybe the Dark Water Spirit wanted the Dragon Emperor’s love for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” Zuko said, looking down. Kozue untied his mask the rest of the way, and it fell to the ground. Zuko’s face was exposed, cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared?” Kozue asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Zuko said, looking up defiantly. This was a lie. He was terrified. He wanted this too badly, and he was afraid what he would do to keep it. He was afraid of being a disappointment or a failure. But he did not come this far to back down. He steeled himself and held Kozue’s gaze. “What happens now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Kozue said, leaning in slowly. His hands rested on Zuko’s shoulders, and he pressed his lips to Zuko’s. They were cold from the rainy night air, but they were soft and pliant, and Zuko could taste black tea and red bean paste on them. Kozue held their lips together for a moment more before pulling apart, and Zuko ached from their absence. Growling, he pressed himself forward, lips chasing after Kozue’s mouth and swallowing his surprised ‘mph!’ The kiss was nothing like he imagined. It was better. His imagination paled in comparison. There, in the rain-soaked courtyard by the empty well, Zuko drank his fill of Kozue, who happily gave him all that he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood like that outside of time until a sudden clatter caused them to break apart. They had stumbled over to the well and knocked the Dragon Emperor mask inside. It disappeared into the darkness. Kozue groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monkey feathers,” he cursed. “Now I have to pay for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood, dumbstruck. Then he started laughing, a rasping, undignified voiceless laugh. Kozue grinned and slapped his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop laughing,” he said. “You have to help me get that back. I can’t afford to buy a new mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They searched around for a bucket and rope and spent far too much time attempting to fish the mask out. When they finally recovered it, it was ruined and waterlogged. Kozue held it in two fingers, frowning. Finally he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go return these,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clouds covered the moon and the stars as Zuko helped Kozue past the guards and onto the docks. The wet planks absorbed the sounds of their footsteps as they reached the mooring cable and climbed up. Waiting for the Third Watch Officer to pass as she made her rounds, they crawled onto the deck and snuck towards the stairs down into the holds. Kozue caught Zuko’s hand and pulled him into his arms. Zuko stood, his hands resting on Kozue’s chest as the older boy leaned down and kissed him. Zuko’s eyes closed as he returned it, but then he pushed Kozue away a fraction of an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he whispered. “Not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue smiled and led Zuko down the stairs by the hand. Zuko yanked him aside before they reached the door into the forward crew quarters. He pushed Kozue up against the wall, holding his face and kissing him fiercely. Kozue’s hands fell to Zuko’s waist, sending burning heat racing up and down his spine and through his heart, mind, and groin. They broke apart, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…?” Kozue asked, nodding towards the catapult room. Zoku followed his gaze and then froze, realizing the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he began, but his resolve gave out at last. “We shouldn’t. We can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t get caught,” Kozue whispered into his ear, and Zuko shivered. He stepped back fully from Kozue as if burned, schooling his breathing back into something approaching his normal pattern. Kozue sighed, but smiled kindly pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Zuko’s head before walking past him into the crew quarters. Zuko remained where he stood for a while longer. He felt sick with himself for losing his nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are weak, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You don’t even have the courage to break the rules properly. What a disappointment you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko entered the crew quarters and sat down on his bunk, looking at the ground. Kozue returned from the washroom dressed for sleep. Frowning, he stood before Zuko and reached out to gently take his chin in hand. Zuko looked up into amber eyes. Kozue leaned down and kissed him sweetly but briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Lee,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he climbed into bed. Zuko felt hollowed out; the urge to crawl into bed with Kozue and be held in order to feel something other than the mass of confusion, fear, and shame that roiled in his gut was powerful. However, Zuko’s night was not over. He waited until Kozue’s breathing evened out, and then he stood up and returned to the top deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Third Watch Officer was lowering a rope ladder down the side of the ship when Zuko found her. The sky was still dark, the only illumination provided by the lights from the town and the other ships. He approached her, letting his steps land heavier than normal. She turned at his approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” she said with a salute. “All’s quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied. “The others should be returning soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” she said. They stood silently for a few minutes and watched the shore. The Third Watch Officer broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could offer your Highness some advice?” she began. Zuko nodded for her to continue. “Wait to get below decks before doing something others might misunderstand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hackles immediately raised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’d been careful!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw us!?” Zuko hissed, blood draining from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the watch officer,” she replied. Zuko rounded on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will say nothing of this,” he growled. “To anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Third Watch Officer regarded him with a neutral gaze and then bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw nothing worth reporting, your Highness,” she said. “It’s not my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zuko said. He was shaken, but he thought he could count on her keeping quiet. The idea of anything so monumental as his first kiss being spread among the crew, let alone that it was with another man, was unthinkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, a pair of shadows emerged from among the sheds on the shore. They walked quickly up the dock next to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>until they reached the ladder. A few moments later, Li Jie’s head popped up over the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, your Highness!” he said, his whispered voice sounding somehow deafening. “You stayed up just to welcome me back? I’m touched!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself,” Zuko scoffed while Li Jie reached back and helped Daisuke up over the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, I know you missed me,” Li Jie said, elbowing Zuko lightly. Zuko snarled at him in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Yang and Cho, the artillerist, climbed up the rope ladder and joined the others on the deck. Shortly after, Taiyou appeared at the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s everyone, your Highness,” the Third Watch Officer said, “since the rhino riders have already left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zuko said, waving for the others to follow him inside the deckhouse. “Keep an eye on the sky for the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” the Third Watch Officer said with a bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kozue woke up, he kept his eyes closed and smiled. Memories from the previous night filled him with a giddy warmth that spread from his heart all the way to his fingertips and toes. He stretched, long and languid, and then felt the gentle rocking of waves. He sat up, suddenly realizing that the ship was underway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee!” he said, leaning over the bunk. “Wake up! We’re late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lower bunk was empty. Confused, Kozue dropped down to the floor and looked around. Several of the other temporary hands were also waking up, looking around for whoever was yelling. Kozue frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why didn’t anyone wake me up? I’m on first shift,” he asked someone on their way to the washroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Maybe the schedule changed and we weren’t told?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be right,” Kozue said. “Quartermaster’s not that sloppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the crew quarters door opened and the Master-at-Arms strode in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your feet, sailors!” he called. There was a scramble as the temporary hands got up and stood to attention by their bunks. “I want you all dressed and your bunks made in five minutes. Captain’s got an announcement to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” the sailors all said in unison, and then got to work. Kozue hopped out of his sleep clothes and into his work clothes as quickly as he could, hoping that Lee’s absence meant he was already on deck. He straightened his sheet and blanket and joined the line of temporary hands forming in front of the Master-at-Arms as they finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” he said, turning and walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were led into the hold, and Kozue’s misgivings increased when he saw that none of the ship’s original crew were present. Captain Wen and the Quartermaster were there talking to a stranger in armor who stood with his back to them. His head was shaved except for a small patch where a topknot would be, which was instead tied up in a high ponytail. Kozue winced internally; whoever this person was, they’d lost an Agni Kai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master-at-Arms, is this everyone?” Captain Wen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sir,” the Master-at-Arms replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you must all be wondering why you are here,” Captain Wen said, addressing the assembled sailors. “There’s no good way to put this, so I’ll just say it: the truth is, we have been deceiving you from the start. I am not Captain Wen; this ship’s name isn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kouyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and we are not part of the Fire Navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked murmurs filled the hold. Kozue gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had it been up to me, I would not be telling you this at all,” the not-Captain said. “But it was felt that you were owed an explanation, given the circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will do, Lieutenant,” the stranger said. Kozue felt his blood freeze: he spoke with Lee’s voice. When he turned around, he had Lee’s face. He stood with Lee’s haughty posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee?” he said, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai,” he said. “Prince of the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue suddenly understood nothing. He stared dumbly at the handsome, scarred, arrogant, shy boy in front of him and all he could see was the son of the Fire Lord. Fear rose up in his belly, acute and visceral. Lee—no, Zuko—had been lying to him. And they had done so much together that would get him banished or executed three times over. Kozue felt sick to his stomach and almost couldn’t focus on Zuko’s next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offer my sincerest apologies for lying to you all, but it was necessary for our mission,” he said. “We came to Kamatsuka for one purpose: to stop Commander Zhao from—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve heard of you!” one of the temporary hands called out. “You’re the Banished Prince!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he wanted for piracy?” another one said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Zhao’s a national hero!” a third one yelled indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence!” Zuko bellowed, his face contorted in fury. Fire flashed from his fists, nearly scorching the floor. Zuko bared his teeth at the sailor who spoke. “Commander Zhao is a traitor to the crown who has tried to have me killed on false charges!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stalked forward until he was in front of the offending sailor and thrust a finger in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any loyalty to him, I’ve half a mind to throw you into the sea,” he growled. The sailor gulped and shook his head fervently. Zuko stepped back to address the group again. “Today, we are running the blockade on Crescent Island. We have business at the Fire Temple. I realize most of you may not want to be involved with such action,” he said, eyes flashing to the sailor he had threatened. “And so I am confining you all to the hold. Any attempt to leave or interfere with my crew will be punished severely. When we return to the mainland, you will be allowed to freely go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked over the assembly one last time, his eyes lingering on Kozue for just a moment. The gaze was hard like flint, and contained none of the softness or vulnerability of the night before. Kozue felt his mouth go slack. This was unreal. He had to reach out and say something, to wake up from this nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zuko, the boy he thought was Lee, who he thought liked him, turned on his heel and strode out of the hold as the sailors erupted into angry shouts. The Master-at-Arms, the Quartermaster and the false captain followed, and the door was sealed behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stormed onto the bridge, Lieutenant Jee and the others behind him. The Helmsman stood up straighter at the wheel. The young prince was clearly in a foul mood; hardly a novel experience, but one that called for caution. He strode to the planning table and took up his position at the head. The Chief Engineer and the Boatswain arrived shortly afterwards and joined the others around the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we stand?” Zuko asked the officers at large. Lieutenant Jee nodded to the Quartermaster to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All crew except the rhino riders are present and accounted for,” she said. “With the temporary hands in the middle hold, they should be safe enough from trebuchet fire should it come to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t,” Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had the armory cleaned and the weapons polished in case of any boarding action,” the Master-at-Arms chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the exclusion zone?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems we were able to get nearly all of the ships,” Lieutenant Jee said, taking the list that the Quartermaster handed him. “All except two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which ones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ogawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lieutenant Jee said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ogawa</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on the outer perimeter of the exclusion zone, so there is a good chance it won’t make a difference. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, is on the inner perimeter, which raises the likelihood of an encounter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is also a chance that any of the ships we sabotaged discovered it and made repairs,” the Chief Engineer said. “So we should be ready for the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being multiple cruisers engaging us at range,” Lieutenant Jee said. Zuko clicked his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have four hours before we reach the exclusion zone, if the Avatar doesn’t show up before that,” he said, turning to the Master-at-Arms and the Chief Engineer. “Is there anything we can do to gain the advantage against a cruiser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two officers exchanged looks. The Chief Engineer stroked his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in terms of speed, a cruiser under full steam will always catch us in the end,” the Chief Engineer said. “But we can overclock the engines to get a short burst in a pinch, to buy distance. It’s dangerous, but doable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the catapult, I can make some minor adjustments to increase the power of its shot,” the Master-at-Arms said. “Trebuchets are as deadly as they are because of the power of their launch mechanism, and their high arcs. Their shots simply strike with greater impact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make the adjustments,” Zuko said, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” he said, a little surprised but with the small smile of one with ideas given free reign to execute them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime,” Lieutenant Jee began, but the Second Watch Officer ran in from the observation deck at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir! Your Highness!” he said, urgency in his tone. “There’s some kind of animal flying in from the east!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a large cowterpillar,” the Second Watch Officer replied, a little at a loss. Zuko quickly seized the spyglass from its case and ran outside, the Second Watch Officer on his heels. “There! East-northeast, your Highness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko trained the lens on the sky and saw, flying rapidly closer but still very far away, a white creature with bovine horns and a brown patch of fur shaped like an arrow on its head. It soared through the air, its six legs making occasional graceful paddling motions as if swimming. Zuko could also make some sort of saddle tied to its back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar,” Zuko breathed. Then, more loudly, “That’s the Avatar’s flying bison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee came out, and Zuko handed him the spyglass so he could determine the Avatar’s distance and heading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite far, but he’ll overtake us soon enough,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Chief Engineer, get down to the engine room and stand by for full steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sir,” the Chief Engineer said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master-at-Arms, you have three hours to modify the catapult,” Lieutenant Jee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” the Master-at-Arms said, quickly following after the Chief Engineer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eye on the Avatar,” Zuko instructed the Second Watch Officer. “Don’t let him out of your sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” the Second Watch Officer said. Zuko watched the faraway dot over the horizon, his knuckles white on the railing of the observation deck. It was time to meet his destiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an hour or so after lunch. The cruiser </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendai </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in the midst of its resupply operation, and everything was going smoothly. The watch officer on the observation deck kept a careful eye on things from his considerable vantage. Sailors moved boxes from the tender nearby across gangplanks into the hull hatches along the ship’s side. Some contained vital foodstuffs, others coal. The trebuchets were being inspected for damages; one was in the process of being taken apart to replace one of the pieces. All in all, the endless task of maintenance seemed to be progressing without issue, so the watch officer turned his attention to the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw two things that struck him as badly out of place. The first was a large flying creature rushing through the air in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The watch officer pulled out a spyglass to get a closer look and confirm his suspicion. Of course, the fleet had been briefed on the appearance and mode of transportation of the Avatar, recently returned to the world and bent on the destruction of the Fire Nation. It was one thing to hear the report; it was quite another to have the legendary figure himself barreling down on them at high speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” the watch officer called into the bridge. “Flying bison off the port beam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flying bison? It can’t be,” the captain said, emerging from the bridge and taking the measure of things. “The Avatar. Ready the trebuchets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The command went out, and the crew below on the deck jumped into action. The second watch officer, however, took that time to more fully appreciate the second out-of-place thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” the captain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a ship approaching, sir,” the watch officer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tender ship had broken formation and was speeding directly towards them at full steam. The captain didn’t need the spyglass to see the ship at this distance, but its presence confounded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the blazes are they doing?” the captain wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Should we signal to them?” the watch officer asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” the captain replied with a dismissive wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The order was carried out, and the signal sent. It was not, however, returned. This was deeply troubling, but between a rogue tender ship and the Avatar, the captain’s priorities were clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the trebuchets prepare to fire on the Avatar,” the captain said. “And keep an eye on that ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trebuchets were loaded, and their shot ignited. The third trebuchet was still being fixed when the order to fire was given, and two high arcing shots of flame launched into the sky. The flying bison banked left and down, flying between them. The order to reload was given, but suddenly the watch officer’s voice cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain! The tender ship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain saw that the tender had gotten much closer, and a second later a ball of fire flew up from its forward deck. Those who saw its trajectory ran for cover. Seconds later, it bounced onto the top deck, scattering flaming debris as the shot exploded. Fire spread across the deck, igniting the trebuchet shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evasive action!” the captain ordered. “Full steam from the engines! And have the tender cast off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down on the deck, firebenders gathered to form fire brigades to suppress the blazes. The gangplanks were pulled in as the hull hatches were closed and the tender cast off. A second catapult shot from the approaching rogue vessel arced through the air and smashed into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendai’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>secondary smokestack, bending it and raining more fiery debris down on the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, there was a shudder, followed by several loud, reverberating pops. A massive column of steam exploded up from the primary smokestack. The captain nearly lost his feet as the deck quaked under his feet. With a horrible creaking sound, the ship’s screw came to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get down to the engine room and find out what happened!” the captain ordered. “And get those trebuchets reloaded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rogue tender was now sailing around the front of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the captain could see standing on her own bridge a shorter figure in full armor, a shaved head, and long topknot blowing in the wind. A third catapult shot was loosed, smashing into the middle trebuchet and bending it out of shape. The captain’s face contorted in fury as he noticed the ship had begun to list ever so slightly to port. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir! The ship has sprung a leak!” a sailor reported, running onto the bridge. “In the engine room, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send up the signal flares,” the captain ordered. “And get that leak contained. I will not abandon this ship to some second rate marauders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendai </span>
  </em>
  <span>sat lower in the water, a pair of signal flares went up from the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched the signal flares explode, two blooming flowers of red against the blue and white of the sky. Turning to face the bow, he saw a minute later as the nearest ship on the inner perimeter, five kilometers away, sent up an answering flare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the island knows we’re coming,” Lieutenant Jee observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overhead, the Avatar’s bison continued to fly towards the volcano. Having corrected his course from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendai</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s initial bombardment, the flying bison cut a straight path through the sky once again. Zuko turned his attention back to the cruiser that had responded, which was beginning to build up a head of steam. He smirked as a towering plume of steam and soot shot up from its stern. It slowed to a halt moments later, at the mercy of the ocean currents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she’s dead in the water,” Lieutenant Jee said. “Shall we skirt around her, or move in for disabling shots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow the Avatar’s path,” Zuko said. “If he doesn’t go around, then neither do we.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, conveying the order down to the Master-at-Arms to reload the catapult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar did not opt to go around the smoking cruiser that sat dead in the water, and so it was with some dismay that Zuko saw three trebuchets launch at the flying bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that idiot doing?” he growled. “Get us in closer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flying bison bobbed and weaved through the air as the cruiser set up a staggered barrage: one shot, followed by another, followed by another, by which time the first trebuchet was reloaded and ignited. Zuko watched as one shot flew true towards the bison, only to explode mid-air moments before collision. A small figure in orange dropped down from the point of explosion, and then swooped back up after fanning out some red contraption. Zuko turned his attention back to the ship, which either hadn’t noticed them yet or hadn’t reacted to their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire at will!” Lieutenant Jee called down as they drew close to the cruiser, still pelting the Avatar with flaming shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” the Master-at-Arms called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The catapult launched. A fiery ball flew towards the cruiser, slamming into the deckhouse and scattering embers everywhere. Zuko, looking through the spyglass, saw that the deckhouse wall had been dented, and windows smashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reload!” the Master-at-Arms said as the trebuchets turned towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a race: three well-oiled turntables versus three artillerists working the crank. When the catapult basket was in place and refilled, Haram blasted it with a fireball and the Master-at-Arms cried, “Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first trebuchet launched, splashing harmlessly in the ocean to the port side of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The catapult shot struck the second trebuchet mid-fire, bursting on impact and causing the device to smash its arm into the deck. Fire spread quickly across the deck and into the holds beneath as red-hot metal chunks fell down through the hole. A cheer went up from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s deck. Zuko allowed himself a sigh of relief. This plan might just work after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a splash off the starboard bow, followed by a splash off the port midship, and then a shuddering crash as the aft deckhouse was struck by trebuchet fire. Looking north, Zuko saw, to his horror, a cruiser bearing down on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness! It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the Second Watch Officer called up from the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to starboard!” Lieutenant Jee called back to the Helmsman. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>, smoke pouring up from the engine room. The firebenders immediately scrambled to put out the blaze before it became an unstoppable coal fire. Zuko rounded on Lieutenant Jee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same trick we pulled against the cruiser near the Yilong Isles,” Lieutenant Jee said. “We’re going to close the distance quickly and take out her trebuchets. After that, it’s like spearing lionfish in a barrel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, within seconds of the ship changing course, another barrage fell upon them. Two shots landed port and starboard of their bow, but the third smashed the catapult to pieces. The artillerists managed to get out of the way in time, but the machine was broken beyond repair. The Master-at-Arms stood staring at the burning hole in the deck, his mouth open in shock. Zuko turned quickly and ran down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boatswain had a fire crew together to put out the deck fires when Zuko arrived. The ship turned and dodged another barrage, closing in rapidly with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Master-at-Arms looked weakly at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, your Highness,” he said. “I’ve failed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face fell as he looked from the Master-at-Arms to the oncoming vessel, and then into the gaping hole in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>top deck. The trebuchet shot had punched through to the coal bunkers, although thankfully the fires there were small and easily contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” he said, and grabbed a nearby sailor. “Get Li Jie up here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li Jie stumbled up, his face sooty, as the ship narrowly avoided another barrage. He lumbered over to Zuko, who stood at the edge of the hole in the deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, it’s not looking good!” he said, dispensing with his usual banter. “There’s a fire in the engine room, and that shot must have damaged something in the vents, because we’re getting flooded with smoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you bend iron, Li?” Zuko asked, talking over his report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not,” Li Jie replied, nonplussed. “No one can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know how hard you have to strike it to cause it to break or bend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you want me to throw rocks at that thing until its hull breaks?” Li Jie asked, astounded and pointing at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it be done?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy, your Highness,“ he said. “Coal’s not dense enough, it would break on impact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko clicked his tongue in irritation, and then spoke to the Master-at-Arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distribute weapons and prepare a boarding party. We’ll have to disable their trebuchets by hand, and quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, it’s too risky,” the Master-at-Arms objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have another choice!” Zuko snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hang on, your Highness,” Li Jie said, looking down at the coal thoughtfully. Ocean water splashed the deck as a shot landed right next to the ship. “Let me try something real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li Jie dropped into a low stance and bent up a pile of coal. He placed it on the deck and then spat into each of his hands, rubbing them together. He then stomped on the deck, raising the coal up and positioning his hands in the air before him as if to crush the coal together. As he tensed, focusing his qi on the coal before him, the pile compressed into a tight packet, which then fused together into a solid chunk of coal. Li Jie dropped in on the deck with a loud thunk, wiping the sweat off his brow, and then bent up more coal from the bunker. After repeating the compressions three times, a large, heavy chunk of rock sat on the deck before them. Li Jie dusted off his hands, looking at it proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyro showed me that trick once,” he said. “Almost forgot about it until just now. Alright, let me at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li Jie took up a spot by the port bow as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>got within firing range of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko stood nearby, bending incoming attacks out of the way as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>firebenders began to lay down suppressing fire. Li Jie waited until they had moved closer to the stern of the ship before acting. He lifted up the dense chunk of coal and, with a mighty roar and a reverberating stomp, bent it forward and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coal chunk punched a hole in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s hull right at the seam between several iron plates. The plates buckled inward, forming a crack that ran below the waterline. Seawater poured into this breach, and steam began to billow out from it. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>pulled aft of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it began to sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Li Jie yelled, thrusting his fists in the air. “That’s two out of two for Li Jie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and ordered him to assist with the deck repair. The Second Watch Officer came running up, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, Zhao’s ship is approaching,” he said, holding out the spyglass and pointing back east in the direction of Kamatsuka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko put the spyglass up to his eye and saw that the cruiser flying Zhao’s flag was indeed approaching. He cursed and thrust the spyglass back into the Second Watch Officer’s hands. Iroh came out of the deckhouse, followed by the Chief Engineer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zhao followed us,” Zuko said, his voice tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is most disturbing,” Iroh replied. “We cannot afford to fight him head on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t let him chase the Avatar to the island,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, this is all very serious,” the Chief Engineer said. “But our engine’s been badly damaged. We need to fix it or we’ll be dead in the water or worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is time to make our escape,” Iroh said. “Surely we have caused enough of a distraction to buy the Avatar the time he needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have we ever been so lucky?” Zuko hissed. “I need to get to that island. I have to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded, and put a hand out to stay the Chief Engineer’s protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will provide you cover,” Iroh said. “Take the skiff, and use the smoke from our engine to hide your departure. Zhao will not see you until it is too late to stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sail north, and don’t approach any other ships,” he said. “I will meet you as soon as I am finished with Zhao and the Avatar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crescent Island was formed of a narrow ridge rising out of the ocean curved in the shape of a crescent moon. Near the middle of the ridge, an active volcanic mount had grown out of a constant flow of lava bubbling up from deep within the island’s roots. This mount now towered above the rest, rivers of molten rock spilling over the sides of its lofty crater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ridge west of the mount sat the Fire Temple, a five-tiered pagoda built on a carved basalt platform in the shape of an octagon. A raised stone path snaked its way down the south side of the ridge from the pagoda to a stone dock, switching back several times over stable lava flows. The stone dock jutted out several hundred meters into the sea, to keep it usable even as molten rock hardened on either side of it in the island’s constant, slow expansion into the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two pavilions sat along the path at opposing positions and elevations, each one corresponding to different seasons and celestial events. The higher pavilion, named the Summer Pavilion, was adorned in reds and golds and painted with dragons and summer blossoms. The lower pavilion, named the Winter Pavilion, had been adorned in silvers and greens; however, the path through it had been cut, and a new set of stairs led past it. The physical aspect of the spiritual journey to the Fire Temple had been circumvented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko observed all of this as he sailed the skiff around the island in search of a suitable place to leave it. He found a relatively sheltered cove west of the dock—one that was not at risk of being turned into a boiling cauldron by a lava flow—and tied the skiff there. Climbing the rocks to the path was no small feat, but as he went he saw the Avatar’s bison fly down towards the ridge. His resolve hardened, and he continued upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the base of the raised path and paused, looking towards the sun hanging low in the sky. The solstice would be over soon, but he couldn’t let his guard down. Looking east, he saw a cruiser sailing towards the island. It flew Zhao’s flag. Zuko cursed and reached for the nearest handhold on the path’s support pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Zhao led a small unit of firebenders up the path towards the Fire Temple. The smokescreen ruse had worked for a moment, but Zhao was not to be fooled for long. The real prize was not the pirate ship playing havoc with the fleet, but the Avatar, who was in a great hurry to reach the island. It was clever of him to work with traitors to sow discord and clear the path, but not clever enough. Zhao smirked to himself, relishing the thought that even a hundred years hadn’t endowed a being as powerful as the Avatar with more intelligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao’s unit reached the Summer Pavilion, and then his smirk widened into a predatory smile. Standing in the center, hands curled into fists by his side, was Prince Zuko. He appeared to be alone, but Zhao signalled to his men to fan out anyway.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, well,” he said. “If it isn’t the banished prince. This is an unexpected surprise, but not an unwelcome one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another step, Zhao,” Zuko said, dropping into a ready stance. Zhao shook his head in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was foolish of you to come here alone, your Highness,” he said. “I assume you didn’t want to put the rest of your crew at risk. Your sense of duty to them is truly touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need their help to defeat you,” Zuko snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there’s that righteous temper of yours,” Zhao said, spreading his hands. “If you’re looking for a rematch, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you. You see, I’ve got important business to attend to at the Fire Temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could take a step, a fireball burst at Zhao’s feet. The firebenders stepped forward, hands raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere,” Zuko said, his outstretched fist smoking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to stop me?” Zhao asked as his firebenders closed in. Zuko glanced left and right, fist clenching minutely as he calculated his odds of getting out of this situation unburned. He hadn’t counted on Zhao bringing quite so many people with him. Doubt briefly intruded on his thoughts—could he defeat this many at once?—but was quickly quashed. There was no alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remain upright for sixty seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iroh’s voice floated through his mind. Zuko recalled the intense drill his uncle had put him through before he’d fought Zhao the first time. The firebenders were nearly within physical striking distance by now. He knew what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping back onto his hands, Zuko kicked out his feet and spun, creating a circle of fire that rolled out and forced the firebenders back. That bought him space. He ended the spin with a back kick towards the firebender who had been standing behind him. A burst of fire knocked the firebender off his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two firebenders in front of him stepped forward and threw a barrage of one-two punches. He blocked and dodged, hopping forward to hook his foot around the ankle of the one to his right. He moved his center back, dragging the firebender with him and off-balance. He threw a distracting flash of flame at the firebender to his left while he attempted to grapple the off-balance firebender. In a second, Zuko had carried him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the heat from behind him a moment before he reacted, dropping forward to avoid a blast of flame from one of the other benders around him. His stance now wide, he turned and shifted his balance, thrusting both fists towards the coward who had attacked his exposed back. His retaliatory jet of flame was brief, another distraction. Zuko rushed forward after it, seizing the firebender’s arm and rolling him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko now stood on the edge of the circle instead of the middle, but the firebenders shifted around him. He ducked behind one of the pavilion’s pillars, exploding up towards a firebender coming around the other side. A punch to the belly winded the bender, and a palm to the chin laid him out on the ground, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A powerful burst of flame caught Zuko off-guard. He stumbled back, his hands raised in a blocking form as Zhao stepped in. Zhao’s foot was wreathed in flame as he raised it up high, bringing it down in a swift axe motion and throwing a searing slice of fire at Zuko. The prince barely deflected it, stepping back again and feeling the edge of the platform that the pavilion stood on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squaring himself up, he unleashed a series of quick punches at Zhao, but the Commander threw them each aside with lazy flicks of his wrist. He shook his head patronizingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the best the banished prince can do,” he said. Zuko stood with his heel over the precipice, his chest and shoulders heaving with each breath. “Cornered and alone, like a feral tiger monkey. No wonder your father never showed any interest in saving you. I can only imagine the disappointment he must feel at having such a failure of a son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko roared defiantly and put all of his anger into a burst of fire at Zhao, but the other benders stepped in. Two stood before Zhao to block, while the rest unleashed sustained fire blasts at Zuko. The force of the blasts knocked Zuko backwards off the platform. When he didn’t re-emerge over the edge, Zhao sighed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pity,” he said. “Come on. The Avatar is waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko clung to the side of the platform mere feet above a molten river. Sparks jumped up and landed on his armor and exposed skin, but he didn’t react to them. Hot tears evaporated off his cheeks. The sun began to sink below the horizon. The solstice was not over yet. He had to climb back up and finish the fight. His limbs would not cooperate, and it was more than the pain of the fall and the exhaustion of the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko would never admit it out loud, but Zhao’s parting words cut right to the core of his fear and frustration. Why was it so hard? Why was everything so hard? He’d spent so many days fighting for his life, all because Commander Zhao was an opportunist and a liar, and his father seemingly didn’t care. He could end this all with a simple decree, but he did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed, prizing one hand free of the stone to quickly wipe the soot and wetness from his eyes. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered, because right now the only thing Zuko cared about was denying Zhao his victory at any cost. Slowly, his muscles aching with each move, Zuko climbed back up to the platform. Zhao and his company were gone, on their way up the path to the pagoda. His ship lay down below, anchored by the dock down below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko considered his options. If he went after Zhao again, he stood even less of a chance of beating him in combat than before. If he stayed here and waited for Zhao to return, he could lay a trap. But he had little to lay a trap with. His gaze strayed back down towards the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Zhao captured the Avatar, without a working ship how could he deliver him to the Fire Lord?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko set off down the mountain quickly, before he could talk himself out of his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking aboard Zhao’s ship was a matter of scaling mooring cables and dodging sailors to get below decks. Even in his tired state, Zuko was able to get aboard and secure himself a helmet with a face mask to conceal his scar. After that, if another sailor saw him they would either wave or avert their eyes. In this manner, Zuko made his way down through the ship and strode into the engine room as if he belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had had plenty of time to think about all the ways he could break things. It would be so easy to let his anger get the better of him and turn this whole dark, loud, steamy, sooty chamber into a blazing inferno; however, alerting the ship to his presence would guarantee his own capture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked quickly and quietly over the catwalks to the pistons, dodging out of sight of any engineers or firemen he saw. Descending to the orlop deck, he found the pistons motionless. Focusing his breath, he climbed up to the third piston and heated up the pin until it glowed a bright orange. Bracing himself against the top arm of the piston, he lashed out with his feet on the bottom arm, causing the pin to deform. The two arms of the piston began to separate. Zuko moved on to the second piston arm, channeling his fury into the pin. When it was a nice, rosy red, he stomped down on it as well. There was a satisfying metal groan as the piston arms loosened. Zuko hopped over to the first piston arm, panting and dripping in sweat. He only got the pin up to a low red, but even that was enough to allow him to bend the pin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He descended to the orlop deck and admired his handiwork: all three pistons sat a little crookedly in their housing. Zuko turned his attention to one last part of the machine: the jacking gear. The Chief Engineer had explained this piece of the machine that sat on the crankshaft that turned the screw, but Zuko couldn’t remember what he had said beyond its importance to the smooth function of the engine. The jacking gear was a large gear with several holes cut through it. Zuko looked around and found a large, sturdy wrench and shoved it through one of them. With luck, it would catch on something and prevent the jacking gear from turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around, considering what to do next. Suddenly, however, he heard a loud rumbling sound from outside, and moments later felt a tremor through the hull. He scrambled up the ladder and ran for the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on the deck, and still unnoticed by others of Zhao’s crew, he saw the source of the noise: the Fire Temple was leaning precipitously and sinking into its foundation. Fire burst from its upper levels as bits of masonry fell down into the lava pooling below it. The sailors on the deck shouted and pointed up as the Avatar’s flying bison swooped in low over the ship, banking on an updraft towards the tower. It paused to hover next to one of the upper floors, and then took off into the gathering night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned from the scene. That was that; the Avatar was leaving, which meant it was time for Zuko to follow suit. He used the sailors’ distraction to go to the far railing of the ship. He stood with one foot on the edge and a mooring cable in his hand when someone finally noticed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing?” a sailor yelled, seeing his stance. Zuko wordlessly dove into the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struck the waves, which were quite warm, and let himself sink a little bit before cutting off in the direction of the skiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhao was in a foul mood when he returned to his ship. The Avatar had escaped, and the Fire Sages—well, only one of them, but as far as Zhao was concerned they could all hang together—had betrayed their country. The delay caused by the prince had been significant enough to allow the Avatar time to enter the sanctuary and gain access to an immense burst of power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, no matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. There would be other opportunities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he ascended to the deck of the ship, he found the sailors abuzz with activity. They were crowded at the edge, ropes thrown over to where divers had clearly gone in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Zhao called. Those sailors who noticed him hopped to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man overboard, Commander!” one of them said. “He just jumped in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Commander Zhao said. “Well, he’d better have the decency to drown if he’s not back onboard in five minutes to face punishment for desertion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Commander,” the sailor replied, his tone mildly aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao signaled to his captain to get the ship underway. He looked back at the island and snorted in disgust. The Fire Temple had leaned so far over that its upper levels could no longer be supported, causing them to break off and smash against the mountainside. The sight of the ruined temple was an annoyance he couldn’t wait to be rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship weighed anchor and cast off. Moments later, a series of tremors shook the vessel, followed by several echoing, metallic clangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Zhao demanded. A sailor sheepishly came up from the engine room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander, the pistons,” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been sabotaged, sir,” the sailor said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Zhao exclaimed, and then it clicked. The man overboard. Zhao let out a growl of pure venom, fire crackling at his fingertips. He ordered immediate repairs and stalked over to the side of the ship that looked back east. In the distance, a skiff cut through the surf going northeast. In the back sat a familiar figure, hair flapping in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen the last of me, Prince Zuko,” Zhao vowed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>火嶋, kun-yomi hashima, meaning ‘fire island’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, one of many dozen islands in the Fire Nation with a name that means Fire Island. Hashima lies in the southern Fire Nation and houses a resort town, a shrine, and a large naval base.<br/>大川, kun-yomi ōgawa, meaning ‘large river’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, one of several large rivers in the Fire Nation with this name. Ogawa with this spelling  is a river on one of the larger islands in the eastern Fire Nation.<br/>天台, on-yomi tendai, meaning ‘heavenly pedestal’. It’s common practice in the Fire Navy to name ships after important landforms; in this case, Mt Tendai, on which sits an important temple with thousands of years of spiritual significance. </p><p> </p><p>Culture Notes:<br/>The Legend of the Slumbering Giant is a mythological tale associated with Crescent Island. Long ago, the island was much larger and was home to many creatures and people. A powerful spirit slept within the mountain, his exhalations of fire bringing warmth in the cold months. One day, two foolish humans wanted to wake the spirit, and so they journeyed to the top of the island to yell into the spirit's bedchamber. So angry was the spirit by their disruption of his nap, that he furiously erupted forth to punish the humans. In a mighty blast, he tore the island apart, scattering its people and creatures to the winds and tides to carry away from him. Then, he withdrew beneath the earth to sleep once more. It is said that one of those humans was the Avatar, and that she was in fact trying to stop her friend from disturbing the spirit for his own selfish gain. Because of her failure, she ordered the construction of a Temple on the ridge of Crescent Island be built, so that sages and future Avatars could better watch the spirit and keep foolish mortals at bay.</p><p>Date of the rhino rider’s escape from Kamatsuka: Houka 6, Shiwasu 20, Taisetsu; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 20th day of the Month of Running Priests, Greater Snow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fated Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which several paths cross and a new opponent emerges</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY CHECK OUT THOSE UPDATED TAGS HELL YEAH WE ARE KICKING BOOK 1 PART 2 INTO OVERDRIVE.</p><p>Ahem.</p><p>Yes, so this chapter is a little different. We've got some new POV's, we're entering a new sea, and that means all new storylines and dangers. I will also not be doing quite so many episodes based on the show--honestly it annoys me when I read it in other fics, and here I am blithely doing it myself, like an absolute cad--but do expect to see a few important moments play out in new and exciting ways as we march ever more grimly into the new year. We have ten or so more episodes, which idfk how many chapters those will take, left in this book, and then I've got a Book 2 planned. If you came to this fic expecting a short, fun piece about gay pirates, then allow me to disabuse you of at least two of those notions.</p><p>Also, like, I had been misspelling Pohuai the entire time? And <i>none of you</i> pointed it out? Y'all. </p><p>Gentle reminder: 1 ryo = 10,000 mon<br/>All glory to the beta team: kashicanhaz, ThirdWavePorrimist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang was not having his best day ever, and it wasn’t fair at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was clear and the morning had been cool. This part of the Earth Kingdom had many evergreens, but the coming of winter had already caused other trees to drop their leaves. Birds chirped and fish jumped, but the natural beauty was overcast by the dark cloud hanging over Aang as he trudged with Sokka and Katara towards the nearest town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sozin’s Comet was the reason that his people were gone, and he had less than a year to master the four elements before its return. Katara had graciously offered to teach him waterbending, and while a lot of the basics were easy for him to grasp—waterbending stances flowed in a manner similar to airbending, and he was already a master airbender—they had still washed away all their food and supplies. Which had been an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Sokka was just being a buffalo frog’s butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crested a hill and found a road leading west that had ostrich horse tracks and cartwheel ruts. Checking both ways for anything resembling a Fire Nation helmet, Sokka stepped out of the bushes first and then waved to Katara and Aang to follow. Momo flew from his perch on Aang’s shoulder to chase a dragonfly. Soon enough, they passed some merchants who happily pointed them in the direction of the nearest town with a market, an hour’s walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang had plenty of time to think about things on the walk. He could think about Avatar Roku’s warning some more, if he really wanted to. He could also think about the sensation of Avatar Roku manifesting so he could buy Aang and his friends the time they needed to escape the Fire Nation’s clutches. It had definitely been strange, like floating in nothingness but aware of everything. He hadn’t felt alone, however. Rather, it was as if he was one of hundreds, maybe thousands, of others in that void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could reminisce on his journey since being freed from the iceberg. His first memory of waking after that storm was Katara’s relieved smile, and the penguin sledding had been fun. Triggering the signal flare and bringing the Southern Raiders down on Katara’s village had been less fun. He’d ransomed himself, pretending to be a waterbender to get them to leave and protect Katara, but when she and Sokka showed up on Appa to rescue him it was lucky nobody had been hurt. The three of them together had decided to fly north so Katara could find a waterbending instructor, and ended up being chased by the Fire Nation all across the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diving for pearlshrimp at Wan Yan Reef had been fun, even though Sokka wasn’t any good at catching them. Bowling with the isohound pups on Gou Island had been a blast until the mother had returned and attacked. Aang didn’t know they could get to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>big, but luckily Katara was able to make a distraction. Sokka had made himself sick eating too many savory fruits on Rou Guo Island, which Aang thought was hilarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less hilarious was their stop at the Southern Air Temple, where Aang discovered the true consequence of fleeing from his Avatar role. The burnt houses he’d seen on Kyoshi Island, the result of a Fire Nation attack, reminded him. Bumi’s warning about the Fire Lord had hinted at the magnitude of the problem. Hei Bai’s fury had driven the point home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang could think about any of those things. He did not. Instead, he spent the next hour of their journey teaching Katara how to nose whistle. Momo flew back and forth overhead. Sokka’s complaints eventually turned into low grumbles. The sky was blue. Maybe it wasn’t Aang’s best day ever, but it was not his worst and it was getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maogang was a seaside town with a large pier that sat just north of a wide river. A tall, square, Earth Kingdom-style fort sat between the town and the river. Adjacent to the fort, a street grid spread out from the embankment, which curved with the harbor and fragmented at the town’s edges into country roads leading to farms and forests. There were dozens of one and two-story buildings with pitched roofs of brown and black slate and more traditional green glazed tiles. Ships from every nation, it seemed, could be found tied up at the docks, and the market streets were bustling with activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, remember that we’re just here for supplies,” Sokka said as they walked among the stalls and shops. “The money that we got from Senlin should last us a while, but we can’t go crazy. I’ve made a list of essentials to replace the things that got washed away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sokka, it was an accident!” Aang sighed in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sokka,” Katara said, never missing an opportunity to wheedle her brother. “You should just...let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave her an unamused look while Aang giggled at the waving arm motions Katara made as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let it go when we put more distance between us and the Fire Nation,” Sokka said, not rising to the bait. “Just stick to the list, and keep an eye out. Their soldiers could be anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep that in mind,” Katara said, and then her eyes lit up. “Aang, look at these!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>those?” Aang said, zipping over to her side to look at whatever it was she was pointing at. He honestly didn’t know. Sokka’s list hand cut down in front of them as he interposed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever those are, they’re not on the list!” he fumed. “Come on, guys, take this seriously!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” Katara said. “But can we at least look around a little? There’s so much cool stuff here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the Water Tribe siblings bickered, Aang’s attention was caught by something else. They were in view of the harbor, and of the many masts of the ships lining the embankment. Out at the pier, however, the tall metal structure of a Fire Nation ship deckhouse stuck up. Aang gasped, but then narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about that particular ship. Before he could investigate further, however, Katara had come up to him and placed a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang! Let’s check out some of the merchant ships!” she said, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aang agreed, the strange ship momentarily forgotten. “I bet we can find something really neat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stick to the list!” Sokka yelled after them, his voice cracking somewhat. The two of them walked ahead, passing more market stalls and a bounty board where a few ruffians gathered to examine the day’s posters. Aang looked over and saw a poster with four small portraits on it, listing a hefty reward for the capture of four rogue rhino riders. Another poster next to this showed just one large picture of a man with a bald head and a big red scar over one eye, which said, ‘Wanted Dead or Alive: The Traitor Prince. Reward: 100 ryo.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know that guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruffians looked around. Aang stood in front of the traitor prince’s poster, pointing with a thoughtful expression on his face. Katara jumped in surprise by Aang’s exclamation, eyeing the ruffians with trepidation when she noticed their sudden interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the Traitor Prince?” one of them asked, skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve never met him,” Aang said. “I’m pretty sure he has more hair than this, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve never met him how do you know what he looks like?” a second one asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What my friend means to say,” Sokka said, hurrying up to the group with a winning smile. “Is that we’ve been traveling around and seeing so many different posters of this guy. This one is definitely a hoot! Can you believe they got the scar wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka faked a laugh and put his hands on Aang’s shoulders. The ruffians all exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the scar?” the first one asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, totally the wrong shape,” Sokka said, pushing Aang away over his protests. “It looks more like a turtle duck and it’s on the wrong side. Anyway, happy hunting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, what are you doing?” Aang asked as they walked quickly away. The ruffians began a discussion of the Traitor Prince’s rendering, wondering how many of the other posters were accurate and if any of them had turned in the wrong bounty by mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I doing? What are you doing?” Sokka hissed back. “Bounty hunters are bad news! We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I recognized that Traitor Prince guy,” Aang said. “I’ve seen visions of him before. I think I’m supposed to find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Katara exchanged a worried look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, we really don’t have time for this,” Sokka said. “We’re supposed to be on our way to the North Pole so you and Katara can find a waterbending master, so unless that Traitor Prince guy happens to be one I think we can put off looking for him. Besides, he’s on a bounty board, which means he’s definitely dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang…” Katara began. “Sokka’s right. It’s too risky, and finding you a waterbending master is really important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so is replacing all the items you two washed down the river,” Sokka said, folding his arms sanctimoniously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which we will do, after we have a look around the market,” Katara shot back heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re right,” Aang said with a sigh. “If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Sokka said, throwing his arm around Aang’s neck and pulling him in for a side hug. “Now, less talking, more shopping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were looking through a trove of musical instruments inside a boat tied up near a shop that sold live pentapus snacks when Aang was struck by a sudden idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the Traitor Prince is related to that Zuko guy?” he asked. Sokka sighed, his eyes rolling up as if asking for Tui herself to lend him the strength to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Aang, just drop it,” he said. “If there’s one guy we want to meet less than the Traitor Prince it’s the actual Fire Prince. He’s literally the enemy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But on Kyoshi, they said that the Fire Prince helped them during the Fire Nation attack,” Aang replied. “And Haru said that Zuko freed him and his dad from prison. He can’t be all bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave Katara a look of abject disbelief. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and then turned to face Aang more fully, her face apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that the Fire Nation would put up wanted posters of their own prince, even if he is doing things that don’t really make a lot of sense,” Katara said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, you saw that poster,” Sokka said. “The Traitor Prince </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>got on the wrong side of a firebender before, which means he’s not Fire Nation. With a name like that, he’s probably some Earth Kingdom noble who became a pirate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s tone was of one who had just made the finishing move in a game of pai sho. Aang frowned, but didn’t argue further. He moved through the rest of the boatman’s wares, no longer really interested in the curiosities, until Katara came running up clutching a blue scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang! Look!” she said, practically vibrating where she stood. She unfurled the scroll, and Aang’s eyes popped. The page was adorned with precise drawings showing the steps of various waterbending techniques, each one carefully numbered and stylized to show exact motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A waterbending scroll!” he exclaimed. Katara beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't this great? With this, we can get started practicing real, traditional waterbending techniques!” she said, excitement permeating her very being. She turned and called to the boatman, “Excuse me! How much is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 5,000 mon,” he replied. Katara’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said, lowering the scroll in disappointment. They didn’t have nearly that much money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, don’t fret, young lady,” Aang said, adopting an over-the-top Fifth Nation accent. “Ye just have to know how to speak with these salty sea dogs. We’ll give ye 1 mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang held up a single coin between his fingers. The boatman looked at the coin, and then looked at Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5,000 mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye drive a hard bargain, matey,” Aang said, and then produced a second coin. “2 mon!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a joke to you?” the boatman demanded, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips. Katara slipped up from behind Aang and took his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, it’s okay,” she said. “Let’s just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, ye’re right,” Aang replied, still in character. To the boatman, he said, “Ye’ll be gettin’ none of our coin today, matey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped off the boat and walked back along the embankment, Katara casting glances back over her shoulder every couple of seconds. Aang was about to ask what the matter was when he ran into Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” he said, rubbing his nose. “What’s wrong, Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” Sokka said, pointing ahead of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood looking towards the end of the pier, where the Fire Nation ship that Aang had seen earlier was docked. At the end of the pier, a group of sailors in Fire Nation armor stood at attention with their backs to them, listening to someone that Aang couldn’t see. He could, however, get a better look at the ship. It was small, painted coal black, and it had been damaged recently. It clicked as he saw sailors on the deck raising a busted catapult from the hold: this was the mysterious ship that had aided them at the Fire Temple! Sokka was dragging them both away, but before Aang could open his mouth to tell them of his discovery, someone shouted from down the embankment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop them! Thieves! I’ll pay anyone 500 mon for bringing me those three kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boatman from before was waving his fist in the air and pointing at the three of them. A group of ruffians looked at the boatmen, and then at Sokka, Katara, and Aang, and seemed to decide it would be easy money. The ruffians stood up, cracking their knuckles and advancing menacingly towards them. Others along the embankment seemed to have the same idea, and Aang could see that they would be surrounded very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, time to go!” he said, grabbing Sokka and Katara by their sleeves and dashing away through the forming crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several twists and turns and a ruined cabbage cart later, they found themselves momentarily alone. Sokka and Katara stopped to catch their breath, hands on their knees. Aang looked back to see if anyone was following them. They were far from the edge of town, and farther from the mysterious Fire Nation ship. A plan formed in Aang’s mind as he turned to the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s split up!” he said brightly. “I’ll lead the bounty hunters off, and meet you two back at camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, that’s too dangerous!” Katara objected immediately. “What if you get caught?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty fast, Katara,” Aang said, smugly. “They can try to catch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you’re sure,” Sokka said dubiously before Katara could argue. The sound of yelling drew closer. “Just be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, captain!” Aang said. Sokka and Katara ran off down a side street while Aang waited for the first of the bounty hunters to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved cheekily to them as they rounded the corner, and then zipped through and between them in the direction they came from, sliding between legs and under outstretched arms. Using a stack of crates for footing, he hopped up to the market rooftops and slid down the other side, putting a building between himself and the bounty hunters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple matter of getting back to the embankment, and Aang stood at the end of the pier facing the Fire Nation ship. The bounty hunters saw him and gave chase again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dashed down the pier, past confused and alarmed sailors and, summoning a gust of wind below him, he jumped up onto the bow of the ship. He turned back to the shore and saw the sailors blocking the bounty hunters from the pier, and after a few moments of arguing they turned and trudged back into town. Grinning, Aang turned back to the ship and found himself the center of everyone’s stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he said brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here,” said an older man in armor, striding forward. His gray beard was shaved into a pair of impressive mutton chops, and he had a high widow’s peak. Unlike many in the Fire Nation, he did not wear a top knot. Aang slid down to the deck and came to a halt in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the captain of this ship?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, young Avatar,” he said. “My name is Lieutenant Jee, and you need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too,” Aang replied. “But I’d like to speak to your captain, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not here right now,” Lieutenant Jee began, but a voice from behind him interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, Lieutenant Jee. I think my nephew will not be back for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An even older man with a round belly and a balding head came towards them. Even despite his baldness, he had a top knot tied in gold, which Aang dimly recalled meant he had a high rank of some sort. He had a kindly, wise look, but his eyes were calculating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to finally meet the Avatar in person,” he said, bowing. “My name is Iroh, and the person you are looking for is my nephew. Would you care to join me for some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay,” Aang said, scratching his head a little. “I guess that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go inside, away from all this noisy work?” Iroh offered. Aang shrank back a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think I can stay too long,” he said. “My friends are waiting for me. I just came here to say thanks to your nephew for helping me, and maybe ask a few questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be sure to pass on your gratitude,” Iroh replied. “If you are more comfortable outside, then we can enjoy our tea over there. The sea breeze today is most refreshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked over to the port side of the vessel, which faced out to sea, and had a pai sho table set up with two seats. Iroh took one of them and reached down to the deck to lift up a pot of tea. Aang sat opposite him while he reheated it with a gentle flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>firebenders!” he said. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone in the Fire Nation wasn’t evil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be a matter of perspective,” Iroh replied mildly, pouring them both cups. “There are some in the Fire Nation who would regard us as evil, and few outside the Fire Nation who would disagree. There are even those who think the Avatar represents a force of evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? Who says that?” Aang spluttered. “The Avatar is supposed to bring balance to the world! How can </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>be evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some may be resentful of your absence, and certainly many in the Fire Nation fear you intend to destroy us all,” Iroh said with a shrug. Aang flinched, taking a sulky sip of his tea. Iroh continued. “In any case, you did not come here to talk about good and evil, and I am not in a position to tell the Avatar what is right and what is wrong. Ask your questions, and I will tell you what I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well,” Aang said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just confused, I guess? When I woke up, I found out that the Fire Nation had been at war with everyone for a hundred years. Everyone told me firebenders were dangerous, and would try to capture or hurt me. But you tried to help me on the winter solstice. So my question is...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh sighed deep in his belly, holding his tea in both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a difficult question for me to answer,” Iroh said. “It’s complicated, and there are many things that it is not my place to tell you. The simple answer is that we helped you because it was important for you to complete your task at the Fire Temple, whatever that was, and we knew that someone would try to stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did help me, and I did do what I went there to do,” Aang said. “At the Fire Temple, I saw—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh held up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be better that you keep that to yourself,” he advised. “Whatever you saw must surely have been Avatar business, and unfortunately we are not here for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Aang said, disappointed. “Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh took another sip of his tea. A breeze came in, ruffling the hairs on his beard as he put down his cup and leaned forward. He fixed Aang with a stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nephew,” he said, “is here for revenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not having his best day ever, and he probably deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span> had dropped anchor in Maogang after several days at sea. Several long, slow days made longer and slower by the ship only being able to manage half steam. The damage to the engine room from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hashima’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> parting shot had been severe. Zuko had been surprised with how quickly he’d been able to catch up to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the skiff, and the subsequent officer’s meeting had been dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not bother to gather on the bridge, since all hands were needed to keep the ship going while repairs were made and new problems emerged. Lieutenant Jee convened the others on the top deck, out of the way of most of the work but within shouting distance in case of a problem. The temporary hands had been allowed out of their confinement and put to work, provided they followed instructions and didn’t try to break anything. Zuko looked around for Kozue, but couldn’t see him. The Quartermaster, the Master-at-Arms, and the Boatswain formed a loose circle with Lieutenant Jee, Zuko, and Iroh. The Chief Engineer couldn’t be spared, but he’d submitted his report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damage to the vents, plumbing, and distillery are severe enough that we won’t be able to use the toilets until they’re fixed, and effective immediately everyone is on a water ration,” Lieutenant Jee said, nodding to the Quartermaster to take note. “We will also not be able to increase our speed until the vents are repaired, or else the whole ship will be flooded with smoke. Coal fires have been put out for now, but we lost a lot more than we could afford, considering that Zhao likely knows which way we went. All of this is to say, your Highness, that I hope your plan worked because if not we might as well turn ourselves in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked,” Zuko said brusquely. “The Avatar escaped the Fire Temple. Zhao never got his hands on him, and I was even able to delay his departure from Crescent Island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage that, your Highness?” the Boatswain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By sabotaging his ship,” Zuko said with something approaching a fierce smirk. “He’ll need to get it towed back to a repair yard before he can use it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Zhao, he’ll likely commandeer some other poor captain’s ship,” Lieutenant Jee said with a dry sigh. “Still, that buys us some time. Good work, your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long until the engines are repaired?” Zuko asked, stomping down the warm feeling brought on by Lieutenant Jee’s praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be several days, and we might need to replace a lot of parts,” Lieutenant Jee said, looking down at the Chief Engineer’s report. He shook his head. “This won’t be as simple to recover from as Qing Gang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the catapult? Is it salvageable?” Zuko asked, turning to the Master-at-Arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically yes, it is,” he replied with a grimace. “But as with the engine room, we’ll need to replace parts to get it working again. We just don’t have the tools or the facilities to fix everything. Your Highness, if I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded for him to continue. The Master-at-Arms took a preparatory breath, his arms folded behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The engagements we faced at Crescent Island were instructive on a number of fronts, first and foremost being that our primary weapon is not up to the challenge of ship-to-ship combat against other Fire Nation vessels,” he began. “I propose that rather than fix the catapult, we scrap it altogether and install a new weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to object, so the Master-at-Arms hurried along his pitch before he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, a modern trebuchet would be too heavy for a vessel of this size,” he said. “But we have other options. The Fire Navy has implemented other weapons on ships. Really, it’s only luck that the Navy currently favors trebuchets as much as they do. We could consider a mounted crossbow or a mangonel. Either of those would strike harder than our catapult and both are within the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>weight limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, looking Zuko in the eye. Then he turned to the Master-at-Arms. “A mangonel would require more people to operate than the three artillerists we have already, would it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A standard army mangonel would, yes,” the Master-at-Arms conceded. “But I have some ideas about how to work around that, if we cannot bring on more permanent crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another thing worth discussing,” the Quartermaster chimed in. “Crew. Having the temporary hands onboard has been a great boon these last few days. As you may or may not know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>is meant to carry a crew complement of fifty. We’ve been operating at more or less half capacity for three years. It’s really a testament to the people we have that we’ve made it this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you proposing?” Zuko asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should offer the temporary hands the choice to remain,” she said. “And we should bring on more hands to fill out the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you propose we do that? I’m a wanted pirate,” Zuko spat, the words distasteful in his mouth. “And you’re all accomplices. No self-respecting sailor would cast their lot in with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if we leaned into that image?” the Boatswain suggested, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “If we’re branded as pirates, then that means we’re going to attract pirates. But not all of them are evil blackguards. Some turned to it because they had no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you offered clemency to anyone who helped our cause, that might attract the right kind of pirate,” the Quartermaster said to Zuko. He frowned and looked up at Lieutenant Jee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is right that having more crewmates would ease all of our burdens,” he said. “I question the wisdom of inviting criminals onboard, but that’s just a matter of proper vetting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko considered the proposition. With a damaged engine, they were too slow to escape pursuit, and without a catapult they couldn’t defend themselves if they were caught. Their current crew complement would be unable to handle both of those problems without the help of the temporary hands, many of whom would likely be leaving at Maogang. The logic was brutally clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “We will offer the temporary hands the choice to stay, and do a recruiting drive while we are at port in Maogang. Master-at-Arms, I want to see the design you had in mind for the mangonel before I agree to anything. In the meantime, fixing the engines and the distillery are our top priorities. If we can’t fight, we need to at least be able to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness,” the officers all said, bowing. Zuko nodded to them all as they took their leave. Iroh came up and laid his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a difficult place we find ourselves in, Nephew,” he said. “Perhaps you should get some rest. We’ve moved your things back into your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko said, taking a step forward. Iroh’s hand fell from his shoulder. “There’s something I should take care of first. But thank you, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stalked away, leaving Iroh standing there and watching him go with a stern expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late in the evening, Kozue stood at the stern of the ship, arms over the railing so he could watch the sunset. He felt wrung out, like a used dish rag. Throwing himself into work at the earliest opportunity had helped him escape his own head, but now he was alone with his thoughts. There was nowhere for him to run away to this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps on the deck behind him, quiet but assertive. He would have smiled at Lee’s—no, Zuko’s—approach even just a day ago. His shoulders hunched, and he didn’t turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kozue,” Zuko said, but he hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re actually the Fire Prince,” Kozue said. He couldn’t help the ironic laugh that escaped him. “You. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> never stop surprising me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Zuko’s sharp intake of breath, and turned to see him look ashamedly away. Zuko stood in his full armor, every bit the prince he was supposed to be: back straight, feet spaced apart powerfully. His hair was up in a high ponytail, and it was the first time Kozue had ever seen it. It was a shame, he thought. Zuko had such nice hair where he hadn’t shaved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kozue, I,” he began, and the mask fell. The prince was still a teenager, awkward and ashamed of himself. “I want you to know, I feel horrible for what I did to you. I had to lie about so many things, and...and I have no excuse. I can only beg for your forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko bowed, a simple bend at the waist. A gesture of nobility towards a peasant. Kozue’s heart seized at this subtle reminder that they really did come from different worlds, and had crossed paths by happenstance. He sighed, and turned more fully to face Zuko, his left hand still gripping the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it all lies?” he asked. Zuko did not look up. “You know, the worst part of it was being left in that hold while you were up here. Having to sit there and listen, wondering if I was going to die. But even worse, the others kept looking at me, like they knew. They were scared, but they looked at me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I couldn’t tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue stopped himself, hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away before they could spill, and took a breath to control the shaking of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now?” he went on. “All I get is an, ‘I’m sorry for all the lies?’ Like that makes it all better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say?” Zuko demanded, a shadow of his normal haughtiness coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Kozue admitted. “I can’t decide what hurts more: thinking that you just used me; or thinking you never even liked me in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Zuko protested. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut himself off, clicking his tongue with a grimace. Kozue watched him forcibly reign his emotions back in. When he spoke next, it was in a more deliberately formal tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to use you,” he said. “I understand if you don’t believe me. But when we...when we were at the night market, that was real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue’s mind flashed back to the two of them by the well, masks off, emotions bare to each other. He remembered the vulnerability in Zuko’s eyes, none of which he saw now. Was Zuko saving face about the kiss, or about the deception? Kozue just didn’t know. He put his hand to his face, laughing hollowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you would’ve made a great actor,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth!” Zuko said, coming forward and reaching to take Kozue’s hand. Kozue threw him off, stepping away from Zuko and the railing. The prince’s mouth hung open as the older boy turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could believe that,” Kozue said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when he moved away, Zuko didn’t stop him. Did he want him to? Desperately. But he couldn’t trust the prince’s intentions anymore, and that meant he had to leave before it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful sunset. Beautiful, but the coming night would be lonely and cold. Zuko shivered far too much, clutching at his arms and holding back the sobs that threatened to rip free of his throat. He deserved this. It wasn’t fair, but of course the one time he tried to have something that he wanted, it was taken from him, and by his own hand no less. Watching Kozue walk away was too painful, so he watched the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>wake instead, white foam trailing on dark waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the stars came out one by one, Zuko found himself breathing as he did when meditating on the Shape of Fire: calmly in, calmly out, focusing the inferno inside him into a steady flame. This was better, he told himself. One less complication. One less thing for Zhao to take from him. He’d suffered worse, and healed enough to continue. This, too, would pass, like another wave moving past the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remained at the stern railing until the sun had gone down completely, and the red had faded into the gentle purple and black of night. The Third Watch Officer found him there as she made her rounds, holding up a lantern and regarding him with a neutral gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” she said. “You should go in. Your uncle is worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zuko said. “I’ll go and see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed, and Zuko left. It would get easier. When Kozue was gone, it would be easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it was, four days later at Maogang, that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>dropped anchor. Zuko stood in the forward hold next to Lieutenant Jee, the Quartermaster, and Iroh in front of the temporary hands. Kozue stood among them, his eyes averted. Zuko flinched internally, but addressed the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve arrived at Maogang, and, as promised, those of you who wish to leave may do so,” he said. “Before you go, however, you should know this: our mission is not against the Fire Nation, but against a traitor who has wormed his way into a position of power higher than he deserves. His attempts on my life betray him for what he truly is: a coward, and an opportunist, only interested in his own legacy. We will find him, we will expose his treachery, and he will be made to face justice for his crimes. Anyone who wishes to join us, you are welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some murmuring in the crowd. Zuko knew that they had been speaking to other members of the crew, and tales of their adventures had circulated like wildfire. In small groups of two or three, however, the temporary hands turned and walked down the bow ramp. Zuko’s heart sank as he saw them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kozue waited until about half of them had departed before looking up to meet Zuko’s searching gaze. His lip trembled a little, but he turned his back to the prince and joined the rest. Zuko’s sinking heart broke. He couldn’t show it, merely let his fists clench and hope that the others thought him angry instead of miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee let out a small sigh at how many were leaving. The Quartermaster looked his way briefly, her mouth quirked slightly in bemusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought it was a good speech,” she said in an undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, there were only three temporary hands left: two men, one with a shaved head and a scar splitting his eyebrow, the other with a burly frame and messy locks held in place by a headband, and a woman with full sleeve tattoos and hair up in a loose bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s just you three?” Lieutenant Jee asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sir,” the man with the shaved head replied. He slapped the burly man with the back of his hand. “My brother and I were touched by his Highness’s tale of woe, and we’ve grown to like this little ship of yours. Isn’t that right, Bo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Bo said, crossing his arms in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two actually brothers?” the Quartermaster asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. The two men did not look very similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the shaved head laughed. “Not by birth, but some bonds run thicker than blood,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Bo concurred, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Lieutenant Jee asked the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Navy wouldn’t let me in,” she said. “Figured if I stay on, I can still serve and maybe when this is all over I’ll get a real commission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Lieutenant Jee said, raising an eyebrow at the Quartermaster. She shrugged, and looked to Zuko, who nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your names?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Ahn, and this is my brother Bo,” said the man with the shaved head. The two of them bowed; it was a little too shallowly to be wholly polite, but Zuko couldn’t muster up the offense to berate them. It was still a struggle to keep the emotion out of his voice, let alone decide which one should take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Misun,” the woman said, bowing much more respectfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone who joins this ship swears an oath to me personally,” Zuko said. “To obey orders, and protect this ship and everyone on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, is that all?” Ahn said. He placed a hand over his heart, and then smacked Bo to follow suit. “I swear on me and my brother’s behalf to obey all orders, and to protect this ship and everyone aboard it with my own life, on me honor, or Agni strike me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Bo concurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misun rolled her eyes at Ahn’s antics. She placed her hand over her heart and stood at something like attention, facing Zuko with a steady gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Misun,” she said, “swear to obey orders from my superiors, and to protect this ship and her crew to the best of my ability, on my honor with Agni as my witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded in acceptance, and then turned to the Quartermaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add them to the rolls,” he said. “I’m going to get our riders back. Lieutenant Jee, the ship is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee replied, bowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Zuko walked down the bow ramp flanked by Jin Hui and Yang. The Quartermaster led a small contingent of sailors, including Nikko the mechanic and the ship’s carpenter, a man named Kaen. Their mission was to scour the market for supplies and parts for the ship. Maogang’s reputation for being a reliable market for contraband notwithstanding, the consensus among the officers was that the likelihood of finding everything they would need would be low. They would have to make do, and prioritize the engine room and deck repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They assembled at the end of the pier, and Zuko stalked to the front to address them. He had not shown his face much since his return to the ship, and Iroh had spent three days unsubtly suggesting that the role of the Fire Prince was to stoke the flagging spirits of the people. Despite their success at Crescent Island, morale was falling—after all, they were at a severe disadvantage against the next hostile ship they came across, and they were sailing into colonial waters. Zuko himself felt motivated only by necessity, and nothing more, but it would get Iroh to stop nagging him if he gave a speech. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today we made it safely to port,” he began, cringing internally all the while. “We’ve been hurt badly, but now is our chance to recover. But we can’t get complacent, either. Remember your oaths: protect each other. I’m going to meet with the rhino riders and bring them home, and I expect to see all of you back on the ship when we return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your Highness!” they said, saluting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you heard him,” the Quartermaster said, stepping forward to take over. “While at the market, travel in pairs and stick with your teams. Nikko, you’ve got the list of parts the Chief Engineer needs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, ma’am,” he replied, holding up a rolled paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Kaen, your task is to get the lumber and supplies to fix the deck,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Kaen nodded. Zuko dimly recalled hearing that the ship’s carpenter had been a sapper before losing an eye at Ba Sing Se and turning to shipbuilding. The middle-aged man that stood before him wore an eyepatch and had leather braces on his left arm, shoulder, and leg. Zuko wondered for the first time what else he had lost that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” the Quartermaster said. “The officers all agree that we should take on extra crew. Keep your eyes peeled for experienced sailors looking for work. Public job boards are a great place to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A commotion by the docks behind them drew some looks, but the Quartermaster clapped her hands for attention. Zuko, who was already looking in that direction, could see several mercenaries run into a crowd of people over the sailors’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your orders,” the Quartermaster said. “Stay out of trouble, all of you. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin Hui, Yang,” Zuko said to them. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked in formation down the docks, pushing their way through the crowds of people going about their shopping. It wasn’t long before they passed a bounty board with wanted posters pinned up, a gang of ruffians gathered around one end having a deep discussion. Yang paused by the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” she said, taking down one poster. “Look at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four small portraits, poorly rendered, of Ieyasu, Zhen Yu, Akihito, and Takeshi were arranged in a square over a text block. Each portrait had a reward listed beneath it, with a total amount written in large numbers at the bottom. Zuko noted that the total was somehow less than the sum of the individual ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted dead or alive for assault, robbery, impersonating members of the military, and sedition. Last seen riding north from Kamatsuka, known to be heavily armed,” Zuko scowled as he read. “5 ryo a head, but 12 ryo for all four? Are common mercenaries really dumb enough to buy this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at Yang, who was watching the ruffians, who were staring at the three of them. One of them glanced between Zuko and the large poster next to him on the bounty board and then back again. Yang slowly lowered herself into a ready stance as the ruffians huddled close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s him?” one of the ruffians asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, can’t be, can it?” said another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard that kid before, the scar’s all wrong,” said a third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of the ruffians glanced back at Zuko, who belatedly realized they were discussing a wanted poster with his face on it. It was, like with the rhino riders, not the best drawing of him, but it was large and easily recognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him, he’s got hair,” one of the ruffians was saying. “I’m telling you it’s not him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite nice hair,” said another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it’s not, how can they tell the difference?” said a third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look we can’t just go bagging people who sort of look like wanted criminals,” said the first. “It’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Jin Hui said quietly, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “We should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, and the three of them left while the ruffians were still deciding whether or not Zuko’s face matched his poster. Luckily, they made it to the edge of town without running into any more groups of bounty hunters. Asking around at the stables, however, revealed that the rhino riders had not come into town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must be camping nearby,” Yang said. “Which means we’ll need to search the hills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Komodo rhinos will be difficult to hide,” Jin Hui said. “We may need to be on our guard, in case we run into more bounty hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, and then the three set off into the hills around Maogang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang put down his empty tea cup, turning over Iroh’s words in his mind. Iroh poured himself another cup of tea and took a sip, savoring it as he regarded the Avatar. Work on the ship continued around them as sailors brought lumber up from the pier to replace the decking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the tea,” Aang said, standing up finally. “But I really should get back to my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me keep you, Avatar,” Iroh said. “Safe travels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang picked up his staff and flicked open his glider. Taking a running start, he bent a gust around himself and leaped off the side of the ship. Banking over the harbor to catch an updraft, he turned east and flew out towards the pine forests in the countryside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had gone, the Boatswain yelling at the sailors to get back to work and stop staring, Lieutenant Jee sat down opposite Iroh in the Avatar’s vacant seat. Iroh poured him a cup of tea, which he sipped gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect it wasn’t a good idea to allow the Avatar on board without making any attempt to capture him,” Lieutenant Jee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What my nephew doesn’t know won’t upset him,” Iroh said sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as though we can stop the sailors from gossiping,” Lieutenant Jee pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but would they gossip if they knew that my nephew would severely punish anyone he found out had let the Avatar go without a fight?” Iroh said loudly. A few of the sailors stopped their work to look sheepishly over at Iroh, who smiled at them. Lieutenant Jee chuckled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what they mean by ruling with fear?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh merely hummed, finishing his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka was having a terrible day, and it wasn’t his fault. At </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could forgive a lot of things, and generally thought of himself as a pretty understanding kind of guy. Was he still hung up, for example, on that time Katara soaked all of his underpants with waterbending when she was ten and he was eleven, causing them to freeze while he was trying to learn how to fish and resulting in him getting sick with a cold for two weeks? No, of course not. Katara had been made to apologize, and that was that. With that in mind, it was going to take more than an apology for Sokka to let go of the events of today. He was making a list of grievances and committing them to memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to mess with pirates, didn’t you?” he grumbled to Katara, hands bound in front of him. “You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to steal their stupid scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, her hands also bound, looked miserably down at the ground while the bounty hunters ransacked their campsite. Aang was held nearby, no longer struggling to escape. The lead bounty hunter, a swaggering man in a fancy coat, came up to him holding Sokka’s bag and thrust it in Aang’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, where’s the scroll?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aang shrugged. “I didn’t see where Momo took it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lemur must’ve flown off, boss,” said a bounty hunter in a blue coat who had a long bolas wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find it!” Fancy Coat yelled. “Search the trees!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half the bounty hunters jumped at the order, fanning out through the forest in search of the elusive lemur. This left just five of them at the campsite: Fancy Coat, two lackeys still searching their things, and two bounty hunters standing behind Sokka, Katara, and Aang. The river was not too far away, and the ship that the bounty hunters had ridden to catch them had been pulled up onto the bank. Sokka eyed it and the two bounty hunters holding them captive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he said to the bounty hunter next to him who wore a red bandana and had bushy eyebrows. “What’s your take in all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just saying,” Sokka said, holding his bound hands up. “There’s an awful lot of you to split the reward for one scroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting five hundred mon to bring you three and the scroll back,” the other bounty hunter, a man with an anchor tattoo on his bicep, said with a menacing smile. Sokka snickered. Anchor Arms looked affronted, and demanded, “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” Sokka said. “It’s just that there’s at least ten of you, so you’re walking away with maybe fifty mon each </span>
  <em>
    <span>tops</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How much is your boss’s cut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up?” Bushy Eyebrows demanded, gripping Sokka’s elbow hard enough to bruise. Katara and Aang were both looking at him making frantic shushing motions with their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss takes twenty-five percent,” Anchor Arms said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re only getting thirty-five mon each, that’s so much better,” Sokka rolled his eyes. “Hey, Katara, how much did that merchant try to sell you that scroll for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, I don’t think this is helping,” Katara hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, it was five thousand mon,” he said, looking up at Bushy Eyebrows, who narrowed his eyes at Sokka’s smug face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying, you could stand to make a lot more money,” Sokka said with a shrug. “Enough to set yourselves up for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Bushy Eyebrows instructed. Anchor Arms leaned in while Aang and Katara exchanged worried looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get the three of us onto your ship and shove off,” Sokka said. “We can call our lemur back. You get the scroll, you let us go, and you walk away with money and your own ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you won’t try anything funny?” Bushy Eyebrows asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our hands are tied?” Sokka offered, holding them up for the bounty hunter to inspect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take three kids no problem,” Anchor Arms said. The two bounty hunters glanced at Fancy Coat, who was busy yelling at the other two to search harder. They shrugged, nodded to each other, and then led their three prisoners towards the ship. Fancy Coat looked back and saw this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he yelled. “Where are you taking those three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just putting them on the ship, boss,” Bushy Eyebrows called back. “Getting tired standing around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Fancy Coat replied. “Make sure they’re secure. We don’t want any funny business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet you don’t, Mr Twenty-Five Percent Cut,” Anchor Arms muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Good one,” Sokka said, failing to stifle his bark of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that!?” Mr Twenty-Five Percent Cut shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bounty hunters hauled Aang and Katara up on the ship. Sokka stood on the shore, suddenly anxious for his plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about me?” he squawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna help us push,” Bushy Eyebrows said. “It’s a heavy boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we gotta make this quick,” Anchor Arms said, looking back towards the camp. Three of the other bounty hunters had returned empty-handed. Mr Twenty-Five Percent Cut had his face in his hands, head shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and the bounty hunters threw their shoulders to the ship, which slid into the river slowly, scraping against the stones of the riverbed loudly. Mr Twenty-Five Percent Cut and the other bounty hunters looked up and saw what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop that!” he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kid, push harder!” Bushy Eyebrows said. “Or it’s your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying!” Sokka snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up on the ship, Aang and Katara finished undoing each other’s bonds and ran to the side, looking at the situation. The bounty hunters by the camp were running to stop Sokka and the two hunters he’d tricked into helping them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to make it!” Katara said. “The ship’s too heavy for just three of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not too heavy for two waterbenders!” Aang said, grinning at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dropped into matching bending stances. They pulled and pushed at the river water, which sloshed up on the bank before running quickly back into the river. Each time they pulled, the water rose higher, until by the third wave the ship bobbed up and floated back with their artificial tide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two bounty hunters waded quickly after it, Bushy Eyebrows grabbing Sokka by the back of his shirt. He tossed Sokka up onto the deck and then hauled himself up, Anchor Arms clambering up just behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang hopped forward into a low bending stance and blasted him with a powerful gust, knocking him back into the river as the ship drifted with the current. Bushy Eyebrows drew his blade and swung it at Aang, who dodged left and then right. Katara helped Sokka to his feet and untied his bindings while Aang continued to feint and weave away from them. Aang used a small gust to knock the bounty hunter back and buy himself space. Picking up a surge of river water, he swept it up and onto the deck, knocking Bushy Eyebrows off the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the return surge tipped the ship onto its side, and sent it careening into the opposite shore. Katara, Sokka, and Aang were dumped into the river, and the water washed the three of them into the treeline. Sokka spat out a stream of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleh! Aang! Could you be more careful next…time…!” Sokka began, but as he pushed himself up he found himself looking at the scaly grey hide of a large animal with clawed feet. It took him a moment to recognize it as a komodo rhino. Trailing his gaze up, he saw a black leather saddle with two people sitting in it. The feet were wearing terribly familiar wine-red-and-curled-toe boots. The tassets, cuirass, and spaulders were the same wine red with crimson trim. Sokka finally met the gaze of the riders as he pushed himself up to a standing position. Golden yellow eyes stared imperiously back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rider in the front wore a helmet, but the rider in the back was bareheaded and of shorter stature. He had a shaved head, but a high ponytail. His left eye was surrounded by an enormous scar, which was redder in the socket. Sokka felt a stab of panic as he recognized the face from the wanted poster—which </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t accurate, was it, they’d completely left out his hair and striking cheekbones—and his mind temporarily blanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the frying pan, into the Fire Nation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Sokka could hear the splashing sound of the bounty hunters swimming across the river after them. The river wasn’t terribly wide at this spot, so they would be upon them soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka belatedly registered that there were three other komodo rhinos, two of them carrying armored Fire Nation soldiers with recognizable faceplates marking them as firebenders, among the trees in a loose formation with the one in front of him. Katara and Aang were nearby, Katara dropped into a bending stance while Aang was still getting to his feet. He groaned, drawing the Traitor Prince’s attention. The Prince’s eyes widened in shock at Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Aang responded, very surprised at the appearance of the four komodo rhinos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka put his hand out to tell Aang to step back, but suddenly a bolas flew out from the trees and wrapped around his wrist. It went taut, and Sokka was dragged off his feet. The bounty hunter in the blue coat reeled him in while the rest of the bounty hunters, dripping wet from their swim, emerged from around the capsized ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Katara cried, drawing up a globule of water from the wet ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, girlie,” Mr Twenty-Five Percent Cut said, drawing his swords. Blue Coat threw the end of his rope over a branch and hauled Sokka into a standing position with his arms over his head. He felt like his shoulders were about to pop out of their sockets. “Why don’t the two of you come quietly,” the leader continued, putting one of his swords under Sokka’s chin. “And we won’t have to hurt your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned towards the Traitor Prince. He hopped down from the komodo rhino. Steam rose up where his feet hit the wet ground. He stalked forward, and the other rhinos also moved, turning towards the bounty hunters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those kids are our bounty,” the leader said, leveling his blades at the Prince. “Back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not laying a hand on the monk, or his friends,” the Prince declared, his eyes flashing with growing anger. Sokka felt the fear in his belly redirect itself: he wasn’t afraid of what would happen to him as he watched the Prince’s approach; he was afraid of what the Prince would do to the bounty hunters. The rhinos encircled them, and the bounty hunters found themselves with their backs to the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” the leader asked, eyes flicking around the half-circle of komodo rhinos, whose riders had their hands on weapons. “What do you plan to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince came to a halt just beyond the point of his sword, right in front of Sokka. He stared down the leader as if trying to ignite the air itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one chance to surrender,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader laughed in his face. Sokka saw the shift in the Prince’s stance a moment before he struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked the leader’s blade up with his gauntlet, couching his other hand against his hip. With a burst of fire, he punched directly towards the leader’s chest. Luckily for him, he had the good sense to dodge backwards, and his men sprang into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bounty hunters threw down smoke bombs as the firebenders unleashed a flurry of blasts on them from the backs of the rhinos, covering the field in a blinding cloud. Sokka blinked against the irritating smoke, which burned his eyes and throat. He coughed, seeing flashes of fire and hearing the clash of steel, and suddenly the dark shape of the Prince reappeared in front of him. With a burst of fire, he severed the rope holding Sokka up and caught him as he stumbled backwards. Their eyes briefly met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll save you from the pirates,” the Prince said, and Sokka felt deep offense even as his heart skipped a beat. He ripped his hands free and staggered away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang! Katara!” Sokka yelled through the smoke. He dropped down to his knees to avoid a spear thrust from some unseen assailant and crawled in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the worst. Day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grumbled to himself and his muddy elbows and knees. Finding a knife stuck in the ground, he cut the bonds on his wrists. He then picked up the knife to defend himself with until he could, somehow, recover his old gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Over here!” he heard Aang shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pressed his back to a tree. Glancing left around the trunk, he saw a Fire Nation spearman wrestle a bounty hunter to the ground. Glancing right around the trunk, he saw a firebender fighting off two bounty hunters at once. Looking ahead, he yelled in surprise as a bounty hunter with an eye patch came at him through the smoke and swung a sword at his head. He dropped, and the sword buried itself in the tree trunk. Sokka punched Patchy’s stomach, getting him to double over. Then, grabbing his sword hand, Sokka threw over his shoulder. Patchy’s back hit the ground, and all the air left his lungs in a shocked, ‘oof!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Where are you?” Aang yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything!” Sokka yelled back. He moved in the direction he thought Aang’s voice was coming from, and found the edge of the dispersing smoke cloud. He was surrounded by trees, some of which were ablaze from stray fireballs. Skirting the cloud, he ran under falling embers and hopped over an unconscious bounty hunter until he found the riverbank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang were standing back to back, Katara bending water into a vicious whip that she used to knock people back into the smoke cloud while Aang blocked with air shields and shouted encouragement. The ship had also been set on fire, burning bits of canvas cheerily flaking off the sails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka heard a familiar chattering, and looked up to see Momo drop out of the tree, his bag clutched in the lemur’s paws. Momo landed on Sokka’s shoulder, dropping the bag into his arms. It was empty except for the waterbending scroll. Sokka groaned and pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course this is the only thing you managed to save,” he said, fixing Momo with an unamused look. Momo blinked his large, round eyes back, tilting his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momo! Sokka!” Aang’s eyes lit up when he saw them. He blasted the bounty hunter he was fighting with air, knocking him into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, are you okay?” Katara asked as she and Aang ran over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here, now!” Sokka said. “Where’s Appa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded, and put his fingers to the corners of his mouth. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he let out a loud, high whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa’s low bellow came in response, and the flying bison swooped down towards them. Turning gently so that his tail faced the battlefield, Appa bent a massive gust towards it, blowing over a pair of bounty hunters approaching the trio and dispersing the smoke entirely. The Traitor Prince and the leader were locked in a duel, but with the smoke clear, the Prince was able to lock the leader in an armbar and take him down. He looked up at the three of them, eyes blazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” he yelled, turning to bend a fireball towards a bounty hunter coming at him from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka helped pull Katara up into the saddle. Aang stood for a moment, looking at the Prince, a troubled expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang! Come on!” Sokka yelled. He honestly did not have the time or energy to deal with more problems. Aang thankfully jumped up on a gust and landed in the saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa, yip yip!” he cried, taking the reins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appa lowed and took flight, and they left the smoking battlefield behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara had had a terrible day, and it was at least partially her own fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind whipped through Appa’s saddle, blowing her braid and hair loops with it. She tucked one of these behind her ear as she sat, fidgeting with her fingers and the shame she felt over her part in the day’s events. They had managed to recover some of their supplies by quickly descending over the remains of their old campsite, but they would need to stop by another town with a market before too long again. Katara sat up a bit straighter and let out a preparatory breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, Sokka, I owe you both an apology,” she said. Aang turned his head from where he sat at the reins, and then hopped up on a gust so he could fully turn around and face her. Sokka looked up from where he sprawled sulkily across from her. “I shouldn’t have taken that scroll. I thought it would be the best way for us to get a head start on Aang’s training, but I put us all in danger. And then, you were so natural at it, Aang. I got jealous, and let that feeling get away from me. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was being selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka cleared his throat pointedly. Katara sighed, but pushed past her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry for washing away all of our stuff and not listening to you at the market,” she said. “You were right, Sokka. I’ll be more careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you said so, or I might’ve had to throw this out,” Sokka said, casually taking the waterbending scroll out of his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka!” Katara exclaimed, crossing the saddle to grab the scroll. She felt its weight, the texture of the vellum, the grain of the whalebone scroll rods. Holding the scroll gave her the sensation of holding onto something precious, that missing link between her desolated present and the long tradition she was heir to. Heart bursting with emotion, she threw her arms around her brother. “You’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome,” he groused, nevertheless returning the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Katara. See? Everything worked out!” Aang said, smiling as Katara pulled away to return to her seat. “We even managed to hang on to the scroll, and nobody got hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we almost didn’t,” Katara said. “We’re lucky the Traitor Prince showed up when he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call being saved by firebenders lucky,” he said. “I’d call it too good to be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll take it!” Aang said. “You know, sometimes friends can come from the unlikeliest places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust that guy,” Sokka huffed, folding his arms. “Who does he think he is, swooping in and acting all cool like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad he saved your life,” Katara said slyly, elbowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Sokka said, jumping at the contact. “He probably wanted to capture us for himself, but he couldn’t do that with the other bounty hunters there so he pretended to be helping us. It’s a classic bluff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about that…” Aang said, turning around suddenly and flopping over the front of the saddle. Katara frowned at him. Normally, she knew, he had no trouble showing his feelings. She wondered what kind of face he was making. Either way, he sounded uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka has a point, though,” she said. “He might have helped us for his own reasons. I’m glad he did, but he's still Fire Nation. You saw the armor he was wearing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet he got that scar fighting some other jerk firebender,” Sokka muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Aang shrugged, still not turning around. “I don’t think he’s all bad. But we’re definitely not turning around to find out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usual energy returned and he hopped to his feet. One foot up on the saddle’s side, he pointed dramatically ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next stop, the North Pole!” he declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next stop, food,” Sokka countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed. Today had been terrible, but they had each other and that was enough. Tomorrow would be better, she’d make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh stood at the top of the bow ramp as Zuko and the rhino riders approached. The sun was setting, and they were carrying a number of bags that they hadn't had when they’d left. One of the komodo rhinos walked with a slight limp, its rider, Akihito, making cooing noises to it and rubbing its shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust everything went swimmingly," he said. Zuko scoffed and dismounted from the front rhino. He stomped past Iroh towards the forward stairwell, ignoring him and shooting daggers at anyone he encountered. Iroh raised an eyebrow at him as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please pardon his behavior, General," Ieyasu said, bowing in his seat. "We ran into some bounty hunters trying to capture the Avatar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh's eyebrows shot up, and he looked among the saddle bags and packs as if expecting to see a bound twelve-year-old monk among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I to take it that they were unsuccessful?" Iroh asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, General," Ieyasu replied. "We managed to stop them, but the Avatar escaped during the fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Iroh said, stroking his beard. "Yes, that would indeed put my nephew in a bad mood. Thank you for bringing him back safe and sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is no trouble at all, General," Ieyasu replied, bowing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, come in then," Iroh replied, waving the komodo rhinos into the hold. "I am sure you are all anxious to rest after your ordeal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, General," Ieyasu said. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh made his way upstairs to the galley, nodding to and greeting the sailors he passed. In the galley, he poured a pot of water and set it to heat. As it did so, he measured out a few spoonfuls of jasmine tea leaves. Simmering the water for a few minutes, he prepared a tea tray with cups and a teapot, placing a sieve with the leaves in the teapot’s top. Then he poured the water over the leaves, allowing them to steep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When this was finished, he carried the tray up the aft stairwell into the deckhouse, following the sound of Zuko’s shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> the engines be ready?! I don’t have time for your excuses! Zhao could be on us at any time! Get the engines fixed by tomorrow morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh slowed his steps so that he arrived at the landing by Zuko’s room in time with his nephew’s stomping down from the bridge. Zuko’s expression was thunderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Prince Zuko! Would you like some tea?” Iroh asked, proffering the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko shouted, throwing fire at the floor. “I want this ship up and running again, and if all you’re going to do is stand around and make tea then we’ll leave you at the next port and you can spend the rest of your days rotting in an old, dusty tea shop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, now there’s an idea,” Iroh said placidly. “You know, I’ve always wanted to own my own tea business. Perhaps I should start thinking of a name for one. Oh! How about ‘The Jade Dew Pavilion’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko growled and whirled away. He slammed the door of his cabin shut and locked it. Iroh sighed and shook his head before continuing his walk up the stairs. If Zuko would not join him, then perhaps the officers he had just terrorized would appreciate a nice, calming cup of jasmine tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko discarded his armor, throwing the pieces to the floor and listening to the clatter against the metal. Ripping off his shirt, he dropped onto his bed and curled in on himself. With each thumping heartbeat, his anger coursed through him down to the tips of his fingers and toes. Seeing the Avatar right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the company of those two Water Tribe peasants, and having to rescue the idiot from </span>
  <em>
    <span>common pirates</span>
  </em>
  <span> made his blood boil. The Avatar’s bending ability was great, but Zuko was beginning to wonder if he had any wisdom in that bald head of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his pillow and held it close, clenching his fists into the soft material. He buried his face in it and tried to control his breathing. He’d lost two things today: a boy who didn’t want to listen to Zuko’s apology, and another boy who was the key to his destiny. But while Kozue was certainly gone for good, Zuko could rationalize his decision to rescue the Avatar. After all, if he had let the pirates capture him, they would be able to use him as a hostage. That would make taking him from their custody difficult, and the Avatar certainly wouldn’t want anything to happen to his companions. The girl seemed to be a bit young for a waterbending master, but then the Avatar himself was a mere child. Prodigies did exist, as Azula and Father loved to remind him. The boy, the one whose bonds he had cut, must be the Avatar’s bodyguard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thought back to their brief encounter. He certainly had a fighter’s build, albeit on the skinny side. Zuko’s fingers twitched as he remembered the sensation of hard, wiry muscle moving beneath the wet cloth of his tunic. He inhaled sharply, thinking about the firm set of his jaw, and the deep, cold blue of his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat up sharply, throwing his pillow aside and shifting into a cross-legged meditative stance. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to go down that mental route. Not over some </span>
  <em>
    <span>peasant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not so soon after Kozue. Summoning a flame to his cupped hands, he set to the task of going through each of his meditations in sequence: focus the flame, grow the flame, feed the flame, diminish and repeat. Again, and again, and again, until the Avatar and his infuriating companion disappeared from his thoughts like a leaf on the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun set, painting the western sky orange and red. This light did not penetrate the wooden hold of the junk as it rocked on the waves. The wide, dingy space was instead lit by dim lanterns. In the middle of the hold, bound and huddling together, a crew of thirty or forty Earth Kingdom sailors sat on a bloodstained floor. Fighters in plum colored armor stood guarding them, their thumbs tucked into their belts by their scabbards in case any of the captives made an escape attempt. Footsteps from the entrance of the hold caused a few of the captives to look up, dreading what they would see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman walked in, light grey eyes cold as chipped ice as she surveyed the room. She wore plum colored armor like the rest of her fighters, but her left pauldron and vambrace were trimmed and plated with gold, and instead of a sword she carried a pair of long, curved daggers at her right hip. Her dark brown hair was cropped short, giving her a hardened, masculine air. Her lip was split by a vertical scar that ran from her left nostril down almost to her jaw. When she spoke, it was with a honey-smooth alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen,” she began. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Give me Rong Ru, and I will leave the rest of you in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared her captives down, but none dared to speak. Her lip curled, splitting open the scar to reveal an incisor, and she motioned with her left hand to her lieutenant, an armored, clean-cut man with a face carved from stone. He strode to the captives and grabbed one by the hair, dragging them forward and forcing them sobbing to their knees before the woman. She grasped her lower dagger and drew it out slowly. The lantern light caught the intricate engravings on the blade, symbols of dark spirits and characters inscribing a terrible curse. The sailor’s eyes popped as he saw them, and then he looked up helplessly at the woman. She set the edge against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One chance,” she said. “Give me Rong Ru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-p-please, have m-m-mercy,” the sailor begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” she counted. “Four. Thr—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark-skinned, armored man jogged into the hold holding a paper scroll. The woman stopped counting, but did not withdraw her blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Aroon?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messenger hawk just came in,” he replied with a salute. “Official Fire Navy stamp. Marked urgent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the scroll from him and unrolled it, scanning its contents quickly. She took her blade away from the captive sailor and sheathed it, rolling the scroll back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, men,” she addressed the armored fighters. “Change of plans. Everyone back on the ship, double time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain!” they all said in unison, and filed quickly out. The sailor before her collapsed to the floor, sobbing his gratitude at being spared. The woman turned on her heel and followed her men out, Aroon and her lieutenant close to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” her lieutenant asked. “What about Rong Ru?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him,” she said. “He’s small potatoes compared to this target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the prize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the hold was slammed and barred, muffling the shocked and terrified screams of the captives inside. The lieutenant barked orders to other armored fighters as they emerged onto the deck of the wooden junk, and firebenders among them set the sails and rigging ablaze. The woman and the last stragglers of her men crossed over a gangplank to an iron ship, which cast off from the burning junk. Unlike many Fire Navy cruisers, the deckhouse was short, only three or four stories, but a pair of tall masts stood forward and aft of it, giving the lookouts an unparalleled view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant,” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay in a course for Maogang in the colonies,” she said, handing him the scroll. “Tell the engine room to burn hot. And signal Chai Son and Takako to regroup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain Zaima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen up, you worthless pack of wolverine sharks!” Captain Zaima addressed her assembled fighters and crew. “Our days of chasing down debtors and pickpockets are over! We’ve got a new target: a princely prize worth a royal ransom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mahn-se!” her men cried, thrusting their fists in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sharpen your blades and steel your hearts,” she called, “and I promise you, in two weeks’ time we will be swimming in gold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mahn-se! Mahn-se!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Zaima smiled, a vicious curling of her lip. She went up to the bridge of her vessel as signals flew over the waves, calling two more ships towards them. Night fell, and the fiery remains of the junk finally sank into the dark ocean. The three vessels slipped into formation and turned north. Captain Zaima marked their heading by the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run and hide, Prince Zuko,” she said as if the spirits themselves would convey her words into that black night. “Eri Zaima is on the hunt.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>蜿蜒礁, pinyin wān yán jiāo meaning “winding, meandering reef”. Wan Yan Reef is an enormous coral formation in the Nan Qi Archipelago composed of zigzag coral.<br/>肉果島, pinyin ròu guǒ dǎo meaning “meat fruit island”. Rou Guo Island has a unique ecosystem that produces the only known savory fruits in the entire world. The flavor of some has been compared to that of red meat.<br/>萬歲, han-yomi ‘mahn-se’, literally meaning ‘10,000 years’. This phrase is used as a cheer to celebrate good fortune.<br/>戝間愛心, kun-yomi ‘zaima eri’, meaning ‘affectionate heart among thieves’. Captain Eri Zaima is an infamous privateer with close ties to the Fire Navy.<br/>東气 列島, pinyin dōng qì liè dǎo, meaning “east air islands”. The Dong Qi Archipelago forms the barrier between the Eastern Sea and the East Ocean, beyond which nobody knows what lies.</p><p>Setting Notes:<br/>The Fifth Nation was a rogue pirate state on the shores of the Eastern Sea during the times of Avatar Kuruk and Kyoshi. Consisting of waterbenders, firebenders, and non-benders, the Fifth Nation forged a distinct culture and customs, and at its height was able to defeat the Earth Kingdom navy in pitched battle. The Fifth Nation’s participation in and proliferation of slavery, however, was among the many factors that brought the Avatar’s wrath down upon it, leading to its destruction. People of Fifth Nation descent can still be found in small communities in the Dong Qi Archipelago and among the islands of the southern Earth Kingdom.</p><p>Date of the Zuko’s rematch with Zhao: Houka 6, Shiwasu 22, Touji; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 22nd day of the Month of Running Priests, Winter Solstice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Chase, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which things don't go according to plan, and an implacable opponent draws closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so we begin the first part of the next story arc.</p><p>Sorry for the four months of radio silence! Work's been busy and other projects came up that required my attention. This next story arc introduces some new characters, takes us some new places, and finds new and exciting ways to fill Zuko with consternation and anger. Are you excited? I know I am! And before you ask: yes, I <i>have</i> read <i>Salvage</i> by MuffinLance and <i>The Art of Burning</i> by hella1975, and consider both fics inspirations for this one. </p><p>As usual, all glory to the beta team: kashicanhaz, ThirdWavePorrimist! Without y'all, this fic would've sunk in sea trials.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was overcast, the wind was up, and the sea was a steely gray as the <em> Momiji </em> sailed north. They stayed within sight of the shore, a long stretch of bleak brown cliffs lined with evergreens, over which rose the occasional watch tower. They were in colonial waters now, and the sight of these installations set everyone on edge. Would they be noticed? And if so, would a cruiser be signalled? But the swells were high further out, and so they kept their course. </p><p>Zuko, wearing a loose red robe today, watched from the observation deck as a herd of animals too distant to identify grazed atop the cliffs. The weather was a good reflection of his emotional state since departing Maogang: moody, agitated. He had snapped at Uncle at breakfast, and spent far too much time at bending practice, in which he barely put in the energy to control his fire bursts. The officers’ meeting had been consequently postponed until he calmed down. </p><p>Turning his baleful gaze away from the shore, he stalked onto the bridge. Lieutenant Jee and Uncle looked over a map of the Mo Ce Sea that they had been able to acquire in Maogang. Lieutenant Jee held the clipboard with the daily report behind his back and stroked his chin while Uncle kept his hands folded in his sleeves. The Quartermaster, Chief Engineer, Master-at-Arms, and Boatswain also stood around, chatting amongst themselves. Zuko’s presence drew their attention towards him, and the room fell quiet but for the sound of the engines, the waves, and the wind. </p><p>“Status report,” Zuko commanded, taking his place between Lieutenant Jee and Uncle. Lieutenant Jee cleared his throat and consulted his clipboard.</p><p>“Our engines are in good enough repair that we can reach cruising speed again, thanks to the Chief Engineer,” he said. The Chief Engineer humbly lowered his head in acknowledgement of the praise. “And the additional crew we took on at Maogang, including the three hands who stayed on from Kamatsuka, have brought us back on schedule in terms of regular ship maintenance. The catapult has been disassembled for the time being, and the catapult room can be converted to other uses until we can install new artillery.”</p><p>Lieutenant Jee flipped a page and sighed.</p><p>“A petition to turn it into a dedicated pai sho parlor has been circulated among the crew, and has received almost thirty signatures,” he said, eyes fixed on the clipboard, his tone one of resignation.</p><p>“What?” Zuko looked at him, blinking in confusion. He rounded on Uncle. “Was this your idea?”</p><p>“I thought it would be good for morale if we had a dedicated recreational space,” Uncle said placidly. “The idea was surprisingly popular.”</p><p>“We don’t have the time or luxury for a pai sho parlor,” Zuko snapped.</p><p>“A separate petition was circulated,” Lieutenant Jee interrupted. “To use the turntable to host regular fire boxing matches. It has received a dozen signatures.”</p><p>Zuko glared at the Master-at-Arms, who held up his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>“Don’t look at me, Your Highness,” he said. “I wanted to turn it into a workshop.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Zuko hissed. “There’s a petition for that as well?”</p><p>The Master-at-Arms held up a petition paper, smiling sheepishly. Zuko snatched it from his hands and looked it over.</p><p>“Hmph,” he scoffed. “This has two signatures on it. Did you even show this to anyone besides...wait, who’s Tatsuo?”</p><p>“That would be me, your Highness.”</p><p>The Chief Engineer leaned forward and raised his hand. Zuko looked at him nonplussed.</p><p>“I’m rejecting this petition on the grounds of not enough signatures,” he snapped. “And the other two for being complete wastes of time. The catapult room will be extra storage space until we get a new weapon.”</p><p>He crumbled the petition paper and incinerated it, clapping the ash from his hands. The Master-at-Arms looked crestfallen. The Chief Engineer patted his shoulder in consolation, his normal stoic demeanor otherwise unchanged.</p><p>“Anything else you’d like to waste my time with?” Zuko glowered at Lieutenant Jee, who cooly met his gaze.</p><p>“No, Your Highness,” he said, lowering the clipboard and folding his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Good. Then our next order of business is one we’ve put off for far too long,” Zuko said, spreading his hands over the map in front of them. “It’s time to figure out Zhao’s plan.”</p><p>“How do you propose we do that?” the Quartermaster prompted.</p><p>“That’s what we’re here today to decide,” Zuko said, looking around at the officers. “We know that Zhao’s been gathering ships to Pohuai and Yu Dao.”</p><p>“There’s a naval base here,” the Master-at-Arms said, tapping on the table. Near the mouth of the Su Oku River, which flowed south into the Mo Ce Sea from the mountains of Pohuai, was a small port named Su Oku City. A road following the river’s path linked the port to a resort village and Pohuai Fortress. The Master-at-Arms circled the port, the road, and the fortress with his finger. “That’s where we’ll need to go to discover anything useful.”</p><p>“This won’t be like the dispatch tower or Kamatsuka,” the Quartermaster said, arms folded. “Security will be tighter, and we won’t be able to slip in unnoticed.”</p><p>“Do we need to go all the way into port?” the Boatswain asked. “I mean, not to pick at fresh wounds, but they’re already convinced we’re dangerous pirates. We hired on a bunch of new crew with that in mind.”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Zuko narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“We could lean into that a little further,” he said. “Drop anchor in a safe place nearby and send out the skiffs to sneak aboard any vessels that are leaving port. We’d get their orders and have a better idea of what’s going on without risking the <em> Momiji </em>herself.”</p><p>“Out of the question,” Zuko snapped. “We’re not going to hide like sea rats.”</p><p>The Boatswain held up his hands in a placating gesture and glanced over at the Master-at-Arms, who shrugged discreetly. </p><p>“Do we know what kind of defenses Su Oku City has in place?” the Quartermaster asked Lieutenant Jee.</p><p>“I’ve never been there personally,” he replied, stroking his chin in thought. “But I seem to recall hearing more about the fortifications at Pohuai Fortress and that it garrisons the Yuyan Archers than anything else in the region. We probably shouldn’t expect anything worse than watchtowers and a curtain wall, plus what ships they have in the harbor.”</p><p>“Those are still potentially daunting odds,” Iroh said with a grim expression on his face. “We should not be too hasty with our approach.”</p><p>“No,” Zuko sneered. “We’ve put this off for long enough. We’ll sneak in there just like we did at Kamatsuka. We have enough supplies that we can play the part of a cargo ship for a day. Quartermaster, draw us up some new papers. Boatswain, we need to re-disguise the ship. You have until tomorrow. Master-at-Arms, I want an infiltration team ready by the time we get into port.”</p><p>“Your Highness, I really don’t—” Lieutenant Jee began, but Zuko whirled on him.</p><p>“Are you questioning my authority?” he snarled.</p><p>“No, Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee replied.</p><p>“Then see it done, Lieutenant!” </p><p>Zuko stood glaring until Lieutenant Jee looked away.</p><p>“Understood, Your Highness,” he said. “You have your orders, everyone. Hop to it!”</p><p>“Yes, Lieutenant!” </p><p>The officers filed out quickly, not wanting to be in the same room as the volatile prince. Even the Quartermaster held her tongue for the time being, making a note to approach the Chief Engineer later about keeping extra stokers on hand, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>The weather did not improve over the next two days, and it was under a gloomy overcast sky that the <em> Momiji </em>drew within sight of the lighthouse at the mouth of the Su Oku River. It was a tall, stone tower with a pyre atop it, blazing fitfully in the damp mid-morning breeze. Behind it, towering pines obscured the outer walls of Su Oku City, which was some distance upstream of the coast. A cruiser sat anchored beyond the headland, its deckhouse equal in stature to the lighthouse, red lamps glowing through the mist.</p><p>Zuko stood on the top deck in his armor, flecks of sea spray and drops of light rain peppering him periodically. They turned to steam after a moment resting against his skin. Around him, the deck crew went about their chores. The Quartermaster had the <em> Momiji’s </em>signal lamp set up nearby and was in the process of signalling the lighthouse and the ship for approach instructions. </p><p>Lieutenant Jee walked up to Zuko and stood with his hands folded behind his back, frowning at the cruiser.</p><p>“I don’t like this, Your Highness,” he said. In the west, over the water, there was a flash of lightning followed a few seconds later by a roll of thunder. </p><p>“You don’t have to like it,” Zuko replied, watching the lighthouse, which responded: hold course. A messenger hawk departed its upper floors for the cruiser. “You just have to follow orders.”</p><p>“I still think—” he said, but three flashes of fire on the deck of the cruiser startled both him and Zuko. The brightness and the position could only mean one thing.</p><p>“They’re preparing to fire on us!” Zuko said, and a moment later three arcs of flame leapt up from the deck of the cruiser. They sailed gracefully through the air. Lieutenant Jee and Zuko watched, stunned, as the first shot landed with a splash off their starboard bow. The wave of water soaked the deck crew as the second shot landed off the port midship. The third landed somewhere behind them. </p><p>“We’ve been recognized! Take cover!” Lieutenant Jee shouted as the distant cruiser reloaded. He turned to bellow up to the Second Watch Officer on the observation deck. “Tell the engine room full steam! Get us out of here!”</p><p>The Second Watch Officer jumped to the task. The deck crew scrambled to get belowdecks. Zuko grabbed one of them by the arm as they ran past.</p><p>“Tell Jin Hui and Zoran to report to the top deck immediately!” he ordered.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness!” the sailor replied with a quick salute and then ran off. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee exchanged looks, and nodded. </p><p>The cruiser fired again, and two of its shots came up short. The third bounced off the far railing, breaking apart and scattering burning shot across the deck. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee dropped into bending stances and quickly extinguished the worst of it before picking up the still-hot ammo chunks and throwing them overboard. Zoran and Jin Hui appeared, the rest of the firebenders in tow.</p><p>“Protect the ship!” Lieutenant Jee ordered.</p><p>They spread out over the top deck, dousing fires and clearing off chunks of trebuchet shot as the <em> Momiji </em>began to build up a head of steam. She turned slowly away, banking towards the distant thunderheads and away from the lighthouse.</p><p>Another trebuchet shot landed in the water off their port midship while a second fell apart in flight and peppered the side of the deckhouse. The third slammed into the hull, knocking Zuko and the others off their feet. </p><p> </p><p>A loud clang reverberated throughout the holds and the engine room, followed up by an alarming rushing sound. Li Jie was able to keep his feet, and followed a few of the stokers who ran to find the source of the noise. He passed a stoker clutching his head, blood pouring out of his nose. His face must have struck the bulkhead when the ship was hit. Li Jie helped him to his feet, handing him his spare rag before moving on.</p><p>He found the stokers and the Chief Engineer standing by a midship coal bunker, which was leaking seawater. The Chief Engineer was shouting orders over the noise of the engines and the ocean.</p><p>“Get the pumps working!” he yelled. “We need to plug this hole before we take on too much water! Li Jie, help us clear a path to the hull so we can get a patch over it!”</p><p>“Aye, sir!” Li Jie said, cracking his knuckles. One of the stokers held open the bunker for him while he bent the coal back to give them enough space to enter fully. Water gushed out, quickly becoming an ankle-deep pool. Li Jie stepped carefully inside, holding the coal up. With a grunt, he pushed it up further while the stokers came in.</p><p>“Get something to support this,” he said through gritted teeth, jerking his head up at the mass of coal he was holding. </p><p>Working through the rising water, the stokers brought their shovels in to brace, allowing Li Jie to relax a little. Carefully, they cleared the coal out of the way, forming a tightly-packed tunnel through the bunker to where a large seam in the iron hull plates had split with the force of the impact. Water sprayed Li Jie in the face, so he instinctively bent a pile of coal in front of it, squeezing it to the hull with all his might. </p><p>“I can hold this for now,” he called. “Where’s that plug?” </p><p>Nikko and a pair of sailors crawled into the bunker, sloshing through knee-deep water and carrying metal sheets, bolts, hammers, blankets, and pillows. While Li Jie’s arms and thighs bulged with the effort of holding back the sea with his makeshift dam, Nikko quickly assessed the damage. </p><p>“We’ll need a few more sheets,” he called to a sailor by the entrance of the bunker as the water level crept up past their knees. “Li Jie, when I say, I need you to move the coal back but don’t drop it, okay? We have to plug that leak.”</p><p>“Got it!” he grunted.</p><p>“Ready? Now!” </p><p>Li Jie pulled, and the ocean sprayed into the bunker. The sailors with the pillows and blankets surged forward, stuffing the material into the gap. The gushing lessened, but the water was still up around their waists as Nikko and the sailors began to affix the metal plates over the seam. He turned to Li Jie.</p><p>“We need to empty out this bunker,” he said. “Get a team together and move the coal out. Distribute it as evenly as you can for now.”</p><p>“Aye, sir,” Li Jie said, and shouted out the bunker for able hands. The pumps began to work, and the water outside the bunker stopped rising quite so quickly, but Li Jie remained inside to keep the coal from crushing the mechanic and stokers as they worked. He settled into a deeper bending stance, shivering as the water crept up to his belly button. It was going to be a long shift.</p><p> </p><p>Up on the top deck, Zoran was first to stand. He helped up Hirume and Haram and ordered them to see to the deckhouse fires. Zuko groaned where he had fallen, and Jin Hui appeared above him.</p><p>“On your feet, Your Highness,” he said, dragging Zuko up by the arm. Taiyou was supporting Lieutenant Jee back towards the deckhouse, the latter bleeding from the head. Yang stumbled up from where she had fallen against the railing.</p><p>The side of the deckhouse was dented and the windows had been shattered. Smoke from interior fires billowed out of the broken panes. Zoran had organized the other firebenders into a chain to clear the deck of trebuchet shot. Zuko jumped in to help, and they’d gotten rid of the largest pieces before the cruiser fired again.</p><p>By now the <em> Momiji </em> was steaming directly away from the lighthouse and out to sea. The three trebuchet shots landed harmlessly behind them in the swells of their wake. Zuko and Haram tipped a large chunk of trebuchet shot over the side, and then the prince went to the back of the ship to look back.</p><p>A light rain fell, obscuring the distant trees and mountains, but the lighthouse fire burned bright. The cruiser, it seemed, was content to let them go for now. Zuko relaxed the tight grip he had on the stern railing. That had been too close, but more importantly they would need to go back to the drawing board. Su Oku City was closed to them.</p><p> </p><p>From the lighthouse, another messenger hawk took flight despite the bad weather. It flew south, riding the winds until it reached a way station along the coast. There its message was taken, and it was provided a roost to bed down for the night. </p><p>The Fire Nation guard read the scroll’s intended recipient, and woke up another messenger hawk. Harnessing it, he slotted the message into its pack and released it into the night. The birds were quite intelligent, and able to navigate their trained routes even in darkness. </p><p>The second messenger hawk continued south until it reached a seaside pier crowded with ships. It flew towards a square stone fortress guarding the mouth of a nearby river. There, another guard in the friendly maroon and red armor brought it in and relieved it of harness and scroll. The bird was put to roost and fell into a happy slumber.</p><p>The guard checked the scroll and then exchanged low, tense words with the dispatcher. A terse decision was made, and the guard woke up another messenger hawk, one trained for short, line-of-sight deliveries. The guard took her up to the parapet and pointed her out to see where, far in the distance, a trio of ships approached. The messenger hawk took flight and swooped out towards them.</p><p>It alighted on the railing of the lead ship’s observation deck where a cold-eyed human with a shining arm greeted her. The human stroked her plumage and removed the scroll from her harness. With that, she took wing and returned to the fortress for a nice snack and a rest. </p><p>Watching the bird go, Captain Zaima unrolled the scroll:</p><p><em> Pirate cruiser </em> Momiji <em> sighted sailing west from Azulon’s Lighthouse, Su Oku River, Pohuai District.  </em></p><p>Zaima grinned. </p><p>“Not so far ahead after all, little Prince,” she said, and gave the order to continue north past Maogang.</p><p>The signal was sent to the other ships, and as one the fleet adjusted course, three wolf sharks closing in on their prey.</p><p> </p><p>The storm moved south, and the <em> Momiji </em>was able to miss it by minutes. They nevertheless found themselves battling the swells as they continued west. The ship pitched with each wave it struck, water splashing the top deck as the crew moved about battening everything down. </p><p>Zuko stood on the observation deck, where the tilt of the ship was felt most, his knuckles white on the railing. Although the storm was past, the sky remained steely gray, which reflected on the foam-flecked waves, casting the normally blue sea a grim slate. Lieutenant Jee emerged from the bridge, his head bandaged but otherwise none the worse for wear.</p><p>“Your Highness, we’re ready,” he said.</p><p>Zuko nodded wordlessly and joined the officers. The quiet was heavy around their shoulders, all of them sensitive to the tempestuous mood of their prince. Lieutenant Jee cleared his throat.</p><p>“Fortunately, the damage we sustained at the lighthouse was not severe. We took a hit to the hull that caused a fracture below the waterline. It was quickly patched and the coal bunker emptied and sealed, so we should be safe from springing any further leaks, for now. Needless to say, it would be best if we could get to a dry dock to properly repair it. What are our options?”</p><p>“None that aren’t controlled or overseen by the Fire Navy,” the Quartermaster said, looking over the map in front of them. “I’m more concerned with how quickly we were fired upon.”</p><p>“They must have recognized us,” Zuko said. “Word of our actions at Kamatsuka’s spread this far already. We were lucky today, but next time we won’t be.”</p><p>He was quiet, shame evident in the set of his shoulders and jaw. He spoke again.</p><p>“I ordered you to go ahead without regard to your advice or safety,” he said, closing his eyes. “And we almost sank. I let my anger blind my judgment. I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>The Master-at-Arms blinked and exchanged looks with the Boatswain, who cleared his throat.</p><p>“With all due respect, Your Highness,” he said. “Our mistake was attempting to approach the city directly. The Fire Navy is on the lookout for our ship, and that means we need to be more discreet, especially without a catapult to defend ourselves with if we run into another cruiser.”</p><p>“We are lacking in information about our enemy’s capabilities,” the Master-at-Arms said. “I say we find a quiet cove to regroup and do some reconnaissance on our return to these waters.”</p><p>“Agreed,” the Quartermaster said. “That’s the most sensible option for now.”</p><p>“Then we need to find somewhere close but out of the way to hide,” Zuko said.</p><p>“There are several major shipping lanes that cross the Mo Ce Sea,” Lieutenant Jee said, tracing a line on the map from Garsai, a major port on the peninsula southwest of Yu Dao, to Su Oku City. “But there are also many smaller villages and coastal towns far beneath imperial notice.”</p><p>“This island…” Zuko said, looking at the large island at the turning point of the Garsai to Su Oku City sea lane.</p><p>“Zheng Fu Island,” Iroh said. “Despite its central location, to my knowledge the Fire Navy never established much more than a refueling depot there.”</p><p>Zuko reeled internally. Zheng Fu island was where Kozue had been born, where he had grown up, and it was the place he fled to become a sailor. </p><p>“If the Fire Navy doesn’t have much of a presence there, then that’s an ideal place for us to go,” Zuko said, fighting to keep the tremors from his voice. “It’s close to a major lane, so the locals might know about the Fire Navy’s movements.”</p><p>“I agree, it does seem ideal,” Lieutenant Jee said dubiously, stroking his chin. “I’m concerned they might turn us in for a bounty.”</p><p>“We don’t really have the option to be picky,” the Master-at-Arms said. “If we move in groups and stay close to the harbor, then we’ll be able to stay out of most danger. The old crew are all experienced in combat and stealth, and the new crew can be trained.”</p><p>“Then see it done,” Zuko said, nodding to him. “Are there any other concerns about Zheng Fu?”</p><p>“I’m concerned about our ability to restock our coal,” the Quartermaster said. “But we can go for a little longer before it becomes an emergency. I would suggest we find a port that is likely to be near a mine, if we knew where any of those were.”</p><p>They all looked at the map, which did not magically reveal the location of Zheng Fu’s coal. </p><p>“We’ll sail up the coast until we see coal smoke,” Lieutenant Jee said. “It has a different color and smell from woodsmoke. We’ll be able to perceive it from a distance.”</p><p>“I doubt we’ll be able to see much of anything if this weather persists,” the Boatswain said. “But I don’t have a better idea.”</p><p>“Then that’s our plan,” Zuko said with finality. “Lieutenant Jee, set a course for Zheng Fu. We’ll sail north of the shipping lane, and then keep to the coast until we find a place that has coal.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said.</p><p>“You’re all dismissed,” Zuko said, forcing out an anxious breath as the officers left to see to their duties. He wasn’t sure what exactly he hoped to find at Zheng Fu, but it didn’t make him feel any better about the utter disaster he had made of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em> sailed north and then cut back west, leaving the colonial coast behind them. The water remained rough, and the skies were overcast, occasionally sprinkling rain down on them. It was just before dawn on the second day at sea, and Zuko was in his cabin, sleeping fitfully. Dreams of Kozue’s face plagued him, his guilt and desire warring with each other in his unconscious mind. </p><p>He found himself in the Fire Palace at sunset, the dark oak pillars and deep burgundy tapestries lit softly by Agni’s fading fire. Ahead of him he could see the back of a tall man standing at a balcony railing and looking out at the inner gardens. He had broad shoulders and his long hair was tied in a loose half ponytail. He wore the fine red robes of a member of the royal family, and Zuko’s heart sang. But try as he might, with every step towards him he took, his feet grew heavier and heavier as if made of stone. The distance lengthened, the curtains closed in. Zuko cried out, reaching his hand toward the man.</p><p>Kozue’s face slowly turned towards him, his yellow eyes shining in the twilight, his mouth curled in a gentle smile. Zuko felt the cloth curtains begin to smother him, dragging him back into the darkness, at the end of which a conflagration roared. In the center of the flames sat his father, who radiated lethal intent. Zuko stumbled as his feet were pulled from under him. He fell to his knees, his focus leaving Kozue’s face.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me,” Zuko begged. “Please! Forgive me!”</p><p>He looked up as the fire burned at his back, but the face that he saw was dark, and the eyes that returned his gaze were blue as the sea.</p><p>Zuko woke up with a yell, and at first he thought his nightmare had been the cause. Then he heard the Third Watchman’s cry.</p><p>“Man overboard!”</p><p>Zuko scrambled out of bed, throwing on his robe over his sleep clothes. The ship rocked stronger than he was expecting, but he kept his feet as he took the stairs down to the main deck level. The deckhouse door was open, and the wind was high. Zuko ran out, keeping his steps short so that he wouldn’t slip on the spray-slick deck.</p><p>“Your Highness!” </p><p>The Boatswain called over from the starboard bow. The better part of the deck crew were there, along with the Third Watch Officer, who was shining her lamp towards the water. A wave struck the port side of the <em> Momiji </em>, spraying the deck. Zuko braced against the railing as the ship rocked back.</p><p>“What’s the situation?” he demanded.</p><p>“Two bodies in the water,” the Boatswain replied. “None of ours.”</p><p>Zuko let himself sigh with relief internally, and looked out to where the Third Watch Officer’s lamp pointed. It was difficult to see through the dark, but Zuko was able to pick out what looked like the contents of a ship’s hold scattered across the swells. There were crates, planks, waterlogged ropes uncoiling in the surf. Not too far away, two figures clung to a sofa, visible by the white fur lining of their clothes. The crew were trying to throw ropes towards them, but the tides pulled them away and the lines fell short. </p><p>“Boatswain!” Zuko commanded. “Dispatch the skiff! Get them out of there!”</p><p>“The swells are too high!” the Boatswain replied, yelling over the wind. “The skiff would capsize!”</p><p>“Then tell the Helmsman to bring us in closer!” Zuko shouted back. </p><p>“Aye, Your Highness!” he said, and gave the order. The Third Watch Officer turned her lamp up to signal to the bridge. Lieutenant Jee gave the response from the observation deck, and the ship began to turn. Zuko turned to look back at the two figures, scrambling to find new purchase on the couch as it rolled in a wave.</p><p>“Who are you?” he muttered to himself, squinting. His curiosity could wait, however, until they were rescued. </p><p>The <em> Momiji </em>came alongside them, and a sailor threw a line that landed within reach of the couch. One of the figures lurched for it, grabbing the line and wrapping it a few times around their arm. They turned and tried to yell something to their companion, but the couch dropped behind a swell. </p><p>“Haul them up!” The Boatswain said. “The rest of you, keep casting those ropes!”</p><p>Three of the sailors hauled on the line, and soon enough a blue gloved hand reached over the railing. Two of the haulers grabbed the sopping figure of a Water Tribesman and pulled him onto the deck. He fell to his hands and knees, coughing up seawater. There was a sudden hush as all eyes turned to Zuko.</p><p>“What are you looking at me for?” he demanded. “You heard the Boatswain! Cast!”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness!” they said. One of the sailors began to tie a line around her waist while another checked the tightness and strength of the knots. Zuko turned his attention back to the Water Tribesman.</p><p>His brown hair had come loose from its wolf tail, a style Zuko recalled seemed to be popular among the Water Tribe, and fell wet and kinked down to his chin. He wore blue leather wolf armor with a missing helmet. His gloves were elbow-length and padded, and a bone necklace hung at his throat. </p><p>The tribesman wiped his mouth and looked up at Zuko, his eyes blue as sapphires. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat—he couldn’t have been much older than Kozue. There were remnants of warpaint on his forehead and jaw in places the ocean had failed to scour clean. On his chest plate was a white half-moon motif. He coughed again, and tried to stand up.</p><p>“Nanouk,” he said, his voice a hoarse, ragged baritone. He cleared his throat. “Where’s Nanouk?”</p><p>He looked around and, seeing himself surrounded by Fire Nation sailors, he ran to the railing. Two of the sailors grabbed him by the arms and restrained him as he tried valiantly to throw himself back into the sea.</p><p>“Calm down!” Zuko ordered. “We’re rescuing your friend.”</p><p>The tribesman stopped struggling and then turned to Zuko, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Wait, I recognize you,” he said.</p><p>“Is that so?” Zuko asked, folding his arms skeptically.</p><p>“Yeah, you bargained with our chief three weeks ago,” the tribesman said. “Intel on the Fire Nation fleets, money, and cargo in exchange for the lives of the captain and crew of that cruiser. What was it called?” </p><p>“The <em> Tobiuoza </em>,” Zuko said automatically, startled by the unexpected revelation.</p><p>“Whatever,” the tribesman said. “I remember your name well enough: Fire Prince Zuko.”</p><p>“You seem to know a lot,” Zuko said. “But I don’t remember you. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Are you gonna interrogate me?” the tribesman challenged, and Zuko could almost see his hackles raised. </p><p>There was a commotion by the railing. The deck crew was hauling on a line while the Boatswain cajoled them. </p><p>“And heave!” </p><p>With a final pull, the head of the sailor Zuko had seen tying herself into a line popped up over the railing. She stuck out her arm, and was helped up onto the ship, a second Water Tribesman held under her other arm. He was also in blue wolf armor without a helmet, and dangled miserably until the sailor put him down on the deck. Zuko could see he had a roundish face also smeared with black and grey paint. His hair had also come undone, and was plastered to his head in a way that framed his eyes and cheekbones. </p><p>More pressing, however, were the enormous wounds covering his entire right side. His right arm and flank were covered in clotted blood, burns, and angry red, swollen flesh. His leg wasn’t in any better state, with a still-oozing laceration on his thigh. The armor there had been destroyed and offered no further protection.</p><p>The first tribesman threw off the sailors holding him back and ran to his friend’s side.</p><p>“Nanouk! Are you okay?” he said, taking his friend by the shoulders as gently as he could. </p><p>“Ugh, I think I threw up half the ocean on my way up here,” Nanouk groaned, clutching his stomach. The first tribesman clicked his tongue and helped him to his feet. </p><p>“You’re a lucky son of a walrus pig, you know that?” </p><p>“Hey, Yura? I think I lost the sofa,” Nanouk said.</p><p>“Better the sofa than your life,” Yura replied.</p><p>As Zuko watched them, a memory clicked in his mind: two young Water Tribe warriors carrying a sofa out of the hold of the <em> Tobiuoza </em>. It was only a few weeks ago, but they had been smiling and jovial then. Now, Nanouk jumped, eyes wide as he noticed Zuko for the first time.</p><p>“Uh, Yura?” he stage-whispered. “Why is the Fire Prince here?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Yura said, moving so he was standing protectively in front of Nanouk. “But it looks like we’re about to be taken prisoner.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zuko huffed. “I’m not taking you prisoner after rescuing you from the sea.”</p><p>Yura blinked in surprise, but didn’t relax. If anything, his face hardened. Zuko saw him shivering, the bravado a fragile edifice that would collapse quickly if they stayed out here in the cold early morning.</p><p>“You’re lying,” Yura accused. </p><p>“You need rest and something warm before the cold sets in,” Zuko said, keeping his tone even. “And your friend needs to see a healer.”</p><p>“Why would ashmakers like you help us?” Yura spat. Nanouk tugged his sleeve, his good leg shaking as he put more weight on it.</p><p>“Yura, I don’t feel so good,” he said. Yura’s expression became pained as he looked back at Nanouk struggling to remain upright and conscious. He turned back to Zuko.</p><p>“Fine,” he said. “It’s not like we have a choice.”</p><p>“We’re not trying to trick you,” Zuko said. “We will do everything to help your friend.”</p><p>“Swear it,” Yura demanded. Zuko scoffed in annoyance. Yura’s face hardened. “Swear it by Tui and La.”</p><p>“I swear to you,” Zuko said. “On my honor as Prince of the Fire Nation, we will do everything in our power to help your friend recover, and when he is well enough, we will return you to your tribe, or may Tui and La take me.”</p><p>There was a brief quiet, as if the ocean itself was listening and taking note. The sailors standing around the deck exchanged nervous looks. Yura was taken aback by how readily Zuko took his oath, but he nodded. Zuko spoke to the Boatswain.</p><p>“Get these men inside,” he said. “Is there a proper medic onboard? I think his injuries are a little beyond Uncle’s ability to treat.”</p><p>“Your Highness,” the Boatswain replied in an undertone as a pair of sailors led the two tribesmen towards the forward stairwell. “Not to question your orders, but are you sure it’s a good idea to help them? They’re enemy combatants.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Yura and Nanouk as they limped away. They didn’t look like dangerous warriors so much as scared kids in their fathers’ armor putting on brave faces. Maybe this decision would come back to bite him as so many had before, but Zuko knew that the right thing to do would not be to lock them away in the brig. The Boatswain continued.</p><p>“Besides, the laws of the Fire Nation—the laws of your father—are clear: enemy combatants are to be detained and imprisoned.”</p><p>“And is my father here to enforce those laws?” Zuko asked, his tone suddenly lethal.</p><p>“Er, no,” the Boatswain replied. Zuko turned to face him more fully.</p><p>“You said it yourself,” he said. “Most of the Fire Navy already thinks we’re dangerous pirates. We’re not going to be hanged twice for the crime of showing mercy.”</p><p>“Understood, Your Highness,” the Boatswain said. “I’ll speak with the Quartermaster about the medic. Maybe one of the new recruits has some training. In a pinch, Cook learned enough battlefield medicine from his days in the army to run a small hospital, I’ve heard.”</p><p>“See it done,” Zuko said before sweeping after the Water Tribesmen.</p><p>On the bridge, the First Watch Officer finally relieved the Third Watch Officer, the Helmsman corrected their course, and Lieutenant Jee began his inspections. To the east the sun rose, a bright light visible in the narrow slit between the choppy horizon and the low clouds. </p><p> </p><p>The catapult room was hastily converted into an infirmary. Siege equipment was pushed aside and lashed securely in place while spare bedrolls were found and laid out on the floor. Zuko was standing by the door watching as Yura snapped and snarled at his sailors for having the audacity to do anything whatsoever to his friend. It brought to mind an image of a hound standing protectively over her injured pup. Footsteps behind him drew his attention as Iroh and Jin Hui appeared.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, I came as soon as I heard,” Iroh said.</p><p>“Do you think there’s anything you can do for him?” Zuko asked, nodding towards Nanouk. </p><p>“Hm,” Iroh stroked his beard. “I will see what I can do.”</p><p>Iroh swept in, and spoke in hushed tones to Yura for a moment before kneeling down to examine Nanouk’s arm. Yura folded his arms, his knuckles white against his dark skin.</p><p>“Shrapnel,” Iroh said. “And these burns look quite severe. We will need to act quickly. Jin Hui!”</p><p>“Yes, General,” Jin Hui said, snapping to attention.</p><p>“Get the Cook to prepare a batch of burn ointment. We will need at least three jars,” he said. He turned to Yura as Jin Hui saluted and strode out. “We have to remove the splinters from him before they become rotten. You may need to hold him down while we work.”</p><p>Yura nodded, his face grim but determined. He knelt down and took Nanouk’s uninjured hand, squeezing it. Zuko felt a constriction in his own chest to match.</p><p>“Your Highness!”</p><p>The Quartermaster ran up followed by a sailor in a coal-stained tunic, her greying hair held back by an equally dusty wave cap. She carried a leather satchel over her right shoulder that was cleaner than the rest of her.</p><p>“The Boatswain explained,” the Quartermaster said. “This is Jia. We picked her up at Maogang. She’s a trained healer.”</p><p>Zuko remembered, vaguely. Before leaving Maogang, he had, of course, ordered all the new recruits to take the oath, and now he recognized her face: aging, weary, but with a resolute set to her jaw and a hardness in her eyes that spoke of experience. </p><p>“Why is she covered in coal dust?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“It was the Chief Engineer’s request,” she replied. “Injuries in the boiler room are commonplace, so it made sense for her to be on hand.”</p><p>“It’s an honor, Your Highness,” Jia said, bowing low. “May I ask, where is the patient?”</p><p>“In here,” Zuko said. Jia walked past him into the room. The Quartermaster saluted and returned to her other duties.</p><p>Jia stopped short when she saw Yura and Nanouk with a light gasp.</p><p>“Oh!” she said. “He’s Water Tribe!”</p><p>“Is that going to be a problem?” Zuko demanded, folding his arms and glaring daggers into her back.</p><p>“Of course not, Your Highness,” she said, turning to bow apologetically. “It was...merely unexpected.”</p><p>Zuko clicked his tongue and Jia stepped quickly over to where Iroh and Yura were kneeling over Nanouk. They spoke quietly for a few moments, and then Jia began to unpack her satchel. One of the sailors standing around was ordered to bring in basins and fresh water. Zuko idled by the doorway as Jia and Iroh prepared the space for the gruesome work that lay ahead of them. The sailor returned with water basins, shortly followed by Jin Hui, who was empty-handed.</p><p>“Cook says that amount of ointment will take time to prepare,” Jin Hui reported to Iroh. “And he still needs to feed the crew.”</p><p>“Very well,” Iroh said. “We will make do for now. Now come, I believe you know something of traditional fire medicine.”</p><p>“Yes, General,” Jin Hui said. Zuko blinked in surprise as he knelt down next to Yura and across from Jia and Iroh. He examined Nanouk briefly. “If we roll him over, I can do something about the pain.”</p><p>Zuko watched a little longer, but decided that he didn’t need to be present for the entire procedure in order to fulfill his oath. He closed the door on the sound of Nanouk screaming as Jia pulled a particularly large piece of wood out of his leg with a pair of tweezers and dropped it in a basin of other such blood-stained splinters.</p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, Zuko returned to the catapult room, a tray of food in his hands. Also on the tray were three small jars of burn ointment that Cook had made. He’d waited until Iroh had come into the galley to take them down to be sure that he wouldn’t walk in on something he didn’t want to see and then loaded up the tray with enough rice and side dishes for two people, on the off-chance that Nanouk was awake and feeling hungry.</p><p>Zuko took it upon himself to do this because the other sailors aboard the <em> Momiji </em> had not inspired confidence in him that they would discharge this particular duty with grace and care. He had fielded many curious questions over breakfast such as, ‘are we taking on water rats now?’ ‘when do we change the banners from red to blue?’ and, ‘should I throw myself into the sea now or wait for my throat to be cut in my sleep?’ He had nearly exploded at that particular question, and the offending sailor wouldn’t see the light of day for some time. Despite their hesitant acceptance of Li Jie, an earthbender with a vocal hatred of the Fire Nation, it seemed that rumor of the two Water Tribesmen inspired mockery more than grudging respect.</p><p>Zuko privately resolved to lock the catapult room door until Nanouk’s recovery was complete. He knocked and entered without waiting for a response.</p><p>Yura sat by Nanouk, watching him sleep. The injured boy lay on his side, his arm and leg bandaged. His complexion was ashy to Zuko’s mind, although he didn’t remark on it. His armor had been removed and folded by his head, exposing the dark skin of his shoulder and chest. A blanket covered his lower half. Yura looked up as Zuko came in.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” he said.</p><p>“I’ve brought you something to eat,” Zuko said, walking over to the two tribesmen. “You must be hungry after your ordeal.”</p><p>“How very generous of you,” Yura said sarcastically, taking the tray and setting it down.</p><p>“I heard from Uncle,” Zuko said, looking down at Nanouk. “It seems like he’ll recover after rest.”</p><p>“Nanouk’s strong,” Yura said firmly, but then his resolve wavered and he drew his knees up into his chest. “But he wouldn’t be the first to succumb to a wound.”</p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Yura snapped, glaring up at Zuko, who glared back. Yura blinked first. “Ashmakers. We were following one of your Commander Zhao’s ships, and it led us into a trap. We gave as good as we got, but we still lost a cutter. Nanouk was standing too close when the trebuchet hit, and…”</p><p>He gestured vaguely at Nanouk’s bandages. </p><p>“We had to abandon ship, and the tides carried us away too quickly,” Yura said. “I don’t know what happened to the others, if they’re even still alive.”</p><p>Zuko folded his arms, staring down at Nanouk, whose brow furrowed as he dreamed. </p><p>“The Southern Water Tribe has been a thorn in the Fire Navy’s side for years,” he said. “I’m sure some of your people made it out alive.”</p><p>“You don’t exactly sound thrilled by the prospect,” Yura said drily.</p><p>“I’m not,” Zuko replied.</p><p>They were quiet for a moment. The sounds of the engine hummed from below their feet, and the ship creaked as it rocked with the waves. Occasionally the sound of footsteps on the deck above them broke the frosty silence.</p><p>“Was there anything else?” Yura asked. “Only I’d rather not eat with my back to an enemy.”</p><p>“I’m not your enemy,” Zuko snapped.</p><p>“Not now,” Yura conceded. “But that’s just luck. It doesn’t change the fact that your nation and our tribe are at war.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in fighting you,” Zuko growled back. </p><p>“Good for you,” Yura said. “We never had that luxury to choose.”</p><p>“You’re the ones sailing into Fire Nation waters,” Zuko shot back. “Seems to me like your tribe chose to fight.”</p><p>“Because your people wouldn’t leave my tribe in peace!” Yura shouted.</p><p>Yura was standing now, his teeth bared, inches from Zuko’s own snarl. There was a brief standoff until Zuko blinked and looked away. He huffed in irritation and swept towards the door, pausing to turn back before exiting.</p><p>“If you need anything, I’ll post a guard at the door,” Zuko said.</p><p>“So I need my warden’s permission to leave my cell?” Yura asked sardonically.</p><p>“Whatever you think of me, you’re not prisoners here,” Zuko said. “I’ll hold to my oath. Once your friend has recovered, you can leave my ship and we’ll never cross paths again.”</p><p>“For your sake, I hope so,” Yura spat. </p><p>Zuko slammed the door and called a sailor to stand guard and report to him if the tribesmen asked for anything.</p><p> </p><p>He was at firebending practice on the top deck when Yura stomped up the forward stairwell, followed by the sailor pleading with him to slow down. He looked livid. Zuko and Taiyou, both having stripped down to their trousers from the intensity of the day’s set, paused the practice as Yura’s eyes found them. He strode over and thrust one of the ointment jars in Zuko’s face.</p><p>“What is this?” he demanded. “Is this some gross Fire Nation food, or are you trying to poison us?”</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow and took the jar, opening it to check its contents. The burn ointment was a pale yellow paste that smelled strongly of turmeric. There was evidence that a large quantity of it had been removed.</p><p>“This is a burn cream,” Zuko said flatly. “Uncle said Nanouk’s injuries required a lot.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yura replied.</p><p>“You didn’t eat this, did you?” Zuko asked, realizing suddenly. </p><p>“You were the one who didn’t explain what it was! There were three jars of it next to food, what was I <em> supposed </em>to think?” Yura spluttered, throwing his hands up.</p><p>“But this doesn’t even look like food!” Zuko replied, equally exasperated.</p><p>“Well now I know that!” Yura yelled, snatching the jar out of Zuko’s hands. “Next time maybe label the jar that contains disgusting death paste before someone makes a mistake!”</p><p>“Next time don’t eat the obvious medicine!” Zuko said at Yura’s retreating back as he stomped back towards the stairwell. Taiyou was in stitches behind him trying—and failing—to stifle his laughter. Zuko twirled back on him as he finally gave up and fell to the deck laughing. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Zuko snapped, hands curling into fists.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Your Highness, it’s nothing,” Taiyou said, wiping tears from his eyes with his thumb as he lay on the deck. He stood up and dusted off his trousers, assuming a ready stance. He grinned at Zuko.</p><p>“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to meet my brother from another nation’s mother,” he said.</p><p>“Shut up!” Zuko shouted, throwing a fireball at Taiyou, who dodged, laughing. “I am not like him at all!”</p><p>The training session quickly turned into a very aggressive, but very brief, fire boxing match which Taiyou won. The <em> Momiji </em> continued to sail west, the weather clearing only slightly as the sun shone down on them from on high. Zuko, struggling to escape the hold Taiyou had put him in, considered that their arrival at Zheng Fu couldn’t happen soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>寓言, pinyin yù yán meaning "fable". The Yuyan Archers are an elite corps of archers in the Fire Army currently deployed at Pohuai Fortress.<br/>余拉, pinyin yú lā meaning “I pull”. The Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Yura means “beautiful one”.<br/>男郁, han-yomi nan-ook meaning “dense man” or “melancholic man”. The Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Nanouk means “polar bear”.<br/>推, pinyin tuī meaning "to push". Tui is the name of the Moon spirit, and is one of the two spirits principally revered by the Water Tribe.<br/>拉, pinyin lā meaning "to pull". La is the name of the Ocean spirit, and is one of the two spirits principally revered by the Water Tribe.<br/>祉娥, han-yomi ji-ah meaning “happiness and beauty”.</p><p>Setting Notes:<br/>Medicine in the Fire Nation is robust and has seen several distinct fields differentiate themselves since the beginning of the war. Traditional Fire Medicine is the practice of monitoring and manipulating the flow of chi through the body to promote balance and healing. Typical techniques in this field include massage therapy, meditation, and the practice of martial arts. Furthermore, important concepts such as meridian lines and energy locks are widely acknowledged even outside the Fire Nation, although only waterbenders are known to be able to directly manipulate them. Herbalism developed as the empirical study of plants and their effects on the body. Although many rare herbs can only be found in the Fire Nation, the bulk of Fire Nation expertise in this field relies on previous work by Earth Kingdom scholars and healers laid out in texts that predate the war. The Royal Surgeon’s Academy trains doctors and healers in the latest surgical techniques, putting the Fire Nation at the forefront of surgical expertise. Surgeons trained at the Royal Academy often go on to have illustrious careers in the military or a noble house.<br/>Afflictions of the mind have become an area of increasing concern since the start of the war, and a number of smaller institutions have been created to help former soldiers and prisoners of war. </p><p>Date of Zuko’s encounter with the Avatar &amp; friends: Houka 6, Shiwasu 27, Touji; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 27th day of the Month of Running Priests, Winter Solstice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Chase, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a plan is put into action, and Zuko confronts his pursuer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Children's Day, everyone! I was lucky to have a lot of spare time this week to hammer out this update, hence the quick turnover time. Don't expect the good times to keep rolling, but we can certainly hope. </p><p>For this chapter, I have been using more names and words borrowed from Inuktitut, which is the Inuit language, but I am by no means at all an expert in anything.</p><p>I corrected an instance of Admiral Zhao to Commander Zhao in the previous chapter; Zhao hasn't been made Admiral yet, and I found I kept making the mistake in drafts. </p><p>Additionally, I <i>do</i> read all your comments, even if I don't respond to them, and they give me life to continue this...*waves hands vaguely*...whatever this is. A love letter to pirate adventure stories? Sure. Let's call it that.</p><p>As always, honor and glory to the beta team: kashicanhaz &amp; ThirdWavePorrimist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In retrospect, Zuko should have seen it coming. It would have given him the time to marshal his patience and resolve, and then perhaps he would have been able to endure the trials that awaited him. Alas, his foresight remained blind to the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked from the galley carrying two trays of food: his own, and a tray for Nanouk with rice, salted cod, seaweed soup, and a pot of herbal tea that Uncle had brewed up specially. Behind him, practically vibrating with glee, Li Jie followed carrying two trays: his own, and a tray for Yura that was heaped high with salted cod, soy-marinated jerky that he had bought in Kamatsuka, and the last of a bag of sesame biscuits he’d bought in Maogang. A gesture of good will, he’d called it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced as he stomped down the aft stairwell to the crew quarters deck. He’d tried to be sneaky, but it was difficult to manage three trays of food without attracting notice, and Li Jie had been lying in wait for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening, Your Highness,” he’d said with a cheeky grin and a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want this time?” Zuko had demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, just grabbing some grub,” he’d replied. “Awful lot of food there, Your Highness. You might want to cut back on the rice. Can’t bulk up on rice with just firebending practice. Hey, if you want, why don’t I teach you how to do some proper weight training? Really put some muscles on that scrawny frame of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t for me!” Zuko had snapped, quickly putting the trays down as the teapot wobbled dangerously. This was the point where everything had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not?” Li Jie had asked in mock surprise. “Have you been making friends behind my back, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko had growled back, and then realized what he had implied. “We aren’t friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tough guy,” Li Jie had said, smirking. “Then who’re the trays for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business, but they’re for the Water Tribesmen,” Zuko had said, picking the trays back up. He’d turned his back on Li Jie to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! I’d heard we had some new faces on board!” Li Jie had said, strolling amicably beside Zuko, who’d been once again trying to balance three trays’ worth of food. “Wow, so they’re getting the personal attention of the Fire Prince himself! What lucky folks they are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been too much for Zuko, already stressed from his failure at Su Oku City, his frustration with Yura, the malicious gossip from the crew, the ever-present anger at Zhao’s betrayal, the simmering of the complex emotions that he felt about his father, and the looming feeling that he probably shouldn’t have taken such a serious oath regarding the health and well-being of total strangers who were arguably enemy combatants. He’d rounded sharply on Li Jie, the teapot tipping precariously again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to continue pestering me, then take a tray,” he’d snarled. “Otherwise, leave me in peace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you inviting me to your little dinner date?” Li Jie had asked, feigning surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not inviting you anywhere,” Zuko had snapped. “Since I’m resigned to your company, you might as well make yourself useful. And this isn’t a dinner date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you picked all the best foods from the galley,” Li Jie had said, taking one of the trays and examining the salted cod. Zuko had felt his face flush, and he’d told himself it was from fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re. Injured,” he’d said, enunciating each word carefully as if speaking to a toddler or an especially unintelligent Earth Kingdom dolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! I don’t mind sharing,” Li Jie had said, smiling brightly and falling into step behind Zuko. “Oh! I still have some treats saved up from Kamatsuka. Let me grab ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had sighed through his nose, smoke filling the corridor as Li Jie bustled over to his bunk to retrieve the snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this way, they arrived at the door to the catapult room. The guard saluted Zuko and opened it, letting them inside. Li Jie grinned and nodded to the guard on his way past, to the latter’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura was in the middle of a training set, which he paused when Zuko and Li Jie entered. Sweat beaded on his face, shoulders, and chest as he stood with his right arm outstretched in a precise striking position, his stance wide for the instability of the deck of a cutter. He’d re-tied his hair into a wolf tail, a pair of blue beads Zuko hadn’t noticed before hanging by his left ear. His armor was folded up in a pile by the turntable, and he was wearing fresh trousers that Uncle must have brought him. The Fire Nation style complemented the dark tone of his skin, but the grimace on his face kept Zuko’s thoughts in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want now?” Yura asked gruffly, not relaxing his stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dinner time,” Zuko replied. “So I brought you both something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all food this time, right?” Yura asked suspiciously, still not relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you try to eat the plates, yes,” Zuko snapped. He walked over to where Nanouk was sleeping. His position had changed, so he must’ve woken up since this morning, but he didn’t move when Zuko sat the tray down on the floor next to him. “How is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Yura said, wiping the sweat off his face with a cloth he’d found among the siege equipment. “I hope you weren’t planning to stay for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sniffed. Li Jie winced sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Zuko said, a few moments too late. “I don’t dine with peasants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and swept out, slamming the door behind him. Li Jie watched him go, and then turned to find Yura staring at him with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That boy does know how to make an exit,” Li Jie said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you supposed to be?” Yura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” Li Jie said with a bow. “My name’s Li Jie! I work in the engine room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Li Jie. That doesn’t sound like an ashmaker name,” Yura said dubiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not,” Li Jie replied, smiling. “They picked me up in the Earth Kingdom. Prison break! It’s a thrilling tale. I’m actually an earthbender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an earthbender?!” an excited voice cut in from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura groaned as Nanouk sat up quickly and threw off the blanket. Then he winced, gripping his side. Li Jie looked at him in mild amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nan, you were supposed to be discreet,” Yura chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Yura, he’s an earthbender,” Nanouk said, struggling into a more comfortable sitting position. His injuries made this task a more titanic ordeal than it should have been. At last he sat with his legs crossed, wearing borrowed grey Fire Nation trousers and a grey shirt over his bandages. “Ow. Earthbenders are the good guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Li Jie said. “Mind if I join you for dinner? I think His Royal Brattiness would be glad to be rid of me for the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura sighed and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I guess you can stay,” he conceded. He padded over to the bedroll and flopped down next to Nanouk, grabbing a red shirt and pulling it on. He nudged Nanouk’s tray closer to him with his foot as he took a minute to fix his wolf tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, did they really give us tea?” Nanouk looked at the tray, boggle-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old man, Prince Zuko’s uncle, brews it,” Li Jie said, sitting down across from Nanouk with his legs folded. He handed Yura his tray, which the latter took in one hand while holding his hair in the other and set it on the floor. Nanouk opened the top of the teapot and sniffed the contents. His face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is much better treatment than I was expecting,” Nanouk said, replacing the teapot lid and pouring a cup for his friend. “Yura, you remember when Killik was taken prisoner last winter? He said he was lucky to get so much as a bowl of porridge in the morning, and they had him scrubbing the decks until it was dark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also said he built himself a raft out of the captain’s mattress, a mop handle, and a stolen bedsheet,” Yura said with a smirk, accepting the cup of tea from Nanouk. “You need to stop believing everything he says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Nanouk said, handing another cup to Lie Jie, who took it with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta tell ya,” he said, tucking into his own meal. “I’ve been subject to Fire Nation hospitality for some time, and this is some of the best I’ve had. Fresh tea with every meal, clean rice, and the Cook really ought to open his own restaurant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said there had been a prison break, right?” Yura said through a mouthful of jerky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you in prison?” Nanouk asked before taking a bite of rice and soup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘By order of Governor Matsumoto, on the authority vested in him by the great and wise Fire Lord Ozai, long may he reign supreme,’” Li Jie recited officiously. “‘Earthbending is hereby prohibited in all places, public and private, without exception. Those found guilty of violating this prohibition shall be detained to face judgment.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura shook his head in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you weren’t a model, law-abiding citizen,” he said before taking a bite of cod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Li Jie said with a boisterous laugh. “They had to send me to a prison colony offshore where I couldn’t use my bending. I probably would’ve remained there until the end of the war, but then along came a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the Fire Prince broke you out of a Fire Nation prison?” Yura asked in disbelief. “How does that make any sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Li Jie side-eyed Yura for a moment, and then shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a little complicated,” he said. “Let me ask you this: if someone in your tribe did wrong by you, what would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d beat them up,” Yura said, punching his fist into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if that person was your chieftain’s right-hand man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d still beat them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’d get in trouble, idiot,” Nanouk said, kicking Yura lightly with the foot of his non-injured leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not just going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, am I?” Yura protested. “If a man can’t stand up for himself, then how can he call himself a man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I run away all the time,” Nanouk said. “I think I’m still a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a baby, is what you are,” Yura said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Nanouk swatted his hand away and then jabbed him in his exposed side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky my leg’s got stitches,” Nanouk groused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two are going to be a riot,” Li Jie looked at them, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is,” Nanouk said thoughtfully around a wad of chewed up rice and seaweed. “Someone wronged the Fire Prince, and that’s why he broke you out of prison and helped us against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobiuoza? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he’s the Fire Prince, what did they do to make him so mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides breathing,” Yura said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Li Jie said. “You see, there’s this guy named Commander Zhao. Really important Fire Navy commander type. He and the prince fought in a fire duel that the prince won, so this commander spread a bunch of lies about him and now everyone thinks he’s a traitor to the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right,” Yura scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me?” Li Jie chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would the Fire Lord let anyone talk about his own son that way?” Yura asked skeptically. “Don’t they, I don’t know, execute people for insulting the royal family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asking the wrong earthbender, friend,” Li Jie said with a shrug. “But talk to anyone onboard and they’ll tell you the same story, although they might be a little more loose with the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura huffed and took a bite of rice. Nanouk glanced over at him, peering from beneath his fringe at his scowling friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he really does help us,” Nanouk said slowly. “Then maybe he isn’t so bad, for an ashmaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll help us,” Yura said with effort, as though each syllable physically pained him. “I believe that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk glanced at Li Jie in shock. Yura picked up his bowl of soup and slurped it down noisily, and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I like him,” he clarified. “As far as I’m concerned, he can go kiss a starving polar bear dog on the snout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Nanouk said, wrinkling his nose. He reached over and snatched Yura’s last piece of jerky from his tray, which instigated a short-lived wrestling match that Nanouk won by default when their roughhousing tore two of his stitches open. Li Jie made a quick exit to find Jia while Nanouk and Yura tried to rescue the borrowed shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat in his cabin with his dinner tray and heaved a sigh of relief. He was alone, for the time being. No nagging earthbenders, or overbearing uncles. No treacherous commanders conspiring in the shadows. No disapproving fathers judging his thoughts and desires. He inhaled deeply and let the breath fill every corner of his body before exhaling completely. With precise motions, he began to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having lived through it several times already, Zuko was aware of the danger of this situation with the Water Tribesmen. With Yura. He knew what his undisciplined heart was capable of. It had almost happened with the peasant boy accompanying the Avatar. He resolved that it wouldn’t happen again, and as long as he was being euphemistic with himself about it then he could keep it formless and vague enough to dispel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you weren’t planning to stay for dinner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shuddered and put his chopsticks down. His vision blurred a little, and he wiped the corners of his eyes angrily. He refused to shed tears over this! And anyway, wasn’t this better? Yura didn’t have any problems reminding him of the reality of their situation, which would make any sort of feelings or desires futile. This was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his tray away, no longer hungry, and curled up on his bed in a tight ball. The sounds of the ship and the sea were all he heard over the beating of his heart, broken by a boy with yellow eyes and a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This really was for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ears still ringing from Jia’s castigations, Nanouk lay on the bedroll pouting while Yura rummaged through the boxes of supplies in the catapult room. He had fresh bandages now, but the shirt had been ruined and there was nothing that could be done about it. He kept it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think he would help us?” Nanouk asked the ceiling, but it was Yura who answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he would,” Yura’s voice came, muffled from behind a box of trebuchet shot. “And I said I believed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened up holding an armful of metal rods, still casting about for something Nanouk couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, do they not have any wood on this damn ship?” Yura grumbled as he stepped out and laid his find on his workspace. “Anyway, I don’t trust the Fire Nation’s idea of what help is, so are you just gonna lie there or are you gonna help me get us out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk rolled onto his good side and gingerly sat up. He looked over to where Yura was fretting over a sheet of canvas he’d found that had until recently been holding down a barrel of flammable resin. He shook his head and hoisted himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d better,” he said. “Whatever it is you’re planning to make will probably sink within five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, my craftsmanship is just fine,” Yura groused, punching Nanouk lightly in the arm. “And anyway, this is your fault. If you hadn’t reminded me of Killik’s harebrained escape stories, I wouldn’t have thought to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the floor before them were some of the materials to build a makeshift kayak: they had long rods of metal, some lumber scraps that Yura had scrounged up, canvas sheeting, and enough hardware fasteners that between the two of them they could probably bolt the Polar Wind itself in place. Yura held up a hammer and some other tools, and the two of them got to work quickly and quietly building a frame that might be sturdy enough to survive on the open ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk sighed internally. It was difficult to square the Fire Prince’s incongruous behavior with the rest of his nation, but it was more important that they escape as quickly as possible before the veneer of hospitality was pulled away and Zuko’s true intentions made themselves known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid-morning the next day when Zuko stalked tiredly onto the bridge. Iroh stood by the observation deck door chatting with the Helmsman like old friends. Zuko briefly reflected on the fact that Uncle knew everyone on the ship by name, and had served in the army with many of them longer than Zuko had been alive. Sure, some of the firebenders and rhino riders were young, but those occupations had high casualty rates. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. Uncle looked over to him as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Prince Zuko, you’re awake,” he said amiably. “I was just telling the Helmsman about a wonderful hot spring in the Yu Dao province that I visited when I was much younger. I wonder if it’s still in business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything to report?” Zuko asked, ignoring his Uncle’s prattling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee completed his inspections without incident,” Iroh said. “But it seems we will be delayed in our arrival at Zheng Fu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted in acknowledgement and stepped out onto the observation deck. The sky was the steely grey of clouds threatening rain, and the waves were as high as they had been the previous day. In the distance off the port side, a pod of whales breached, attracting the attention of some of the deck crew below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else was attracting attention on the deck as well: the two Water Tribesmen were out by the bowsprit. Zuko watched them chatting with each other, a plate of dumplings on the deck at their feet. After a moment, Yura reached down and picked up two dumplings and handed one to Nanouk. The two of them bowed their heads as if in prayer, tapping the dumplings to their hearts and then their foreheads. Then, Yura wound up and threw his dumpling into the sea as far as he could. It landed with a splash some distance away. Nanouk followed suit, although his dumpling didn’t go quite as far. Uncle came up next to Zuko as the prince stood at the railing, staring down in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sea breeze is so cold after a storm, don’t you agree, Prince Zuko?” Iroh said, folding his hands into his sleeves. “Why don’t you come inside, and I’ll make us a nice, warm pot of tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, what are they doing?” Zuko asked, glowering down at the peculiar ritual unfolding below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked down at the deck as Yura threw another dumpling into the sea. A pygmy dolphin shark leapt up from the water to catch it, but missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am not mistaken,” Iroh said. “Our new guests are asking for the Ocean Spirit’s favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By throwing dumplings into the sea?” Zuko asked, the notion preposterous on its face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Iroh said, nodding sagely. “You see, if you want to get a spirit’s attention, you must offer it something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would the ocean spirit want the Cook’s dumplings?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s not the dumplings themselves,” Iroh speculated. “I confess, I am not familiar with the spiritual rites of the Water Tribes. Do you remember when you were a boy, and we would visit your parents’ estate on Ember Island?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko did remember, but he restricted his response to a non-verbal nod. There would be too much, otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every morning, your father and Lady Ursa would go to a shrine in the east wing of the house to burn incense and pray to Agni for fair weather and good luck for the day. Every evening, after tucking you and Azula into bed, they would go to the shrine in the west wing to light candles and make an offering of the day’s bounty to the spirit of the island in gratitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were just silly old rituals,” Zuko said dismissively. “Father always said they were pointless wastes of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure my brother believes that,” Iroh said. “But it is unwise to disregard the spirits. You saw for yourself what happens when they are stirred to anger. By making offerings to the spirits, we are showing them respect and deference in matters which are their domain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked his beard and hummed in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my brother did you a disservice by neglecting this part of your education,” Iroh said. “He was always quick to dismiss such things as frivolities unless they could be used to increase his own prestige. But many of the sailors on this ship take the spirits quite seriously, since a spirit’s favor may mean the difference between life and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” Zuko said, recalling the reef spirit’s implacable, cold fury. “How can a few snacks and some pretty words change the mind of a spirit that’s already decided to kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, showing respect where it is due makes all the difference,” Iroh said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know all about respect,” Zuko said darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Iroh replied with a sigh. “In any case, these matters are still important. You should pay closer attention to those around you. Soldiers and sailors are a superstitious bunch. You may see many of them performing similar rituals as our new guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh nodded down at the deck where the Water Tribesmen had already finished with their dumplings, and were now skipping bits of trebuchet shot across the water. A few of the deck crew had been surreptitiously watching them, and Zuko saw one or two take a dried snack out of their pocket, touch it to their forehead, and toss it over the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed, turned on his heel, and stomped inside. As if the Ocean Spirit would care about a few dumplings!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanouk lay on the floor of the catapult room, bored. Yura was nearby going through yet another training set, but even he was starting to get tired and his hair had come loose from its wolf tail. It was their second day on the Fire Prince’s ship. That morning, the healer lady and the nice firebender had come by to change Nanouk’s bandages and bring them breakfast, but otherwise nobody else had come to visit. Nanouk was told not to walk too much for now, and Yura simply refused to leave the room and go wandering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as long as the ashmakers believed that, work on the kayak could continue undisturbed. They had worked through the night to finish the frame, which was big enough to fit the two of them. The next part was to turn the canvas into a waterproof cover, but, although it was already seasoned from years of use onboard the ship, they had nothing to cut the canvas into shape with. Nanouk flopped down on the floor to rest while Yura hid the kayak frame until they could solve this problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this way, left to their own devices, the two of them fell back into old pastimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-six,” Yura said, executing a front kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clam shrimp,” Nanouk said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty-four,” Yura said, elbow striking an invisible opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shrimp-topus,” Nanouk replied instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three hundred and twelve,” Yura huffed into an uppercut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Millipede shrimp,” Nanouk sighed, checking his fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Yura dropped his arms. “A millipede shrimp doesn’t have that many legs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does so,” Nanouk said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Nanouk stretched his good arm behind his head and shifted on the bedroll to get more comfortable. Yura tried to form a rebuttal, but failed to muster up more than a few facial contortions and a frustrated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, your turn,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Nanouk began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dog-fish,” Yura said, starting his set over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kangaroo dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iso-hound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. Yura relaxed his stance, but then tensed up again as Zuko walked in, followed by another sailor. They both carried trays of food and drink. The sailor walked over to Nanouk and placed one tray on the floor in front of him, and another tray next to it. The sailor then saluted to Zuko and took his leave. The prince remained where he was, seemingly trying not to stare at any one thing too long. Yura grabbed a cloth to towel himself off as he sauntered over to his tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the room service, Your Highness,” he said. “But us peasants wouldn’t want to spoil your meal, so why don’t you just see yourself out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all,” Zuko said, eyes snapping up to Yura’s face. “This is my ship, and you can’t order me to go anywhere. I came here to check on your friend’s condition, and if I decide that the catapult room is where I want to eat then I’m going to eat in the catapult room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna watch us shit and sleep here, too?” Yura shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have toilets,” Zuko pointed out in exasperation. “You’re not confined to this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, smart idea to go wandering around an enemy ship,” Yura replied sardonically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there something else you wanted, Your Highness?” Nanouk cut in, glancing impatiently at Yura. “I’m feeling alright, and the healer lady said that my stitches looked okay this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat down cross-legged in front of Nanouk and put his tray in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I did have a question for you,” he said. “I saw your ritual this morning and wanted to ask what it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised an ashmaker like you even cares,” Yura said, picking up his tray and sitting on the turntable. He did not reach for the red shirt on the floor next to him. Zuko clicked his tongue in irritation, so Yura continued. “It’s not as if the Fire Nation has ever shown much interest in our tribe’s customs before. Well, except maybe to burn them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were making offerings to the Ocean Spirit,” Nanouk cut in, taking a bite of rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Nan!” Yura spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just asking a question, Yura,” Nanouk replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the enemy, though!” Yura objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Zuko said, to which Yura scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you making offerings to the Ocean Spirit?” Zuko asked Nanouk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we usually do when we get on a new ship,” Nanouk replied. “For luck on the voyage, you know? But this morning we were asking him to guide the spirits of our tribesmen to the afterlife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth as he considered that statement. Nanouk had been badly injured by trebuchet fire from a Fire Nation cruiser, Yura had said. They’d lost a cutter, he’d said. They didn’t know who was alive and who was dead. It struck Zuko that, although he’d seen plenty of death during his banishment, it had never been a personal experience. It was something that happened at a distance, to other people. If Uncle died, what would he do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his bite, chewed thoughtfully, and then addressed Nanouk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why dumplings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It didn’t have to be dumplings,” Nanouk said. “Any food would do, as long as it was delicious and made of meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Zuko said dubiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura was staring him down as he ate, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Zuko was doing his best to ignore the Water Tribesman, but he was still very shirtless and the coil and uncoil of his muscles as he moved his arms was very distracting. He kept his gaze resolutely on Nanouk, who for his part seemed more or less at ease with his strange company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often do you need to make offerings to the Ocean Spirit?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just the Ocean Spirit,” Nanouk said. “The Moon Spirit, too. My mother used to pray to her every night before bed, and on the ship we’d hold moonlight vigils after battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on doing so tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, gonna try and join in that, too?” Yura snarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko snapped back. “I’ll inform the Third Watch Officer to leave you in peace while you do whatever it is you need to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Nanouk said overtop of Yura’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you would need?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t pretend like you care,” Yura scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slammed his chopsticks down on his tray and stood up, glaring daggers at Yura. Yura also stood, chest puffed out like he was ready to fight. The two boys faced off in the catapult room, the air crackling with almost-sparks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Nanouk said, looking between the two of them. “Actually, there was something I needed, if it’s alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Zuko said a bit too aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a spirit charm before, but I lost it at sea,” Nanouk said. “It would be good if I could replace it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. Do. You. Need?” Zuko asked, emphasizing his words and not breaking eye contact with Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, do you have any whalebone?” Nanouk asked. “Or any kind of bone, but whalebone is the best. And something to carve it with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can find,” Zuko said, cocking his chin at Yura, daring him to say something. Then he turned on his heel and stalked away, shutting the door loudly behind him. Yura rounded on Nanouk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk, what the hell are you doing?” he sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying not to piss off the guy who’s feeding us,” Nanouk replied. “You’re lucky I’m injured, or he might’ve just put us on a raft and left us to drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, as if he’d waste the raft,” Yura scoffed. He sighed ruefully, running his fingers through his hair. “Look, I get that you’re just nicer than I am. But we shouldn’t tell him anything he could use against us later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nanouk said, grinning unrepentantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes or so later, Zuko returned with a leather pouch and a small folding knife. He went to Nanouk while ignoring Yura’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any whalebone,” he said. “But I asked Cook and he said that these bones would be useful. He also donated his spare knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Your Highness!” Nanouk said brightly, holding out his hands. Zuko, however, did not give him either item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I give these to you, tell me what you’re planning on doing with them,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bone-etching!” Nanouk replied. “My spirit charm was an etching of the moon spirit in a whalebone, so that it would be easier to speak to her when I needed to. Everyone in the tribe has something like it, even Yura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know what Yura’s spirit charm was?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty awesome,” Yura said. “An ashmaker like you would never be able to appreciate the skill and artistry that went into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a whalebone etching of a tiger seal,” Nanouk said. “It is actually pretty good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you lost it at sea, too?” Zuko sneered at Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your information, it’s in my sea chest on the other ship,” Yura said. “I’ll still have it if I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get back,” Zuko corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen,” Yura said, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at Zuko. Zuko visibly swallowed as Yura’s pectoral muscles bulged slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to break my oath,” Zuko said after a moment. Then, he turned to Nanouk. “If you need anything else, you can ask. I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he left. Once he did, Yura’s bravado evaporated entirely as he let his arms drop and sighed a deep sigh of anger and embarrassment. He flopped on the floor next to Nanouk, his head landing on his friend’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell him all that, Nan?” Yura whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, you idiot,” Nanouk said, twirling the pen knife in his hand. “I just got the Fire Prince to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>me a knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat as Yura looked at his friend in awe. He sat up and threw his arms around Nanouk, pulling him into a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk! You evil genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Yura, my wounds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Yura released him immediately. “Sorry! Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was close to midnight and the Third Watch Officer was doing her rounds. The sea had calmed, but the clouds remained, and blocked out the stars and moon. On occasion, there would be a break, through which a thin crescent moon peeked through for just a moment. She passed along the port side of the deckhouse, pausing for a moment at the railing to look down at the dark water. Far to the south, she could see the lamps of a ship passing eastward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ascending to the bridge, she found the Helmsman napping in a chair by the door. He startled awake when she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vessel to the south,” she said. “Might want to adjust course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course,” he said with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and stretched, his spine popping, and then returned to the wheel. Turning a quarter right, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji</span>
  </em>
  <span> deflected northward. After a few minutes, the lights from the southern ship disappeared over the horizon. The Third Watch Officer made a note in the logbook, nodded to the Helmsman, who corrected their course back due west, and then returned to the top deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stepping out of the deckhouse when she saw the two Water Tribesmen emerge from the forward stairwell. The Prince had ordered her not to disturb their ritual, but she remained suspicious. Nodding to them as she passed, she made a note to check back frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura and Nanouk stood together by the bowsprit, staring up at the sky. Nanouk had a spirit charm he had carved while Yura battled with the canvas over the kayak’s frame, and he clasped it over his belly while waiting for Tui to peek down at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura said nothing while they waited and watched. There wasn’t anything to do if Tui wasn’t there to listen. Finally, the clouds parted and Tui’s sleepy eye gazed down at them, a waxing crescent days out from a new moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tui,” Nanouk began. “Do you remember when Aklaq broke his spear on a rock thinking it was a tiger seal, and then had to fight an actual tiger seal with nothing but a glass knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tui,” Yura said, picking up the thread. “Do you remember when Inuk fell over the side of the ship and nobody noticed for almost an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tui,” Nanouk said. “Do you remember when Miki got his first share of gold from a prize we took in the Nan Qi Archipelago, and then lost all of it to Siku playing dice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They alternated in this way, each of them naming someone from their lost cutter and reminding the spirit of their many mishaps, as if to say, ‘even these hopelessly foolish people are beloved enough by us to speak of to you.’ And Tui listened, holding the clouds apart as they spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tui,” Yura said at last. “I swear to you that my next three whales will be used to build umiak for the benefit of my tribe, your children. Guide those who died on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arguktuk</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your light, that they may not be lost as they journey to their next life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tui,” Nanouk said. “I swear to you that my next four caribou will be used to make clothes and jackets for the benefit of my tribe, your children. Guide those who died on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arguktuk </span>
  </em>
  <span>with your light, that they may not be lost as they journey to their next life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The splash of waves and the hum of the engines faded to so much background noise as Tui heard, and then drew the clouds back over her eye. Nanouk and Yura stood a little longer in that darkened quiet as the wind began to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times did she walk past us?” Nanouk whispered to Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I counted at least three,” Yura said. “She suspects something for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll have to be quick,” Nanouk replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Nan,” Yura clapped him on the shoulder and said more loudly. “I’m so tired I could sleep for a hundred years. Look, even the Moon’s gone to bed! Let’s go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nanouk replied with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded to the Third Watch Officer as they walked past where she stood watching them with narrowed eyes. It was another minute or so before she went back to her normal rounds, and all was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the catapult room was silent as it opened, not disturbing the sailor tasked with keeping watch on the Water Tribesman. The creak of the deck as the ship passed over a swell was enough to mask the footsteps of two young men carrying a hastily-constructed kayak over their shoulders up the forward stairwell. The wind picked up as they crossed the deck to the railing and carefully lowered the kayak down with a pair of ropes. No one was able to hear the whispered, ‘better hope this works,’ as the boat touched the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours later when the Third Watch Officer, keeping vigil on the observation deck, noticed something amiss by the bow in the light of the moon peeking through the clouds: a pair of ropes dangling from the railing, cut at the ends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me again what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood on the top deck listening to Lieutenant Jee read the Third Watch Officer’s report. A fog had rolled in that morning, forcing them to cut speed. The First Watch Officer was completing his inspections while the Boatswain bullied the deck crew into completing their morning chores. The two ropes were coiled up on the deck and remained tied to the railing for the time being. Lieutenant Jee cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Third Watch Officer reports having observed the Water Tribesmen conduct a lunar ritual and then return belowdecks,” he said. “A few hours later, she noticed the ropes and checked the catapult room to find it empty. The Boatswain and Quartermaster were roused to search the ship and conduct inventory to check for missing items. Neither of the Water Tribesmen were found, and several pieces of metal pipe, lumber, canvas, and rope were missing from the catapult room inventory. It would seem that they built themselves a boat and sailed off in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Jee sighed lightly at the tense set of Zuko’s shoulders and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needless to say, the sailor assigned to watch the Water Tribesmen has been disciplined, as has the Third Watch Officer, and the responsibilities of the watch officers will be reviewed at the next officers’ meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face was contorted in fury, and flames flickered around his hands as he clenched and unclenched his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They played me for a fool from the start,” he said, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. He wasn’t angry at anyone but himself, Nanouk, and Yura. “How long until we reach Zheng Fu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this fog persists, we won’t reach the island for another three days,” Lieutenant Jee replied. “Your Highness, what about the Water Tribesmen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They decided to try their luck by themselves in a makeshift boat,” Zuko snarled. “They can drown, for all I care! Maintain course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed and walked off to conduct Zuko’s orders to the bridge and compile his daily report. Zuko remained at the railing, fuming. He picked up the end of one of the ropes, which had been cut by something small and dull. Growling, he ignited the rope’s end, searing it and leaving a pile of ash and fibers scattered across the deck. Iroh stood nearby, his arms folded in his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was quite clever of them to use our own resources to effect the means of their escape,” he said. “I’m a little surprised they didn’t wait until we were closer to the island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I think it does, Prince Zuko,” Iroh replied. “Didn’t you swear an oath to the moon and the ocean that you would help them return to their tribe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They used our ship’s resources and accepted our help treating their injuries,” Zuko snarled. “Surely by letting them go now I’m fulfilling my obligations to their tribe’s spirits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Iroh said, reaching down to pick up the rope. “I’m guessing they tried to build some kind of canoe to escape with. Even a master shipwright would take several days to fully construct a seaworthy boat using the materials that they stole. They built it in less than two. I would be frankly shocked if they were able to get anywhere, given the state of Nanouk’s injuries, unless they were extremely lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Zuko growled, turning to face his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that by letting them go, you’re accepting the possibility that they might drown before returning to their fleet,” Iroh replied. “Which risks bringing the wrath of two mighty spirits down upon us. Which also breaks your oath to the sailors on this ship, does it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gritted his teeth, but he knew his uncle was correct. If there was even the slightest possibility that Yura and Nanouk died before reaching the Southern Water Tribe fleet, that would endanger the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>and everyone on it. He remembered clearly that quiet of the wind and waves as he had spoken the oath to Yura two days ago. The Ocean Spirit had been listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and stomped off, leaving Iroh standing by the railing. He sought out the Master-at-Arms, who was finishing breakfast in the galley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to prepare the skiff for departure immediately,” he said to the Master-at-Arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Highness,” he said, confused. “Any particular reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko ignored him and went to find Lieutenant Jee and the Quartermaster. They were both in the map room in the process of updating the charts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jee,” he said. “I’m taking the skiff and going after the Water Tribesmen. The ship is yours until I return. Do not alter course: make for Zheng Fu and find a place to restock our coal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, are you sure?” Lieutenant Jee asked. “The skiff is a short-range vessel only. If you take too long to search, you won’t be able to catch up with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quartermaster, can you help the Master-at-Arms load the skiff with enough coal to make it to Zheng Fu should I fall behind?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...possible, I suppose,” she said uncertainly. She pondered the problem for a moment and then gave a decisive nod. “I’ll see it done, and speak with the Cook to have rations packed for three for the journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Zuko said, bowing to them both. “I know this is sudden, but I have to take responsibility for my words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, Your Highness,” Lieutenant Jee said, bowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahn and Bo were finishing the skiff’s preparations as Zuko walked into the aft bay from the cargo holds. Ahn hopped off the skiff to salute to Zuko with a cheeky grin. Bo was more plodding about the same action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The skiff’s ready, Your Highness,” Ahn said. “There’s enough coal for two days at half steam, and rations to last you and two others a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Bo said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you’re going after those Water Tribesmen,” Ahn said with a grin. “Give ‘em hell, Your Highness! Show ‘em what happens to those who disrespect Fire Nation hospitality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” Bo concurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this because I want to,” Zuko said curtly, brushing past them and boarding the skiff. “I’m doing this because I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aye, we all heard about your oath to the Ocean Spirit,” Ahn said with a pitying smile, shaking his head. Bo mimicked the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a mistake I’m not making twice,” Zuko replied darkly. He signalled to the Master-at-Arms to open the bay doors and lower the skiff into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Bo and I’ll pray to the four winds that you find them sooner than later!” Ahn called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skiff splashed down into the sea, and Zuko detached the bow rope. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Momiji </span>
  </em>
  <span>sailed ahead into the mist while he went inside to get the boiler going. It would be an arduous search, but he’d handled less daunting challenges before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanouk dozed in the back of the kayak while Yura paddled through the mist with a makeshift oar. It was about mid-morning, and after initially cutting south from the ashmaker’s ship they ran into the fog-bank and lost track of their position. Yura had speared a fish for their breakfast, and had been paddling intermittently to ensure they didn’t get stuck in a doldrum. But with clouds and fog blocking the sky, they were effectively at La’s mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura’s feet were wet, so he leaned back and slapped Nanouk’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nan,” he sighed, bemoaning the chore. “The boat’s leaking. Time to bail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Nanouk said blearily wiping his eyes as he sat up. The kayak rocked with the sudden motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bailed out water using some soup bowls they’d stolen from their last meal. As Yura dumped water over the side, suddenly he smelled smoke. He looked around, sniffing. Nanouk, still not fully awake, blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you smell that, Nan?” Yura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk shook his head, but then his eyes widened and he pointed through the fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yura, look,” he said in a low, warning voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three dark shapes materialized out of the fog, the hulls of metal ships with high, pointed bowsprits. They looked like Fire Nation cruisers, although the deckhouses were too short, and they had tall masts of the kind normally seen on Water Tribe cutters. The vessels crawled slowly through the fog, signal lights on their bridges indicating port and starboard sides. As the ships got closer, they could see the figures of dark spirits painted on the sides of their hulls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk and Yura had both heard the tales. Whispers of a pitiless pirate queen and her fleet of cutthroats and murderers that stalked the seas in cursed ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle ship turned slightly to pass them, and a figure appeared at the railing. He wore purple armor and showed his teeth as he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahoy, the boat!” he called, Fifth Nation accent thick as the fog. “What news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re,” Yura began, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. “We’re not supposed to talk to strangers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s be friends!” the man said, walking along the ship deck to keep pace with them. He tossed a rope down, which landed in the kayak. “Come aboard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to be a burden,” Yura called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to paddle, but as he did the ocean around the kayak froze solid. The kayak was lifted slightly by the sudden buoyancy of the berg, and then a wave pushed them against the side of the ship. Yura and Nanouk looked up, panicked, to see another person in purple armor  holding a waterbending stance by the stern of the ship. The first man called down to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for my friend here, but she don’t trust strangers as far as I could throw ‘em,” he said, still smiling. “And that’s not far at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and Yura’s gut twisted with fear. Behind him, Nanouk glanced at the ocean, doing the mental math. How far would they make it against a waterbender?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take the rope and climb aboard, my good sirs,” the man called again. “Final offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura shook his head at Nanouk minutely. Nanouk glanced back at the ocean and then at Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re coming up!” Yura called. “Only my friend here is injured, he might have a hard time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t you fret about that one bit, my good sirs!” the man called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water beneath the kayak dropped suddenly into a deep bowl, and then splashed back up in a massive column of water. The kayak was launched onto the deck, striking it hard and tipping Yura and Nanouk out. They rolled to a stop at the feet of a trio of pirates, all wearing clothes of purple and grey. The armored man and his waterbending friend completed the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fine craft you’ve got,” the man leered down at them. “A canoe of canvas and metal. What a novelty! Seems a bit odd for a pair of Water Tribesmen such as yourselves to be floating around in a metal boat wearing Fire Nation garb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura and Nanouk glanced at each other and then down at their clothes. They still wore their borrowed shirts and trousers, their wolf armor bundled up in a satchel that had spilled onto the deck next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the captain might like a word with the two of you,” the man said, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brig was a large, open room with metal walls studded with numerous rings through which chains could be threaded. In the middle, the ceiling was held up by a pair of support beams with hitching posts so prisoners could be held with their arms above their heads for the interrogation, for punishment, or the simple pleasure of torment. The acoustics were such that the activities of the chamber were never a mystery to those passing by the adjacent port or starboard corridors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Zaima’s second favorite room on her ship. It was also the cleanest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima stalked into the brig, the click of her boots against the polished wood deck sharp over the background of the creaking of the ship, the humming of the engines, and the splashing of waves against the hull. Yura and Nanouk stood against the support beams, bound by their wrists. Yura sported a black eye and a bloodied lip. Zaima saw as she examined him fully that he had bruised knuckles, which caused her to smile. Somewhere, one of her men was likely nursing some vicious wounds. She looked over Nanouk, and tutted. He had a bandaged arm and leg, and his shirt was bloodstained like someone who was concealing an open wound. Zaima tapped her gilded fingers against her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My men tell me they rescued you from a leaky canoe with nothing but a satchel of clothes and a pocket knife,” she said. “So why don’t you tell me how you, a pair of Water Tribe warriors, came to be stranded in Fire Nation clothes in colonial waters, and I’ll put you back in your boat and send you on your way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t believe her, Yura,” Nanouk said. “Don’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to, Nan,” Yura hissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima raised her eyebrow, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I see my reputation precedes me,” she said, standing up and walking over to stand before Nanouk. At her right hip she had two long, curved daggers, one above the other. She drew the lower dagger with her left hand and tossed it once. “Fine. I like a good challenge, so I’ll cut to the chase. I’m looking for someone very valuable who was last seen in these waters. A boy, distinctive scar over his eye, shaved head. Goes by the name Fire Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk darted his eyes to Yura, who tensed. Zaima’s grin widened, her incisor prominent through her split lip. She tossed her dagger again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know him then,” she cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know any ashmakers by name,” Yura scoffed, sticking his chin out defiantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima stepped over to him, glanced down at his clothes, and gave him an amused smirk. She tossed her dagger a third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your spirit,” she said. “I’m a reasonable woman: if you tell me what I want to know, that makes you valuable, and I never throw away valuables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you,” Yura spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity,” she said, tossing her dagger. “You would have been amusing. Your friend, however…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Nanouk’s bandages and bloody shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be best to put him out of his misery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no!” Yura yelled, pulling at his bonds. Zaima walked over to Nanouk. He was blinking back tears, and he was trembling, but he did not have the look of someone overcome with fear as his eyes darted between Yura and Zaima. She switched her grip on the dagger and held it to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do what you want to me,” Nanouk said quickly. “But if you hurt Yura you’ll never get your prize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk, what are you—!?” Yura was close to sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yura, for once in your life!” Nanouk hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yura, do yourself the favor,” Zaima said to him. She turned back to Nanouk. “Go on. I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Nanouk admitted. “We know Prince Zuko. We sailed with him from the Southern Sea, to help him on his revenge quest. He saved our chief, it was only fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fine tale,” Zaima said. “But did you die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nanouk asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t die,” Zaima said very slowly. “Then how can it be true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true!” Nanouk said, a manic edge to his voice. “He’s sailing with an old general, and his cook could open a restaurant, and...and...he’s got an earthbender in the boiler room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds honest,” Zaima mused, tapping her chin with her gilded gauntlet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the reason you shouldn’t hurt Yura,” Nanouk said. “The reason Prince Zuko would never let you catch him if you did, is because they’re together. As in, lovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Yura spluttered, his outrage overcoming him for a moment. “Nanouk! What the hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Zaima said, looking at Yura, studying his reaction. His face was flushed as he glared angrily between Nanouk and Zaima. “So, His Royal Highness enjoys the company of men. That explains quite a lot. But how is it that you and the royal consort here came to be at sea, alone, in an improvised boat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to reach our fleet,” Nanouk said miserably. “Our old kayak was destroyed, so we had to make a new one. They don’t have great building materials on your typical Fire Navy ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what message was so important that it couldn’t be delivered by messenger hawk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko doesn’t have those,” Nanouk said. “We needed to reach the fleet so we could set a trap. Prince Zuko’s been going after Commander Zhao, and wanted Water Tribe help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima thought for a moment, but did not lower her dagger. She smiled at Yura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like you are valuable to me after all,” she said. “Your friend, not so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yura shouted as she pressed her dagger into Nanouk’s throat. “If you kill him, I will take my life, too, and you’ll have nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would you do that for him?” Zaima asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my tribe,” Yura growled. “He’s my brother in every way that counts. It’s all or nothing: either we both live, or you toss our bodies into the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima’s grin fell from her face, and she stalked forward until she was nose to nose with Yura. He didn’t quail under her cold fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to make demands on my ship,” she said. “I don’t need either of you alive to set a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if the Prince finds out, he’ll burn you and your ship to ash,” Yura spat. “Your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” she said, sheathing her blade. “He’s welcome to try. My understanding is he made quite a mess of the Home Fleet at Kamatsuka. Very well. You both shall live, for now, but the moment either of you loses your value you will be thrown out with the chum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima turned on her heel and left them alone. The door closed behind her with an echoing clang. Nanouk sighed, and sank down a little in his bonds. Yura was shaking, whether from fear, relief, or outrage he couldn’t decide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yura, I swear to Tui and La if you open your mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more time!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nanouk snapped. “If I have to listen to your voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>echo really loudly in this room</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will make sure my ghost haunts you forever, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>test me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have every right to be upset with you!” Yura said heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear it from you</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now!” Nanouk said back, very pointedly and with many significant nods towards the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you…?” Yura looked at him in confusion, and then heard the echo of footsteps from the starboard corridor, and the sound of laughter coming through the walls. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nanouk huffed. “Oh. Spirits, my neck hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stick it out so far next time,” Yura snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just tell you?” Nanouk snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a bit longer, listening to the normal ship activities happening around them in places probably not quite so pristinely grim as this one. Yura had difficulty standing still, shifting his weight from side to side, stretching his ankles, anything to alleviate the sudden onset of inactivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long do you think she’s going to leave us here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fog cleared up after mid-day, but even so Zuko could see no evidence of Yura or Nanouk. He did, however, see the soot clouds of ships to the south, towards the shipping lane. A sudden fear gripped him: what if they’d been captured by the Fire Navy? Yura would certainly fight. Nanouk, however, was still recovering from his injuries and would be in no condition to do so. Zuko pointed the skiff towards the ships and set off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew closer towards sunset, but saw no Fire Nation naval jacks. Instead, the ships flew a set of colors he didn’t recognize. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Iron ships with mystery flags screamed pirates. Perhaps that wasn’t so bad for the Water Tribesmen? Or maybe it was worse: the Fire Navy was known to post bounties for enemies of the state as a way to keep pirates busy harassing enemy ships. He’d have to make sure that Yura and Nanouk hadn’t been captured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships turned as one towards him. He cursed; he’d been spotted! Zuko ducked into the wheelhouse, casting about. He’d packed a few changes of clothing, he had rations for several days, and plenty of coal. He didn’t bring any weapons, and cursed his lack of forethought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved the rations into a heavy canvas bag and buried it in the coal bunker, and then quickly found a set of dark clothes to change into. He also buried his armor, and then for good measure he killed the fire in the boiler. He pulled a dark hood and mask over his face and wrapped a line around his waist. A plan was forming in his brain as the ships drew nearer, but it would depend on which one got to him first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle vessel, slightly ahead of the others, pulled alongside the skiff, which was now drifting dead in the water. Zuko waited for the skiff to fall into its shadow before slipping out of the wheelhouse on the far side. He tied the end of the line to the railing and lowered himself into the water, his head just above the waves and out of sight of the middle ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he heard and then felt the vibrations of boots on the deck of the skiff. He let the rope go slack and dove beneath the water as the voices approached the railing. Surfacing on the other side of the skiff, he peeked over the railing and saw two sailors in purple armor leaning over the side, looking into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suppose it’s tied to?” one of them asked as the other tugged experimentally on the rope. Zuko quickly unwound it from his waist as he felt himself getting pulled down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, it’s heavy. Give us a hand, would you?” they said. Zuko felt a stab of panic as they took the rope in their hands and pulled, neardly dragging him under. Luckily, he’d loosened the rope enough that it unwound itself from his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of their distraction and his new freedom of movement, Zuko silently boarded the skiff and took the line they had tied to the nose of the skiff in hand. Quickly he scaled it, reaching the top deck of the pirate ship before either of the pirates below could figure out what had been attached to the other end of the disappointingly slack rope they now had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, someone reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt before he could climb over the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this we’ve got here?” a man with a gruff voice said, leering at Zuko. “A stowaway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grunted, pulling himself up to grab the pirate by the front of the pirate’s own shirt and then dead-weight dropping off the side. The pirate, not expecting to be dragged down by all of Zuko’s weight, toppled over the side. Zuko’s legs wrapped around the line and he let go of the pirate, who plummeted into the water below with a surprised scream. Not sticking around to see the results of his maneuver, he darted up over the railing and dove behind the nearest crate as more pirates appeared around the deck to investigate the source of the screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was very low in the sky by now, casting long shadows across the deck of the ship. Zuko used them to move from hiding place to hiding place, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the ship was put on high alert. He needed something, some piece of evidence that Yura and Nanouk were here, or he’d have to find somewhere to hunker down for a while until he could formulate an escape plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His evidence came when he saw the kayak. Well, Zuko assumed it was a kayak. It looked more like an artist’s interpretation of a kayak: a haphazard metal frame with canvas stretched over it. He took a moment to marvel both at the fact that Yura and Nanouk had managed to build it in secret, and that it had even floated in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, its presence meant that they were here, somewhere. Zuko just had to find them. He heard yelling up by the midship section where the skiff was tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that brat?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, Bao, what happened to you? Decide to go swimming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a stowaway on that skiff! He’s somewhere on this ship. Wake the Captain, and get everyone searching!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cursed to himself, and ducked inside the deckhouse. The layout of the ship was not at all similar to a standard Fire Navy deck plan, but he was still able to hide amongst the ceiling pipes as pirates ran past him. Whenever they did, he held his breath and listened for any clues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Len, go make sure the prisoners are secure,” one pirate said to another while Zuko was above them, arms and legs thrust against the walls of the corridor, a large water pipe hiding him partially from view. “Captain Zaima’ll have our hides if anything happens to her new toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye,” Len said, turning left down a corridor. Zuko followed after him as he went down two decks to a metal hatch door outside of which stood a pair of guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to report?” Len asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, all quiet here,” one of the guards said. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a stowaway,” Len replied. “Just making sure the Captain’s guests are secure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all secure so far,” the other guard said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you see anything, give a shout,” Len said. He turned around and jogged back up the corridor, but Zuko met him when he turned a corner and laid him out with a punch. He dragged Len’s body back, knowing the noise must have attracted the attention of the guards. He drew the curved sword Len had tucked into his belt and left his body in a nearby empty toilet. Zuko stepped out into the corridor as the guard came around to check, hand on the sword in his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You there!” the guard shouted, and Zuko surged forward, sword flashing. The guard drew his blade, but Zuko locked with him and twisted, sending his sword clattering away. Tacking off the wall, Zuko struck the guard with an elbow-kick combination strike, stunning and then winding him. He struck the guard in the back of the head with the sword’s pommel, and the guard fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the brig, Nanouk and Yura heard the clash of steel outside, and the heavy sound of bodies hitting the deck. Yura, who had been struggling with his bonds for some time now, redoubled his efforts just as the door hatch spun and opened. They saw a black-clad figure walk in holding a pair of mismatched swords. Yura felt his bonds loosen at last, and slipped his wrists free, rolling his shoulders and assuming a combat stance in front of Nanouk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever you are, you picked the wrong warriors to mess with!” Yura said. Zuko scoffed and pulled his face-mask down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how’s that escape attempt going?” he asked. Yura’s eyes widened, but he didn’t relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was going just fine before you showed up!” he snarled. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re good here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yura,” Nanouk said weakly. Yura and Zuko both looked sharply at him, and saw that the bloodstain on his shirt had gotten significantly larger. His face was also very pale. “Yura, I’m cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk! What’s wrong?” Yura said, placing his hands on Nanouk’s face, and then feeling his forehead. He finally lifted up Nanouk’s shirt and saw that the stitches had ripped again, and had probably been oozing blood for some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Zuko ordered tersely, shoving Yura aside. He cut Nanouk’s wrists down, and then stumbled backwards as he collapsed forward bodily into Zuko. Yura helped lay Nanouk gently on the ground while Zuko went back out to the second unconscious guard in the hall. He ripped off a long piece from his shirt and used it to wrap the broken stitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get him out of here,” Zuko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Yura snapped, fretting over Nanouk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Zuko asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yura replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your plan?” Zuko demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I didn’t really have one!” Yura snapped back. “I was focusing on getting us free, which we didn’t need your help for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about instead of pushing me away, we work together to escape?” Zuko snapped. “This whole situation wouldn’t have happened if you’d just done that in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura opened his mouth to object, but the door to the brig opened again and Captain Zaima stepped in flanked by her two lieutenants. She grinned, her expression feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching as this lover’s reunion is, I’m afraid I have to cut things short,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura growled in fury while Zuko’s face did an excellent impression of a tomato. He straightened his back, choosing not to be baited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Zaima replied, drawing her daggers, the lower one with her left hand and the upper one with her right hand. “I’m the last thing you’ll see on this earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt the fear in his core as she surged forward. Their blades clashed as she came in for a low slash, followed by a high cut at throat level. Her lieutenants circled around and rushed Yura, who lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks. Zuko could barely spare them any attention as the whirl of Zaima’s blades sought every opening in his defenses. He was losing ground as she struck at him in an almost random pattern. They locked blades, and she smirked in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Little Prince,” she said. “Is this the best the son of the Fire Lord can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko yelled and kicked her in the belly. She stumbled back, and he bought the space he needed to drop into a bending stance, letting the sword in his right hand clatter to the deck. She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s more like it!” she crowed, dancing away from him as he threw fireballs after her. She led him in a circle around the room, dodging Zuko’s attacks so that he charred the deck and the walls, lighting several unlit braziers until the room was ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yura yelled as he ducked under a fireball that went his way. The lieutenant he was fighting dodged right. “Watch where you’re throwing those!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second lieutenant grabbed him in a bear hug from behind, but he lashed out with his feet at the first lieutenant, sending him back. His head struck the wall and he crumpled to the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zaima was laughing, striking at Zuko with her blades, and forcing him to block her strikes left-handed. He punched out with his right hand, unleashing a sustained jet of flame that she ducked under, knocking aside his blade with her upper dagger. His eyes widened as she stepped in towards his now exposed front. Her blades flashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three times she stabbed his right arm with precise motions, two times just below the wrist and once in the eye of his elbow. He yelled in pain, the flames in his fist dying instantly. She swept his feet from under him, and he fell hard to the deck. Dropping her knee on his right shoulder, she raised her upper dagger over him, eyes glinting triumphantly in the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to die, Little Prince,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clanging sound, and then Zaima toppled left, her blades clattering to the deck. Nanouk stood there, holding an emptied brazier in his hands. Behind him, Yura threw the second lieutenant over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up, Zuko,” Nanouk said, his voice firm but quiet and tremulous as if speaking was an effort. Zuko took the hand he offered and stood, his right arm now dangling uselessly. Nanouk looked at it blearily, and then at Zaima. Through the walls from the port-side corridor, they heard the pounding of footsteps. “We have to go. Now. How did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a skiff,” Zuko said. “They had it tied to the side of the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead us there,” Nanouk said, swaying as Yura came up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanouk, are you okay?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. We need to go,” Nanouk replied. “Follow Zuko, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yura said, not putting up a fight. Zuko handed him one of the swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you use this?” he asked. Yura took it with his free hand and gave it some experimental swings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Zuko replied, picking up his other sword with his left hand. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They burst out of a side door in the deck house. Yura front kicked a pirate over the railing as Zuko fought off two more with his blade. He scuffed fire at them, driving them back, and followed Yura and Nanouk over to where the skiff was still tied up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Nanouk,” Yura said, helping him over the side. “Stay with me until we get down, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanouk grabbed the line and slid down until he splashed into the water at the nose of the skiff. Yura turned back to call out to Zuko, only to dodge backwards as a pirate swung a large curved blade at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” he cried, stumbling away. The pirate leered at him, swinging his sword in wide, sweeping arcs. Yura timed the swings, and then with a loud yell he ducked down and charged the pirate, tackling him to the deck. The pirate was winded by the fall, and before he could react Yura had crawled up to sit on his chest and pummel his face into a pulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! Come on!” Yura yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stabbed under a pirate’s arm, piercing his shirt and pinning him to a crate. Fading back, he ran to the railing where Yura was waiting. Yura vaulted over it and slid down the line, splashing down into the sea. Nanouk was trying to clamber up onto the skiff, but didn’t have the energy to manage it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light the engine!” Zuko called, as suddenly two pirates threw fireballs at him, forcing him to block before he could get over the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura pulled himself onto the skiff, and then helped Nanouk up. He went back to the boiler and opened up the furnace hatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flint and steel,” he muttered, casting about. “Flint and...aha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a tinder box on a shelf below the hatch and was able to get a blaze going as Zuko finally slid one-armed down the line. With a grunt, he swung himself off the rope to land on the bow of the skiff, throwing out his good arm for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Yura snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glared daggers at him and with a yell and a slashing motion with his left arm he severed the line with a blade of fire. He joined Yura by the engine and coaxed the blaze into an inferno, getting the screw to turn as pirates descended on lines down towards the skiff. Yura shoved them off the side of Zaima’s ship, and soon they were under way into the dark night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zaima strode onto the top deck, her pirates mustered together in neat ranks. The stars were out, but the moon provided little illumination, and so the retreating skiff quickly disappeared from sight. Her crew quaked in her wake, uncertain about the mood of their captain as she watched their target retreat into the night. She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aroon,” she called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Aroon said, his head bandaged now from where he had struck the wall of the brig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Signal to Takako,” she said. “Tell her to send over Maatali. I’ve got a job for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Aroon said, jumping to carry out the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let this be a lesson for us all,” Captain Zaima said, addressing her pirates. “Our target paid us a visit tonight, and sailed away with our new toys. Complacency is our greatest enemy: we would do well not to underestimate Prince Zuko a second time! Lieutenant, get a training rotation going. We will drill in bending and swordplay in your downtime for a minimum of an hour every day! We will chase this rat until he has no rathole left to hide in! And then, we will strike with lethal force!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mahn-se!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Zaima let her smile soften as her pirates cheered and then broke into sparring groups. A raucous brawl was being had on the top deck as a waterbender leaped up from a column of water to stand next to Zaima. Her brown hair was braided tightly to her skull, and allowed to dangle at the nape of her neck. Each braid was adorned with beads in many colors, mostly white and black. Zaima turned slightly to speak to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see that skiff we caught earlier?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Maatali replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow it,” she said. “Discreetly, if you can. Leave us a trail to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I could capture them and bring them back,” Maatali offered eagerly. Zaima shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t,” she said. “Our target has already proven too dangerous on his own. With his warrior friends, he would be formidable for even my best by themselves. But don’t worry, you can have the spares when we make our catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain,” Maatali saluted and then jumped over the side of the ship, catching herself in the waves and surfing off into the night on a tiny berg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Little Prince,” Zaima said, watching Maatali go. “Let’s see how far you can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere on the skiff was tense as they sailed away. Zuko remained at the back, watching the signal lamps of the ships disappear over the horizon. They altered course slightly, but did not pick up speed to pursue them. It was disconcerting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura rummaged around in the wheelhouse, finding, at Zuko’s instruction, the stashed rations, clothing, and armor. He returned a moment later with hardtack and dried persimmons. Zuko helped himself wordlessly while Yura leaned awkwardly against the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Nanouk?” Zuko asked finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s resting,” Yura said. “I’ve wrapped him up in the wheelhouse and fed him something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura looked down at his feet, fighting some inner battle. He sighed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Zuko said sullenly. Yura frowned, but saw the way he held his right arm. He moved to look at it, but Zuko’s glare stayed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your arm okay?” Yura asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here,” Yura said, and then went back into the wheelhouse. He returned with cloth and a waterskin. “Let me at least take a look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed, but allowed Yura to roll up his sleeve and examine the wounds Zaima had given him. Yura sucked in a breath at the blood, and then set about wiping it away with something that might approximate care. Zuko didn’t vocalize his discomfort, neither at the pressure Yura was applying to his wounds nor to the act of receiving care from this man who filled him with such tumultuous feelings. Yura used a spare shirt as a bandage to wrap up Zuko’s arm, and then awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, all done,” he said with a grim sort of smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Zuko said, and then set his gaze on the southeastern horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence descended again, and it was not more comfortable for either of them. Yura sucked in a breath and let it out loudly as if in prelude to some announcement, but nothing came out. Zuko could feel his shoulders tightening with each passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that woman?” he asked. Yura’s expression darkened. A good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Zaima,” he said. “She’s the most ruthless privateer to sail the four seas. She only takes prisoners if she can make a profit ransoming them, and kills anyone else who crosses her path. She sometimes does jobs for the Fire Navy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that means Zhao hired her,” Zuko said with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was planning on using us to capture you,” Yura said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Zuko asked, nonplussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Yura said, suddenly embarrassed. “You remember how Nanouk got you to give us a knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember,” Zuko said, in a tone that suggested that both Yura and Nanouk would regret it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he sort of did the same thing to Captain Zaima,” Yura said, looking anywhere but at Zuko, who snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he tell her?” Zuko asked. “That we were long-lost brothers or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, not exactly,” Yura said, flushing. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him. Yura threw up his arms. “Look, I don’t know why Nanouk says half the things he does, okay? The bottom line is, he talked her out of murdering us both, and that’s why we were tied up when you found us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, and Yura sighed in relief that he didn’t press the matter. He was not prepared to explain Nanouk’s lie to Zuko, especially because he planned to have his own words with the sleeping warrior later on that very topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Yura said. “So. What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to try to escape again?” Zuko asked sardonically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not while Nanouk’s out cold and talking nonsense,” Yura shot back. “We’ll try again later, don’t you worry your princely head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you don’t get captured by the world’s most dangerous pirates,” Zuko said, and then settled back against the railing and folded his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a one-time thing,” Yura groused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zuko replied, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this doesn’t mean I trust or like you, okay?” Yura said. “Just because you saved our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two times now, by my count,” Zuko said, not opening his eyes. “You can return the favor by taking the first watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yura clicked his tongue in annoyance as Zuko went to sleep. He got up to check on Nanouk, who had curled up against the back wall of the wheelhouse, which, being closer to the engine, was warm and toasty. Yura dug through the clothing bag and found a second folded blanket. Adjusting their course slightly so that they were sailing due west, he went back to where Zuko lay and crouched beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing slowed, his face relaxed in rest, he looked less like an overbearing ashmaker prince and more like a very tired young man. Yura shook his head, and then spread the blanket over the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow during the fray, Yura realized he had decided to trust Prince Zuko. Whatever would happen next, he believed this angry, sleeping boy would do whatever it took to help them make it out alive. And he didn’t know what to do with that thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Language Notes:<br/>悪楽, han-yomi ‘ak-lak’ meaning ‘bad music’ or ‘discomfort’. Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Aklaq means ‘black bear’.<br/>人煜, han-yomi ‘in-ook’ meaning ‘bright man’. Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Inuk means ‘man’.<br/>榦, kun-yomi ‘miki’ meaning ‘tree trunk’. Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Miki means ‘small’.<br/>思苦, pinyin sī kǔ meaning ‘painstaking thought’. Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The name Siku means ‘ice’.<br/>卵國特, han-yomi ‘al-gook-teuk’ meaning ‘special egg country’. Water Tribe names are spelled phonetically, since they did not develop written language on their own but rather borrowed it from the Earth Kingdom. The word Alguktuk means ‘traveler’ or ‘stranger’.<br/>瑪塔里, pinyin mǎ tǎ lǐ meaning ‘agate pagoda interior’. Maatali is a Fifth Nation name which traces its linguistic roots back to the Southern Water Tribe.<br/>死精, kun-yomi ‘shizei’ meaning ‘death spirit’. Shizei is the name of Eri Zaima’s ship.</p><p>Setting Notes:<br/>Funerary rites vary widely across all nations, and even within the nations; however, some common practices may be observed. In the Fire Nation, for example, due to the lack of arable land, funeral pyres are a normal method of disposing of the dead, with the ashes being kept in urns by the family in an ancestral shrine. Among the Water Tribes, the dead are often buried at sea or covered completely by rocky mounds, which are left as a memorial. Ritual storytelling and funeral games are also common practice, in order to preserve the lost tribesman’s memory. It is written in some texts that the air nomads practiced a form of mummification, but this cannot be confirmed. In the Earth Kingdom, the dead are often buried or entombed, with wealthier individuals being displayed in more elaborate crypts. Even this summary, however, fails to do justice to the rich traditions and beliefs governing the treatment of the dead.</p><p>Date of Yura and Nanouk’s rescue: Houka 6, Mutsuki 1, Touji; 6th year of the Era of Imperial Fire, 1st day of the Month of Harmony, Winter Solstice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>